Soulmates
by Shannen1
Summary: I'm reposting this my first complete story it's been reworked and I've made minor changes. UPDATED AGAIN THE STORY IS NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

This takes place two months after David and Donna's wedding.

Dylan and Kelly are trying to make their relationship work but Dylan is still haunted by memories of Brenda and something that happened between them in London but he won't tell Kelly what it is. Dylan and Kelly both thinks that Brenda is living in London, but what they don't know is that Brenda is living in New York sharing an apartment with Brandon. Brandon is working on the New Yorker and Brenda is working as an actress.  
David and Donna are still happily married and have decided to stay in Beverly Hills. David is working at a record company as a consultant and as a songwriter. Donna is working as a fashion designer.  
Andrea is divorced from Jesse they share custody of Hannah. She is single and still very good friends with Brandon and Brenda and sees them on regular basis. She is trying to decide if she should relocate to Beverly Hills because she got a job offer as a pediatrician at the Cedars- Sinai medical centre.  
Steve and Janet are happy and still together they are also working together on the Beat. Steve and Janet are planning reunion for the whole gang.  
Connor is Brenda's best friend from London. He is also an actor and they have worked together in several plays. Connor is 2 years older than Brenda is. He has brown hair and brown eyes he has the same intense look as Dylan and can really make Brenda laugh. Connor is original from Ireland and gay but he hasn't told his family only Brenda knows he moved to London to become an actor. Brenda and Connor have been friends since she arrived in London.

Brenda cursed when she head the phone ring she ran her hand through her soap filled hair "Brandon the phone! Can't you get it I'm in the shower?" Without answering his sister he picked up the phone.

The caller ID revealed the number of one of his best friends "Hello! Steve it's good to hear from you. How are you man?"

"Things are great! Everything is pretty much the same since we last spoke not much has changed. The reason why I'm calling is because Janet and I thought it was about time the old gang got together again it's been such a long time since we all were in the same city at the same time. What do you think?" Steve said hoping that Brandon would agree.

"I think it is a great idea! Count me in just tell me when it is and I will be there."

Steve let out a loud laugh "Three weeks from today. Hey Brandon could you do me a favor and call Brenda? I can't find a number for her in London. It would be great if she could come too."

Brandon turned around and looked at Brenda as she walked into the room in her dressing gown and with a towel around her wet hair. She stops and listens to Brandon's conversation. When she heard Steve's name she walks into her room to get dressed. Brandon shook his head at the fact that nobody knew that Brenda no longer lived in London.

"Well Steve there's really no need to call London you see Brenda is right here in NY we actually share this apartment she is right here if you want to talk to her?"

Steve's eye brows shot up in surprise "no I can talk to her when she get here I can't wait to see her. So she is really back in the states hat is great how long has she been back in for?"

"About a month. Look Steve I'm sorry but I have to hang up now I'm on my way out but I will see you in three weeks for the reunion and I'm pretty sure Brenda and Andrea will come too. See you soon man!"

"That's fine I'll see you soon old buddy take care."

Brandon hung up and walked into his sister's room to tell her about the reunion. He couldn't help but wonder how she's going to react. Brenda stood in front of her mirror brow drying her hair when she saw the look on her brother's face she turned on the blow dryer.

"Hey Bren how are you doing today? Are you feeling better?"

Brenda gave her brother a quick smile "I'm fine! It's not like I'm sick you know but it is nice to know you care even though you don't approve of what I'm doing."

Brandon stepped closer not entirely sure what her mood was "It's not that I don't approve. I know how happy you are about this I just think there is another way of dealing with it. I just think you should tell Dylan he has a right to know don't you think?"

Brenda shook her head "I gave him so many chances to be apart of my life but he wasn't ready to commit to me and that's all. I'm not going to run after him like some desperate woman who can't let go of the past. He made a choice now all of us have got to live with it."

"I know Dylan hurt you in London and continued to do so when he got to L.A. and that he lied about your relationship and what it meant to him but Bren you know he does things like this when he is hurt or feeling trapped."

Brenda practically threw the blow dryer down on the dresser next to her and her hands flew to her hips. "Don't make excuses for him I never tried to trap him. I gave him every option and he took the easy way out and left. So as far as I'm concerned I don't owe him anything."

Tears of hurt and anger are rolling down Brenda's cheeks. Brandon closed the distance between them and put his arms around his sister and tries to comfort her. "I know I'm just sorry I wasn't there to help you and to beat some sense into Dylan. Maybe it would have help and he would be here to help you now instead of me."

"Thanks but I'm glad you are here I don't think I could do this alone you're a great brother."

Brandon released his hold on his sister and pulled back. "Look I have to tell you something. That was Steve on the phone just now and he and Janet are planning a reunion in 3 weeks and he called to invite us but I guess you don't want to go."

Brenda sniffled as she wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks. "Well if you had asked me a month ago I would had said no but now I'm done hiding out here in NY and I'm ready to face both of them."

Brandon nodded. "What are you up to sis? You are not going make a scene are you?"

Brenda smiled and shook her head. "Not at all I'm just going to show Dylan what he is missing and that I'm not gonna spend my life waiting for him to come to his senses that is all."

Brandon knew the look on his sister's face. "Look out Dylan! I'm going to call Andrea and tell her about the reunion."

Brenda nodded and picked up the blow dryer. "That is a great idea maybe she can fly out with us."

Brandon walked out of Brenda's room as the noise from the blow dryer filled the room he walked into the living room and dialed a very familiar number.

"Hi chief! How are you and Hannah?"

Andrea smiled at the sound of Brandon's and pulled her legs up under herself as she sat down "we're great I just have a lot of things on my mind right now. Brandon frowned with concern "is there anything I can help you with?"

Andrea picked at a small thread on her T- shirt "I don't know maybe but what can I do for you Brandon?"

"How would you and Hannah like to go with Brenda and me to L.A. for a reunion?"

Andrea's voiced was laced with surprised when she answered Brandon's question "What are you talking about?"

"With the old gang of course. Steve and Janet are planning it. So what do you say are you up for it?" Brandon waited for Andrea's voice to break the silence hoping that she would say yes.

"That would be so much fun I'll go! Is Brenda gonna go?"

Brandon smiled at the thought of the three of them going together "Yes she is. She say she has had enough of hiding and she has some things she needs to work out will Dylan although that's not how she put it."

Andrea nodded "That's good they need to talk and you can't really blame her for being angry with him after everything they went through."

Brandon knew Andrea was right but he couldn't help but feeling caught in the middle. "Maybe but don't forget Dylan is still my best friend but I'm having a hard time thinking of him as that after everything he has done to my sister over the years."

Andrea sighed "I don't blame you but they had to have it out. What about the plane tickets do you want me to get them or what?"

Brandon shook his head "No don't worry about that I'll take care of that and I'll call you with the details okay?"

Andrea nodded "Thanks you talk to you soon Brandon. Give my love to Brenda bye."

Brandon hung up the phone and looked at the time and he called out to Brenda who was sitting on the bed in her room looking at a picture of her and Dylan taken when they went to Copenhagen on vacation. She had tears in her eyes.

"It was on this trip that I got pregnant Dylan. I can't believe our happiness could disappear just like that. How could you do this to me to us Dylan? I thought you loved me. And that you wanted to be with me forever. And one day have a family with me. Why else did you come to London and begged me to take you back?"

Brandon's voice rang out and pulled her from her thoughts "Hey sis I'm going out! I have to pick something up at the paper I'll bring back some Chinese food for dinner okay."

"That's fine see you soon!" Brenda shouted back not bothering to get up as the front door slammed shut she opened a draw in her bed stand and pulled out her phonebook. She picked up the phone and started dialing a number.

"Hi it's me I need your help as a professional." As Brenda spoke every single word was said with a thick British accent.

"You got my attention how can I help you love." The voice on the other end brought a smile to her face and she continued to speak.

"How would you like to come to a reunion with me?"

What do you mean? Connor's eyebrow shot up not knowing where Brenda was going with this.

Brenda giggled she could just imagine the look that currently graced Connor's face.

"My friends from college have arranged a reunion and after what happened in London with Dylan I have decided to get even with him and what better way than to bring you. You know how jealous he was of your friendship."

Connor shook his head "so I would play your very attentive and loving boyfriend?"

Brenda nodded she knew Connor would be able to figure out what she wanted without telling him. "I never could fool you, so will you do it? Please!"

"Anything for my favorite actress. Just tell me when and I'll meet you in L.A."

Brenda smiled for a moment and then a feeling of sadness washed over her "its three weeks from today. I'm really glad that you're willing to help me you are a great friend." "See you soon sweetie."

Brenda puts the phone down with a very contend smile she picks up the picture of her and Dylan and kisses her own finger and places it on Dylan's mouth in the picture. "I can't wait to see your face when see Connor and I together it is gonna be priceless."

Brenda sat on her bed and the memory of what happened between Dylan and her in London flooded her mind and her eyes were brimming with tears.

_Brenda walked through the door of their London apartment with a big smile on her face Dylan was sitting in the sofa reading a book Brenda put her keys on the counter and took of her jacket. "Hi sweetie! How was your day?" Dylan smiled at her but before he had a chance to answer her she spoke again._

"_Before you answer I have to tell you something. You know that I've been feeling like I was coming down with something the last couple of days? Well I found out what I wrong with me today. I know this is gonna come as a big surprise at least it did to me but I hope you'll be as happy as I am." _

_Dylan shook his head at Brenda's demeanor her whole body exuberated the joy she was feeling "whatever it is it's made you very happy so it can't be all that bad."_

_Brenda walked over to the sofa she bended down put her arms around his neck and captured Dylan's lips in a quick kiss. Dylan pulled Brenda in to his arms and kisses her on the forehead and strokes her hair. Brenda looked up at him as she settled into his arms "I love you Dylan I don't think I tell you that enough." _

_Dylan smiled "yes you do Bren and you know I feel the same way you do. Now tell me your news I'm going out of my mind with curiosity."_

_Brenda sat up and pulled away from Dylan she looked down at her hands then at Dylan and then back to her hands "okay now I hope you are going to be happy when you hear that; god I'm so nervous."_

_Dylan shook his head "come on Bren what is it? It can only be a good thing since you are so happy."_

_Brenda exhaled and let the words fall from her lips "Dylan I'm pregnant." The room went completely silent she looked at Dylan's face for some sort of reaction time seemed to stand still until Dylan cleared his throat and just stared at her. _

"_What? I mean how when? I thought we were being careful that you were on the pill?"_

_Brenda pulled back even more feeling all the air leave her lungs she looked at Dylan with tears in her eyes and she couldn't believe his reaction. "We are being careful and I am on the pill but nothing is a 100% safe. I guess you are not happy."_

_Dylan got up and paced back and forth in front of the sofa "no I don't know. I know nothing is a 100 % but still. Are you sure I mean have you seen a doctor? You might not be pregnant it could be that stomach flu or something like that?" _

_Brenda glared at him "yes! Thank you I've just come home from the doctor and it is true but that doesn't matter because you're not happy about this baby. God how could I have been so stupid. To think you would be happy to think that you would want to have a family with me someday. God what an idiot I am."_

_Dylan stooped moving he ran his hand through his hair he sighed as he slit down beside her "look Bren I'm not saying that I never want a family but I'm just not ready now and I don't want any kid of mine growing up thinking it was a mistake I know what that is like."_

"_This baby is not a mistake it's the best part of you and me why can't you see that?" Brenda got up and walked over to the door she was crying and she needed to get out of there and to get some fresh air "look Dylan I need to think and I need to do that alone I'm gonna go for a walk I'll be back later I have a lot to think about and a lot of choices to make. See you later." _

_Dylan jumped up from his seat but he didn't follow her "don't Bren you stay here I'll go."_

_Brenda shook her head and brushed her tearstained cheeks "no I need to get out of here I'll be back later will you still be here?"_

_Dylan let his head fall forward "you know I will Bren. I lo..."_

_Brenda slammed the door shut before Dylan could finish the sentences. She ran down the stairs with tears streaming down her face._

_Dylan stared at the closed door he picked up the nearest object and hurled it at the door; his book fell to the floor with a bump. "Damn it Bren"_

_Brenda sniffled as hurried down the street "god how could I be so stupid I thought he loved me and that he wanted me now and forever. How could I be so wrong?" She walked on crying and freezing it raining and she forgot to put a jacket on._

_Her feet were beginning to hurt when somebody grabbed her from behind and pulled her into an ally and presses a knife to her throat. "You scream you die! Now give you all your money!"_

_Brenda's whole body was shaking she could barely stand and all she thought about was the baby inside of her and getting away safely "please I don't have any. Please let me go. I'll do anything please."_

"_Well well what is this?" The robber points with the knife at Brenda's neck. Brenda was wearing necklace with a silver locket. "Just take it but please don't hurt me."_

_The robber pulled off the necklace and opened it up. Inside there is a picture of Brenda and Dylan "so who is this guy? To bad he isn't here to save you now."_

_Brenda felt her knees give in and she could barely remain standing she felt herself sliding down the wall "please let me go and I won't say anything please."_

_The robber took the necklace and put it in his pocket and ran the tip of the knife across Brenda's throat as he attempted to kiss her "you're real pretty you know."_

"_Get away from me" Brenda tried push him of which made the robber angry._

_The robber slapped Brenda and knocked her to the ground "you bitch! Don't you ever do that to me."_

_Brenda pulled her legs up her and covered her head with her arms "please don't." _

_A car passed by the ally the light from the head lights shun into the ally and scared the robber off. The driver's eyes followed the robber as he ran past the car the driver hurried out of his car when he saw Brenda standing on the side walk bleeding from a cut on her face and crying. "Can I help you miss? Are you okay?"_

_Brenda was shaking she slowly raised her head and looked at the man in front of her "yes I think so I just want to go home." _

_The driver motioned to his car "I can drive you home miss if you want me to" _

_Brenda looked at the car and then at the driver "thank you that would be really nice." The driver helped Brenda to his car and drove her home._

_Dylan was pacing around their living room constantly looking out of the window hoping to see Brenda coming down the street. Dylan exhaled he grabbed at the door handle but then stopped he had no idea where to look for Brenda._

_He heard a car pull up and a car door slamming shut he_ _hurried to the window. He saw Brenda walking slowly towards their front door he pulled the door open and ran down the stairs and out into the street. "What the hell happened to your face Bren?"_

_Brenda stopped in front for Dylan her hands were shaking as she slowly met his eyes "I was robbed. I don't know who he was."_

_The driver walked around the car and headed towards Dylan and Brenda "he ran away before I could catch him but I think the young lady is okay."_

_Dylan nodded to the stranger but then he focused all his attention on Brenda wrapping his arms around her shoulder "what did he do to you? Are you okay?"_

_Brenda leaned into Dylan's arms not trusting her own legs much longer "I'm okay Dylan I just want to go upstairs and to bed. Thank you very much Sir for helping me earlier and for taking me home."_

_Without releasing his hold on Brenda, Dylan reached out and shook hands with the driver "yes thank you for helping my girlfriend. Come on Brenda let's get you upstairs."_

_Brenda nodded and gave the driver a weak smile "yes and again thank you very much."_

_As soon as Dylan and Brenda walked through the door of their apartment Dylan pulled Brenda into his arms he kissed the top of her head and whispered "oh Bren I'm so sorry I never should have let you run out like that. Oh God look at you Bren please tell me what happened to you?"_

_Brenda relaxed and put her arms around Dylan "I was attacked by some guy who wanted to rob me but when I didn't have money so he got physical and hit me. Then a car drove by and it scared him he ran off and the driver took me home."_

_Dylan led Brenda towards the sofa he helped her sit down and sat down next to her and brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face "I can't tell you how sorry I am Brenda"_

_Brenda nodded "can we talk about this tomorrow all I want do is go to bed."_

_Dylan stood up and offered Brenda his hand "come on let's get you in to bed. Do you want me to bring you anything?"_

_Brenda took his hand and let him pulled up and into his arms "no thank you I just want to go to sleep but would you come and sit with me?" _

_Dylan looked down at her "you know I will just crawl into bed and I'll be right there."_

_Brenda walked into the bedroom and lay down on the bed and before Dylan got in there she had fallen. Dylan walked in and saw Brenda sleeping he lay down on the bed next to her and kissed her hand her cheek and her forehead. He gently picked her up and pulled the covers aside and tucked her in and lay down next to her and pulled her into his arms. "Oh Bren! I can't believe this I'll never let anybody hurt ever again I promise."_

_At 3 am Dylan woke up he reached out for Brenda but she is not in the bed. He sat up looked around the room and called out to her "Bren?" There was no answer and Dylan pushed the covers aside and got out of bed and walked into the living room and saw Brenda sitting on window seat looking out the window at the rain._

_Dylan walked over to her and sat down behind her and put his arms around her. "Hey what are you doing here? Are you all right?"_

_Brenda didn't take her eyes of the rain "I did not mean to wake you I just couldn't sleep and I needed some time to think. That is what I did when I was out walking and I came to the conclusion that I had to choose between you and the baby I ..."_

_Dylan snuggled closer to Brenda "look Bren let's not talk about right now"_

_Brenda turned her face towards Dylan "I want you to know that with or without you I'm having this baby and nothing you say or do will ever change my mind."_

_Dylan closed his eyes "I know." Dylan pulled Brenda close and she began to cry she knew that Dylan was bound to leave in a matter of days and that she would be all alone with their baby and that is just the way it is._

Brenda sat on her bed with both hands on her tummy and tears in her eyes "I'm sorry Dylan I never wanted to loose you. I just couldn't choose you over the baby I just couldn't have an abortion even though I knew you would leave us I know I made the right choice."

Kelly walked out of the bathroom the warm sun streaming through the windows she opened the bedroom door and her eyes fell on Dylan's sleeping form. She began dressing slamming draws and closet doors hoping to wake Dylan. "Dylan come on get up I promised that we would have breakfast with my mom and Mel. We're already late and you haven't even had a shower yet so get up now Dylan."

Dylan turned away from Kelly while pulling at the covers "give me a break Kel you can have breakfast with your mom I have things to do before I go to Baja tomorrow morning."

Kelly hands flew to her hips her lips were pursed and anger flicked in her eyes "you're going to Baja? Why are you acting like this you're always so moody. You never want to do anything with me. Were you like that when you were with Brenda? Or is it just when you are with me?"

Dylan put the pillow over his head "just let it go every time I don't want to do things your way you have to drag Brenda into it. I'm so sick of it even though she is in London you're still jealous and threaten by her it is unbelievable."

Kelly threw the towel that had been wrapped around her hair across the room "fine whatever maybe I should just leave you alone"

Dylan lifted his head and glared at her "maybe you should."

Kelly ran her brush through her hair "fine! When will you be back from Baja?"

Dylan lay back down and buried his face in the pillow "I'll give you a call when I'm back."

Kelly exhaled loudly as she walked towards the door "fine you do that bye Dylan."

Dylan didn't look up as she left the room he just lay there listing to her angry steps and the front door slamming behind her "bye Kel."

Dylan sighed as he got, headed into the bathroom and turns on the shower. Dylan got in and let the warm water wake him. His mind was again clouded with memories of Brenda and his life with her and the day he left London is playing over and over again and it always comes to him in the same way starting with the image of Brenda sitting in her pajamas looking out the window.

_Dylan walked out of the bedroom dressed in jeans and white T-shirt his eyes fell on Brenda sitting looking out of the window. "Hey Bren what are you doing?"_

_Brenda's eyes remained fix on the street below her and the people walking by "thinking about when you're gonna be leaving and how strange it's gonna be being alone again."_

_Dylan let his head fall forward he letting fear rule his life he had never done that before but now he just couldn't help it. All he wanted to do was to wrap his arms around Brenda and never let go but he knew she would let him "come on Bren let's try and work this out I don't want this to be the end of us. We can make it work someway somehow."_

_Brenda turned slowly and stared at Dylan with a cold and indifferent look "there is nothing to work out. You don't want our baby and I do. It's over; do you know what? Just go and leave me alone that is all I ask."_

_Dylan walked closer to her "come on Brenda! Just come on snap out of it and talk to me."_

_Brenda got up and walked towards the bedroom Dylan hand shot out and grabbed her arms Brenda tried to pull away but his grip was too strong from. "Damn it Dylan let me go"_

_Dylan didn't let go "no Bren; talk to me tell me what I can do how can I help?"_

_Brenda felt Dylan's grip loosing and she pulled away from him. "You don't understand do you? I don't want anything from you; you've made it clear that we don't want the same thing."_

_Dylan ran his hand through his hair his mind was filled with fear he was not about to ruin her life or the life of their unborn child. "Why are you acting like this it I'm just not ready to be a father. Please try to understand I don't want to hurt you but that is just the way it is. Come on Brenda there must be some way to work this out I don't want to loose you over this I want you but I just don't want to be a father right now. We will have a family one-day but not right now. Why would you even want to have my baby I would be a terrible father just look at my parents."_

_Brenda shook her head "fine if that is what you are telling yourself I can't change your mind." The frustration, hurt and anger began building inside Brenda as she stood there feeling Dylan's hand through her hair pushed her over the edge. She pushed his hand away and began pounding her hands on his chest "get away from me, I don't want you here I don't love you anymore I hate you I don't ever want to see you again get your things and get out."_

_Dylan hands fell to his side he didn't move or try to stop her; the pain of her words cursed through his body and he found it hard to breathe. He watched as she ran into the bedroom and slamming the door behind her. Dylan stood in the middle of the room with tears in his eyes and completely frozen he never thought he would hear words like that from Brenda again._

_He slowly made his way to over to the bedroom door he leaned his forehead against it for a moment he knocked as he tried to turn the knob." Bren come on let me in."_

_Brenda sat on the bed staring at the door she knew that locking it wasn't helping "fine!" She got up of the bed and walked the short distance to the door turning the lock before returning to the bed. _

_Dylan stared at her as she sat there hugging a pillow "if you really want me gone you just have to say the word."_

_Brenda looked him straight in the eyes "I do."_

_Dylan's shoulder sank his head fell forward he took a deep breath he walked over to their bed and sat down next to Brenda. "Fine I will leave but I'm gonna make you the same promise you made me a long time ago remember? You promised you wouldn't be gone forever neither will I. Just want you to remember that I love you Bren." He got up and then he leaned down and kissed the top of her head inhaling the familiar scent of her hair. _

_Then he quickly left the room and Brenda exhaled "bye Dylan."_

Dylan's thoughts were interrupted by the shrill sound of the phone he cursed under his breath "damn it. I'm coming" he turned of the water and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the living room and answers the phone. "Talk to me."

Dylan was greeted by Donna's happy voice "hi Dylan is Kelly there?"

Dylan shook his head "no she went to breakfast with her mom and Mel do you want to leave a message for her?"

Donna flipped through a magazine "well have you guys talked to Steve?"

Dylan looked down at the floor and noticed that he was dripping water over the floor "no why is something wrong?"

"Not at all it's just that Steve and Janet are having a reunion and…"

Dylan interrupted her before she could finish her sentence "what? A reunion why and who's coming."

Donna was a little surprised by the tone in Dylan's voice and she couldn't quit figure out what it meant "so far Andrea, Brandon and Brenda."

All of a sudden Dylan was very eager to get rid of Donna he needed to get out; away he just couldn't deal with this now. "Great! Look Donna I have to go I'll give Kelly the message, see you"

Donna barely got a chance to answer before the line went dead "bye Dylan."

David was standing in the kitchen eating breakfast watching Donna. As she hung up he walked over to her "who was that on the phone?"

Donna looked up at her husband and smiled "I was just calling Kelly to let her know about reunion and the fact that Brenda is coming."

David put down his coffee down and sat down next to Donna "what did she say to that."

Donna shrugged "she wasn't there but I told Dylan about the reunion and that Brandon Brenda and Andrea are flying out for it."

David raised his eyebrows "did he say anything? Was there any kind of a reaction when you told him Brenda was coming?"

Donna shook her head "no not really but he was in a hurry to hang up. Look I have to go in to work I'll talk to you later I love you."

Donna leaned in and gave David a quick kiss. David licked his lips and got a faint tasted of his wife's lips gloss "me to I'll see you later tonight."

David watched as Donna headed towards the door "hey Donna have you spoken to Brenda lately I mean since Dylan got back in town?"

Donna turned around "no apparently she moved and she hasn't given me her new phone number and when I called the information they couldn't find a number for her."

David frowned "that's strange maybe she's moved in with somebody maybe she has got a new boyfriend."

Donna shook her head adamantly "no I don't think so they way she described their relationship she wouldn't move on so soon after breaking up with Dylan."

David brought his coffee cup to his lips but then he paused "do you think she still loves him and that she is coming to L.A. to get him back."

Donna shrugged "I don't know I really don't but I don't think she wants him back she has too much pride for that."

"Even when it comes to Dylan?"

Donna looked at her watch "I think so. Look I have to go I'll see you tonight." She pulled open the door and hurried out knowing that she was bound to be late.

Andrea and Brenda were sitting in a coffeehouse talking Brenda had spend the last two weeks trying to get use to the idea that she would soon come face to face with Dylan. And she still wondered if asking Connor to go with her was a good idea. A part of her was furious with Dylan and wanted nothing to do with him but she also missed him and the thought of their child not having a father in its life broke her heart. There had been moments where she wondered if she had done the right thing if somehow she could have handled the situation better but she always came back to the baby and how she wouldn't want to be without it. Brenda was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Andrea's voice "so how are you feeling today? Any morning sickness, cramps or anything like that?"

Brenda smiled it surprised her how close she and Andrea had gotten since she returned from London. There was new found understanding and respect between them they bonded in a away they hadn't before and Brenda found that she could lean and count on Andrea in a way she hadn't been able to with Kelly or Donna. "Doctor Zuckerman! I'm feeling just fine I'm actually at the point where I'm beginning to enjoy being pregnant. It's starting to seem real is now it's becoming clear that in 3 months I'm gonna be a mother it's so strange and wonderful at the same time."

Andrea sipped her coffee "just be glad that you're able to carry it to term. It was awful what I went through when I had Hannah I wouldn't wish that on anyone. But you don't have to worry about that all you have to do is relax and enjoy it. Have you had any scans since we last spoke?"

Brenda nodded and smiles she pulled her bag onto her lap and dug around until she with a triumphant smile on her face pulled out a small black and white picture and handed it to Andrea. "Oh I haven't showed you this; my very first baby picture that is my baby isn't he beautiful?

Andrea looked at the back at Brenda and smiled "this kind of makes it real doesn't it? Oh wow "He" do you know the sex?"

Brenda shook her head "no I don't know why I said "he" I'm just guessing. It does make it real I've seen my baby on the screen when I was scanned earlier in my pregnancy but having a picture is different it's like my life has changed forever it will never be the same again. In a matter of months I will no longer be Brenda Walsh actress, I'll be mom."

Brenda put the ultra sound pictures back in her bag and looked at her watch "well we should get a move on if we want do some more shopping."

Andrea put her cup down and stood up "let's go! Where are we off to now?"

Brenda shrugged "I'm not sure all I know it that I need some onesies, hat, socks and whatever else we come across.

Andrea nodded "okay let's go."

Andrea and Brenda were sitting in the living room of the apartment the twins shared the floor was littered with bags from various shops and the space between Brenda and Andrea was filled with baby clothes. "Can I ask you something Brenda and I don't want you to take this the wrong way I was just wondering if you......"

Brenda sighed "regret the way things ended between Dylan and me?"

Andrea nodded "yes exactly I mean I remember how big a help Jesse was to me when I was pregnant and I just thought you might be missing that right about now. I mean when you felt the baby move for the first time or when you got that picture? I don't want to upset you I got to thinking about it."

Brenda exhaled she hadn't really discussed her feelings surrounding the situation with anyone. "Yes I do miss him and I really wanted to share all those things with him but that's just the way it is. What I'm having the hardest time living with is those terrible words I said to him and the fact that my child won't have his or her father close by. I do wanna share all of this with Dylan but that's just not the way it is."

Andrea gave Brenda a sympathetic smile "maybe you should use the time in L.A. to get your relationship with Dylan back on track. I think that if the two of you had a good long talk you would no longer be a single mother."

Brenda shook her head and swallowed hard "that is a really sweet thought but I don't believe Dylan will change his mind and want to be a father no matter what I tell him. It's sad but true, and let's not forget the matter of the one and only Kelly Taylor."

The pair of them jumped slightly when the front door was thrown open and Hannah came running into the apartment screaming with joy with Brandon close behind trying to catch her. "Hey Hannah slow down and stop screaming" Andrea admonished her daughter.

Brenda smiled at the out of breath girl "hi Hannah where have you and Brandon been all day? We thought you two gone to the moon."

Hannah giggled as she slumped down between the two women "don't be so silly Aunt Brenda we have been to the park and we had lunch at TGI-Friday and then we went to the movies."

Andrea brushed her daughter's dark hair back "it sounds like you had a wonderful day with Brandon?"

Hannah nodded adamantly "yes I have it was tons of fun."

Brenda smiled and her brother who slumped down in the chair across from her "how about you Brandon? Did you have fun too?"

Hannah stood up and walked out of the living room towards the bathroom Brandon's eyes followed her "yes it was great she is such a wonderful little girl but Andrea what are you feeding her? I have never met anyone with so much energy."

Andrea stood up she walked over to Brandon and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze "oh yes she can be very hard to keep up with when she is having fun. Thank you for spending the day with her I know how much she loves it."

Brandon gave her a warm smile and padded her hand that was still on his shoulder "no problem chief the pleasure was all mine. Now if you will excuse me I'm gonna take a shower to get the park dust out of my hair."

Two weeks later Brenda sat on a plane stared at the skies over L.A next to her was Andrea who was reading some medical journal while Brandon and Hannah were playing a game. Brenda was listening to music when a familiar song filled her ears the soft sounds of Chris Isaak began to play brining back memories of her past with Dylan. Like when she and Dylan made up after she had broken up with him shortly after her pregnancy scare all their ups and downs from the beginning to the end filled her head and tears burned in her eyes.

The four of the stood and waited for their luggage they were all tiered from a long flight Brandon and Andrea looked for their bags while Brenda and Hannah waited a bench near by. Brenda ran her hand across her belly hoping to soothe the active baby she was convinced that it knew something was going on. Hannah's small hand also rested on Brenda's belly and each time the baby kicked she giggled and smiled at Brenda.

Outside the airport Dylan and Kelly were parking the car when Steve and Janet pulled up. Steve held out his hand and the two guys shook hands in the same fashion they had done since high school. "Hi guys how are you?"

Kelly wrapped her arms around Steve's neck "hi Steve we are fine and you?"

Steve pulled away from Kelly and his hand automatically found Janet's "I can't believe the gang will be together after such a long time its great isn't?"

The four of them headed towards the airport entrance "yes it has been so long since I've seen them all especially Brenda."

Kelly threw Dylan a look but he ignored it causing Kelly's temper to rise.

Brenda, Brandon, Andrea and Hannah had finally gotten all their luggage and were heading towards the arrival area when a voice caused them to stop and they all turned around to see Connor running towards Brenda. "Hello gorgeous long time no see" Connor pulled Brenda into his arms and they hugged as much as her bump would allow.

"Connor you made it. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you."

Connor pulled back and studied Brenda's figure "you look gorgeous I can't believe it you're practically not showing at all."

Brenda laughed and quickly lifted the baby doll top she was wearing and it was clear that the top concealed much of her baby bump. "Thank you but it's all depends on the magic of dressing right because my bump is growing by the day."

Brenda let her top fall back down and guided Connor towards Brandon an Andrea "look I want you to meet my brother Brandon, my friend Andrea and her daughter Hannah." Brenda motioned to Connor "everybody this is Connor my best friend from London."

Connor shook hands with all three of them and then he whispered to Brenda "do they know?"

Brenda nodded "yes they do so you don't have to worry."

Connor pilled his luggage on top of Brenda's and began pushing the trolley "Okay let's do this."

Brenda looked up at him with a worried smile "lead the way."

In the arrival area the foursome was waiting looking around when Steve spotted Brandon in the crowd and called out to him. "Hey B. How are you man? It is so good to see you."

Brandon hugged his friend "you too man. I see you're not alone."

Janet reached out and hugged Brandon "hi Brandon good to see you."

Dylan hung a little back from the crowd the two friends stared at each other for a moment before greeting each other like they always did "hi Jones. Good to see you after all this time."

Brandon nodded he was frustrated with the baby situation and a part of him wanted to knock Dylan on his ass but Brenda had asked him to stay out of it and he was gonna do his best. "Hi bro good to see you too"

Kelly moved closer to Dylan as her eyes searched the crowd "where is Brenda?"

Andrea turned her attention away from Steve "oh she is in the bathroom she'll be right out."

Steve looked around the crowd "I can't wait to see her it's been years since I've seen her"

"Look there they are!" Hannah pointed Steve looked in the direction she was pointing but he couldn't see anybody.

"Who?"

Hannah looked up at him and rolled her eyes and pointed again "aunt Brenda and Connor."

The gang looked in the direction Hannah was pointing and saw Brenda and Connor walking towards them hand in hand smiling and laughing. Dylan stood back from the group and he swallowed hard when he saw Brenda and the fact that she wasn't alone.  
Dylan glared at Connor there was something about that guy that really irked him and the closeness Connor and Brenda bother him more than he had ever let on it seemed they shared a connection he had never been able to figure out.  
Brenda had always claimed that they were only friends but seeing them together like this and now made him doubt that statement even more.

Dylan thoughts were interrupted by Steve's voice "is that Brenda? She looks amazing London must really agree with her."

Brenda stopped in front of her old friends "thank you very much Steve."

Steve smirked he kissed Brenda on the cheek as he pulled her into his arms and whispered in her ear "I missed you so much."

Brenda smiled at the sincerity that filled Steve's voice and it felt good considering that tension that had been between them in the past "me too."

Steve released his hold on her and she stepped back to stand by Connor side Steve looked from Brenda to Connor then he leaned closer to Brenda and motioned. "Brenda I don't mean to be rude who's the guy?"

Brenda shook her head at Steve's complete lack of subtlety she looked up at Connor and smiled when he took her hand. "There is somebody I would like you all to meet. This is Connor Flynn."

"Connor!" Dylan nodded as stared at the man in front of him not caring what anybody thought of his actions or behavior.

Connor let go of the baggage trolley "great to see you again Dylan how have you been?"

Connor reached out his hand and Dylan took it and they shook hands "fine."

Kelly moved closer to Connor and put out her hand "great to meet you Connor" Brenda glanced at Kelly out of the corner of her eye and she couldn't help but noticing how smugly Kelly smiled at Connor.

Without having met Kelly before Connor sensed there was much more to the smile Kelly was giving him "so I finally get to meet the one and only Kelly Taylor the pleasure is all mine." Her eyes nervously flickered from Connor to Dylan but she didn't say anything

Janet looked around the group of friends the tension evident and nobody seemed to do anything to relieve it or many any attempts to move. "So does everybody have everything? Are we all ready to go?"

Janet voice seemed to wake them all Brandon looked at his sister and Andrea "yeah let's get out of here we need to get a hold of a couple of cabs."

Steve looked at the luggage and at his friends "no I think with a little luck we can all fit in my car"

Brenda wasn't really in the mood to be crammed into car she also wanted some time alone with Connor and she needed some space to let her emotions settle after seeing Dylan again. "No it's okay Steve. Connor and I will take a cab we want to get unpack before to night."

Dylan motioned to Brenda "come on Brenda don't be ridicules Kelly and I will take the both of you to the hotel."

Brenda shook her head and gave Dylan a quick smile "no it's fine Connor and I will take a cab, besides we can't fit in your Porsche anyway."

Kelly grabbed Dylan's arm and pulled him towards the parking lot "Brenda is right and maybe they would like sometime alone did you ever think of that? Just make sure you're at the beach apartment at 7 p.m. okay?"

Brenda nodded and watched as Kelly walked of Dylan looked at Brenda for a moment before following Kelly. Brenda shook her head and smiled "we would not miss it for the world.

Hannah was seated between her mother and Brandon she had struggled to keep her eyes open but she had failed and was now fast asleep leaning up against Brandon.

Steve glanced at his friends in the back and then returning his eyes to the road ahead of him "so what is Brenda's boyfriend like?

Andrea pulled her eyes from her daughter and looked ahead "he is really nice they have been friends ever since Brenda moved to London."

Steve eyebrows went up "so she and Dylan are definitely over or what?"

Brandon sighed he wasn't gonna let himself get dragged into this more than he already was. He lifted his head from the side window "look Steve I think you should ask Brenda about that"

Janet looked back at Brandon she still hadn't figured out what the deal was with Dylan and Brenda but she wasn't gonna get involved in any of this "Brandon is right I'm sure she will tell you if you ask her besides it's none of your business anyway."

Steve held up his right hand "all right I understand! So what hotel are you staying at?"

"The Bell Age hotel" Brandon had returned to his previous position watching the LA high way pass him by.

Steve glanced back at his friends "so do you want Janet and me to come pick you guys up tonight?" Andrea brushed a loose strand of hair away from Hannah's face the little girl moved a little but only to settle back against Brandon.

"That would be great I just need to get a babysitter for Hannah. Do you know anybody good Janet?"

"Why don't you bring her by our place and Maddy's sitter will take care of them both" "thank you that would be great."

When they arrived at the hotel and Hannah was still sleeping Andrea knelled on the seat and reached over to lift Hannah out of the car but Brandon leaned in on the other side and whispered "I'll do it Andrea"

"Thanks Brandon." Andrea slowly leaned back and got out for the car walked over to Steve and Janet the three of them watched as Brandon emerged from the car with the sleeping girl in his arms.

Steve looked around searching for any sign of Brenda or Connor "Where are Brenda and Connor? Are they not staying here?"

Andrea nodded and looked around searching for Brenda "yeah they are; they were right behind us, look there they are."

A cab pulled up and Brenda and Connor got out Brenda saw Brandon standing with Hannah in his arms she smiled at the image and walked over to Andrea and whispered. "Just look at him he is really enjoying taking care of her I told you he would make a great father."

Andrea gave Brenda a look "of my future children?"

Brenda smiled and nodded hoping that either Brandon or Andrea would pull their head out of the sand and act on what they both seemed to feel. "Exactly I have always thought the two of you would make a great couple"

Andrea shook her head it wasn't the first time she had heard this from Brenda and she doubted it would be the last "come on Brenda stop trying to fix your brother and me up we are just good friends."

Brenda shrugged her shoulders "that does not have to change you would still be friends if you're dating."

Brandon walked over to Andrea and Brenda they both began giggling when they saw him. "Are you two done gossiping so we can check in? I think Hannah could use a bed she is completely exhausted."

Andrea watched as Brandon walked of "yes let's go I could use a nap too"

As Brenda walked past Andrea she couldn't stop herself from whispering and laughed "alone or with someone special?"

Brandon heard his sister and turned around and looked at her with a slight suspicion. "Did you say something Bren?"

Brenda stopped and shook her head "no it was nothing"

Andrea hurried after Brandon as she spoke through her gritted teeth "Thank you Brenda."


	2. Chapter 2

Brenda ran her brush through her long dark hair back as she put the finishing touches on hair, she checked her make up in the mirror before she walked out of the bathroom and over to the closet and began sifting through the clothes she has brought with her.

She held a black dress with a deep back line up against her body but quickly decided had it was too dressy and with that on her chances of keeping her pregnancy a secret were very small. She pulled out a midnight blue dress with an empire waist she slipped it on and turned to Connor who was sitting on the bed watching TV.

"What do you think? Is this okay?"

Connor turned his eyes away from the screen and looked at Brenda "You look beautiful Dylan McKay eat your heart out"

Brenda ran her hands down the dress several times "thank you Connor you're the best friend a girl could ever ask for. Can you tell that I'm pregnant?"

Connor looked her up and down and turned his head back and forth. "If you look closely and you know what you're looking for you can see a little bump but that is all. I don't think anybody will realize that you have a bun in the oven"

Brenda smiled "a bun in the oven! Thank you very much subtlety has never been your strong suit."

Brenda walked over to the bed and sat down next to Connor she placed a necklace in his hand and lifted her hair "can you help me with this?"

Connor hooked the necklace and the pink crystals that Iris had given her a long time ago complete the look. They hug and Brenda leaned in and kissed Connor on the cheek when Brandon, Andrea and Hannah knock on the door.

Brenda walked over and pulled the door open "come on in you guys!"

Andrea looked around the room "so are you ready to go?"

Brenda shook her head as she once again checked her make up and straitened some nonexistent creases on her dress. "I'll be ready in 2 minutes I just have to get my shoes"

Brenda studied her shoes as she tried to work up the courage to face Dylan and the others.

Connor drummed his fingers against the door frame "come on Brenda hurry up just pick a pair."

Brenda slipped on her shoes and walked over to the other "okay I'm ready let's go." They all walked down into the lobby and got into their rental car and drove towards Steve and Janet's to drop Hannah of with the babysitter before heading over to the beach apartment.

They arrived just after Dylan and Kelly they exchanged pleasantries as they all walk in together Brenda could feel Dylan's eyes on her but she didn't say anything. And she couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped her lips when Donna opened the door "great just on time dinner is ready so come on in and sit down"

Brandon leaned in and kissed Donna on the cheek "that sounds great cause I'm starving."

"When are you not starving?" Brenda laughed as Connor led her inside Brandon shot her a look and was about to comment on her current eating habits but he stopped himself.

They all go sat down and started eating and talking about everything that had been going on in their lives since they last saw each other. Dylan couldn't keep his eyes of Brenda; she looked so relaxed and comfortable as she sat there laughing and talking to the others.

Brenda could feel his eyes on her just like she always could just the weight of his stare generated a heat that swept through her body. Dylan attempted to make eye contact with her but every time she would avoid it knowing that he would be able to tell what his presence was doing to her.

Brenda excused herself and walked over to the bathroom only to find it occupied she leaned up against the wall and closed her eyes and absentmindedly ran her hand across her belly as the baby delivered a series of hard kicks to her protruding abdomen.

"Are you okay?"

Her eyes snapped open and Brenda stared into Dylan's concerned face; she crossed her arms across her belly and took a few steps away from Dylan but he followed her.

"I'm fine"

Dylan nodded as he looked her up and down his eyes stayed a little longer on her belly, her dress hid the bump very well but he knew it was there and suddenly he felt and overwhelming urge to reach out a touch her belly but he didn't. Brenda shifted under his intense gaze she looked at the bathroom hoping it would open soon

"How is the …."

Brenda followed Dylan's eyes and watched as he motioned to her belly she took a deep breath and shook her head "you can't even say baby can you?"

Dylan reached out and touched her shoulder "Bren that's not what I…"

Brenda pulled away from his hand and spoke through her clenched teeth "we're both fine not that you care, you weren't ready remember."

Just then the bathroom door opened and Brenda hurried inside. Dylan stared at the door for a moment cursing himself for how the conversation had played out and then he returned to his seat next to Kelly without a word.

Kelly's eyes were transfixed on Dylan following his ever move but he seemed completely indifferent to it and he barely acknowledge her and the anger and jealous rose inside of Kelly. "So Brenda how long have you and Connor been together?"

Brenda turned her attention away from her conversation with Donna for a second "well I moved into Connor's place shortly after Dylan and I broke up."

Kelly smiled, she felt a little less threatened with Brenda being in a long term relationship and she just couldn't help but stick it to Dylan "more than two years that sounds serious."

Connor coughed as his drink had gone down the wrong pipe he exchanged a surprised look with Brenda "I'm sorry Kelly but I think you've got something wrong here Dylan only left London a little over four months ago."

Brenda stared at Dylan and then at Kelly "what made you think he left two years ago?"

Kelly completely ignored both Brenda and Connor and glared at Dylan "excuse me but what is going on here Dylan? When did you leave London?"

Dylan shook his head he really didn't want get into this now "not here Kelly! I will explain later."

Connor looked at the three others "look I did not mean to cause problems and I'm sorry if I did."

Brenda shook her head and smiled "never mind Connor it's not your fault."

Kelly looked at Brenda and Connor and then she glared at Dylan "I want to talk to you outside right now"

Dylan didn't move a muscle he just continued to look at Brenda "not now we'll do this later."

Kelly threw her napkin down and stood up "no right now"

Dylan sighed Kelly wanted answers and he knew she didn't care if she caused a scene in front of everybody and he wasn't about to let every one in on what had happened between him and Brenda.

Never taking his eyes of Brenda he stood up "fine we'll be right back" and Kelly and Dylan walked outside.

Brenda noticed Janet and Donna clearing the table and she got up grabbed a few plates and walked into the kitchen. Donna was leaning up against the counter when Brenda walked in. "What was all that about?"

Brenda put the plates down next to the sink and shook her head "apparently Dylan lied to Kelly about how long it's been since he and I have been broken up, so now all hell is loose"

Janet turned away from the sink "how did she find out?"

Brenda exhaled she really couldn't be bother with all this drama she had almost forgotten how things tended to escalated when Kelly felt insecure.

"She asked me how long Connor and I have been together and Connor answered her. I didn't know that Dylan had told her that we broke up two years so when Connor told her that it was only a little over four months ago He exposed the fact that he had lied to her."

Donna's hand flew to her mouth as she looked at Brenda "oh my God she is going to be so mad at him. Why did he lie to her Brenda?"

Brenda shrugged and shook her head "how should I know I haven't spoken to Kelly for almost two years so I had no way of knowing."

Donna nodded and pushed herself away from the counter "I'm just gonna get the rest of the plates."

Janet moved closer to Brenda she was curious as to who Brandon's twin sister was and why her presence seemed enforce Kelly's insecurities. "What is the story with you and Dylan Brenda? And why is Kelly get so tense around you?" Wondering if she had over stepped the line she quickly added "look you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Brenda shook her head for some reason she felt comfortable around Janet even though they had only met a couple of hours earlier.

"No it's okay; Kelly and I were best friends in high school Dylan and I went out in high school and we were together for almost two years.  
Then the summer before our senior year Donna and I went to Paris for the summer. I had some problems with my parents mainly because my father never really approved for my dating Dylan so they gave me a trip to Paris in order to put some distance between Dylan and me. Erin had just been born so Kelly didn't want to go.  
So while Donna and I were in Paris Kelly stayed at home and went after Dylan and they spend the summer together and lied to me when I got back. Dylan and I broke up and before I knew it Kelly was dating him. After some time I forgave Dylan and we became friends. We have always been there for each other no matter what and Kelly always had a problem with that. They broke up shortly before I went to London and within hours of breaking up with Dylan she hooked up with my brother."

"Wow I didn't know that so that is why she is so tense around you?"

Brenda shrugged her shoulders "I guess so maybe she is not as secure in her relationship as she would like everybody to believe"

Janet discreetly looked Brenda up and down on last time just to confirm her suspicions. "Brenda I know we've just met but how far a long in your pregnancy are you?"

Brenda shifted a little since Janet had noticed had the others it as well Brenda's mind was racing she just wasn't ready for the questions that followed if the others knew as well. "I'm almost six months along. How did you guess that? I thought I was hiding it really well."

Janet nodded and placed her hand on Brenda's arm for a second to clam her "you are! It's just the fact what you did not have any wine or any coffee and the number of times you went to the bathroom I recognized all the signs. I can't believe that you so far along I would never have guessed it."

Brenda gave her a nervous smile "you are very observant. Look please don't tell the others just yet."

Janet looked down at Brenda's belly and gave her a reassuring nod "you have my word! So does Dylan know?"

Both Brenda and Janet jumped at the sound of Donna's voice and for a second they both wondered how much she had heard. "Does Dylan know what?

Janet exchanged a look and Brenda gave Donna a quick smile "that Connor and I used to live together before he came to London?"

Donna smiled she was curious and fascinated the details for Brenda's life in London a life she really didn't feel she knew anything about. "Were you with him before Dylan came over to be with you?"

Brenda shook her head sensing the tone in Donna's voice "just as friends! Donna. Come on let's join the others."

Dylan gripped the railing as Kelly continued to yell at him "why did you lie to me? Did you think I couldn't handle the truth or were you just waiting for a chance to get back with her?"

He was looking out over the ocean hoping that she would soon give up and they could go back inside because he wasn't up to dealing with her right now. "Come on Kelly it's not that a big of a deal don't try and turn it in to something its not."

Kelly's hands flew to her hips as she walked closer to Dylan and voice got louder "I saw the way you were looking at her, you lived with her up till four months ago how am I supposed to feel you tell me because I don't know anymore. Who broke up with who and why?"

Dylan turned around his jaw was clenched, his balled up as he spoke through his teeth "that is between Brenda and me and it's no concern of yours. Why can't you accept that Brenda is a big part of my life and always will be?"

Kelly didn't give up her insecurity, wounded pride and anger fueled her temper "maybe you should be with her then. She is right in there all you have to do is go in and get her."

Dylan walked up and down the deck all of this drama was getting to him and there no stopping Kelly "Don't be ridicules Kel she has moved on and she is with Connor now."

"That shouldn't be a problem for you after all that was how you and I started" Kelly smirked at him she knew she was pushing him but she didn't care he had lied to her ever since he got back and he had made a fool of her.

"Come on Kel you and I both know what we are to each other and more important what we're not."

Kelly pursed her lips "well maybe you know but I don't so why don't you tell me exactly what we are to each other"

Dylan walked a little closer "look for us it's always been about the chase about doing something forbidden."

Pain flickered in Kelly's eyes a part of her knew that there was some truth to what Dylan was saying but it was still hard to have it thrown in her face. "Really well it's nice to know where I stand. I'll get my things tomorrow and then I want you to leave me alone"

"If that is what you want I won't try and stop you. I grew tiered of having to nurturing your ego a long time ago."

"Good now you don't have to do that any longer. Now I'm gonna go and say goodbye and go home."

Kelly turned around to walk inside just as Brenda pulled it open from the inside "you just couldn't wait to hear what was going on could you Brenda? Well congratulation he is all yours."

Dylan shook his head he was fed up with Kelly and her drama "knock it of."

Brenda looked really confused as she stepped out on to the deck "Look Kelly I can see that you are upset but I don't know what you are talking about"

Kelly threw her arms out "Dylan he is all yours. I don't want him."

Brenda exhaled "what's going on here? I wasn't listing we are on our way home."

Kelly glared at Dylan "I want to talk to you Brenda alone"

Brenda sighed she could tell that this was a conversation she wasn't in the mood for "I would like that but can't we do it tomorrow I'm really tired."

Dylan stepped forward and stood slightly in front of Brenda. "Come on Kelly give it a rest and leave Brenda alone"

Kelly lips where pursed as she hissed "stay out of it Dylan this is between Brenda and me."

The door opened again and Connor stepped out and walked the short distance to where Brenda stood and offered her his arm "hey babe are you ready to go? Steve and Janet are gonna drive Brandon and Andrea home so we don't need a cab we can take the car."

Brenda hooked her arm through his "that's great let's go"

"I want to talk to you now Brenda."

Brenda struggled to remain calm she was tired the baby was kicking up a storm and her shoes were killing her "we will do it tomorrow I promise okay?"

Connor and Brenda exchanged a look "I'm just gonna bring the car around I'll be right back."

Brenda walked towards the stairs hoping that Kelly would get the message and let her leave and Brenda was really surprised when she felt Kelly grabbing her arm. "Don't walk away from me when I'm trying to talk to you I want you to ask you something"

Brenda stared down at Kelly's hand and then she locked eyes Kelly "let go of me we can talk tomorrow right now I need to get some sleep okay I'm too tiered to relieve this teenage drama."

"No! Why do you always take the best thing in my life away from me can you tell me that?"

Brenda exhaled this was just too much drama for her to deal with right now "if I were you I would think a little bit harder before I spoke. It wasn't me who jumped my boyfriend before I even got on the plane and it wasn't me who pretended to help me rheas for a play and then try out for the same part without telling me. It wasn't me who lied for months and months pretending to be my friend."

Kelly shook her head as if what Brenda was saying wasn't true "come on that was a long time ago you can't live in the past."

Brenda pulled her arm loose and sighed "fine then, you tell me what I've done to you in the present?"

Kelly didn't answer she just stared at Brenda.

"Brenda I think its best if you and Connor left now" Brenda and Kelly up at the sound of Dylan voice he had remained out on the deck hanging back observing the whole situation and he could tell by the look on Brenda' face that she was really restraining herself.

Brenda locked eyes with Dylan of a second and gave him a quick smile she couldn't believe that she had let herself be sucked into this triangle thing again. "I know see you tomorrow"

Dylan turned around and walked towards the door to go Brenda stood on the first step she tried to pull loose but Kelly didn't let go "Kelly come on let me go I'm not in the mood for this."

Kelly wanted to know the whole truth but the hard Brenda pulled Kelly realized that she wouldn't find out tonight. As Brenda tried to pull loose Kelly released her hold and Brenda tumbled down the stairs. Kelly's hand flew to her mouth "oh no Brenda!"

Dylan spun around when he heard the awful sound "what the hell did you do?" He rushed over to Kelly and when he saw Brenda at the foot of stairs his heart pounded and he could barely breathe.

Kelly stared at Brenda's lifeless and just shook her head "I don't know she just fell."

Dylan pushed past her but stop at the first step when Kelly just stood still "go and call 911 right now."

Kelly ran into the apartment crying in her eyes, Brandon hurried over to her "hey Kelly what is wrong?"

Kelly took shallow breaths choking on her words "its Brenda she fell down the stairs she's not moving."

Brandon pushed past her and headed out the door as he called out to Andrea "oh God. Andrea get in here Brenda is hurt she has fallen down the stairs."

Andrea jumped out of her seat "what! Oh my God the baby" she headed in the same direction as

Brandon but stopped when she reached the door she turned around to Janet who was right next to her "call 911 and tell them to hurry and that the victim is six months pregnant."

Brandon, Andrea, Steve, Connor and Donna ran outside Janet called 911 while David tried to calm Kelly down. He ran his hands up and down hers arms "what happened out there?"

Kelly hiccupped a couple of times as she spoke "I didn't mean for her to fall down. All that I wanted to do was talk to her."

David guided her to sit down and wrapped his arm around her shoulder "I'm sure she is gonna be okay the ambulance is on its way so try and relax okay."

Dylan ran down the stairs and kneeled down to Brenda. He brushed her hair out of her face along with some dirt of her face and then he noticed she had a cut on her forehead and blood was running down her face. Dylan was about to lift Brenda so her head would rest on his legs when Andrea's voice stopped him. "Dylan don't" he looked up and saw Brandon and Andrea come running down the stairs.

Andrea kneeled down next to him "you mustn't move her in case she has inured her neck"

Dylan nodded he leaned down and kissed her forehead not caring who was watching or listing when he whispered "come on Bren! Are you okay? Come on open your eyes and look at me please baby I'm so sorry.

Brandon took in Brenda's lifeless from and glared at Dylan "what the hell did you do to my sister. I swear to God if she's not gonna be all-right you will live to regret."

Dylan locked eyes with Brandon "look man it wasn't my fault she fell down why don't you talk to Kelly."

"You need to calm down this won't help Brenda" Brandon looked up when he felt Andrea's hand on his shoulder and nodded Dylan looked around hoping to spot the ambulance.

"Where's the damn ambulance? Why isn't here."

Just then an ambulance pulled up, two paramedics got out and ran over to the bottom of the stairs where Brenda is lying.

"Step back please give us some room to work"

The other paramedic looked at the gang "did anybody see what happened?"

Dylan spoke up "she fell from the top stairs and she hasn't been concise since."

"That is not all, she is six months pregnant"

The paramedic lowered the chart and nodded "okay let's get on a collar on and move her backboard and get out of here."

The paramedics fastened the collar and rolled her on to a backboard and securing her body for transport. Brandon walked by the stretcher as she was moved to the ambulance "can I go with her in the ambulance?"

The Paramedics pushed the stretcher into the ambulance "are you the father of the baby?"

Brandon shook his head "no she is my sister but I would still like to go with her."

The Paramedics exchanged a look they had a feeling that it would go a lot easier if they let him ride with them "yeah you can go but I would really like the father of the child to go in case something goes wrong with your sister or the baby."

Dylan stepped inside the ambulance "I wanna go with her"

"You have no right when it comes to my sister so why don't you just leave that is what you do best."

The paramedic sighed and motioned for Brandon to follow him up front Andrea pulled Brandon into her arms and whispered

"I know you scared for Brenda but I think you should consider what Brenda would want. If something should happen to her or the baby God forbid I think she would want him there don't you?"

Brandon pulled away and placed a quick kiss on her cheek "maybe you're right."

Brandon and Dylan got in to the ambulance and rode with Brenda to the hospital while the rest of the gang followed in their cars they both watched as the paramedics work on Brenda.

"How is she?" Brandon kept staring at his sister hoping that she would open her eyes or just somehow respond the paramedic checked the IV and the neck collar.

"We don't know yet its good that she is breathing on her own and that the bleeding is only minor but other than that I can't really say anything."

"So she's gonna be okay?" Brandon asked

"I can't give any guarantees I've given you all the information that I can."

Dylan shook his head and stared at the paramedic "well you're not really telling us anything."

Dylan and Brandon stood back and watched as Brenda was wheeled into the ER a doctor walked next to the stretcher asking to be filled in on the situation "okay will somebody fill me in on what happened."

"26 years old woman six months pregnant and took a fall down a flight of stairs. She has not regained conciseness."

Doctor Tyler nodded "okay has her membrane ruptured or is there any bleeding?"

The paramedic wheeled Brenda into the room and prepared her to be lifted on to the bed "no her water hasn't broken, but there was some minor bleeding."

"Okay I wanna do and ultra sound and let's see what that tells us" he made some notes on the chart and he room quickly filled with nurses and another doctor and Dylan and Brandon had followed Brenda inside and they both stood back and watched as she was lifted on to the bed.

The doctor looked around the room and focused on Brandon and Dylan "I need to examine her so I want all who's not part of the medical team to leave as soon as I have any news I'll let you know. Are you her husband?" The doctor nodded towards Brandon who adamantly shook his head.

"No I'm her brother and closest relative."

"What about the father of her baby?" Dylan took a step forward "the baby is mine but we're not married"

Brandon glared at Dylan "he has nothing to say when it comes to my sister."

Doctor Tyler pointed towards the door "listen fellows I don't have time for your personal issues I want you out of here now so I can examine her now please leave. I will come find you when I have any news for you."

Dylan and Brandon quietly left the room and join the others in the waiting area Andrea saw them come out and hurried to Brandon's side "what did the doctor say? How is Brenda?"

Brandon exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "He is examining her now he said he would tell us when he knows more about her condition"

Connor stood up "what about the baby?"

Brandon shook his head "he still doesn't know but I'm sure he'll let us know soon."

Steve looked at the others and he saw the same surprise on their faces that he felt "wow I didn't even know that she was pregnant. Connor I hope the both of them will be okay I know what you're going through right now."

Connor nodded "thank you Steve but the baby is not mine its Dylan's."

Kelly almost fell out of her seat her eyes went wide and she could barely find her words and when she did they came out in a shrill voice "what! Are you sure?"

Dylan spun around and glared at Kelly "yes it's mine but could you just mind your own business."

Kelly sat back in a huff she turned her body away from Dylan and folded her arms across her chest.

Donna and David walked towards the others they had gone in search of the cafeteria but found it closed.

"Any news?" Brandon looked up from the floor and saw Donna's friendly smile but he just shook his head.

Hoping to ease the tension Donna stood up she spotted a vending machine she walked over to Brandon and put a hand on his arm "is there anything we can do for you Brandon? Do you want anything?"

Brandon smiled and shook his head "no thank you Donna I'm fine."

Donna turned her attention to Connor "what about you Connor do you want anything?

She motioned to the machine "no thank you! But you're really sweet to ask."

Dylan walked away from the rest of the gang he was constantly looking over at Brenda's room, he biting his right thumbnail as he walked around the waiting area. Andrea walked over to him and put her hand on his arm causing Dylan to stop walking "hey are you okay?"

Dylan shook his head shoved his hands in his pockets. "No, look I wanna thank you for what you did at the beach apartment."

Andrea gave him a quick smile "you're welcome. I did it because I know much Brenda will need you here if anything goes wrong and you should be here for your own sake as well. Look Dylan Brenda told me how thing ended between the two of you and I think you should use this time to sort out your problems so that you can be apart of your child's life."

Dylan tried to move away from Andrea but she wouldn't let "look Andrea I know you mean well but this is between Brenda and me. I can't help the fact that I'm not ready to become a father and Brenda knows that and that is the reason why she kicked me out and told me to leave them alone."

Andrea exhaled she couldn't believe how stubborn her was being "no that is not why Brenda kicked you out she did it to protect herself she wanted to be the one that broke it of because she couldn't bear the thought that if she let you stay one day she would wake up and you would be gone. Dylan you have already missed so much of Brenda's pregnancy like the first time the baby moved or the first ultrasound I think you need to stay or you will never forgive yourself.  
Listen to me somebody needs to talk some senses into you and right now that is me. The woman you keep going back to the one you never really can let go of no matter how hard you try. She and your child are lying in that hospital bed and they might be fighting for their lives and you're standing here and going on about how you're not ready to be a father. You need to face up to your responsibilities and be a father to your child if it isn't too late."

Doctor Tyler came out of the room he looked around the waiting area and walked over to Dylan; Brandon had spotted the doctor and followed by Connor he walked over to Dylan and the doctor.

All three bombarded the doctor with questions.

"How Is Brenda and the baby?"

"Is she awake?"

"Has she said anything?"

Doctor Tyler held up his hand motioning to the three of them to stop. "We examined her and we did and ultrasound and so far so good. The bleeding has stopped and so has the contractions and we have put her on a fetal hart monitor and IV. All we can do now is wait till she wakes up so you can all go home now and we'll call you if there is any change."

Dylan folded his arms across his chest "I'm not going any were I'm staying till she wakes up."

Brandon nodded and looked just as determined "me too."

Andrea put her hand on Brandon's arm "can I talk to you for a minute?" "Okay."

Connor pulled the doctor aside "can I go in and say goodnight to her?"

Doctor Tyler looked at him with confusion "who are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm Brenda's best friend and we lived together for a short time."

The doctor nodded "fine you can go in for five minutes but that is it okay?"

Connor held out his hand out to the doctor "that is fine thank you very much."

Brandon and Andrea stepped away for Dylan and the doctor. Andrea took Brandon's hands "I talked to Dylan before and I think I got through to him and I think he and Brenda need sometime alone so that they can talk things out."

Brandon pulled his hands away "why should I give him another chance to hurt my sister don't you think he has done enough"

Andrea didn't give up she took hold of his hands again "I know how much Brenda means to you but you have to put your personal feeling aside and think of what Brenda wants. I think this it's just what they need and its Dylan's baby remember."

Brandon exhaled "I know don't remind me I just don't him to hurt Brenda again and besides she doesn't need him she can take care of the baby alone"

Andrea nodded "yes she can and you're right she doesn't need him but the baby will need him and it has the right to know him."

Brandon let his head fall forward he knew he was fighting a loosing battle "okay chief you win we'll go home and leave them alone but I want to come back tomorrow morning okay."

Andrea smiled "good I'll get the others and I'll say goodbye to Dylan."

Dylan said goodbye to the others and the hurried into Brenda's room he pulled up a chair and sat down next to her and just looked at her. A nurse walked in she checked the monitor and the IV.

Dylan watched her every move "how is she? How is the baby?"

The nurse smiled "they are both stabile and for now that is all that matters"

"Thanks you."

The nurse added some notes to Brenda's chart "are you the father?"

Dylan nodded and a warm and very unfamiliar feeling ran through his body "yes it's my baby."

"You and your wife are very lucky I think your baby is a survivor I think it's gonna make it"

"Thank you but she..."

The nurse walked towards the door and Dylan took Brenda's hand in his and kissed it his other hand he gently and ever so slowly put her tummy. "What are you doing here Bren? I thought you knew that falling down stairs is a very bad idea. It's so strange sitting here next to you again being able to hold your hand and to hear you breathing. I've missed you so much Brenda. Remember London remember all the things we did together all the places we went like Glasgow, Dublin and the week we spend in Copenhagen.

The nurse stopped walking when she heard Dylan talking "I think you should get some rest and let your wife do the same and stop trying to wake her up."

Dylan didn't take his eyes of Brenda "I'm staying here till she wakes up and I'm not trying to wake her so could you please leave us alone."

The nurse pulled open the door "if you are gonna stay I want you to be quiet do you understand"

Dylan rolled his eyes hoping that the nurse would just leave them alone "fine if that will make you happy."

Dylan pulled the chair closer to Brenda's bed he gently lifted her hand and kissed her palm never taking his eyes off. He felt his head drop but each time he would sit up until he couldn't and sleep overwhelmed him. The sun streamed through the windows and hit Dylan in the face he lifted his head a little and looked at Brenda and for a moment he thought she was looking back at him. He rubbed his eyes when he felt her fingers move a little he sat completely up at looked at her.

"Bren?" but there was no response Dylan heard the door opening behind him and saw the doctor coming into the room.

"Good morning! Has she been awake at point?"

Dylan shrugged "I'm not sure a minute ago she moved her hand and for moment I thought she looked at me, is it a bad sign that she hasn't?"

The doctor nodded and picked up the chart he really wanted to do an ultra sound as well as some tests he was a little concerned that she had slept for so long and wondered if she had hit her head harder than first expected.

He walked over to Brenda's bed and looked at the monitors "well let's just wait and see"

Dylan got up from his chair and shoved his hands in his pockets "see what? What are you talking about can't you be a bit more specific."

The doctor didn't answer Dylan, he focused all his attention on his patient "Brenda I need you to wake up now I need to examine you and the baby" doctor Tyler spoke to Brenda as he touched her head checking for any lumps or bumps but she didn't respond.

Dylan sat down on the edge of her bed he gently lifted her hand and kissed it with his other hand he stroked her cheek "come on baby you need to wake up now. Please Bren."

Brenda moved a little bit and made some whimpering sounds and then slowly opened her eyes "Dylan? What are you doing here?"

Dylan smiled at her and kissed her hand again "I came to see you beautiful."

"Before this conversation goes any further I need to examine you Brenda. I'm gonna have to ask you Dylan to please step out for a minute."

Both Brenda and Dylan turned their attention towards the doctor Brenda continued to hold on to Dylan's hand "no he doesn't have to Dylan can stay if he wants to he is my baby's father."

Dylan leaned over and kissed her on the forehead "it's okay Bren I'll be right back I promised Brandon I would let him know when you woke up."

"Will you come back later I would really like to talk to you? I mean if you want to."

"I'll be back as soon as I'm finished talking to Brandon okay" Dylan walked out into the waiting area to see if Brandon was there but he was nowhere to be found thinking he had to have gone home.

Dylan walked over to the nurses' station and called Brandon. "Hey Brandon it's me"

Brandon jumped out of his seat "is there any news about Brenda?"

"Yes she is awake and she seems fine. The doctor is examining her now so I wanted to let you know."

Brandon paced around his hotel room he walked over to the closet and pulled out some clothes "thanks could you tell Brenda that I'm on my way? And Dylan thanks for calling. See you."

Brandon took a quick shower and then he rushed over to the hospital when he got to Brenda's room he could see the doctor was in there with them and he decided to wait outside.

The doctor flipped through Brenda's chart studying the test results "after having examined you and looking over the test results from to day and yesterday there are some things that worries me."

Dylan sat at the edge of Brenda's bed he held out his hand to her but she didn't take it she laid her hands across her distended abdomen "what exactly do you mean? Is it Brenda or is it the baby?"

Brenda took a few deep breaths as looked at Dylan and then at the doctor "I feel fine so it must be the baby; please tell me what it's."

The doctor put the chart down and pulled out the chair next to Brenda's bed "I don't want you to get upset and start worrying that is not good for the baby what I'm trying to tell you is that right now you and the bay are both fine but there are some things in your everyday life that have changes."

Dylan ran his hand through his hair not really knowing where the doctor was going with this "what things are you talking about?"

"I want Brenda to stay in bed through out the rest of her pregnancy you can't carry anything heavy, walk on stairs and you're not allowed to go out of town. If you follow these instructions your chances of carrying your baby to term increases. And the closer you get to your due date the stronger your baby will be and the chances of it surviving and being healthy will increase."

Brenda looked down at her belly as she sighed and memories of what Andrea had gone through with Hannah play in her mind "but even if I do as you say there is still a risk that I could still go in to premature labor."

Doctor Tyler nodded sympathetically "yes I'm afraid so you took quiet a fall and even though you are in you third trimester things could still go wrong but if you do as I say the risk will become smaller."

The Doctor stood up and looked at Brenda "do you have any questions?" Brenda shook her head and the doctor excused himself and walked out the room.

Dylan shifted in his seat he put his hand on Brenda's leg and he was a little surprised when she didn't move "look Bren don't you think you should stay somewhere else instead of at the hotel."

Brenda picked at a thread her mind was filled with the news the doctor had just given her and she couldn't focus on making any kind of decisions right at that moment. "Dylan I need to think about this and then find a place to stay and I have to talk to Connor too."

"I think my sister is right." Both Brenda and Dylan looked towards the door and saw Brandon standing there he quickly cover the distance between them and leaned in to give his sister big hug.

Brenda wrapped her arms around her brother "how are you?"

Brandon pulled back and eyes his sister looking for any signs on how she was doing "I think that is my question don't you sis"

Brenda smiled and looked Brandon straight in the eye "I'm fine Brandon I'm so glad to see you."

Brandon looked over his shoulder and Dylan who stood at the foot of Brenda's bed "can I have a moment alone with my sister?"

Dylan was a little surprised at the tone in Brandon's voice it wasn't very often he acted as the protective big brother and it wasn't really Brandon's place to ask he him to leave but he was gonna fight him on it now. "Sure I'm gonna go call the others. I'll be right back Bren."

Dylan stood outside Brenda's room he rested his forehead against the wall and took a couple of deep breaths when somebody put a hand on his shoulder. Dylan turned around and saw Steve standing next to him "hey Dylan any news?"

Dylan turned around and nodded "yeah Brenda is awake and everything seems fine but she could still go into labor if she's not careful."

"That's good news isn't it; Dylan I know that we have had our ups and downs but I think I can relate to how you are feeling. I want you to know that you can talk to me."

Dylan put a hand on Steve's shoulder "that's nice man but I don't think you know how I feel and besides this is between Brenda and me and I really don't want to talk about it."

Steve motioned to the elevator "come on take a walk with me and I'll tell you what I mean"

"That's okay I really wanna stay here okay."

"Give me 15 minutes and besides Brandon is with her right now."

Dylan looked at the door and then at Steve and it was clear that his friend wasn't gonna give up "okay 15 minutes."


	3. Chapter 3

Steve and Dylan went down to the outside cafeteria and sat down to have a cup of coffee. "Look Dylan when Janet told me she was pregnant I panicked. I didn't feel like I was ready to be a father much less a husband. But then I thought of my own childhood and the fact that my parents weren't together and I never wanted any child of mine to go through that."

Dylan took a sip of the awful cafeteria coffee and nodded "I hear what you are saying but I grew up in a house where it was clear that my parents should not be together and it was very clear that I was a mistake and I don't want any child of mine feeling that way."

"This baby is not a mistake to Brenda. She chose to keep it despite the fact that you didn't want to be a part of it. That is love Dylan she was willing to give you up in order to have this baby she doesn't consider this baby to be a mistake. It's time you started thinking about the future you cant keep running around like a teenager you need to face up to your responsibilities."

Dylan turned around in his seat and looked over his shoulder and under the table "wow who are you and what have you done to Steve Sanders?"

"Grow up Dylan! How are you gonna feel if in 18 years your son or daughter comes to you and asks you why you didn't want him or her and why you weren't there when he or she was growing up."

Dylan shook his head as pushed his cup away al tough he needed coffee he wasn't that desperate "its not like I won't be around I just don't know if I can do the 24 hours dad thing."

Steve stared confused at Dylan all of this didn't make any sense to him "is it Brenda I mean is it her that you can't live with?"

Dylan shook his head adamantly he could see how Steve could think that living with Brenda was the problem. "No not at all we lived together in London and it was great but I'm just afraid that things will change once the baby is born and she will no longer be the woman I fell in love with."

Steve shrugged as he played with his empty cup "no you're right she won't be the same. She will no longer "just" be your girlfriend she will be the mother of your child and I'm gonna tell you something that I've never told anybody before. As much as you love her now after seeing her give birth to your child and the pain she has to go through you will never be able to look at her in the same way as before. You will be completely amazed by how much your love for will grow and by how much she will love you and your baby."

Dylan let out a strange sound he never thought that he would hear those words come out of Steve's mouth. "You sound like a sappy chick flick."

"Dylan you have to take my word for it and I promise you won't be disappointed."

Dylan pushed his chair backwards and stood up "thank you Steve look I want to go upstairs again I need to talk to Brenda do you want to come with me Brandon is up there if you want to talk to him."

Steve was quick to stand up "let's go."

Steve and Dylan headed back upstairs and while they had been downstairs the twins had been talking upstairs.

Brandon was sitting on his sister's bed Brenda was sitting up and besides a few bruises on her arms and on her face she looked okay. "So what happened last night would you care to fill me in on what happened between you and Dylan or should I ask him?"

Brenda exhaled as she ran her hand across her belly relieved that her baby was still inside of her "look Brandon what happened last night was not Dylan's fault if anyone's to blame it's Kelly she was the one who was holding me back when I wanted to leave."

Brandon was completely thrown by his sister's statement he never expected that Kelly might be to blame "what? I thought it was Dylan. Well I'm sure Kelly didn't mean to hurt you and that it was an accident."

Brenda closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths she really didn't wanna argue with Brandon "I don't want to fight with and I know you have a soft spot for Kelly but how come when I told you it was Kelly your opinion of what happened completely changed. How can you think that Dylan would do anything to physically hurt me when he has never done anything like that to me or anybody else?"

Brandon held up his hands he knew he had crossed the line and in his heart he knew he owed Dylan an apology. "Okay Brenda I hear you and I'm sorry. So are you gonna move out of the hotel and if you do what about Connor are you just gonna send him on his way or what?"

Brenda shifted a little she really hadn't thought much about what she would do once she was released from the hospital everything was up in the air. "I don't know if I'm gonna move out of the hotel and if I do I don't know where to go and I need to talk to Connor as well and then we'll see."

Brandon looked down at his hands trying to find a way to say what he felt he had to say but without Brenda getting angry with him. "Brenda you can't use Connor like that I think he really has feelings for you and you need to take that in to consideration when you make your decision okay."

Brenda found it very hard not to laugh she couldn't believe that her own brother hadn't been able to see what her relationship with Connor was really about "Brandon I have to tell you something. Connor does have feelings for me but not the kind that you think. He thinks of me as his best friend and his sister. He doesn't have any romantic feelings for me I know that to be a fact and the reason I know that is because Connor is gay."

Brandon's eyes went wide as he coughed he wasn't expecting that "what! He is gay he is just pretending to be in love with you?"

Brenda nodded she wasn't exactly proud of how she had handled the situation but there was no point in thinking about that now. "Wow I can't fool you can I. Listen Brandon I don't want you to tell the others because I'm the only one who knows okay."

"Fine if that's what you want I won't do it."

The sound a door closing made Brenda looked up and she swallowed hard when she saw Dylan standing in the room staring at her with a big smile on his face Brenda didn't know where to look the smile on Dylan face said it all but she still tried to get out of it. "Ups! Hi Dylan how much of my conversation with Brandon did you overhear?"

Dylan walked closer with a smug look on his face "well enough to know that Connor is no threat to our relationship."

Brenda stared at him she was not about to let him just waltz in there with that sexy smile and think that she would just let into his life again. "What relationship I didn't even know we had one"

"Come on Brenda I mean No matter what..... Look Brandon can your sister and I have some time alone please?" Dylan wasn't embarrassed but he was not about to have one of the most important conversations of his life in front of and audience.

Brandon stood up "sure I'll go and call Andrea and the others. Hey Dylan I owe you an apology for last night I know you would never do anything like that to my sister. I worried and I said some things I didn't mean."

Brandon held out his hand and without a second thought Dylan took it "I know B we are cool don't worry."

"Great! See you both later okay." As Brandon left the two of them alone Dylan sat down on Brenda's bed next to her.

He reached out and took her hand in his and Brenda's eyes followed his every movement "So Dylan you were telling me about our relationship I would really like to know more that."

Dylan tighten his hold on Brenda's hand his mind was still flooded sound of her falling and with the image of her at the bottom of the stairs "we have been through so much together and last night when I saw you lying there at the bottom of the stairs something became very clear to me. For the first time I realized that I could loose you forever and the thought terrified me. What ever happened in our lives and no matter who we were with we were always there for each other."

Brenda shifted in her seat not knowing what to say or do "Look Dylan I..."

"Will you just let me finish please I need to tell you these things okay?"

Brenda nodded "okay go on."

Dylan took a deep breath he wanted this to come out just right he wanted her to really understand where he was coming from.

"You have forgiven me for some terrible things and you helped me through the loss of my father when I thought no one could. You invited me into your home even after I had hurt you so badly.  
When Erica came into my life you were happy for me and you were so good to her. When I lost Erica and all my money I needed you so badly but I to proud to get in touch with you. Then when you didn't come back at the end of the summer I was so angry with you because I needed you so much and you weren't there. That was the first time you weren't there for me when I needed you.  
You are the only person who have seen my darkest side and you still love me you saved me from going back to drinking so many times. When I married Toni I had no problem telling Kelly about it but telling you myself was something I just couldn't do but once again you surprised me by being happy for me. When I showed up in London after Toni died you took care of me you helped me care about living again. Even after all the times you have helped me and been there for me I wasn't there when you need me the most and for that I will always be sorry."

Brenda felt the tears burning in her eyes but she held them back here he was saying all the things she dreamed of for the last couple of months but she was not about to let him sweet talk himself back into her life.

"Come on Dylan I know that we have bee through a lot but there is something about us that don't seem to work in the long run. I don't know what it is but we have tried so many times I think we should just let it go and just be friends. It doesn't mean that you won't be able to see your child when ever you want you don't have to have a relationship with me in order to have one with your child."

Dylan shook his head he wasn't gonna give up he knew what he wanted and he was gonna fight for her and their unborn child. "No I'm sorry Brenda but I'm not gonna give up on us just like that I finally know what I want and this time I wont let anything stop me. I want you to move in with me and I want you and the baby to stay with me so that we can be a real family."

Brenda let her head fall backward hoping that Dylan wouldn't notice the tears in her eyes "I know how much the idea of having a family means to you and I know that you promised yourself you' never be anything like your parents but are you sure I mean you are not gonna leave me a year from now or something like that because that would just be too much."

Dylan moves closer to Brenda he brushes her hair away from her face and cups her face. "I love you Brenda Walsh and no matter how hard I try I can't get you out of my system and I never will. You give me the strengths to be myself and you bring a calm to my life like nobody else I have ever known you are the one person I can cling to when my world is turned upside down and you are the mother of my unborn child."

Brenda blinked the tears away as she locked eyes with Dylan "so what are we gonna do now? You want me to move in with you and then what?"

Dylan lifted her hand to his lips and gently kissed while keeping eye contact with her "I want you the baby and I to be a family that is all I want and I'm gonna make up for all the times I hurt you and I will do my best to never hurt you again."

Brenda pulled her hand away from Dylan and crossed her arms over her belly it was one thing to risk her own heart but it was another to risk her unborn child's she couldn't bear the thought of what that would do to a child "Dylan I don't want you to be with me out of guilt or loneliness or because you think you owe me that or something like that. I want you to want me and to love me and if you cant do that it's no good."

"I do love you and I do want you more than anybody I've known."

Brenda held his gaze for the longest time searching his eyes for any doubt but she didn't find any and she finally allowed herself to let her guard down. "Well if you are sure we would love to move in with you."

"Really you will? I promise you will never regret it I love you I love the both of you so much" Dylan pulled Brenda into his arms and until that moment he didn't realize how much he had actually missed her. He pulled away slightly cupped her face in his hands and captured her lips with his own in a slow gentle kiss.

Dylan reached down and put one hand on Brenda's tummy and he looked at her with complete surprise when the baby delivered few series of hard kick against its father's hand Brenda giggled at Dylan expression. "Oh yeah that's the first time you felt the baby move. Isn't great I think it's a good sign."

Dylan didn't lift his hand away he just ran it up and down not able to ignore the feeling the kicks had stirred inside of him. "Wow that is so amazing to be able to feel our baby moving inside you. I have to tell you that you Brenda that you have always been very sexy but I think pregnancy makes you even sexier."

Brenda giggled "well Mr. McKay flattery will get you everywhere"

"Oh really Ms Walsh" Dylan leaned in and kissed her just as Donna, David, Kelly and Connor walk into the room. Dylan didn't bother to turn around to se who just walked in thinking he knew already

"Hey Brandon somebody should teach you to knock before you walk in."

"Okay but it isn't Brandon" Dylan and Brenda pulled apart at the sound of Donna's voice and they looked at the direction of the door and was a little surprised so she that Donna wasn't alone. Brenda smiled at her visitors.

"Donna, David, Kelly and Connor how nice of you to come and visit me or do you just have a thing for hospitals and I happened to be there."

David nodded as he made his way into the room with Donna by his side and closely followed by the others "okay you caught us we didn't really come to see you we just like the smell"

Connor was the first to walk over to Brenda's bed he bent down and kissed her on the cheek "why would we ever come to see you even if you have a pretty face."

Brenda looked past Connor and spotted Kelly behind him "thank you very much, hi Kelly have you lost your voice or what"

Kelly took a few steps forward "hi Brenda how are you?"

Brenda wrapped her arms across her belly and again she felt the fear of what could have happened wash over her but she pushed it aside. "We are both fine Kelly so there is no harm done, okay"

Kelly walked closer to Brenda's bed "I never wanted you to get hurt I hope you know that"

Brenda saw the genuine regret in Kelly's eyes and gave her a small smile "I do and you didn't know that I was pregnant so I'm not mad at you."

Kelly closed the remaining steps over to Brenda and leaned down and gave her small hug but the whole time she was hugging Brenda she was glaring at Dylan who was sitting on the opposite side of Brenda's bed.

"It's good you are okay so will Connor be able to take you home today or do you have to stay for a few days?"

Brenda pulled away from Kelly she wasn't sure how Kelly would react to the news "well actually I'm...."

Connor noticed the look on Brenda's face and interrupted her "no I'm flying Dublin today my agent called this morning and offered me a chance to play Hamlet but I have to leave today."

A huge smile spread across Brenda's face she knew how much Connor had wanted to play that part "Connor! I'm so proud of you sweetie so when is your flight?"

Connor pushed past Kelly and sat down next to Brenda; he looked straight into her eyes and gave her a big hug and a quick kiss on the lips Brenda looked down. "So you didn't come to visit me came to say goodbye didn't you?"

"Yes I did sweetie I'll call you when I get in okay?"

Brenda put her arms around Connor's neck and pulled him closer "okay but I'm gonna miss you so much, I luv ya"

Connor gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and stood up "and I you, I brought you some clean clothes and some other stuff from the hotel"

"Thanks then I don't have to leave the hospital in an evening gown."

Donna was completely confused by the whole situation how could this guy leave when Brenda was in the hospital "you can't leave now what about Brenda she can't go with you"

Connor motioned to Brenda "do you want to tell them or should I?"

"Look Donna there is no problem in Connor leaving. He and I are not together he is my best friend and that is the reason why he came with me to this reunion, he is not the father of my baby."

Donna's confusion only grew "who is if you don't mind me asking?

Dylan exchanged a look with Brenda then turned towards Donna and smiled "the baby is mine and Brenda is coming home with me when she is released from this place."

"You move fast don't you?"

Kelly hissed as she walked past Dylan but he didn't react but David did "Kelly stop it"

Kelly shrugged and walked further away from the group "fine."

Connor looked his watch and then at Brenda "I have go now I'm sorry I'll call you soon."

Brenda nodded and took a deep breath Connor turned around and faced the others "it was nice to meet you all hope to see you all again soon."

They exchanged their goodbyes and Connor turned to leave the room when Dylan stopped him "I'll walk you out" they walked out into the hall together Connor watched as the door closed behind them

"Take good care of her she means the world to me and I don't want her to get hurt again okay."

"I know how much you love Brenda and I wanna thank you for being there for her when I wasn't and I know now much you mean to Brenda and what a good friend you've been to her."

Connor held out his hand "you're welcome Dylan will you call me if something should happen and if I don't from you before I expect you to call me when the baby is born okay"

Dylan shook Connor's hand "of course I will see you soon Connor, bye."

Donna sat down on the edge of Brenda's bed she couldn't help but fell a little hurt that Brenda had kept something so big from her "why didn't you tell me you're pregnant? Did Dylan know?"

Brenda placed her hand on top of Donna's "I wanted to tell you but I wanted to tell you in private you are my best friend Donna I would never keep something like that from you don't you know that. And yes Dylan knew about the baby"

Donna shrugged and smiled "I wasn't sure it's been so long since we last spoke."

Brenda smiled as Donna pulled her into a hug. "Look who I found wandering in the hall" the two of them pulled a part at the sound of Dylan's voice Brenda looked up and a big smile spread across her face

"Steve!"

"Hey pretty lady. How are you feeling I mean are you okay?"

Janet stood next to Steve and motioned to Brenda's abdomen "and what about the baby?"

Brenda smiled "we're both doing fine thank you."

Donna looked at Janet and then at Brenda "how come Janet knows you are pregnant?"

"Brenda didn't tell me I guessed it."

Donna relaxed "oh for a moment I thought I was the only one who didn't know"

Steve gave Donna a mock sympathetic look "oh poor Donna. So when are you getting out of this place Brenda?"

Dylan stood at the foot of the bed staring at Brenda "we don't know yet we're waiting for the doctor to come and tell us"

"I can't wait to get out of here and go home."

Janet couldn't help but notice the way Brenda and Dylan were looking at each other "I don't mean to pry but where is that I mean we just seen Connor leave?"

Dylan never took his eyes of Brenda "well I'm planning on taking her home with me."

Steve pulled Dylan aside and looked at him with a smug smile on his face "so McKay you took my advise and patch things up with Brenda?"

"Your advice Andrea's order and you were both right it just took me a little longer to figure it out but now it is clear to me now that I can't live without either one of them."

"So what happens next I mean she is moving in with you are you planning on marrying her?"

Dylan shrugged "I don't know we haven't talked about it but maybe someday. Can you imaging how Jim Walsh would react if Brenda told him that we were getting married?"

Steve stifled his laugh "he would got absolutely crazy the thought of his only daughter marrying the guy he spend so many years trying to keep away from her."

"Maybe not, he might be happy for us and pay for the wedding"

"Yeah right you just keep telling yourself that and it might come true" Steve and Dylan looked at each other and laugh out loud Janet walked over and tapped Steve on his shoulder,

"So guys what is so funny? Would you care to share it with the rest of us?"

Steve shook his head "no not really its just guy talk"

Janet raised her eyebrow "oh really guy talk how interesting."

Dylan took a few steps back "no it's not its very boring you don't want to hear it"

Steve wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder "if you must know I was giving Dylan some advice on fatherhood"

Janet nodded as she looked at Dylan "really has he explained how you change a diaper at 2 am?"

"No he hasn't shared that with me yet."

Steve pulled his wife closer "Janet it is not those kinds of things we're talking about it is more abstract you see"

As the gang talked and joked Doctor Tyler walked in. "I would for one really hear you abstract ideas on fatherhood."

Brenda looked up at the doctor hoping he was release her "doctor Tyler just the man I wanted to talk to"

"What can I do for you Brenda?"

"Well I was wondering when I could go home?"

The doctor picked up Brenda's chart and looked through it "well I don't want you to go home alone."

Brenda sat further up in her bed and "I'm not I'm going home...."

Dylan stepped forward "I'm gonna take her home and I'm gonna take care of her too."

Doctor Tyler looked at the man in front of him "are you sure it's a hard job and you have to be able to handle Brenda's frustrations over having to stay in bed it can be quiet a strain on you relationship"

Dylan nodded "I'm sure I can handle it"

Donna gave the doctor a bright smile "besides he won't be alone we'll help Dylan and Brenda as much as we can"

Janet leaned into Steve arms "Donna is right doctor we are very good friends so no they won't be alone."

Doctor Tyler looked at the test results and at the baby's heart rate readings and he was really pleased with what he saw. "Okay you can go home but I want you to call the hospital if anything and I do mean anything should change okay?"

"I promise I will and then I'll see you for my next check up."

Brenda smiled at Dylan who was standing next to her they locked eyes for a second and they both drew a sigh of relief. "Yes let's say a week from today if nothing changes I'll get the nurse to bring you your clothes and the rest of your personal things and you release papers."

Doctor Tyler left the room and a few minutes later a nurse walked in with Brenda's release papers and her clothes from yesterday "here are your release papers and you things and I hope everything goes well for you"

Brenda smiled as she looked over the paper looking for a place to sign "thank you where do you want me to sign?"

"Just here at the bottom please"

Brenda scribbled her name and handed the paper and pen back to the nurse "here you go."

Dylan looked around the room their friends didn't seem like they were planning on going anywhere "hey you guys I don't mean to be rude but I like to take Brenda home alone so can we talk tomorrow you guys?"

Steve nodded "fine we understand we'll see you tomorrow"

"Call if you need anything Brenda or if you just need to talk okay?" Janet said as she took Steve's hand and walked towards the door.

Brenda smiled and waved "thank you Janet I might just do that"

"I'll call you later" Donna said as she left the room with David.

Kelly was the last to leave she stood still looking Dylan and Brenda who was completely consumed by each other they didn't seem to notice her when she walked out the door whispering "See you later."

As the door closed behind Kelly Dylan walked over to the other side of Brenda's bed and helped her out and into the bathroom. "Come on "Mommy" let's get you out of bed and changed so that I can take you home and have you all to myself."

Brenda wiggled her eyebrows as Dylan helped her of the bed "really what do you have in mind Mr. McKay anything you would like to share with me now?"

Dylan leaned closer and whispered "no not yet I prefer showing what I have in mind so you just have to wait and see little lady."

Brenda walked towards the bathroom "okay I will I'll just take a shower and get dressed okay"

"Fine but hurry up so we can get out of here, I'll just call the hotel and tell Brandon that you have gone home to our place and that he can call you there"

Brenda cupped Dylan face in her hands and captured his lips with her own "our place I like the sound of that."

Dylan slowly pulled away and walked into the waiting area and called Brandon. "Hey B how are things?"

Brandon didn't expect Dylan to call him and he couldn't help but wonder if there something wrong since he was calling "good how is Brenda?"

"She is good that is actually why I called I wanted you to know that she is being released today and that she is going home with me so if you want to contact her you have the number."

"Wow that was quick so what does this mean are you trying to get back together with my sister or what. I mean a few days ago you were with Kelly and now all of a sudden you are with Brenda or is just a matter of time before you dump her to?"

Dylan rubbed his temple "excuse me I thought we had worked this out."

"Well it's one thing that the two of you are working things out and you being there for your child but living together where did that come from"

Dylan exhaled "look Brenda and I don't need your permission to be together and we are expecting our firstborn so I think we've gone passed dating don't you? Brandon do you know what? Brenda and I know what we want and if you have a problem with that well that is something you have to work out yourself. Bye Brandon" Dylan hung up before Brandon was able to respond.

Brenda looked up when she heard the door being opened and she smiled at Dylan as he walked into the room "just in time! Would you help me with my zipper please?"

Dylan walked up behind her "you know I will so are you ready to go"

"Yes I'm ready but you are suppose to zip it up not down" Brenda giggled as she felt more of her back getting more and more exposed.

"I was looking at your beautiful back so I wasn't aware that I was going the wrong way"

Brenda shook her head "yeah right let's go home before this get out of hand."

"Lead the way"

Dylan took the bag that Connor brought to the hospital in one hand. Brenda walked towards the door when Dylan stopped her. He stood in front and he slowly brought his hand up to her cheek as he looked into her eyes he ran his hand down the inside of her arms till he reached her hand. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"I love you Brenda!"

"I love you too Dylan. Come on let's go home we have a lot of catching up to do don't you think so."

Dylan placed a hand on the small of her back as he pulled open the door "oh yes we do, so get in this wheelchair and let me take you down to the cab."

Brenda looked up at him "Dylan I can walk you know."

"I know but the doctor says that those are the rules so come on" Brenda sat in the wheelchair and Dylan took her down to the exits and they left the hospital "there is no turning back now Miss Walsh you are stuck with me now"

"Good that is all I've ever really wanted but when we lived together in L.A. before it wasn't a big success remember?"

"Come on Bren that was when we were in high school and you moved in to bug your parents and it was a completely situation back then."

Brenda nodded "I know that and we had a good life together in London didn't we?"

"Yes we did so I don't think we have to worry about it" Dylan held out his hand and helped Brenda out of into the cab. They sat very quietly as the drove through the streets of L.A.

Brenda was looking out the window she turned her attention to Dylan when she felt him take her hand "Bren I think you should know that Brandon is not very happy about you and I living together"

Brenda shrugged "he is just doing this big brother act he will come around just you wait."

Dylan brought her hand to his lips "there are a lot of things we still haven't talked about you know"

Brenda lay her head against Dylan's shoulder "I know like if we're gonna be staying in LA after the baby is born and if we are we have to bring all my stuff out here."

"Yes but I think we should wait till after the baby is born to make any major changes okay?"

Brenda nodded and buried her face in Dylan chest as he lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder. The cab pulled up in front of Dylan's place the one he used to share with David he got out to help Brenda but she was already out.

"So this is it? It's really nice I like it"

Dylan shrugged as he took her hand and led her towards the door "well it will do for now we can find a place of our own after the baby is born"

Brenda leaned closer to Dylan "I'm in no hurry as long as we are together I no care where it is"

"Me too. Look before we go in I have to warn you it's a big mess but you know cleaning have never been my strong suit"

Brenda laughed and shook her head "why am I not surprised but I thought you and Kelly lived together."

"Well some of the time but I wasn't really committed to our relationship and she knew that so she didn't want to live here but let's not talk about Kelly okay"

"Okay"

Dylan held Brenda's bag in one hand and the other was resting on the small of Brenda's back as they walked into the house together. "This is it do you want the grand tour or do you just want to see the most important room in the house?"

Brenda looked around and smiled "I would love to see the kitchen I'm absolutely starving. Do you have any chocolate chip ice cream?"

"Ha ha very funny I'll go to the store later and get you what ever you want but right now I want you to come with me."

Brenda wrapped her arms around Dylan's neck "lead the way Mister McKay. I'm dying to know what you have in mind."

"Come on then follow me and I'll show you" Dylan lifted up Brenda and carried her into the bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed, he quickly made it to the other side of the bed and climbed in and lay down next to her.

"You don't waist any time do you?"

Dylan cupped her face in his hands "I think we have wasted too much time already don't you?"

"Yes we have but…"

The shrill sound of the phone interrupted her Dylan short her a dirty look as he rolled over and answers it with a goofy grin on his face. "This better be important who ever you are?"

"Well I hope a call from your mother is important enough for you sweetheart"

Dylan sighed at the sound of his mother's voice "Iris! What can I do for you?"

"Thank you very much for that friendly tone of voice."

Dylan nodded as he lay down next to Brenda "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. It's nice to hear from you what can I do for you Iris?"

"Well I wanted to ask you who you would feel if I came to visit you it's been so long since we have had some time together. So I wanted to know you could pick me up from the airport on Friday?"

Dylan coughed a little "this Friday! Look Iris I don't know if that…."

With some difficulty Brenda sat up "what does she want Dylan?"

Dylan held one hand over the phone and offered the other to Brenda "just wait a minute"

Iris couldn't recognize the voice in the background "is that Kelly in the background? Doesn't she want me to come and visit you?"

"Look Iris it is not Kelly if you must know its Brenda!"

Iris' voice became almost thrill "Brenda Walsh? Let me talk to her."

"Just wait a minute Iris"

Dylan gave the phone to Brenda who took it with a smile as sat up the baby delivered a few swift kick to her belly and Brenda ran her hand across her bump in a soothing motion "Iris! How are you? It's been so long since we last talked."

A wide smiled spread across Iris face "Brenda darling it's so good to hear your voice but I though you were living in NY?"

Brenda laughed at how quickly things had changed "it's a long story and I'll tell when you get here okay."

"Fine just tell me one thing are you and my son back together again?"

Brenda shook her head it was so typical Iris, always being a big supporter of their relationship and Brenda couldn't help but wonder how Iris was gonna react to the baby. "Yes but I will fill you in when you get here okay. I'll let you and Dylan work out the details okay. See you soon Iris."

"Bye darling I'll see you soon."

Brenda smiled and handed the phone back to Dylan "hello again: If you'll just give me you flight details I'll be sure to be there to pick you up okay."

Iris McKay smiled transpired into her voice and it was obvious how she felt about Brenda being back in Dylan's life "sweetheart why didn't you tell me that you and Brenda were back together?"

Dylan rolled his eyes not wanting to deal with Iris right now "look it's a bit complicated I'll tell you when you get here."

Iris McKay held up her hand and nodded "okay Dylan I get the picture. I can't wait to see the two of you I've missed you so much."

"See you soon Iris. I miss you too."

Dylan lay back down next to Brenda she moved around trying to find comfortable position she lay her head on Dylan chest her hand on his stomach and snuggled as close to his body as her belly would allow. "So how do you really feel about her coming for a visit?"

Dylan kissed the top of her head and the sweet scent of her shampoo filled his nostrils and he realized just how much he had missed that scent.

"It's good though the timing could have been better I was looking forward to spending some time alone with you but I guess if you think about it maybe it's not so bad."


	4. Chapter 4

Kelly was sitting at home reading after the last couple of days she just needed some peace she jumped slightly at the sound of a knock on the door. She walked over and pulled opened the door and saw Brandon standing outside. "Hi Kel! Do you wanna go for a walk on the beach with me?"

Kelly smiled "thanks Brandon that would be really nice as they walked down to the beach hand in hand in silence Kelly realized how much she needed it. "So Kel how are you doing and tell the truth?" Kelly shrugged "it's strange I know that I'm suppose to be really sad that Dylan and I are no longer together and in some ways I am. Having said that I guess that somewhere deep down in my heart I always knew that no matter how many times Dylan said he was over Brenda he never truly was and I know now he never will be."

Brandon stopped walking and looked out over the sea "it sounds like you're okay with the fact that Dylan and Brenda are trying to work things out" "yeah I think so. What about you what do you think about all this?" Brandon kicked at the sand "I don't really know I mean this is what Brenda wants but it's not like it's the first time they have tried to make it work."

Kelly nodded and she realized at that moment how much time she had actually spend thinking about Brenda and Dylan. "I know that more than anybody. Well enough about those two tell me about your life in New York! Are you enjoying life in the Big Apple?"

Brandon began to walk again "actually I am more than I've ever thought possible I mean LA is great but nothing can compare to NY and with Brenda, Andrea and Hannah there is fells more like home than LA did the last months I lived here. I mean as much as Brenda and I drifted apart before she went to London I never thought I would enjoy living with her again I guess the both of us have done a lot of growing up."

"Don't you ever think about us and how thing might have been if we had gone through with the wedding I mean we came as close as any two people without actually going through with it."

Brandon didn't answer her just slowly turned round and walked back to the beach house he didn't say anything until they reached the deck.

"I think about it sometimes and wonder where we would be and what we might be doing but then I realized that we did the right thing and as much as we loved each other I don't think it would have lasted." Kelly took a small step back she really didn't expect Brandon to say something like that "really! You don't think we would have stayed together well maybe you are right but you can't say it wasn't good when we were together."

Brandon looked straight at her "it was good it was probably the best relationship I've ever had and that is why I don't think we would have made it." Kelly shook her head she didn't completely understanding what Brandon meant "how do you figure that? Was it too safe too comfortable what?"

"It could be I think it was too perfect everything was going just right and I think if we had stayed together in the end it would bore us both."

Kelly wrapped her arms around her waist "do you think it would have lasted if it had been more like what Dylan and Brenda have? I mean they had an ocean between them and some serious ups and downs but somehow they can seem to let each other go no matter how hard they try." Brandon shook his head as he laughed "no what Dylan and Brenda have is something completely different and I don't wish that we would be like them and I don't know what keep them together but maybe it's because it's not perfect and that they have both made a few mistakes when they were together. I just don't know."

"It could be that you're right because that connection they seem to have is so strong and it seems like no matter what happens it's always there." Kelly turned away from Brandon and took out her keys unlocked the door and walked inside "do you wanna come inside we could talk some more."

"No thanks Kel I think I'm gonna over and see how Brenda and Dylan are doing" Kelly took a deep breath "sure I understand say hi to the both of them from me okay." "Sure will do see you later Kel take care." Brandon walked down the stairs and over to the car as Kelly stood out on the deck looking at him with tears forming in her eyes.

Brenda was sleeping her head was resting on Dylan's chest. Dylan was reading a book when the knock on the door interrupted him. Brenda moved a little bit at the sound of the knock Dylan got up to answer the door and Brenda fell back to sleep. Dylan pulled open the door and was surprised to see Brandon standing on the other side. "Hi Brandon come on in what can I do for you?" "I'm here to see my sister if that is okay with you?" Dylan didn't move "look Brandon I don't want to fight with you but you have to accept that Brenda and I are gonna try and work things out and I want to keep our friendship."

"Dylan you and I have always been friends despite whatever problems you and Brenda had but after the way you treated her in London I'm not sure I want you to be around with my sister and her baby."

Dylan folded his arms across his chest "I get that you are angry with me but let's get one thing straight I love you sister and I want a future with her and one more thing it's my baby too and I gonna be the best father I can. So if this is the end of your lecture I think it would be best if you left now." Brandon stepped closer to Dylan "Like I told you before I'm here to see my sister and that is what I intend to do." "She is sleeping right now and she really needs her rest so why don't you come back tomorrow or something like that." Brandon took a step back this wasn't going the way he planned he hadn't gone there to pick a fight with Dylan "look man I know th….."

"Dylan!" Brandon stopped talking when he heard his sister's voice Dylan hurried into the bedroom with Brandon right behind him. Brenda was sitting up looking a bit sleepy Dylan sat down on the bed next to her "hey are you okay do you need anything?" Brenda shook her head for a moment she felt a little lost and dream she had just woken from had scared her. She took a deep breath as she locked eyes with Dylan "no I'm fine I just woke up and you were gone."

"Well that was my fault sis" Brenda turned away from Dylan at the sound of her brother's voice "Brandon I'm so glad you are here we really need to talk don't you think?" Brandon nodded as he walked closer and sat down on the bed next to Brenda "I guess we do have something's we need to get out of the way." Dylan looked at the two siblings he knew better than anyone how close they were and he really hoped that Brandon would accept his and Brenda's relationship like he had in the past.

Dylan stood up "hey Bren since you and Brandon have something you need to talk about maybe this would be a good time for me to go to the store and get some food because all that's left in the fridge is two cokes and some leftover pizza." "That would be great just hand me a piece of paper and I'll make you a list." Dylan gave her a mock insulted look "we've been living together less than 24 hours and already you are bossing me around nice really nice" "ha ha very funny you love it and you can't live without it so don't complain."

Dylan gave her a piece of paper and Brenda made very long list and handed it back to Dylan who looks at it and laughed. "Are you planning to feed a small army or are we stoking up in case every supermarket is burned to the ground."

"You are so funny you really should think about getting a job in comedy it's just some of your favorite things and mine." Dylan showed Brandon the list and he laughed as well "I have to agree with Dylan don't you think you have gone a bit overboard with this list."

Brenda stared at the two of them "hey I was thinking of you Dylan when I made this long list it will save you from going to the store everyday, with this list you only have to go every other day." Dylan held up his hands in defense "okay okay I get the message, I'll go and I will get some dinner for us as well are you staying Brandon?" "No I've got plans but thanks anyway" Dylan nodded as he walked over to Brenda he bend down cupped her face in his hands and gave her a slow lingering kiss Brenda wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly pulled her lips away from his and whispered in Dylan's ear "thanks babe I love you." Dylan gave her quick smirk as he pulled out of her arms "no problem me you too"

Dylan walked out of the room leaving Brenda and Brandon to talk. Brandon heard the front door close "so have you talked to Mom and Dad I mean have you told them tha…" Brenda shook her head she shifted in her seat trying to get more comfortable. "No I haven't told them yet but I've to do it soon because Iris knows now so it's only a matter of time before she calls mom and I think it's best if they hear it from me don't you?" "Yes I do but how does Iris know about you and Dylan?"

Brenda ran her hand through her hair pushing back a few loose strands "she called just after we got home form the hospital and we told her" Brandon raised his eyebrows "so does she know about the baby?" "No we're going to tell her when she gets here on Friday." Brandon laughed "Iris is coming to town! That ought to be fun I wonder how she is going to react to the fact that she is gonna be a grandmother."

"I don't know I hope she will be happy it was good to talk to her I haven't done that since that evening in NY when she saw me perform in "Sense and Sensibility" I was so happy to see her that night." Brenda smiled she had been so surprised when she had met Iris in New York she had always been their strongest supporter and Brenda was pretty sure she knew how Iris would react to the news but she still wasn't sure." "If you are telling Iris on Friday then you have to tell mom and dad before that" Brenda stared at her brother "they already know that I'm pregnant." "Yes that they do know but they don't that Dylan is the father and that you are living with him now, I think that is pretty important too don't you?"

"Yeah I know but I'm just a bit worried how dad will react remember when I told him about the baby and that the father and I weren't together. I thought he would exploded into a million pieces I've never seen him so angry in all my life." Brenda exhaled and shook her head "I still can't believe they haven't worked that Dylan is the father" Brandon had to agree with his sister or maybe his parents did know and were simply in denial "me neither and I know it won't be easy but I can be here when you tell them it might help."

Brenda shrugged "maybe that would be a good idea but I want Dylan here too but I also have to tell him that they don't know cause I think he thinks they know it" Brandon shook his head he never could understand why his sister's life always tended to become really complicated. "I must admit I'm not looking forward to that conversation with mom and dad but you have to tell them because they are planning to come out for the birth you do know that?"

Brenda nodded "I know! But what about you I got the impression from Dylan that you are not too happy about him and I being back together" Brenda eyed her brother not sure if she really wanted to hear what Brandon had to say she drew lazy circles on her protruding belly as she waited for her answer. "Well I just think that you could do better and I'm just afraid that he will hurt you again but this time it's not only you who will get hurt."

"I know that you are just looking out for me but I feel like I need to give our relationship one more chance. Not just for my sake but for the baby as well I want it to know it's father and I want it to have two parents if there is a chance that we can make it work I have to take it." "Well I guess there is no way I can change you mind is there?"

Brenda smiled and shook her head "no! But I would really like your support after all you are gonna be this baby's uncle so please try and be happy for me Brandon this is what I want." "Okay if this is really what you want I'll support you" Brandon pulled his sister in for hug when cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered it without looking at the display "hello!"

"Hello son how are you?" Brandon faced was filled with shock and surprise when he slowly turned and looked straight at Brenda "hi Dad." Brenda's eyes went wide and the color slowly drains from her face "oh my God" Brandon and Brenda looked at each other for a split second before Brandon answered his father.  
"Yes dad everything is good here but why are you calling me on my cell phone is everything okay with you and mum?" "We're fine your mother was just worried about you two because you haven't returned any of the messages she has left on your machine."

Brandon kept looking at Brenda she seemed to get more and more uncomfortable "that is because Brenda and I are in LA for a reunion that Steve and Janet have planned and we just forgot to check the machine." "That is just great! And everybody is there?" Brandon could read the tone in his father's voice and he knew exactly what their father was thinking but not asking.

"Yes dad Dylan is here too! Look dad I know how you feel about him but he is still my best friend and he is Brenda's friend too." Jim took a deep breath as he tried to keep his temper under control "I don't want to argue with you so let's not talk about Dylan McKay okay. How is you sister these days?"

Brandon locked eyes with Brenda and offered her a reassuring smile "she is fine dad, let me give you the phone number to where we are now and you can call us here and you can talk to the both of us."

"Wonderful I'll call you back in five minutes because you mother is on her way up and she wants to talk to you too." Brandon gave his father the number hung up the phone and looked at Brenda who was on her way out of bed. "What are you doing you're suppose to stay in bed whatever you need to do I'll do it"

"Look Brandon I know you are trying to help and I appreciate it but what I need to do now you can't do for me okay." Brenda got up and slowly walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Brandon stood up and walked in to the living room and looked around. It looked more or less like he expected with Dylan's surfboard leaning against the wall and very few pictures around. Brenda came out of the bathroom and sat down on the sofa. She looked tired and worried "don't you think you should go back to bed you look like you could use some more sleep?"

"Look Brandon I don't think it matters if I sit here or if I sit in bed and with mom and dad calling I don't think I would be able to sleep. And I just need a change okay. It's so boring being in bed all day even if it's for a good cause." Brenda looked down at her belly and placed her left hand on it and smiled she looked at Brandon as she reached out and took his hand. "I know that we haven't always been the best of friends especially just before I left for London but I'm really glad that we are past that and that we are there for each other like we use to be. I want to ask if you would do something for the baby and me."

"Bren you know I'll help you in any way I can so what can I do for you?" Brenda continued to hold on to Brandon's hand her eyes were serious and never left his "it's something I decided months ago but I never got around to asking you Brandon will you be my baby's godfather?" Brandon smiled "of course I will but don't you think that Dylan should have a say in this too I mean it's his baby too and maybe he has someone else in mind."  
"I think Dylan would agree with me that you are the one we would want to take care of our child if anything should happen to us." "Well if you are sure I would be happy to do it, have you thought about who the godmother should be?"

Brenda nodded and smiled "yes I have and it should come as no surprise that I want Andrea to be the godmother. I feel like she would be the best one for the job because she knows what it's like to be a mother and she has helped me a lot in NY." "Have you asked her? And is Dylan okay with it?"

"No I haven't asked her yet and Dylan and I haven't had a chance to talk about it but these are decisions I made a few months ago when I thought I would be a single mother and I think he will agree with me don't you?"  
Just as Brandon was about to answer the phone rang again Brenda picked it up and answered "hello" "hi Brenda it is so good to here your voice your father and I have been worried how are you?"  
Brenda took a deep breath and she couldn't help but roll her eyes a little she was pregnant not sick. "Hi mom I'm fine you don't have to worry about me you know I can take care of myself and my baby you know I'm 26 years old."

"I know but why are you in LA your father said something about a reunion" Brenda recognized the tone in the question her mother had asked it wasn't coming from her but from her father who was hoping that Cindy would be able to get more information out of Brenda. "Look mom I'm gonna put you on speakerphone so you can talk to Brandon as well okay" "that's fine! Hi Brandon how are you sweetheart?" "I'm fine mom" "good I'm glad honey, Brenda did your doctor give you permission to fly I mean you are in you last trimester."  
Brenda kept a lid in her frustration because she knew her mother meant well but annoying that they continued to treat her as a child "yes he did otherwise I wouldn't have gone and everything is fine the baby is fine and I'm fine so you don't have to worry okay mom."

"Brenda we know that you….." As Jim began to speak the front door opened and Dylan walked in with several shopping bags "hey woman I'm home."  
Both Brenda and Brandon froze hoping that their father hadn't heard Dylan because they both knew this wasn't the way for their father to find out "who is that?" "Who is who I don't know what you are talking about."  
Brenda knew as soon as she heard her own voice just how unconvincing she sounded "is that Dylan McKay" there was no mistaken the angry tone that filled Jim's voice.  
"Yes Jim its Dylan. What can I do for you?" Dylan said as he walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Brenda. He lifted her legs so they were resting on his lap and put his left hand on Brenda's belly and smiled at her.

"What are you doing there Dylan?" Jim raised his voice a little Brandon looked at the phone and at Dylan and he knew there seemed to be no turning back.  
Dylan shifted in his seat already feeling slightly annoyed "I live here if you must know" Jim's voice got even louder "I thought this was a number to a hotel." "Nope this is my house" "Brenda take me of the speakerphone right now!"

Brenda jumped slightly but she didn't move "no whatever you want say to me you can say in front of Dylan." Jim rubbed his temple "what does that mean are you involved with him again.  
Please don't do that Brenda he is no good for you." Brenda felt a lump forming in her throat but she refused to cry "dad I know how you feel about Dylan but it's my life and I love Dylan you know that so why can't you be happy for me. I finally know what I want."

"That is what you said the last time you were with him and that didn't last so why do you think it will last now? It's only a matter of time before he will hurt you again and whom will he cheat on you with next time. What about your baby don't you think you should try and work things out with its father?"

"Well Jimbo you'll be glad to know that is exactly what she has done" Dylan knew that goading Jim wasn't the smartest thing to do and he knew this wasn't the best way to reveal that he was the father but he didn't like the way Jim was treating Brenda. "Brenda is that true? Is Dylan the father?"

Brenda locked eyes Dylan and he gave her a reassuring smile "yes he is and even though I haven't said it I can't believed that you hadn't worked it out for yourself."

"Well maybe I suspected it but that doesn't that I'm happy about it. Brenda how could you let this happen how could you get involved with him again he is gonna do to you and the baby what his father did to him and his mother." Jim was shouting his breathing was heavy and both Brenda and Brandon knew without being able to see him the state he was in and they both knew exactly what needed to happen.

Before Dylan had a chance to speak Brandon spoke "Dad try and calm down this is not doing anybody any good" Brandon stepped up as always and tried to calm things down but Jim wasn't having it "Brandon stay out of this it's between Dylan and me!" Dylan let his head fall back.  
"That is it Jim! Leave my parents out of it I love your daughter and I'm no longer afraid to stand up to you maybe I should have done it a long time ago but didn't. If I had things might be different between us than they are now but I do know that I would still want to be with Brenda and the baby. I gave up too soon in the past but not now. I know Brenda wants you in her life and so do I but I'm not gonna put up with you trying to come between us. You have to respect our relationship and our family."

Jim continued to shout "don't you tell me what I have to do that is my daughter and grandchild you are talking about so don't tell me what to do. I've seen how much you have hurt Brenda in the past and I'm not gonna stand by and watch you do it all over again."

"Yes Brenda is you daughter but she is carrying my child and I am not gonna let you try and take them away from me." Brenda was sitting in the sofa watching this whole thing unfold in front for her things were completely out of control and all the shouting was getting to her.  
She watched Dylan who was now standing up walking back and forth in front the sofa like a caged animal. She hid her face in her hands for a minute then looked up at Dylan and then at the phone she took a deep breath and then shouted. "That is it I've had enough!" Dylan stopped and looked straight at her, tears were forming in her eyes he sat down next to her and took her hand.

Brandon was sitting on the coffee table his arms elbows resting on his thighs he dropped his head in to his hands. Brenda looked at Brandon then at Dylan. "Look dad I don't wanna fight with you but this has got to stop …" "Brenda listen to me…."

Brenda felt her voice break she took a deep breath fighting to get control over her emotions "no I want you to listen to me now I've had enough of you badmouthing Dylan. Nobody knows better than I that Dylan has hurt me in the past but that is not why you don't like him the fact is that you have never liked him.  
I know you have always said it was because you didn't trust him and because of his problems with alcohol and drugs but that can't why you don't like him. I mean you had no problem accepting that Brandon was dating Kelly and almost married in fact you were happy about it. Kelly has had problems with drugs as well and you were okay with that but you have never been able to give Dylan that same acceptance.  
Your problem with Dylan is that he is and always has been very independent he doesn't do things the way you do and you can't understand that. I just wish that you could understand and accept that I love him and that no matter what else has changed my love for him never has.  
You and mom have always said that all you ever wanted for Brandon and I were for us to be happy and you have had no problem accepting Brandon choices but you have never been able to do the same for me. I have come to realize that when it comes to Dylan you will never be able to do that and if that is how you feel well that's your problem not mine. I'm gonna stay with Dylan and you have to accept because that is not gonna change no matter how hard you fight it."

Brenda was crying Dylan put his arms around her and held her close her head resting against his chest. Brandon turned the speakerphone of and tried to calm his parents down. "I'm sure we all said a few things we didn't mean why don't we all just calm down and talk in a few days."  
"If that is what she is gonna do I have nothing else to say." Brandon shook his head this was completely out of control and nobody seemed to give in until he heard his mother's voice "that is enough Jim, look Brandon you father and I have a lot to talk about we'll call you back in a few days okay honey. Give my love to Brenda and Dylan."

"Will do mom bye" Brandon hung up the phone and sat back down on the coffee table he couldn't help but stare at the couple in front of him. Dylan holding Brenda who was still crying he was whispering something in Brenda's ear and she seemed to be comforted by what Dylan was saying. Brandon knew that Brenda was angry with their father and maybe she went a little overboard but now is not the time to bring it up. "Are you okay Bren?"

Brenda sniffled as she slowly raised her head of Dylan's chest her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks were tearstained and she looked very tired. "Look Brandon I didn't mean to bring our relationship with Kelly in to this it just sort of happen, I'm sorry." Brandon swallowed hard "I know that Brenda, you two probably have a lot to talk about and I have plans so I'll go okay, I'll see you tomorrow" "thank you Brandon!" Brenda held out her hand and Brandon gave it a gentle squeezed as he got up. "Me too Bro I'm glad you were here even though it didn't help that much." Dylan got up and walked Brandon to the door.

They said goodbye and Dylan locked the door behind Brandon. He walked into the kitchen and took a carton of ice-cream out of the freezer he grabbed a spoon and walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Brenda. "Hey it's gonna be okay he'll calm down and you two will work things out"

"I wish I could be as sure as you seem to be thank you Dylan" Dylan held the spoon out to Brenda "for what?" she shook her head and settled back into Dylan's arms. "For the way you stood up for the baby and me" Dylan smiled "you're welcome but it was nothing really I only told the truth we are a family and I want it to stay that way okay." Brenda eyes began to drop as she tried to fight of sleep "me too."

Brandon stood outside Andrea's Hotel room wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt he knocked and the door was quickly opened "can we talk?"

"Sure come on in! Is something wrong?" Brandon walked into Andrea's hotel he looked around and the sat down in the sofa. Andrea walked over and sat down next to him without saying anything. Andrea was wearing big light grey sweatshirt with the word "Yale" in blue print and a pair of white socks.  
"Where is Hannah?" "She is with Jesse's mother she doesn't get to see them very often so I thought she should have that chance now that we are in LA." "Oh that is nice. So what time do you have to pick her up?"

"I don't she is spending the night there but I don't think you came here to talk about Hannah especially when you are looking the way you do. Are you gonna tell me what's wrong or do I have to guess?" Brandon looked down at the floor his elbows are resting on his thighs he lowered his head into his hands and stayed like that for a moment. As he took a deep breath looked at Andrea. "No you don't have to guess. I went to see Dylan and Brenda earlier in fact I just came from there"

Andrea's heart skipped a few beats "is something wrong with Brenda or the baby?" "No nothing is wrong with them. While I was there Brenda and I were able to talk about some of our problems and we came to an understanding that even though I'm not sure about Dylan and her I'm willing to give it a chance and not try and talk her out of it. She understands why I feel the way I do and she respects that."  
Andrea smiled she really didn't like to see the tension that currently kept the twins from being as close as they normally were "that sounds good but why do you look so worried then?"

Brandon got up and walked over to the window "when I was there my parents called me on my cell phone and they were worried about Brenda and me because we haven't returned any of their calls."

"Look Brandon I don't mean to be rude but Brenda and you are adults with you own lives to lead they can't expect you to let them know every little thing you're doing."  
Brandon stared at the city he had called home such a long time "I know that and I know that they can be a little overprotective but they were concerned about Brenda and the baby."  
Andrea sighed at Brandon's tense form "Brenda is an adult she can take care of herself and her baby but I guess that is not why you look so tiered"  
"I gave them Dylan's number so that Brenda and I could speak to the both of them. Because you know that mum and dad don't know that Dylan is the baby's father and since they are back together Brenda felt like it was time to tell them and to tell them that they are back together."

Andrea got up and slowly walked over to Brandon she hesitated for a moment but then she gently laid her hand on his back "and I guess your father's opinion about Dylan hasn't change over the years?"  
Brandon relaxed a little when she touched him it surprised him how the simple gesture seemed to ease his mind a little. "No but I thought it could be done without too much fighting and shouting because Dylan wasn't at home. I thought that if Brenda told herself it wouldn't turn into a scream fest. So we put it on speakerphone and we talked to them for a moment and then Dylan came home and my father heard his voice and the all Hell broke loose.  
Dylan and my dad began shouting at each other just like in the "Good old days" but this time it was much worse. I guess because in the past my dad always seemed to get Dylan to back down in one way or the other but today Dylan wouldn't move an inch and neither would my dad."

Andrea moved closer to Brandon and put one hand on his shoulder and with the other she took his right hand "what about Brenda didn't she have anything to say?"

"Well it was hard to get a word in but in the end Brenda really laid in to my dad about him never respecting any of the choices she has made and how he never seem to support her and Dylan's relationship. She also said she couldn't understand why he could support my relationship with Kelly because she had some of the same problems as Dylan had."

Andrea stepped in front of Brandon and without a word urged him to look at her "I don't wanna take sides in this discussion but from what you have told me through the years and what I have seen myself I can understand where Brenda is coming from.  
I mean when it comes to dating and boyfriends it seems like you have had it easier than Brenda had. When you started having sex was your father all over about how you should wait and how you girlfriend wasn't good enough for you and you were younger than Brenda was.  
I know that she made some mistakes like running of to Mexico with Dylan and things like that and that you at that time felt like you were getting a bum rap but why do you think she did all those things?"

"No he wasn't but he was just worried about her. I don't know why Brenda did all of those things but when Brenda commits to something she does it completely and I think that is why she sometimes gets in to trouble."  
"Why didn't he worry about you I mean the consequences were the same for you both? I know that Brenda is fiercely independent and I think you father has had a difficult time accepting that Brenda is not gonna do the things that he wants her to do and she is gonna live her life the way she wants. I think he is having a very hard time letting go of the image of Brenda as a little girl and until that happens it's gonna be very hard."

Brandon pulled away from Andrea "Brenda still can't hold something that happened so long ago against our parents, I mean she has to move on" "it is not what happened in high school she has a problem with. It's that she is 26 years old and they still don't respect her choices."

Brandon spun around "she has made a few big mistakes in her time like when she broke into the lab and trashed the place remember?" Andrea raised her hand "so you were arrested for drunk driving, Brandon I don't wanna fight with you but can't you see that some of what I'm saying is true?"

Brandon was frustrated this was such a huge mess and just like a million times before he was being pulled into something that really didn't involve him. "I don't know all I know is that I'm stuck in the middle again and now that Brenda has asked me to be the baby's godfather it's even more complicated than before. I don't wanna have to choose sides in this fight but I fear that I might be forced to."

Andrea walked over to him and took hold of his hands "I know you wanna keep everybody happy but you can't you have to make some hard choices and all you can do is to do what you feel is right for you now and in the future. It won't be easy but it is something that you have to do.  
Look when Jesse and I got divorced it was hard but I truly feel that it would have been worse for all three of us if we had stayed together. Now Jesse and I have a good relationship and I think that is important for Hannah. And in the same way you have to figure out what you want to do in this situation."  
Brandon pulled away again not sure what to do with himself "my parents have always wanted the best for Brenda and I and yes they can go a little overboard sometimes but it's just because they want us to have the best."

Andrea began to walk backwards and sat down on the sofa "I know that but did you ever stop to think that what your parents want for Brenda might not be what she wants for her self. And that your parents are having a hard time accepting that Brenda wants to live her life on her own terms and not on theirs."  
"Maybe you are right but that doesn't change the fact that no matter what I do somebody is gonna get hurt" Brandon sat back down next "true but you are the one who will be hurt if you don't make it clear how you feel."  
Andrea took one of the pillows in her arms and pulled her legs up under herself Brandon looked at her and smiled. No matter how long they had known each other and no matter how good friends they were Brandon's smile was still all it took to melt her heart.  
"Thanks Andrea it's nice to have as good a friend as you." "I feel the same way and it's funny that no matter what has happened in our lives we have always been able to stay friends without crossing the line." "I know but we did cross the line a few times though remember the prom and when you dated Jay and I kissed you."

Brandon smiled at the memories she had always been a great kisser and there had been moments where he thought at they should take the chance but then again there was a lot to be said about their friendship. "Oh yeah I remember and the time when you were suppose to move back to Minnesota and I gave my self to you as a present. I made myself look so stupid."  
Brandon shook his head adamantly they had never really talked about it and he had never actually told her that a part of him was disappointed that they didn't go through with it. "No you didn't! I remember talking to Brenda about it and she thought we would have made a great couple and I think she might have been right" "well she hasn't changed her opinion over the years, I don't know if it would have worked out I mean we know each other so well that is might not have worked."  
"Maybe you're right and our friendship has lasted and that might have been different if we had gotten involved"

"I know but I would be lying if I never though what would have happened if we had tried to make a go of it." Brandon looked her straight in the eyes she had always been beautiful to him it wasn't the kind of beauty that Kelly possessed. It was like all the good sides of her personality shined in her eyes the way she could bring a smile to his face without saying or doing anything.  
Brandon moved closer to Andrea without moving his eyes he took her hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "What are you doing?" Andrea stared confused at him "something I should have done years ago."

"Brandon I think this would be a mistake I mean just because we thought about doesn't mean we have to go through with it." Brandon let go of her hand and took the pillow from her slowly he brought his hand up to Andrea's face and gently pulled her face towards his and kissed her.

Andrea kissed him back and for a moment they are lost in the kiss until Andrea pulled away and got up from the sofa "I can't do this! I don't want you to have sex with me because you feel like you owe me or something like that."

Brandon got up and walked over to Andrea he cupped her face in his hands and looked her straight in the eyes. "That is not why I'm doing this I want to be with you I enjoy being with you and I wanna take it to the next step. Maybe we should try and see if we can't make a relationship work. I mean we can make a friendship work so why not."

Andrea looked down for a moment she couldn't believe she was standing there with Brandon kissing and talking about having a relationship. No it was no good it won't work she thought to herself. Stop it Andrea she cursed herself use you heart not you heard just this once.

She looked up again and leaned in and kissed Brandon he put his hands around her waist and pulled her close. Andrea put her arms around his neck and ran her finger through his hair.

Brandon broke the kiss and smiled at Andrea as he lifted her up and gently lay her down on the bed. Brandon ran his hands through her hair and down her legs. Andrea kissed his neck and lips and lifted Brandon's T-shirt off and planted small butterfly-kisses all over his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**First of a HUGE thank you to all of you who reads and review my story I'm so happy you're all enjoying the rewrite. And just a little hint there will be new sections in this and in some of the future chapters so keep your eyes open. I'll keep posting so keep those wonderful reviews. And just a little piece of info I've almost doen with the rewrite of this story and that means "A new life" is next and with a little luck thefirst rewritten chapter of that story will be be up by the weekend.**

Dylan and Brenda were sitting on the sofa watching TV. Brenda's legs were lying across Dylan's lap and Dylan's arms were lying on top of them he is completely consumed by the film they were watching. Brenda looked at him she had really missed this just the two of them together she was reminded of how much she loved to just watch him and all those little things he did without even knowing it like the little smile he got on his face when he saw or read something funny. Or how she would stay awake to watch him sleep and listen to his steady breathing.

Brenda had always loved the time they spent together just the two of the at home not doing anything special just being together. "Dylan? Hello earth to Dylan!" "Yeah what is it Bren?" He didn't take his eyes of the screen Brenda poked him with her feet until he looked at her "do you have any watermelon?"  
Dylan smiled another food question 5 minutes she had asked for salt and vinegar chips but after only having eaten a few she had mumbled something under her breath that he couldn't understand and she had put the bag of chips down.  
"No WE don't have any, why are you hungry again?" Brenda sighed as she rubbed her belly "well I just have a craving for it that is all" he couldn't deny her anything as she sat there in a pair of his old sweat pants and in a tank top that had ridden up and exposed her ever growing bump.  
Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun and a few loose strands frame her face and he couldn't believe she could look so sexy without even trying. "How about this, when the movie is finished I'll go and get you some" Brenda shook her head "you don't have to I just wanted some if we had any so I'm gonna take a shower but you can join me if you want to."  
Dylan swallowed hard "oh you're killing me but I better not after all that is how we got into trouble to begin with." Brenda shook her head as she got up and walked slowly towards the bathroom as she reached the door she turned around and looked Dylan straight in the eye "I remember that very well how this happened, so Dylan McKay eat your heart out because you of all people know what you are missing out on."

It took all Dylan's self restrain not to get up and follow her "you're a cruel cruel woman miss Walsh" Brenda closed the bathrooms door as Dylan smiled and turned around to watch the rest of the film. Ten minutes later he got up and walked into the bathroom. He could see the outline of Brenda's body through the shower curtain she was so beautiful just looking at her could still make his knees go weak and make his blood run south. In his mind nobody was as beautiful as Brenda and now with her body becoming fuller and changing making room for the child that was growing inside of her she was more beautiful and sexy than ever before.

Dylan was so glad to have her back in his life, this time I won't loose her Dylan thought to himself. Dylan was pulled from his thought by the sound of Brenda's voice "are you enjoying the view Mr. McKay?" "Very much Miss Walsh, I'm gonna go and buy some watermelon for you" Brenda stuck her head out from behind the shower curtain "Dylan you don't have to we'll get something tomorrow."  
"No it's okay! You're the one who carries the baby and I'm the one who goes on food runs okay, do you want me to get anything else while I'm out?" "No watermelon is fine."  
Brenda turned of the water she looked around and she realized that she couldn't find the towel. She looked at Dylan who was standing in the middle of the room with the biggest smirk on his face holding her towel "are you looking for this?"

Brenda's body was still covered by the shower curtain she just held out her hand. "Yes please" but Dylan didn't move he held out the towel but there was no way Brenda could reach it without getting out of the shower. She stared at him but he didn't budge she pulled the shower curtain aside and stood completely naked in front of him "fine enjoy your free show you perv" Dylan slowly walked towards Brenda his eyes were glued to her body she looked so sexy just standing there.

He pulled her naked form against his body and fused his lips against her when air became and issue they slowly pulled apart and Dylan wrapped the towel around Brenda going out of his way to make sure that his fingertips brushed against her breasts.  
Brenda shook her head at the goofy grin that filled his face he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear "do you have any idea how sexy you are Bren" Brenda blushed and looked away she didn't feel ugly or anything like that but she sure as hell didn't feel sexy Dylan kissed her just below her ear "you are so hot I'm seriously considering keeping you constantly barefoot and pregnant."  
Brenda playfully hit him on the chest "shut up you perv and go and get me some watermelon" Dylan released his hold on her and gave her a mock salute "at your service." Dylan turned around to leave when Brenda pulled him back and gave him a quick kiss "and I love you" "I love you too I'll be back soon."

As Dylan headed out the front door Brenda picked up the phone and calls and orders some Chinese take out. Then she went into the bedroom and put on a tight fitted white T-shirt and on top of that a light blue dress with spaghetti straps over it around her neck she had the necklaces with the crystal that Iris gave her just after Dylan started dating Kelly. Ever since Iris gave it to her Brenda had worn it whenever she was worried about something that was also why she put it on when she left NY to come out here.

Then Brenda slowly walked into the kitchen and set the table and lights some candles all around the living room and turned the radio on. Just as she finished the delivery guy showed up with the food Brenda put the food down on the table and sat down to wait for Dylan.

She heard the familiar sound of Dylan's car as he pulled up and she couldn't help but smile at the look on his face as he walked through the door and saw what she had done. "What is all this! Brenda you are supposed to be taking it easy." Brenda shrugged "I know but all I did was order food and light a few candles I think it will be okay" Dylan walked closer "so all this watermelon talk was just to get me out of the house?" "Guilty I wanted us to have a romantic evening together so come and sit down and have some Chinese food and just relax."

Dylan walked into the kitchen and put the watermelon down he grabbed a soda and a carton of milk out of the fridge he walked over to Brenda and filled her glass with milk. She couldn't help but smile at the gesture he was so sweet to her and constantly trying to stay on top of what was healthy and beneficial for her and the baby. He would rub lavender oil on her belly to prevent stretch marks, rub her back she was tiered and go out of his way to fulfill her crazy cravings. Brenda smiled when she felt Dylan's lips on her hand "you are amazing Bren." "I know and don't you forget it."

Dylan sat down across from Brenda, she used to do things like this all the time when they lived in London or she would arrange a picnic in Hyde Park and they would spend the whole day in the park talking, reading, looking at people sometimes he would help her run lines they had a good life in London. He was lost in his thoughts and he didn't hear Brenda the first time "Dylan hey Dylan! Am I boring you? Where were you?" Dylan shook his head "no not at all I was just thinking about our life in London we had it good there right?" Brenda nodded with a wistful look on her face "yes I love our life in London but what made you think about that?" "Remember you used to do this all the time and we would go to the park and it would just be the two of us and we were happy."

Brenda leaned back in her chair and smiled at the memory of all the wonderful days they spend in the parks of London she placed one hand on her rounded belly and looked at Dylan her eyes were filled with love. "Yes we were but no matter where we go from now on it will never be just the two of us but what are you saying do you want to move to London? Because I remember you missed being able get in you car and go to Baja for the weekend."  
Dylan shrugged as he poured some of the food on to his plate "I don't know if I want to move back to London but I but we have to talk about like where we are gonna live and a lot of other things and for the record I missed being able to go to Baja but that should not decide where we are gonna live." "I know and I thought we could work some of it out tonight for our own sakes but also because I have a feeling that it won't be long before my parents arrive and Iris is coming in a few days and I'm sure they have a lot of questions"

Dylan groaned at the thought of being invaded by their respective parents they had had so little time together just the two of them and there were still a lot of things they needed to work out and plan and having their parents there wasn't gonna make that any easier. "You right so where do we start?"

"I think we need to settle where we're gonna live at least to start with I mean we can still change our minds. Let's face fact it will be a while before I'll be doing any acting so we don't have to go back to NY because of my work and you have the club to think about."  
Dylan looked at her with surprise "so you want to stay in LA?" Brenda pushed some food around on her plate "if that is what you want its okay with me I mean you have lived almost all you life here so I can understand if that is where you want stay, and there's lots of work opportunities here."

"Look we don't have to stay because of the club I can get somebody to manage it for me or I can sell it. Maybe it would be good for us to get out of LA I mean it's nice to be close to our friends but sometimes I think it would be nice to put some distance between them and us. I must admit that I have always loved NY ever since Iris took me to the theater there"

Brenda put her glass down and nodded "I know what you mean I think that is why both of us loved living in London because in some strange way we felt more free without all the drama and history. And I do love seeing the seasons changing and I must admit I love living in NY but you do realize that Brandon and I are sharing an apartment so we won't be all on our own." "I think we should find one of our own I mean your brother is my best friend but I don't want to live with him" Dylan looked through the boxes of Chinese food he took out a spring roll and held the box out to Brenda "do you want more of this food?"  
Brenda leaned back in her chair and ran both her hands up and down her protruding belly "no thank you. I'm so fat now that I could roll." Dylan got up as he leaned over and kissed Brenda on her forehead and walked into the kitchen with the plates feeling safe because of the distance he could help but comment "well that could be a good thing then you don't have to walk" "you're so funny but don't quiet your day job just yet, so do you want some help out there?"

"No all you have to do is stay in your seat and I will be right back." Dylan walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Brenda could hear him opening a few draws and then Dylan came out again looking just like he did when he went in there except for strange look he had on his face. "What are you up to now?" Dylan slowly walked closer to her "do you trust me?" "You know I do"

Dylan nodded and smiled "okay then close your eyes" Brenda was confused and shook her head "what! Why?"

"Come on just do as I say" Brenda sighed as she smiled at Dylan and closed her eyes. Dylan got down on one knee and took a small red velvet box out of his pocket. "Okay you can open your eyes in a minute but you can't say anything you just have to listen to me okay?" Brenda nodded when it came to surprises she had never been very patient "fine can I open my eyes now?" "Yes!" Brenda slowly opened her eyes and saw Dylan in front of her he took her hand and looked straight into her eyes.  
"You and I have known each other for so many years and with have been trough so many things both happy and sad. Nobody has ever believed in me the way you do you are the only one who has see my darkest sides and you still loved me. You made the wall I have build around my heart crumble just by looking at me I have let you deeper into my heart than anybody else. I have hurt you more than once and you continue to surprise me by forgiving me you have forgiven me for things than I couldn't forgive myself for.  
When you look at me it feels like you can see straight into my soul your love has been the one constant thing in my life it's hard to remember a time when I didn't love you.  
I have tried to live my life without you but it never works out and I know now that I can't and won't live without you and our baby. Brenda Walsh will you marry me?"

Tears were rolling down Brenda's cheeks she tried to wipe them away she exhaled and brought her hand to Dylan's cheek and smiled at him. "Look Dylan we don't have to get married because of the baby I mean if you're do…" "Before you say anything else just open the box and take a look Please!"  
Dylan handed Brenda the box and she slowly opened it her hand flew to her mouth and she let out a small gasp when she saw what was inside she looked at Dylan and smiled. "Do you recognize it?" Brenda swallowed hard and nodded "yes that the antique diamond ring we saw when we were in Copenhagen but how?"

"I bought that day because I knew that I wanted to ask you to marry me even then but then you got pregnant and I panicked and everything fell apart, I'm not asking you because you are pregnant I'm asking because I love you and I don't want to be without you."

"If you are sure then yes Dylan I will marry you!" Dylan held Brenda's hand as he took the pear shape diamond ring out for the box he kissed the ring and slipped it on Brenda's finger.  
"I love you so much Dylan." Brenda brought her left hand up to Dylan's face he leaned into her touch as he slowly turned his face and kissed the palm of her hand before getting up. "Well that's good cause we're getting married so will you dance with me?" "Yes."  
Dylan walked over and turned up the stereo and walked back over to Brenda he held out his hand and Brenda placed her hand in his as Dylan pulled her up and into his arms. Brenda wrapped her arms around Dylan's neck as she locked eyes with him Dylan lowered his head bringing his forehead down so it was touching her. In the background the radio is playing "I shall believe" by Sheryl Crow.

Friday morning Brenda was sitting up in the bed looking at Dylan lying next to her. He looked so peaceful, content with a child like innocence. She ran her hand across her stomach and smiled he always looked like this and she had always loved watching him sleep she was so happy to have him back in her life. "Stop it Bren!"  
Brenda covered her mouth and giggled "what are you talking about?" Dylan pulled at the covers "you're staring at me when I sleep like you always do when you wake up before me." "How do you know that's what I'm doing?"  
Dylan opened his eyes and spoke in a soft tone "I can feel it I can always feel when you're looking at me." Brenda took a deep breath it was little things like that made her fall in love with him all over again.

"For your information I was just trying to imagine how our son would look."  
Dylan rolled on to his side supporting his head on his right hand as he ran his left hand under Brenda's shirt over her belly and smiled. "Our son? Do you know something I don't?"  
Brenda shook her head "no I don't but I just have a feeling that it might be a boy" "really so you think it's a boy?" Brenda smiled she wasn't gonna reveal that she had gone all girly and spend the last half hour picturing what their son might look like "yeah a little boy I've even thought about a few names for him."

A swift kick from the baby brought a big smile to Dylan's face it was becoming more and more real to him that in a couple of months he would be a father. There were still moments where the thought scared the hell out of him but now it was something he looked forward to not feared. He had been so focused on the baby being healthy that he hadn't really thought much about the gender and he really didn't have a preference but the thought of a little girl with Brenda's eyes made him smile.  
"What if it's a girl have you thought of girl's names too?" Brenda traced the scar in his eyebrow with her finger "a few but I really want us to do it together" "yeah so let me hear your ideas then." Brenda stopped moving her finger "haven't you thought of any?"  
Dylan leaned in and kissed her just below her ear "a couple but you go first" Brenda giggled as she felt his hot breath on her neck and she pulled back a little. "Okay how about "Daniel Michael McKay" Dylan frowned a little "isn't it a bit long and a little to close to my name?" "Okay how about Sean then?" Dylan shrugged "I like that better but what about Sarah?" "I think he would be teased a lot with a name like that don't you?" Brenda laughed as Dylan rolled his eyes. "You are so funny for a girl dummy."

Dylan bared Brenda's belly and kissed it gently while Brenda ran her fingers through his hair and smiled at him "I like that what about Emily?" "What about Molly?" Brenda nodded. "Yeah I like it but it kinda reminds me of that Irish song, what do you think of Shane if it's a boy?" Dylan eyed her carefully "doesn't it sound too Irish?" Brenda shrugged "maybe but that isn't a bad thing the only thing I'm trying to avoid is names beginning with B I think we have enough names starting with B to last us a life time."  
Dylan stared at Brenda's belly it was hard coming up with a good name and what if when the baby was born and it didn't look anything like the name they had decided on or what if when the kid started pre school and there were three others with the same name.  
"That's fine with me I was thinking that name him/her something a bit different but not to weird" Brenda was a little surprised she didn't expect Dylan to suggest that they looked at less traditional name "what something like Tristan?" "Have you been watching "Legends of the Fall" again Bren?" She pouted a little "well it's not my fault that I have to spend all day in bed and I have to pass time somehow and watching Brad Pitt and Aiden Quinn is not a bad way to pass time." "Oh really should I be worried then?"  
"Very!" Dylan laughed as he pulled Brenda's face close to his and captured her lips with his she tried to slide down next to him but being six months pregnant made it hard and she burst out laughing "this use to be a lot easier before I blew up to the size of a whale."  
Dylan pulled her as close as her protruding belly would allow "you're not a whale and even if you were you would be a very sexy whale" Brenda pulled back a little and smirked "lies and innuendoes will get you everywhere Mr. McKay."

"Promise?" Brenda kissed Dylan and ran her fingers through his short dark hair as Dylan pulled her closer and kissed her neck he could smell her hair. He had missed that scent it was hard to describe it's a mix of strawberries, summer and his favorite bubble gum as a child. Dylan ran his hand up Brenda's leg when the phone rang.  
"Damn who ever it's I will kill them." Brenda let her head fall back she missed being so close to Dylan and it seemed like they kept getting interrupted "let it ring then." Dylan reluctantly pulled back "I can't it might be important" Brenda exhaled and sat up "fine we have to get up anyway because you have to pick your mother up at the airport very soon."

"Oh I completely forgot." Dylan rolled over and answered the phone with a very annoyed tone of voice as Brenda walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.  
"Talk to me!" "Dylan! Its Jim can I talk to my daughter?"  
Dylan pinched the bridge of his nose at the sound of Jim Walsh's voice he really wasn't in the mood to deal with Jim nor did he have the time. "Well you can't right now but I'll tell her you called" "what do you mean she is not there? Have you dumped her for Kelly again?" Dylan exhaled trying really hard to keep his cool and not let Jim goad him into another argument.  
"No I haven't and if the only reason you called is to cause problems you can give up right now cause I'm mot gonna let you or anybody come between me and Bren" "I don't really have anything to say to you I want to talk to my daughter and right now she is staying with you but that could all change in no time, so could you please put my daughter on now."

Brenda came back into the bedroom and she saw Dylan was still on the phone and mouthed "who is it?" Dylan held his hand over the phone "your father he wants to talk to you." Brenda shook her head "well I don't wanna talk to him okay" Dylan held out the phone to her he didn't want things to escalate and despite everything he still hoped that Jim would come around.  
"Come on Bren talk to him he is still your father" Brenda stared at the phone "have you told him?" "No!" Brenda took a deep breath and quickly took the phone from Dylan's hands "hi dad what do you want?" "Brenda I just wanna talk to you and hear how you and the baby are doing" "we are fine all three of us but thank you for asking" "Look Brenda honey I don't wanna talk to you about Dylan I wanted to ask you if you would like to come out and visit your mother and me for a while doesn't that sound nice."  
Brenda looked at Dylan who is standing next to her he looked worried even though he was doing his best to hide it. "Look I don't think Dylan has the time so it has to be another time okay" "I wasn't asking Dylan it was just you and the baby."

Brenda snorted fighting to get her frustration under control "don't you think I know that! God I can't believe you! You haven't changed one bit have you? You are still trying pressure me into doing what you want but not this time I'm with Dylan and there is nothing you can do to change that and I was gonna tell you and mom together but you might as well know that Dylan and I are getting married. So if you want to be a part of the baby's life you have to accept Dylan as a part of the family and treat him right."

"Don't do this Brenda he is no good for you it will never last one day he'll leave you and hurt you all over again why can't you see that?" Brenda shook her head "I don't wanna hear anymore I've said what I wanted to and if you are gonna spend the rest of this call badmouthing Dylan we might as well stop right now."  
"If you do this Brenda we can't support you and you'll be on your own" the tone in Jim's voice was hard and angry. "Fine if that is how you want it then I can't change your mind. I'm sorry goodbye dad."  
Brenda turned around and looked Dylan straight in the eyes he pulled her into his arm and kissed the top of her head. He couldn't help wonder what Jim had said to her when she told him about their engagement did he try and talk her out for marrying him. Dylan thoughts are interrupted by Brenda's voice.  
"That went as well as I thought it would. He said that if I married you I would be on my own he won't accept us as a family and he won't be apart of it."  
Dylan tightened his hold on her "I'm sorry Bren I can't believe he is willing to shut you out like that just because you do something he doesn't approve of" Brenda shrugged "well in his mind there is a right way, a wrong way and then there is the Walsh way and that is always the best way no matter what. If that is how he wants is I can't change his mind and I'm not gonna spend my time worrying about it. I'm with you Dylan and I'm never gonna let my father or anybody come between us like I have before."  
Dylan cupped her face in his hands and locked eyes with her "so what now?" Brenda gave him a quick kiss "you have to get ready because you have to be at the airport in less than and hour and pick Iris up" "I know that but what about your fath….."

"Like I said I'm not gonna waste my time worrying about him. Now get in the shower or you'll be late." Dylan put his arms around Brenda's belly he kissed her neck whispered in her ear "I think I need help washing back! Will you help me?" Brenda shivered as she leaned into his touch "I thought you never ask."  
Dylan took Brenda's hand and led her into the bathroom and all worries about Jim Walsh and thoughts of picking Iris up at the airport vanished into thin air.

Brenda stood in front of the mirror drying her hair Dylan walked into the bedroom with a towel around his waist he walked up behind Brenda and wrapped his arms around her just above the swell of her belly.  
Brenda locked eyes with him in the mirror "we should do that again sometime" Dylan kissed her just below her earlobe "just let me know when and I'm there." Brenda rested her head against Dylan's shoulder as he drew lazy circles on her belly "this is nice I wish we could stay like this forever just you, the baby and me" "I know but…." Brenda pulled away "oh no we completely forgot about Iris!" "Damn it, what time is it?"  
Dylan walked over to the closet and pulls out a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. As Dylan was getting dressed Brenda walked over to the other side of the bed and called the airport to find out if Iris' flight has landed. "The flight is a little bit late but you have to leave now to get there on time"  
Dylan nodded as he looked around the room trying to will himself to leave "okay! I'm going but I won't be long and I have my cell phone with me so call me if you need anything" Brenda smiled "I'll be fine don't worry." Dylan walked out the room but then he came back in kissed Brenda and walked out again. "Love you" "you too."

As Dylan drove to the airport Brenda got ready and dressed she put a white tight fitted T-shirt with ¾ sleeves and a pair of loose black flax trousers and put her hair in a ponytail.

Content with her appearance she walked into the living room and turned on the TV after a few minutes the phone rang she smiled as he rolled her eyes and picked it up "hi Dylan I'm just fine"

Andrea stared at the phone for a second "I hate to break it to you but it's not Dylan" Brenda laughed at herself she had been so convinced that it was Dylan "oh hi Andrea I'm sorry Dylan has just gone out and I thought he was calling to check up on me, how are you?" "I'm good I was wondering if you would like some company." Brenda sighed "I would love some but Dylan has gone to pick Iris up at the airport and she doesn't know about the baby so maybe it's not the best time."

"I understand we'll talk another day" Brenda sensed something in Andrea's voice she couldn't quit place it something did seem off to Brenda "is something wrong Andrea? Did something happen?"

Andrea shifted a little she wasn't sure if telling Brenda was the best idea "well nothings wrong but something did happen the night Hannah spent with her grandparents." "Come on tell me what it is" Andrea hesitated again but finally blurted it out "well Brandon and I kinda spend the night together"

Brenda almost dropped the phone she really hadn't seen that coming "are you serious? Get over here right now." "But what about Iris?" "I don't care you need to talk so we'll talk. See you soon." Brenda put the phone down and smiles she couldn't believe that after all these years Brandon and Andrea finally acted on the feelings that had always been between them.

As Andrea is on her way over to Brenda Dylan arrived at L.A.X. and waited for Iris he remembered the day when Brenda came back to L.A. Ever since he had left London he had tried to buried his feelings for her deep down in his heart but when she came back all his feelings for her surfaced again. It wasn't until he saw her in the airport he realized how much he had truly missed her and all he wanted to do was to hold her like he used to and then never let her go. His heart had sunk when he saw her walking hand in hand with Connor but he was still happy to see her.

He had never been so scared as he was the night of the accident all it was then it became clear to him that he might loose Brenda and the baby for good all thing things he thought he could live without became essential to his future.

He couldn't help but smile when he discovered that Brenda wasn't with Connor and how happy he had been when she said yes to come home with him. Dylan thoughts were interrupted by Iris voice "now that is what I like to see." Dylan looked up at the woman who he had such a complicated relationship with "what is that?" "A smile like that on my boy's face I take it that things with you and Brenda are good?"  
Dylan nodded and a sly smile crept onto his face "yes they are but I'll tell you all about it on the way home." Iris looked at him expectantly "it's good to see you Dylan" "you too Iris" Dylan closed the space between them and gave her a hug before he picked up her bags and lead her towards the parking lot. Iris was looking at Dylan and she couldn't help but notices that he hadn't looked this happy in a very long time he looked content and peaceful.  
Dylan put his mother's bags in the car "so how are you?" "I'm just fine I much rather talk about you and Brenda" Dylan rolled his eyes a little he wasn't surprised by Iris comment "I know you do, but Iris a few things have happen since we last talked and most of it involves Brenda and I but I think we should wait till we get home."  
"Is everything okay between the two of you" Dylan smiled "yes things are great and I promise I will tell everything when we home okay?" "That's fine with me."

While Dylan and Iris drove home Andrea and Brenda were sitting in the living room talking. "So when did this happen and more important how do you feel about it and please remember this is my brother we are talking about so give me the pg.13 version okay."  
Andrea smiled a little while she looked down at her hands not sure how explain it "well it happened that night when your father called and you and he had that big fight well after Brandon left you and Dylan he came back to the hotel. He came to my room and we talked for a long time about you, Dylan, your father and the past. We talked about our friendship and why we never had a relationship and then he kissed me.  
At first I wasn't sure if it was a good idea but Brandon can still get to me and then we ended up spending the night together."

Brenda nodded gently urging Andrea on "so now what are you together or what?" Andrea shrugged not sure how to define her relationship with Brandon "well we haven't really talked about it, we have had a hard time facing each other since that night and I fear that we might have ruined our friendship."  
Brenda shook her head "I don't think so I think you and Brandon need to talk and figure out where you go from here and I have to say that if you guys decide to be together I would be completely behind you, why don't you try and sort it out tonight the longer you wait the harder it gets."  
"I can't tonight I promised Hannah we would go to the movies" Brenda rested her arm on her belly "you have to sort it out soon and personally I think you would be great together" Andrea laughed "I know you do believe me I do."

Iris and Dylan pulled up in front of the house, Dylan was quick to get out and grab Iris' bags and they walked into the house and found Brenda and Andrea sitting on the sofa laughing and talking. Brenda had a blanket over her belly and legs, Dylan walked over to Brenda he hugs her and she whispered as they hugged.  
"Have you told her?" "No not yet why is Andrea here?" Brenda gave him a quick peck on the cheek and whispered "I'll tell you later." Andrea looked at the three others sensing that it would be better if she left "look I better get back I promised I take Hannah to the movies" Brenda nodded "I'll call you tomorrow and think about what I said. "Let me walk you out Andrea." Andrea hugged Brenda goodbye and stood up; she smiled at Iris as Dylan walked her out.

Iris sat down on the sofa next to Brenda and they hug. "Brenda darling it's so good to see you again it's been too long." Brenda smiled "we haven't seen each other since that night in New York" Iris looked towards the door and her eyes fixated on Dylan "so I take it you are responsible for the smile on my son's face?" "I would like to think I have something to do with it but I not think I can take all the credit."  
Iris took Brenda's hand "I think you can you have always been able to make him smile like nobody else" "thank you." Iris brought her hands together "I almost forgot I brought you a little present" Brenda shook her head "you don't have to give me anything" "it's just a little something." Iris got up and walked over to her bags as Dylan came back inside and walked over to Brenda and sat down next to her he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, Iris came back and sat down on chair next to the sofa. "I can't seem to find it I know it's in there somewhere"

Brenda shrugged as she looked up at Dylan wanting him to tell his mother the news "its okay you can find it later listen Dylan and I have something we want to tell you and we hope you will think its good news."  
Dylan and Brenda locked eye before Dylan slowly turned and looked at Iris "Brenda and I are getting married……" Iris practically jumped out of her chair her whole face lit up "that is wonderful Dylan I can't tell you how happy that makes me, so when is the wedding have you made any plans yet do you want a big or a small wedding I can he……." Dylan interrupted his mother knowing she could go on forever "that's not all Brenda is pregnant."

Brenda removed the blanket and placed her left hand on her belly. "Oh my I can't believe I didn't see it at first you look beautiful Brenda. How far a long are you?" "I'm six months along." Iris looked from Brenda to Dylan and she seemed a little confused and she doesn't quiet know what to say.  
"I don't understand you have been living here in L.A. with Kelly and now you tell me that you are marrying Brenda and that she is pregnant. Is the baby yours?" Dylan put his hand on top of Brenda's left hand and shifted in his seat and gave Iris an angry stare "I can't believe you why can't you just be happy for us I thought you would be different and that for once you would stand by me and YES is mine but if this is how you're gonna be you might as well….."

Brenda laid her hand on Dylan's thigh as she looked up at him and smiled reassuringly hoping to keep things from escalating "Dylan don't, Look Iris I understand if you are confused but let me explain okay. It is Dylan's baby and yes he has been with Kelly but only for the last couple of months Dylan and I broke up shortly after I discovered I was pregnant. I stayed in London and Dylan came back to L.A. but after a while I decided to come back home so I moved to New York and I live there and share an apartment with Brandon."  
"Why did you and Dylan break up?" Dylan's whole body was tense he was so tiered of people second guessing them and he had at least expected his mother not to be one of them. "That is between Brenda and me and it doesn't really matter anymore because we are back together now and I really hope that you will support us." "You know I will, so how do your parents feel about all of this"

Brenda shifted in her seat she had expected the question and despite the front she was putting up it hurt her that she wasn't able to share this happy time with her parents.  
"They are not happy at all well it's mostly my father he doesn't think that Dylan is good enough for me so he called the other day and told me that if I went thought with the wedding he would cut me out of his life."  
Iris gave the couple a sympathetic look it was clear what this was doing to them "oh honey I'm so sorry but what about your mother the way I remember it she has always supported your relationship with Dylan" Brenda took a deep breath holding back the tear she could feel burning in her eyes "I know and I think she still does but she hasn't said anything so I really don't know."

Dylan knew his mother would try and help but right now it wasn't a very good idea for her to get involved "you don't have to worry Iris Brenda and I will work this out on our own" "I know you will look I think better get back to my hotel now" Brenda was kinda surprised and she hoped that it wasn't a reaction to the news she had just gotten "so soon I thought you might have dinner with us."  
Iris smiled and shook her head "not tonight I'm kinda tired and besides we'll have lots of time to spend to together." Dylan released his hold on Brenda and stood up "come on I'll take you to your hotel" "Thank you, and take good care of yourself Brenda and I'll see you tomorrow."  
Brenda smiled at the older woman "bye Iris we'll talk tomorrow." Dylan stood up and closed the distance between him and Iris they hugged, Iris walked over to Brenda and hugged her as Dylan took Iris' bags and carried them out to the car and came back in and kissed Brenda goodbye and drove Iris to her hotel.

Dylan walked her to her room in silence and he was about to leave when Iris stopped him. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier I didn't mean to upset you or Brenda." Dylan shrugged "I know it's just with everything that is going on I guess that both Brenda and I are a little bit stressed" Iris reached out and up her hand on Dylan's upper arm "I understand that but I want you to know that I'm on your side and I'll help you anyway I can and I can talk to Jim and Cindy if you and Brenda want me to."  
Dylan's eyes widen and he shook his head adamantly "no please promise me that you will leave them alone this is something Brenda and I need to sort out on our own okay" sensing the urgency in her son's voice Iris backed down "I promise, Look Dylan I want you to know how proud I am for you It's so wonderful to see you stand up for your family. I want you to know that I'm so happy about you and Brenda and I know that you will be a wonderful father. I know that we still have to work on our relationship but I hope that you will let me be a part of the baby's life."

"Of course you're gonna be a part of the baby's life after all you are gonna be it's grandmother and thanks you know it's nice to know that Brenda is not the only one who has faith in me" a broad smiled filled Iris' face she was so excited at the prospect of becoming a grandmother and maybe that would help her relationship with her son.  
"A grandmother I can't believe it I'm so excited, look you better get back to Brenda and I need a little sleep" "yeah I'll call you tomorrow and we'll make some plans okay" "I'd like that see you tomorrow." Iris and Dylan hugged and Dylan left the hotel with a smile on his face for once he was glad that Iris is in town and that she was proud of him.

Brenda was sitting on the bed reading around her were magazines, books and small pieces of paper with baby names on them on her belly was a set of head phones that were playing music for the baby. Dylan was in the kitchen he had just finished making dinner and he grabbed the food and walked towards the bedroom but he stopped when he got to door.

He looked at Brenda with a smile on his face it was times like these it hit him how happy he was to have her back in his life being able to watch all the funny little things she did without even knowing it. Like how she would laugh out loud when she read something funny without caring who was around or how she would when she thought she was alone, or how she tended to wrap a log of her hair around her finger when she was watching TV. Brenda could feel his eyes on her and looked up with a smile and locked eye with him. "What are you doing?"

"I read somewhere that music for the baby in the womb the same music can relax the baby after it's born so I thought I would give it a try."  
Dylan put the food down on the foot of the bed and sat down next to Brenda on the bed "so what are you playing for it?" "Well I have given it a lot for thought and the music had be something we wouldn't tier of to soon so I chose this." Brenda took the headphones of her belly and handed them to Dylan who put them on he listens for a minute and then looked at Brenda and smiled.

"You're playing Tchaikovsky for our baby?" Brenda frowned "what's wrong with that?" "Nothing at all I'm just surprised you didn't go with Paganini, why was Andrea here earlier?" Dylan wiggled his eyebrows and Brenda shook her head as she remembered their attempts to doing something cultural as oppose to making out all the time.

"Oh I completely forgot! You are never gonna believe this but before I tell you I want you to promise me that you won't tell anybody else okay" "I promise" Dylan couldn't quiet place the look on Brenda's face she was smiling and seemed happy but she there something else he couldn't place and he couldn't help but smile when Brenda giggled as she spoke. "She told me that a few days ago she and Brandon spent the night together" Dylan's eyes widened and his voice was filled with surprise "for real those two hooked up?" "Oh yeah."

Dylan moved closer to Brenda and ran his hand up and down her leg "I thought your brother still had a thing for Kelly" Brenda shook her head like Dylan she was a little surprised that Brandon and Andrea had crossed the line they had drawn a long time ago. "Apparently not anymore" Dylan hand traveled from Brenda's leg to her abdomen hoping to feel the baby move "so now what are they dating or what?" Brenda raised her shoulders "I'm not sure and neither are they." Dylan looked straight ahead and laughed "I can't wait to see everybody's face if they are start dating" Brenda nodded as she laid her hand on top of his "I know."


	6. Chapter 6

Dylan and Brenda were lying on a blanket outside in the back yard Brenda's head was resting on Dylan's stomach. Dylan was reading a book while Brenda was reading about what to expect during the last months of the pregnancy and the delivery.

Dylan looked at her from under his book she had been acting really strange all morning she seemed worried but when he asked her she denied it.

Brenda could feel Dylan's eyes on her but she ignored it she knew that he was worried about her and he had been driving her crazy with questions all morning. She would love to be able to answer him if for no other reason to get him of her back but what could she do when she herself didn't even know what is wrong. She was feeling overwhelmed and the nightmares she was having didn't make it better it was like one moment she is on top of the world the next she feels like she was drowning and there was nothing she can do.

She rested the book on her belly and with in seconds the baby began to kick her Brenda lifted the book and ran her hand across her belly before again resting the book on her belly again the baby kicked her until she remove the book. Brenda couldn't help but laugh out loud.  
Dylan put his book down and looked at her. "What's so funny?" "Our baby is very opinionated" Dylan stared at her "what are you talking about?" Brenda tilted her head back and looked at him "every time I rest my book on my belly the baby starts to kick me until I remove the book" "re you sure?" "Really give me your hand and I'll prove it to you."

Dylan placed his hand on Brenda's belly but the baby didn't kick then Brenda rested the book on her belly and the baby started to kick Dylan smiled at her and kissed her belly then Brenda lifted the book and the baby stopped. "I told you this baby of ours is very stubborn just like its father."  
Dylan shook his head and smiled "oh no don't start you are far worse than I am" Brenda's eyes widened "I am not" "come on Bren you have been in this really weird mood all morning and you don't tell me what is wrong and you don't want my help."

Brenda sighed "don't you think I would tell you if I could? It's so strange one minute I'm fine, happy, content, looking forward to the birth then for no reason my mood completely changes and I feel like I can't do anything right and I sometimes wish that I had never got pregnant."  
Dylan was slightly taken back by that comment but he knew that in her heart she didn't feel like that she had loved the baby from the moment she discovered she was pregnant "come on Bren that is just your hormones that are bouncing of the walls."  
Brenda shrugged "that is one of the reasons but I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong maybe it's the baby or me but something is wrong" Dylan locked eyes with her as he ran his hands through her hair "listen to me okay we are going to see the doctor in less than two hours and we are gonna see the baby and then you will se that everything is okay."

Brenda blinked she really wanted believe what Dylan was saying but still there was just a part of her that couldn't completely surrender to the idea "how can you be so sure I mean this is something that nobody can control all we can do is wait and see" "I don't know what to tell you this is my first time too but I do know that no matter what happens from now on we're in it together."

Brenda shook her head trying to get those crazy thoughts out of her head and she turned her attention back to the book "you do realize that we are so not prepared for this right" Dylan frowned "what do you mean?" "The baby, the birth, everything this book says here that you should pack a bag with everything we are gonna need at hospital. We don't have don't have a car seat or a bed we don't have anything under control how are we gonna do this."  
Brenda's voice got faster and faster as she listed all the things they needed to do "hey take it easy there is still a little over two months till you are due we'll get everything ready for when the baby comes I mean you said you had bought almost everything that we would need the first months."

Brenda nodded "I have but it's all in New York and I can't travel till after the baby is born so unless you want your first born to be wrapped in a towel and sleeping in a dresser draw the first months of its life we have to do something now."Dylan bent down and planted a small kiss on her forehead "we will after we get back from the doctor we will work something out."

Dylan and Brenda were sitting in the doctor's waiting room Brenda was looking at the other women in the room some are further along than her and others don't even look pregnant some of them are alone others have their husbands with them. Brenda looked at Dylan he looked like he was going for a job interview or something like that. Dylan could feel her eyes on him and reached out and pulled her closer and kissed her gently on the forehead.

Just at he was about to speak Doctor Tyler came out and called them in to his office they walked inside and sat down. The doctor looked through Brenda's file and then at Brenda "so how are you feeling?" Brenda exhaled "I'm slowly but surely going out of my mind but other than that I'm fine."

Doctor Tyler frowned "why are you upset Brenda?" Brenda shifted in her seat she didn't wanna appear silly but she also needed to say something "I just can't shake the feeling that something is or will go wrong and I don't know why." "That is perfectly understandable after coming close to loosing your baby but I want you to know that if I didn't think it was safe for you and your baby to be at home I would have kept you in the hospital."  
Brenda nodded "yeah I know but even if things are perfect now who's to say that things will stay that way I mean a lot of things can still go wrong both with the pregnancy and during the birth."  
"You're right I can't guarantee that everything will be a hundred percent perfect but I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure that the two of you can take a healthy baby home when the time comes. So let's take a look at your baby. Brenda if you lie down on the examining table and just pull your shirt up so I see your belly and Dylan there is a chair here you can sit on and you will be able to see everything."

Brenda lay down and Dylan sat down next to her and hold her hand Doctor Tyler turned on the ultra sound machine and applies some lubricate on Brenda's belly. "Let's take a look! Here's the spine, the head, the hands and the legs and listen this is your baby's heart beat."  
Dylan eyes remained fixed on the screen "so is everything as it should be?" Doctor Tyler nodded and smiled "yes your baby is just as it should be it has a strong heartbeat. Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Brenda looked at the doctor "no!" while Dylan looked at the screen "yes!" Doctor Tyler smiled at the couple "well it's good to see you agree! So what is it yes or no?"  
Brenda locked eyes with Dylan "I don't care if its a boy or a girl as long as it is healthy that is all that matters to me and there are so few things in this world that are true surprises so lets keep it that way." "Okay Bren I can wait" Brenda grabbed his hand "Really you can wait?" Dylan smiled "sure if that is what you want." Doctor Tyler made a note in the chart before turning his attention back to Brenda "okay but what I can tell you that it's clear you've been taking care of yourself and that is why I can safely say that you don't have to stay in bed all day. You still have to take it very easy but you can leave the house but remember no heavy lifting and don't be on your feet all day okay?"

Brenda nodded eagerly just the thought of being able to go somewhere for lunch or for a drive down to the beach was so overwhelming and she could hardly wait to just be outside. "I promise I won't over do it, it just will be so nice just to be able to get out of the house."  
"Good let's set a time for your next appointment 2 weeks from now okay" Dylan and Brenda walked out for the doctor's office and down to Dylan's car. "It feels so good to know that the baby is fine and that I can actually leave the house once in a while" Dylan stood behind Brenda and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck sending shivers down her spine.  
"Yeah but you still have to take it easy remember? Brenda leaned into his arms "I promise you I'm not gonna risk harming our baby" "I know so what is the first thing you wanna do as a "free" woman?" Brenda felt a very familiar rumbling in her stomach and a wistful smile spread across her face there was no doubt in her mind what would quench her current craving "I wanna got and get a mega burger and a strawberry milkshake and I wanna say hi to Nat."

Dylan pulled open the car door and helped her inside "okay then let's get a move on" Dylan and Brenda walked into the peach pit and found Steve, Janet and Maddy sitting at a table having lunch Dylan walked over to them but Brenda stayed by the counter. "Are you coming?" Brenda nodded as she looked around the room "I just wanna see if Nat is here" "okay" Dylan took a seat with Steve, Janet and Maddie.

The doors leading to the back swung open and a familiar face appeared Brenda recognized the man as soon as she saw him "hey Willy is Nat here?" the man looked twice at the sound of her voice "Brenda Walsh is that really you?" "Oh yeah is Nat in the back?" Willy pointed to the door "yeah just go through" "Thanks."

As Brenda went in the back Donna and David walked in and joined the others "hi Dylan are you here for some take out?" Dylan shook his head "no I'm here for lunch, Brenda is here too but she is in the back surprising Nat" feeling a little confused Donna looked at Dylan "but I thought Brenda had to stay of her feet?" "Well we had a doctor appointment today and it seems that everything is fine she still has to take it easy but she doesn't have to stay in bed." Donna beamed "that is great news so did you find out if it's a boy or a girl?" "Why don't you wait till Brenda comes out she has the picture from the ultra sound and I know she is dying to show them to you."

Brenda was standing outside Nat's office she can't help but smiled when she remembers when she worked here as Laverne so in her Laverne voice she makes her presence known. "Hey Nathan where have you been all my life?"  
The familiar sound of the voice made Nat turn around though he knew that voice but he was still surprised to come face to face with Brenda. "Brenda is that really you?" "No it's Laverne to you" they both laughed and Nat got up closed the gap between them and they hugged.  
"So how have you been darling?" "I'm wonderful" Nat motioned to her stomach "and pregnant I see" Brenda beamed "yes that too but I thought you knew that." Nat raised his brow "no how should I know" Brenda shrugged "I thought maybe Brandon or Dylan would have told you" "no so when do I get to meet the father?" Brenda shrugged "well you already know him" Nat couldn't hide his surprise "I do?"  
"Yes but I'll take you to him if you want." "Lead the way." Brenda and Nat walked out into the restaurant and over to Steve and Janet's table and Brenda sat down next to Dylan. "It's all his fault"

Dylan at Brenda with a mock look of surprise on his face "what have I done this time?" Nat frowned and looked very confused "but I thought you and Kelly were together" "well it's a bit confusing and it's long story but the point is that Brenda and I are back together and we're having a baby" "this is almost like becoming a grandfather" Brenda and Dylan smiled as Nat's heartfelt laughter filled the small diner.

As the others were talking and laughing Brandon and Andrea walked in and join the gang. Brandon sat down and pulled Andrea down to his lap she put her right arm around his neck like it was the most natural thing in the world. Dylan and Brenda laughed when they saw the looks on their friends' faces first Donna looked at Andrea then at Brandon and then at Brenda "what is this?" Andrea shook her head "I don't know what you are talking about" Donna's eyes widen "you and Brandon are you dating or what?"  
Brandon looked up at Andrea "I guess we would have to say yes don't you?" "Yeah I think so" Donna arms were all over the place motioning wildly towards Andrea and Brandon "how long have this been going on?" Brandon shrugged "about two weeks so relax it's still very new."  
Steve laughed out loud "yeah right you guys have always played this cat and mouse game for will they or wont I'm just surprised that you finally took the jump" Andrea sighed "well we've never had the best timing but this time it's different."

Donna looked straight at Brenda "so you knew but why didn't you tell me?" Brenda exhaled as she pushed back a loose strand of hair "well Andrea told me and I told Dylan but I promised Andrea that I would keep their secret so that is why I couldn't tell you." "So Kelly doesn't know either" Brandon shook his head "no I haven't told her" David shifted in his seat he knew that Kelly still had feelings for Brandon and he took deep breath before saying what everybody around the table was thinking "I don't think she is gonna be happy for you."

Brandon sighed as he tightened his hold on Andrea "I know she is your sister but Kelly and I are over and if she has a problem with Andrea and I being together then I'm sorry but again that is her problem. And she won't be seeing that much of us anyway cause Andrea and I both need to get back to NY." Steve frowned "so soon but you only just got here" "I know but we need to back to work but we will be back in time for the birth and then we'll see."

Brenda reached out and grabbed her brother's arm Brandon winched a little as her nails dug into his arm "you have to come before Mom and Dad because I don't think I can deal with them alone" Brandon pried his sister's hand of and rubbed his hand as he inspected it and noticed she had actually left a mark "they'll calm down but I'll be here before they are."

Donna looked at the twins she thought it was sweet that they were still so close and suddenly she jumped slightly in her seat and her eyes went wide "I have an idea! Nat can you close down the pit for a private party for us?" Nat laughed at Donna's animated action "just like old times?" "Yeah like when we all thought that Brenda and Brandon were moving back to Minnesota" Nat "sure why not."

Donna stood up and looked around the room "we have to call Kelly too" Brenda nodded as she held out her hand and wiggled her fingers "I'll do it! Dylan give me your phone" Dylan leaned closer "you're very bossy" Brenda wrapped her arms around his neck and fused her lips against his in a quick kiss "I know and you love it."

Kelly was sitting on the beach looking out over the water when her phone rang she looked at the display. It was weird even thought she was angry with him for lying to her about why he left London and even if she wasn't in love with him she'd be lying if she said that for a split second deep down in her heart she didn't hope he called to tell her that he loved her.  
She took a deep breath and answered. "Hi Dylan" "it's not Dylan it's me" Kelly wrinkled her nose and once again her hopes were dashed "hi Brenda how are you?" Brenda looked around the room "I'm good really good but I can tell you all about it later the reason I'm calling is because we having a party at the pit tonight and we want you to come."

Kelly didn't wanna spend the evening with Dylan and Brenda being so disgustingly happy "I don't think I'm up to it sorry Brenda" "You have to come Brandon and Andrea are going back to NY tomorrow so this is the last night we can all be together." Kelly gave up "okay what time?" "We are all here now so just come on over okay." At the pit almost everybody were working on getting everything ready.

Janet and Brenda are looking at the pictures from the ultra sound Janet remembered how she felt when she was the one looking at ultra sound pictures and getting everything ready. "So have bought all you need for the period of time?" Brenda looked at the ultra sound pictures no matter how many times she had looked at them it still amazed her that she was looking at her and Dylan's baby.  
"Yeah I have but only problem is that its in NY so when Brandon gets back there I have to ask him to send to me" Janet put her cup down "so the two of you are planning to stay in LA?" "No not really the plan is that we will go back to NY after the baby is born."  
Janet smiled "then why you borrow the stuff we have from Maddy and then when you leave you can give it back to us, you know like her crib or car seat." Brenda was surprised by Janet offer it would certainly be a lot easier that having the things from New York send out only to be send back a few months later it "are you sure?" Janet smiled "of course we're not using it right now you might as well" "thank you so much that is really sweet of you."

Andrea was standing over by the jukebox trying to decide on a song when Brandon came up behind her and put his arms around her waist kissed her neck. "That went really well" Andrea leaned back against him "well Kelly still doesn't know" Brandon shrugged "right now I don't care what Kelly thinks I'm still working on when we can leave this party so that we can be alone."

Andrea turned around in Brandon's arms and kissed him and then she pulled back a little "I love the way your mind works" Brandon didn't let her get away he pulled her close and tighten his hold on her "really how much?" Andrea leaned close to his ear and spoke in a soft voice "well you're just gonna wait and seen till later" Brandon shivered at the prospect "promise?" "Oh yeah" Brandon closed the gap between them again and kissed her again and they didn't notice that Kelly had just walked in and was looking right at them.

Donna walked over to her and they hug "Kelly you made it" Kelly lips were a tight thin line and eyes were still fixed on the couple over by the jukebox "yeah what is going on here?" "What do you mean?" Kelly crossed her arm over her chest "don't play dumb Donna just tell me" Donna shrugged she knew Kelly would react to the news but she didn't expect her to be so insulted "they are dating." Kelly snickered "really how long has this been going on."

Donna led Kelly over to and empty table and they say down "just about two weeks why?" Kelly looked down at her hands "that's why he didn't want to get back together with me but why her" Donna felt insulted on Andrea's behalf she didn't think Kelly would make it about Andrea and frowned "that's not fair you don't have any claim on him he has moved on and they are making a go of it and why shouldn't they, they never really gave it a chance before so why not now?" Kelly rolled her eyes in the back of her mind she knew she was in the wrong but she still couldn't understand why Brandon had chosen Andrea over her "I don't know but I'm not gonna pretend to be happy about this and…."  
"Hi Kel it's good to see you" Brandon's voice made her jump a little but the expression on her face remained the same "you didn't seem to miss me all that much you looked really busy" "excuse me?" Kelly motioned towards the other table where Andrea was sitting and talking to Steve "you and Andrea."

"What about us?" Kelly snorted "I saw you together" Brandon folded his arms across his chest and stared at Kelly "and what?" "I just can't imagine the two of you together." Brandon shook his head trying to be calm about the whole situation "why not cause she not like you? Well maybe that is what I like about her and the fact that she knows what she wants" "unlike me you mean?"  
Brandon pulled out a chair and sat down "believe it or not I stopped comparing you girlfriends to you a long time ago. I don't understand why you wanna start a fight with me why can't you just be happy for us." Kelly leaned closer to Brandon "because I think that you are all wrong for each other" Brandon leaned back in his chair feeling very frustrated that Kelly was acting like this "well that is you opinion" Kelly squinted her eyes "yes but this time it's not "just" you and Andrea there is a child involved."  
Brandon leaned over the table jaw was clenched as he glared at Kelly "don't you think we are aware of that give us some credit" Kelly was a little taken back by the anger in Brandon's voice "I'm sorry but I'm not gonna pretend to be happy about this cause I'm not" Brand pushed his chair back and stood up "fine that is your choice, excuses me."

Brenda was standing in the bathroom brushing her teeth Dylan was in the shower right next to her. Brenda was looking at herself in the mirror and trying to suck her belly in. "You do realize that you and I are never having sex again" "what I can't hear you."  
"I'm just saying that with the way things are going now I can't imagine how I would look if I got pregnant again." Dylan turned off the water and came out of the shower with a towel around his waist he looked at Brenda and smiled "you're not that big Bren."  
Brenda turned her body slightly and looked at herself in profile "well you must need glasses then because my boobs are huge, you can't tell where my thighs end and my calves begin, my feet are gone and my butt have declared independence and formed its own country so don't tell me it's not that bad."

Dylan stepped closer to her he wanted to reach out and touch her but given her current mood he decided against it "you're in a good mood this morning" Brenda let out her breath and she knew that from now on she was only gonna get bigger and there was no stopping it "you would be too if you had to spend the better part of the night to find a comfortable position to sleep in. And then having to get up to go to a class where you learn how to breath in case you haven't notice I'm perfectly capable for doing that."

Dylan decided to take a chance as he gently laid a hand on her shoulder and when she didn't shrug him off he added another hand "I'm not that hooked on the idea either but Doctor Tyler said it was for the best so lets go and give it a chance" "well what does he know he has never been pregnant."  
Dylan kissed her cheek "if it's really bad and you really hate it we'll go but you do realize that if you want pain medication they will use a needle."

Brenda frowned not knowing what sounded worst to her "well let's make a deal that if it comes to that you will hit me over the head with something hard first just till I pass out." "Okay I promise now I'm gonna go get ready" Dylan walked into the bedroom and got dressed Brenda looked at herself in the mirror before walking into living room and sat down and turned on the TV.

When Dylan has finished getting dressed he came out of the bedroom and walked into the living room and sat down next to Brenda who had tears running down her face. "So are you ready to go?" Brenda shook her head and her voice broke as she spoke "no" Dylan was slightly taking back at the sound for Brenda's voice he put his finger under her chin and turned her face towards his "why not?" Brenda sniffled and took a couple of deep breaths "because he died."  
Dylan looked confused at her tearstained face "who died what is all this about?" Brenda pointed to the screen and inhaled a shaky breath "the dog on TV." Dylan drew a sigh of relief and his voice was shaking with laughter "you're crying because a dog died on TV and that is why we can't go anywhere" Brenda glared at him "I know its stupid but sometimes I just start crying over silly things and it doesn't help that you make fun of me."  
Dylan cleared his throat "come on Bren you have to admit that crying over a dog dying on TV is silly" Brenda nodded "I know but I can't help it." Dylan reached out and pulled Brenda into his arms "so you're okay with the dog's death now?" Brenda sniffled a couple of times and took a deep breath "yeah let's go before I start crying again" Dylan released his hold on her and stood up, he held out his hand and pulled Brenda to her feet "and I think we can both agree that you shouldn't be allowed to watch TV alone" "you are so funny."

As Dylan and Brenda left for Lamaze class a plane from Hong Kong was getting ready to land at L.A.X. onboard was Jim and Cindy Walsh. "Oh Jim I can't wait to see Brenda it's been so long" Jim grunted he did look forward to seeing Brenda again but there was also somebody he could do without seeing "it will be good to see her again then we might be able to talk some sense into her."

Cindy took hold of his hand "you have to let this thing with Dylan go after all he is gonna be your son in-law and he is the father of our first grandchild, if you try to come between him and Brenda you'll only risk driving Brenda further away from us than she is now."  
Jim looked at his wife "You don't know that she might come to understand that Dylan has shown his true colors more than once and that if she marries him she will end up getting hurt and this time worse than ever before." Cindy shook his head "You don't know that yes Dylan has made some mistakes in the past but no matter what else has change his love for Brenda hasn't so why can't you just be glad that they have each other."

Jim looked out the window "I have told you this before he is not the right man for her he is never gonna be there for her like she deserves and I can't for the life of me understand why you can't see that."  
Cindy sighed she couldn't understand why he husband continued to hold Dylan's past mistakes against him "well I think you're wrong those two have always been there for each other they understand each other like nobody else can. Dylan understands and knows Brenda better than anyone he can say things to her that nobody else can and she listens to him she might not agree but she listens and thinks about what he says. We have seen them as a couple and as friends and there is not doubt in my mind that they are good for each other."  
Jim snorted at his wife comment "Dylan McKay good for our daughter, he has lied to her cheated on her and deserted her when she need him the most I can't see how that is good for her."

The plane began to decent and Cindy buckled her seatbelt but she didn't stop talking "he has been on her side through some of the hardest times in her life he has faith in her and he sees the "real" Brenda. When she is hurt or scared he knows that she is not as though as the front she puts on. I'm very happy that they seem to have worked out whatever it was that kept them a part and I for one am gonna support them which ever way I can and I think it would be wonderful if you could do the same."  
"I don't see how that is possible I bet that when we get there nothing will be done they won't know where they want to live, they won't have a wedding date, a name for the baby. Believe me that is how its gonna be" Cindy sighed and the excitement she had felt about this trip seemed to slowly slip away and worry took its place "just give it a chance please" Jim grunted once again and looked away "I don't know maybe."

As Jim and Cindy checked into their hotel room Brenda and Dylan left their Lamaze class. Dylan hand rested on the small of Brenda's back as they made their way to the car "that was different" Brenda laughed and looked up at Dylan "tell me about it I have never felt as silly in my whole life."  
"Maybe it was the instructor" Brenda nodded and rolled her eyes "yeah she was something else I think she is gonna drive me crazy before we are finished" Dylan pulled the car door open and helped Brenda in "so you want to continue?" Brenda struggled with the seatbelt "I don't know but one thing is sure and that if we do this you are coming with me every time and no excuses."

Dylan reached over and buckled Brenda's seatbelt "let's continue and I promise to come every time but you're not allowed to harm the instructor no matter how much she gets on your nerves or bad your mood is promise." "I'm never in a bad mood" Dylan put the key in the ignition and started the car "yeah you just keep telling yourself that and it might come true."  
Brenda stuck out her tongue and rubbed her hands over her belly "I think you're right, so can we go and get something to eat now because the monkey and I are very hungry." "So what are the two of you in the mood for?" Brenda sighed and leaned back "pie, ice cream and a mega burger" "so we're talking the Peach Pit?" Brenda nodded "yes please."

Dylan smirked as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye "let's go woman" Brenda shifted in her seat "you're so good to me" Dylan smiled "I'm just happy you're so easy to please at the moment all I have to do is buy you a mega burger and you're happy." "I know I'm a really cheap date."  
Dylan reached and took her hand "true but you're also the only one I want to date" "good I'm happy now can we go please because we're starving." "Sure let's go."

As Dylan and Brenda head of to the Peach Pit Jim and Cindy were relaxing in their hotel room. "I was thinking why don't you call Dylan and Brenda and ask them out to dinner that will give us a chance to talk." Jim looked up from his paper at the sound of his wife's voice "look honey I know what you're trying to do here but I don't think the four of us going out to dinner is the best idea things can get ugly real quick." "I know and I we go out you might control yourself and give Dylan a chance" Jim grunted "maybe you should tell Dylan the same thing."

Cindy walked in front of her husband her hands rested on her hips "no I'm telling you Dylan is not the one who told our daughter that if she marries the man she loves she would loose her father. I think it's up to you to take the first step towards a better relationship with your daughter's fiancé." "Maybe it would be better if you called" Cindy shook her head adamantly and eyes made it clear that she wasn't gonna let this one go "no you're calling them now" "fine if that is what you want."

Jim picked up the phone and dialed Dylan's number but got the answering machine and the taped message began to play "hi you have called Dylan and Brenda you almost got us but leave a message and one of us will get back to you bye."

Jim's voice was very controlled and calm "hi honey I just wanted to let you know that your mother and I just got into town today and we would really like it if you and ……… Dylan would have dinner with us tonight so call us when you get this message."  
Cindy padded her husband shoulder "thank you" "don't thank me yet they might not want to come" Cindy smiled with conviction "I think they will."

After having lunch Dylan and Brenda headed home because Brenda was tired. When they get home Brenda went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water while Dylan listened to the machine he called for Brenda when he heard the message that Jim had left.  
"So what do you think?" Brenda shrugged and sat down on the futon "about what?" Dylan walked sat down on the coffee table "come on Bren do you want to go out tonight?" "No really not after what happened last time I spoke to him" Dylan reached out and took hold of her hands "don't you think it's a good sign that he is the one calling and not your mother."

Brenda laughed and shook her head she knew exactly what had gone on between her parents before that called had been placed "believe me he is not calling of his own free will my mother has put him up to this as a way to get us talking that is all I don't think he has changed his mind at all" "maybe you're right but don't think you should give him the benefit of the doubt after all he is your father."

Brenda pulled away from Dylan and stood up "so I should call him and say yes and then sit there and listen to him as he rags on you, the baby and on the mess he thinks I have made of my life no thank you" Dylan remained seated he knew that right Brenda needed to pace around "I know that he hurt you last time but maybe he knows it to and he wants to apologize" Brenda stood with her back turned "I don't think so I think he wants to tell me that I'm throwing my life away and that I deserve so much better than you." "If he starts in on us being together I promise you we will leave I'm not gonna let him come between us again I'm not gonna loose you or the monkey not now."

Brenda turned around her shoulders dropped and her whole body seemed to relax a little "but you know how he gets he always finds someway to hurt you and I don't want that." Dylan pulled her into his arms as close as her belly would allow "don't worry about me he can say whatever he wants you, the monkey and I are a family and nothing not even your father is gonna change that." "Promise?" Dylan nodded "promise now give them a call" "okay I will" Brenda picked up the phone and dials the number for the hotel where Jim answered "hi dad it's me" "hi honey it's good to hear from you."


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry I know I promised a chapter of "A new life" but I've been so busy with work that it seems like all I've been doing is working and sleeping but I really hope to have something for you soon. I hope you guys understand.**

Dylan stood in the doorway and watched Brenda as she put the last few pins in her hair Dylan could tell that she was worried. After she had spoken to her dad she took a nap but she hadn't slept at all because when Dylan had gone to wake her up she was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling with tears in her eyes. But when he had asked her about it she had refused to talk about it and Dylan had realized that this was not the time to pressure her to talk to him. And Dylan knew that she was worried about tonight's dinner.

Brenda picked up the necklace with one half of a heart that Dylan had given to her all those years ago as she struggled to put it on Dylan came up behind her and put his arms around her swollen belly and rested his head on her shoulder. "I can't believe you still have that necklace" Brenda ran her fingers over the half heart and she could still remember how she felt when Dylan first gave it to her.  
"I love it don't you have the other half anymore" Dylan wrapped his arm across her shoulders and smiled when rested her head against his arm "of course it's on my watch chain next to the present you bought for me in Paris" Brenda made eye contact with him in the mirror "then why are you surprised that I have it?" "I just thought that after everything that happened you might have thrown it away or something like that."

Brenda turned around in his arms and brushed her hands over his chest "I would never do that even though I thought about it after I found out about you and Kelly but when your mother helped me." Dylan frowned "Iris?" "I thought I told you about that" Dylan shook his head "no I would have remembered that."  
Brenda looked up at Dylan "remember she came to town just after your father had been released?" Dylan nodded he remembered very well the tension Iris had caused between him and Kelly and how she drove Kelly crazy "yeah I remember she couldn't stop talking about you" Brenda shrugged "well before she went back home she stopped by the house and gave me a crystal necklace.  
I was gonna throw everything you had ever given me out but she convinced me to save it and she convinced me that hating you and Kelly would wear me out so you can thank your mother for me talking to you again."

Dylan looked down he was really surprised that Brenda and Iris seemed to have a certain connection they were two very different people and Brenda didn't buy Iris' new age life style anymore than he did but despite that they shared a closeness he still hadn't figured out. "It strange you're closer to Iris than I am" Brenda gave him a quick kiss "in your mother's word sometimes you have to opponent half way" "so what are you saying Bren?" Brenda's hands traveled to his shoulders "I'm just saying that she is your mother and the only one you will have and she wants to be a part of your life and she tries to be but you have to let her."

Dylan sighed "and what forget everything else that has ever happened between us like the fact that I couldn't find her when my dad died or how she ragged on me for losing my money" Brenda took Dylan's hand and placed it on her belly "all I'm saying is that she is gonna be a part of the monkey's life and she has always been on our side and we could use that right about now."  
Dylan waited for the baby to great him with a kick but it didn't he looked into Brenda's expecting eyes "listen we can handle your parents we don't need Iris in the mix." Brenda laid her hand on top of his "Dylan just think about it that is all I ask" Dylan nodded "fine if that makes you happy I will, now are we ready to go?" Brenda took a deep breath "yes let's get it over with."

Jim and Cindy were already at the restaurant waiting for Dylan and Brenda. "Please promise me that you will take it easy tonight" Jim cleared his throat "I'm gonna try and explain my point of view to them" Cindy put the menu down and took her husband's hand "if you start in on Dylan you know that Brenda is going to be upset and that is not good for her or the baby so please just wait and see, talk to them don't try and order them around cause that never woks."

"I just want Brenda to open her eyes and see Dylan for what he really is" Cindy shook her head at Jim's stubbornness and he refusal to let go of the past and she had a sinking feeling in her stomach "I think she already knows what kind of a man he is and she loves him and isn't that what we always said we wanted for her."  
"Yes but Dylan is not the right man for her. What kind of a father do you think he is gonna make with the parents he has?" Cindy sighed "I think he is gonna make a wonderful father and I wish you could see what a wonderful young man he is because if you try and push Dylan away you will loose Brenda and your grandchild and this time forever" Jim shook his head "that is not gonna happen Brenda will come around you'll see."

Dylan and Brenda could see Jim and Cindy sitting at their table as they walked into the restaurant Brenda stopped and looked at Dylan "so are we ready for this?" "I guess there is nothing else to do." Brenda tightened her hold on Dylan's hand "but if it gets out for hand we're going right?" Dylan kissed the top of her head "just say the word and we're gone" "you too."

Dylan looked at Brenda and smiled before placing a soft kiss on her forehead, Brenda's hand found Dylan's and with their fingers laced they walked over to the table. Cindy saw them coming and stood up and smiled at them before hugging them both.  
Jim stood up and gave Brenda an awkward hug but she quickly pulled away from him Jim and Dylan shook hands without saying a word. "It's so good to see the two of you again you looks so beautiful Brenda" "thanks mom" Jim looked at his only daughter and he still could believe that she was about to make him a grandfather "you do look good Brenda I can't believe how big you have gotten since the last time I saw you."

Brenda exhaled as she ran a hand over her swollen abdomen "that's right my middle name is Shamu" Cindy gave Dylan a warm smile "so Dylan is it beginning to seem real to you too?" Dylan pulled out Brenda's chair and offered her his hand when she moved to sit down but she refused and he sat down next to her.  
"It has for a while but it's the little things that makes it more real like the week when the baby had the hiccups it looked so funny I mean Brenda could feel it but I could see it as well" Brenda looked at Dylan and shook her head "it wasn't funny it was uncomfortable" Cindy sat across from Dylan and looked sympathetically at her daughter.  
"I remember that it was really strange" "and I thought it was bad for me I can't imagine what it was like with twins" Cindy smiled "don't worry Brenda you only have four weeks left then the real fun part begins."

Jim had been silent since they sat down until now "a baby crying at all hours of the night that is gonna be rough what do you think Dylan" "I'm not worried about that it's gonna be though but that is just apart of it" Brenda looked down "I only worry about the birth and the pain."  
Cindy nodded "I would be lying to you if I said it doesn't hurt but they will give something to take the worst of it but your breathing is important speaking of that are you going to Lamaze classes?" Dylan exchanged a look with Brenda "yeah we had our first class to day" Brenda sighed "but we're not sure if we'll be going back."

Jim sat up in his chair "but it's very important" Brenda counted to ten inside she could feel herself getting a little frustrated with her father "well Dylan and I thought we do it a bit different" Cindy looked interested at her daughter "how is that?" Brenda locked eyes with Dylan and smiled "well Dylan hits me over the head hard and then they can give me all the injections before throwing a bucket of cold water in my face."  
Cindy laughed how could she had forgotten Brenda' fear of needles "that would be another way to go" "Brenda I think you should listen to your mother after all……." desperate to prevent the situation from escalating and maybe turning into a fight Cindy spoke up "I think it's time we order something."

Brenda sighed and licked her lips "good idea cause I'm starving" Dylan looked at her with a smile "again" Brenda shook her head at him as she looked over the menu "ha ha very funny" Jim frowned at the closeness between Brenda and Dylan it was clear even to him how much they loved each other but he still wasn't convinced that Dylan was the right man for his daughter "who would like some wine."  
Cindy was completely thrown by her husband suggestion "Jim!!" Dylan winked at Brenda "what do you say Bren do you want a drink" Jim dropped his menu and glared at Dylan "she can't drink while she is pregnant" Dylan's jaw was clenched "don't you think I know that."

Brenda exhaled and shook her head at her father "it was joke lighten up" they all looked at the menu and order their dinner. After the waiter has left Brenda leaned back in her chair and put her left hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently. Dylan looked sympathetically at her "are you tiered Bren?" Brenda exhaled as she shook her head "no it's just very active that's all, it's seems like it has decided that resting it's bum against my bladder and kicking me at the same time are the two best ideas in the history of mankind."  
Cindy smiled gently at her very pregnant daughter "have you tried to gently poke it?" "Oh yeah this baby is not moving unless it wants to" "So do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Cindy looked expectantly at the couple in front of her Brenda shook her head "no after everything that happened we decided that it doesn't matter as long as he or she is healthy"

Jim jumped forward in his chair "what do you mean by everything that happened?" silence fell over the table and Brenda closed her eyes as Dylan took a deep breath, he knew that this could very well be the end of this tense dinner "Brenda had an accident."  
"What!! Exactly what happened?" Jim's spoke so loudly that several of the other customs turned around and looked at him but he ignored them Brenda sank down in her chair she really didn't want to draw attention to herself "I fell down a flight of stairs."

Cindy hand flew to her mouth and her eyes were wide with worry "Brenda! Are you okay were you or the baby hurt?" "I'm fine we're both fine don't worry" "but we do worry about you, where were you when all this happened Dylan?" Jim hissed through his teeth Brenda leaned forward and looked her father straight in the eye "don't you start in on him it was not his fault at all so back of."

Jim snorted as he glared at Dylan "that is hard to believe after all everything was going fine until you get to L.A. and all of a sudden you're falling down stairs doesn't that seem strange to you?" Dylan tried to remain calm he knew Jim was worried and Dylan really didn't want this to get out of hand "look Jim I understand that you're shocked but everything is fine so let it go" "don't tell me what to I have every right to discuss this with my family and that doesn't include you" Cindy put her hand on top of her husband's "stop it Jim right now.

"Brenda I was thinking that we might go shopping for whatever you're missing." "That is really sweet of you mom but I don't think we're really missing anything" Brenda smiled at her mother's offer but a part of her also knew that the offer was made simply to stop her father from blowing a fuse and suddenly it didn't seem like a very attractive offer.

Cindy continued to try and lighten the mood around the table "so you have already decorated and furnished the nursery?" "Well no cause all the things I bought are in New York" Cindy nodded "so what are you gonna do are you gonna live here or in New York?" Brenda felt Dylan hand in hers and sense of relief filled her and she gave him a quick smile "We plan on going back to New York after the birth and there for we're not bringing all the stuff out here. Steve and Janet have offered us to borrow their things and Brandon and Andrea are bringing the clothes with them so we have everything under control."  
"So have you found a place to live in New York?" Jim's voice was calm but hard and Dylan could sense Brenda tightening her hold on his hand "well we plan on staying at Brenda's old apartment till we find something we like" Cindy put her glass down "that's gonna be a lot of hard work with a new born, moving and work, when do you plan on going back to work Brenda and Dylan what about you where are you working now."

Brenda shrugged "we haven't talked about it" Dylan smiled at Brenda "I run the after dark and I still have my 50 of the Pit" "you can't support a family on that you need to get a real job" Jim grunted as he barely looked up from his plate.  
Dylan was really getting fed up with Jim's cheap shots he had tried to ignore them but it got increasingly more difficult "what like you? I don't think so and I'm not worried I have investment that I make quiet a few bucks on so I'm not rushing into anything."

Jim put his cutlery down and stared at Dylan "so you plan on living of your trust fond that is just great" "at least I would be able to spend a lot time with my wife and children and I wouldn't have to up root them every time I got a promotion" Dylan snorted while internally her cursed himself for taking Jim's bait "well unlike you some of us actually have to work we were not all born with a silver spoon in our mouth."

Brenda rested her hand on her belly and shook her head "and you have always resented Dylan for that" "that's not true I just want you to be sensible and think about if this is really what you want" Brenda exhaled feeling completely overwhelmed "this is what I want please try and understand me" Jim cleared his throat as he leaned back in his chair "then try and understand I only want….." Cindy was desperate for a change of conversation "I understand you darling and what a beautiful ring Brenda I can't believe we've forgotten to ask you about the wedding so have the two of you set a date?" Brenda exchanged a look with Dylan and gave her mother a tiered smile "no not yet."

"At least that's something" Brenda head snapped towards her Jim and she gave him an icy glare "excuse me" Jim shrugged "I just mean you still have time to reconsider you might change your mind" "and why would I do that?" Dylan could tell that Brenda was getting tiered of defending herself to Jim.  
"Look Jim I know that you don't want me to marry Bren but you might as well get use to the idea because we are getting married and you can't stop us" Cindy could feel the tension building and every conversation topic seemed to make the tension worse "so are you getting married before the baby comes" Brenda pitied her mother caught in the middle constantly trying iron things out "no we know that."

Jim's frustration and anger seemed to grow and now he didn't even try to be civil "why not if you're so sure that Dylan is the one why wait? Or is it the milk and the cow thing?"  
Brenda threw her napkin across the table and considering her currents shape she move rather quickly when she sat up in her chair and leaned over table and hissed at her father. "Did you just call me a cow?" Jim was slightly taken back by the by Brenda's reaction he had seen her angry before but this was something else "no what I'm saying is that Dylan might not be in a hurry to marry you if he doesn't have to."

Dylan reached out and took Brenda's hand and their fingers laced together "how can you sit there and say things like that. You don't know your daughter or me so don't sit there and past judgment over our lives, just because we're not rushing out and getting married doesn't mean that we're not committed or don't want to we would just like to get the birth over with first that is all."  
"Don't tell my about my daughter you're the one who drove her away from us you're the one who came between us and ruined the relationship we had as a family. I knew you were trouble the first time I ever laid eyes on you."Stop Jim right now" Dylan held up his hand "no Cindy its okay I want to hear his reasons for treating me like garbage"

Jim pushed his chair back and stood up. "I gave you more than one chance but you just continued to pull Brenda further and further away from us. We took you in when you had no one and how did you repay us by almost getting my 17 years old daughter pregnant.  
And when you got tiered of her you cheated on her with her best friend and dumped her. I must admit as much as I hurt me to see the state Brenda was in I was happy because I finally thought we were rid of you but then your father died and Brenda's good heart got the better of her and she let you back into her life.  
When Brenda left for London and you stayed here I was happy it finally seemed like it was over between you two and then when you married Toni I was almost 99 sure it was over for good. But then after her death I hear from Brandon that you were in London and living with Brenda and I was angry I mean no matter what happens I can't seem to keep you away from my daughter.  
And now you're having a baby together and getting married and there is not a damn thing I can do about it and that bugs me. I sometimes wish that we had never come to Beverly Hills and that Brenda had never met you." Brenda, Dylan and Cindy had been completely silent while Jim had been ranting, as he was finished Jim looked at Cindy and Brenda.

Brenda had tears in her eyes and Cindy was completely shocked by what she had just heard Brenda looked at Dylan who was sitting next to her and had been holding her hand the whole time.

He let go of her hand and stood up and looked Jim straight in the eyes. "Your family has been very good to me Brandon has been my friend through everything, your wife has always seen the best in me and Brenda well she's one of a kind. I have always known that your problems with me went beyond your thoughts of dad and my problems with alcohol and drugs.  
I see now that no matter how I have tried to please you and do as you asked I'm never gonna be good enough for Brenda in your eyes. You have never been able to see past the front I put up and whenever I have tried to apologize you have thrown it back in my face.  
The only time you were sincere with me was when you need my help to manipulate Brenda to do what you wanted. You have never been able to see Brenda for who she really is and you resent me for knowing her better than you do. And while you're busy blaming me for the distance between you and Brenda you don't even seen that you have caused the rift yourself by constantly issuing ultimatums, orders and never listing to anybody but yourself.  
You have never respected her choices and you blame me for her being so independent I'm so sick of listing to you blame me for all the things that goes wrong between Brenda and you.  
If you had been a little more accepting of me things might have been different now you and Brenda might have been closer and maybe I would never have hooked up with Kelly.  
I did that because it got to hard I couldn't continue to fight with you so I took the easy way out and lost Brenda in the process but I'm telling you right now I'm not losing her again and you better get that through you thick skull. So what happens now is up to you to make a choice because I'm not going away not now not ever."

Jim threw his napkin down on the table glared at Brenda "well I only have one thing to say and that is if you go with him and now you no longer have a father and I don't want to see you again."  
Cindy jumped up her eyes were gleaming with tears but her voice was firm "don't do this Jim she is our daughter you can't do this to her, listen he doesn't mean it honey he is upset just let him calm down and we'll talk again."

Brenda was still reeling from her father's statement she slowly pushed herself up and out of her chair "no I'm sorry mom but I know he means what he says and I can't stay here anymore, Dylan I'd like to go now." Dylan nodded and took her hand "sure let's get out of here, I'm sorry Cindy" Cindy nodded understandingly "me too Dylan take care for her" Brenda could feel her father's eyes on her and looked up at Dylan "I need to get out of here before I say something terrible" "Brenda please let's talk about it, just stay and we'll work this out."

Cindy's voice broke and Brenda felt bad for her but she just couldn't stay "I can't stay, I love you mom come by if you want, bye. Dylan noticed that Brenda seemed a little unsteady on her feet and he eased his arm around her as they walked out of the restaurant.

Jim knew his wife was upset she had hardly said two words to since Dylan and Brenda had left the restaurant and he knew why. They had always had different opinions on Brenda's relationship with Dylan from the very beginning she had made it clear to him that she liked Dylan and that she didn't understand his dislike of Dylan.

He knew that when they got back to the hotel would want an explanation for the fight. Jim had never meant for it to go that far he just wanted to make sure that they knew what they were getting into. And how hard it would be but all he had accomplished was pushing his daughter further away than she had ever been before and upset his wife more than he had ever done before.

They walked into their hotel room and Jim sat down on the sofa and looked at his wife that was pacing the floor. "Don't you think we should talk about this?" Cindy stopped walking "right now I'm so furious that I don't think you want to talk to me, I can't believe what you did tonight" "I know it got out of hand I didn't want to argue with him it just happened."

Cindy sunk down in the chair next to him "don't give me that you made stupid comment as soon as they walked in like asking if anybody wanted wine, that was not you being friendly that was just spiteful." "I know that was not the best way to start of but I can hardly fight on my own" Cindy buried her face in her hands "no but it seems like you are determent to push Dylan's buttons until there is nothing else for him to do but react I can't believe you're gonna sit there and blame Dylan for this when the only one to blame here is you."

Jim yanked hard on his tie and pulled it of as he stood up "oh I see where this is going this is how about I'm too hard on Dylan and I never give him a chance right?" Cindy looked at Jim with such sadness in her eyes "I don't understand why you can't see what a wonderful young man he is and has always been. Did you ever stop and tried to look at him through Brenda's eyes or mine cause if you did you would see how sweet, caring, honest and completely committed to our daughter he really is, have you ever asked yourself why it is that everybody in this family likes Dylan except you?"  
Jim shrugged "it's not that I don't like him I just that when they are together they don't think they just do whatever they want without consequences."

Cindy threw her hands up and let out a deep sigh of frustration "how can you say that the last time you saw them together before tonight was when they were teenagers and you know what I have thought about what happened back then a lot and I think Dylan is right to a point. He didn't cause the rift between Brenda and you but you did by ordering her around having different rules for her compared to Brandon. I know I'm to blame for this too and Brenda also has a part in it but I think it happened because you didn't see that she change and she realized that she wanted more from life than a husband, children, a house, a car and a dog. She is gonna do all the things you and I talked about doing and I think a small part of you regret not doing all those things and maybe you resent Brenda and Dylan for having the courage to do those thing."

"I did what I thought was best for her and she only began to change after she met Dylan" Cindy shook her head "can't you see why? He let her be herself and her had faith in her he introduced her to a lot of new things and she did the same for him. You know that Brenda goes all the way when she believes in something why did you ever think it would be any different when she fell in love."

Jim didn't say anything he just sat in the chair and said nothing; Cindy reached out and took his hand "do you ever wonder why I like Dylan so much?" Jim smiled as he put his other hand on top of hers "I suppose your big heart got the better of you."

"No the reason I like Dylan so much is because he reminds me of you when we first started dating you were a bit wild when I first met you and do you think my father approved of you? No he said some of the same things to me that you have said to Brenda but he came to understand that no matter what he said the love I had for you was not gonna change" Jim grunted "I was nothing like Dylan I might have been a little wild but nothing compared to Dylan"

Cindy raised her eyebrow "really you both want to do things your way, Dylan has done all the things you talked about doing before you got married but you never had a chance to do. You wanted to travel, see and do new things but then we got married and pregnant and you never got to fulfill those dreams. I think that is why a part of you resent Dylan because he is able to do all the things you have always wanted to do and he is able to offer Brenda a life you never could no matter how hard you worked. And instead of being happy for them you try to come between them every chance you get and I'm not gonna be a part of it anymore."

Jim frowned as he looked at his wife "what do you mean by that?" "I mean you need to find away to accept and respect Dylan because I'm not gonna let you drive our only daughter away"  
"What? You're still gonna let Dylan McKay come between our daughter and us?" Cindy looked down on her hands "I've been thinking a lot about this on the way home and do you remember when she moved in with Dylan the summer before their senior year and Brandon said that maybe our problem had nothing to do with Dylan and I think her was right."

"Yeah so what do you think the problem is?" Cindy exhaled feeling overwhelmed by the events of the night and of all the stuff that had gone before this. "It has nothing to do with Dylan or your problems with Jack it has to with us. When Brenda and Dylan started going out it was the beginning of a new part of her life and we failed to understand it. Your need to control everything was and still is coming between you and Brenda not Dylan. Please understand that if she wasn't with Dylan she would be with somebody else but like I've told you before at least we know that Dylan loves her."  
"So what do you want me to do I can't help the way I feel" Cindy nodded "yes you can please open your eyes and see what a wonderful young man he truly is and how happy he makes our daughter."

Jim leaned closer to his wife "so what do you want me to do?" Cindy took a deep breath she knew what she was about to ask would be difficult for Jim to do "I want you to apologize to them both and I want you to explain to Dylan why you treat the way you do" Jim shook his head "I can't do it"  
"yes you can you just need to stop being so stubborn and get it through your head that Brenda is not a little girl anymore. She is a grown woman you need you have to accept that things have changed and that it's no longer your job to look out for her."

Jim stared at his wife "what!" "You've been able to let Brandon go now it's time to do the same with Brenda let her lead her life the way she wants and support her in that and make your peace with Dylan."  
Jim let his head fall forward "fine I will work this thing out with Dylan" "good but you have to apologize to both of them and you better mean it or it will blow up in your face" Jim leaned back in his chair closed his eyes and took a deep breath "fine but not tonight I want some time to figure this whole thing out."  
"Okay but before the baby is born Jim opened his eyes and looked at Cindy "fine I promise.

Dylan was surprised by Brenda reaction to her father outburst since they had left the restaurant she hadn't said a word or cried she had just starred out the window all the way home.  
As they got to the house she stayed in the car Dylan walked over to her side and opened the door she looked at him for a moment and ran her hand across his cheek "will you take me for a drive up Mulholland?"  
Dylan leaned into her touch "sure but it's a little late" Brenda nodded and looked down "I know but I just need to think about something other than my father and it's so beautiful there with all the lights from the city" "fine let's go."

Dylan got back into the car and they head up to the hills and park the car Brenda got out and began to walk Dylan got out and follow her. "I was thinking that we should go by Steve and Janet tomorrow and pick up the things they are gonna let us borrow and I want to call Brandon and find out when he is coming and I have to tell him all the things I want to bring. And I wanna turn the other bedroom into a nursery so I was thinking that tomorrow we could go and look at wallpaper and may….."  
Dylan stood behind taking a couple of deep breaths "so this is how you wanna handle what happened tonight?" "Yes this is the only way I can cope with what he said because if I think too much about it I will only get angry and completely stressed out and that is not good for the monkey."

Dylan stared out over the city "fine I just wanted to make sure you're handling it" "don't worry about me I always bounce back and especially now" Brenda turned and looked at him with her hands resting on her protruding belly. Dylan smiled, it was so like Brenda even with everything that was going on she still joked about her current size "okay I'll try, so about the nursery what do you want to do?" Brenda smiled at the though of preparing the room for their baby "I just wanna make it nice and cozy but I not going over board cause it's only temporary I'll go all out when we get to New York."

Dylan sat down on a big rock he held out his hand for Brenda to join him but she shook her head "so what do you want Brandon to bring? Brenda shrugged "well it depends on what Janet and Steve are gonna lent us but I want him to bring all the clothes and a few other things I bought for the nursery."  
Brenda stopped and looked out over the city and tried to forget what her father had said to Dylan "so do you want to do this before or after the doctor appointment?" Brenda looked down at her belly "I was thinking maybe bunnies or zoo animals" "what?" "Wallpaper for the nursery."

Dylan stood up and wrapped his arms around her belly and rested his head on her shoulder "can't forget what happened to night?" Brenda drew a shaky breath "I want to forget and not worry about it but it's hard" "I know it kinda reminded me of the fights I use to have with my father without the bruises."

Brenda turned around in Dylan's arms and brushed her fingers across his cheek "will you promise me something?" Dylan bent forward and rested his forehead against hers "what?" "That we will do our best not to make the same mistakes as our parents" "I promise" Brenda wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer "I love you."  
Dylan's hands rested on her belly and a small series of kick fluttered against his hand "I love you too both of you, so are you ready to go home?" "Yeah let's go home" Dylan took her hand and they walked back to the car and drove home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another update and as always I hope you enjoy it, I really wanna thank all of you who review this story I was so frustrated when it was take down and not only because of all the rewriting I had to do but also because of all those wonderful reviews that people had left for this story vanished. So I'm really happy that people still posts reviews and please keep them coming. So again a huge thank you to all of you.**

Brenda and Dylan was sitting in the doctor's waiting room they were both very tired after last night after they got home Brenda didn't mention what happened not even when Brandon had called them to let them know that he and Andrea was flying out early next week.  
He apologized for not coming before their parents but it had been impossible for him to leave. When he had asked Brenda about what happened at the restaurant she just said that it had been worse than ever before but she didn't go into details. Brandon had decided that it would be better not to push her for information instead they had just talked about what he needed to bring with him from New York.

Dylan's thoughts interrupted when Brenda brushed her hand across he cheek "are you coming?" "Yeah" Dylan stood up he held out his hand and helped Brenda up and together they walked into the doctor's office where Doctor Tyler greeted them.

"So Brenda how are you feeling today?" Brenda shifted in her seat "tiered it's hard for me to find a comfortable position to sleep in and the heart is getting to me as well" "I know the last couple of weeks can seem really long and it's important you get enough sleep so try and take naps and don't feel guilty about the things you don't have time for you need to take care of yourself, so have you two been going to Lamaze classes?"  
Dylan and Brenda exchanged a look and they both couldn't help but smile "yes we have it was strange at first but we're getting used to it."  
Doctor Tyler nodded understandingly "it's good that you going, so why don't lie down on the examining table and we'll see how that baby yours is doing."

Brenda walked over to the examining table but she soon realized that she couldn't get up on her own "I think I might need some help" Dylan smiled he could help but find he struggle a little amusing "let me help you Shamu." "Hey be nice" Dylan took her hand helped her up and sat down on the chair next to her Doctor Tyler did an ultra sound and felt around on Brenda's belly and measured her blood pressure.

"Everything looks good expect your blood pressure it's higher than it should be and looking through your chart you have followed the norm through out your pregnancy I don't quiet understand why has something changed or happened since your last visit?"  
Brenda nodded "well my parents came into town yesterday and we had a big fight so that might be why." "That sounds like a really good explanation but you need to calm down and stay away from situations that are stressful to you because it's not healthy for you or the baby" Dylan took Brenda hand and helped her down again "don't worry I'll make sure of that."

Doctor Tyler walked over to his desk and sat back down "good I know I said last time that this might be your last visit but I would like to make a new appointment for next week" Dylan looked concerned at the doctor as he helped Brenda sit down "is something wrong?"  
Doctor Tyler smiled "no I didn't mean to worry you the baby hasn't dropped yet and it's normal. Sometime the baby drops down just before the birth or during the birth but if that is the case I just would like to know because if it hasn't dropped the chances of the baby being breached is higher."

Brenda tried to get comfortable "will I be able to feel it?" Doctor Tyler nodded "breathing will be easier, the moment of the baby will change it will be the arms and legs you will feel not the whole body, the pressure on your bladder will increase but it shouldn't be painful."  
Brenda frowned "are you sure about the bladder thing because I don't think the pressure can get any worse." Doctor Tyler laughed "have you tried to gently poke it when you're very uncomfortable?" Dylan and Brenda shared a look "we've tried but nothing happens at all."  
Brenda ran her hands over her belly "this baby only moves when it feels like it" "some babies are like that and don't worry that is very normal like very thing else about your pregnancy so relax and sit back and wait fun to begin okay and I'll see you next week." "Thanks" Dylan offered Brenda a hand and pulled her to her feet "bye."

Brenda and Dylan walked out off the building and got into the car "so Bren what's the plan?" "I thought we might go and get some paint and wallpaper and a few other things for the nursery" Dylan eyed her "remember what the doctor said you have to takes it easy."  
Brenda gave him a quick smirk "I know but I'm not gonna paint you are" "really spending my money and ordering me around what's next?" "This" Brenda leaned in and brushed her lips across his check before kissing him on the lips as Brenda pulled away smiling Dylan swallowed hard and smiled back at her "you're good."  
Brenda pursed her lips "I know and don't you forget it" Dylan locked eye with her "I promise" Brenda shot him a quick smile "good" "let's go spend some money woman."

As Brenda and Dylan went in search of paint and wallpaper Donna and Kelly were talking at the beach apartment. "I was thinking that we should have a baby shower for Brenda" Kelly took a sip of her tea "I don't know Donna I mean Brenda and I are not that close and after what happened at the last time she was here I don't think she would want to spend any time with me."

Donna threw up her hands "come on when we were all at the pit she was friendly to you" "yeah but maybe that was just because all of us were there especially Dylan" Donna laughed "come on when has it ever bother Brenda to say what she thinks no matter who was there and I think you blame Brenda for Dylan leaving you and you resent the fact that they are getting married."  
"No I don't" Donna reached out and took Kelly's hand "Look Kelly I'm your friend and somebody has to set you straight I've tried not to get involved but please listen to me. You have been jealous of Brenda ever since you met her and you haven't always been a good friend to her" Kelly pulled away from Donna and stood up "hey she hasn't always been a good friend to me either."

Donna shrugged "maybe not but Kelly you have hurt her far more than she has hurt you like when you asked Dylan out just after he and Brenda started dating, jumping down her throat when she was arrested because she called Dylan. And no matter how it started and whether or not they were having problems before that what you and Dylan did to her the summer she and I spend in Paris I don't blame her reacting the way she did and not really trusting you again."  
"Hey I didn't deceive her all alone" Donna nodded she knew Kelly was right about Dylan's part in the situation "no but she forgave Dylan because she never doubted that he was sorry for what happened but I don't think Brenda truly believes you were sorry about it"  
Kelly dropped her arms to her side "I told her I was sorry she was the one who couldn't leave Dylan alone when I was with him."

"They were friends and yes Brenda still had feelings for him but she didn't try to break the two of you up. I'm not saying this to hurt you but you can't resent Dylan and Brenda loving each other and to tell you the truth I don't think this has anything to do with Dylan or Brenda I think you resent the fact that you're not in a relationship."

Kelly refused to look at her friend "that's not true" "come on Kelly I know a part of you still hoped that you and Brandon would get back together. And now that Dylan and Brenda are back together and Brandon and Andrea are together the two men you have had the longest relationships with have moved on you feel a little bit lost because you haven't been able to do the same."  
Kelly threw her hands up "thank you Doctor Donna but what has all of this to do with having a baby shower?" "I think that maybe it would be a way for you and Brenda rebuild your friendship" Kelly slumped back down on the sofa "I don't know Donna I'm not even sure she wants that" "I don't think you can get back what you had but you can have a friendship."

Kelly shifted in her seat she should have stayed firm and rejected Donna's idea but a part of her really wanted her friendship with Brenda back. I'm not so sure but if you want me to help I will" Donna beamed "thank you." "So when are we gonna do this?" Donna sat up Kelly could see that Donna was bursting with ideas and she had a feeling that the planning process could end up being very long.  
"I know we cutting it close but I think we should wait till Andrea gets back" "do you know when they're coming back?" Donna shook her head "no but I'm gonna call her later I'll ask her then."

Later that afternoon Brenda and Dylan returned home after buying things for the nursery. Brenda sat down on the sofa resting both her hands on her belly Dylan put the things down and went into the kitchen and got two bottles of water and sat down next to Brenda. "Do you want to see something really cool?" Dylan shrugged "sure.

Brenda took her water bottle and placed it on her belly "da da! Our very own portable table." Dylan laughed as he took the bottle away and pulled Brenda's T-shirt up exposing her belly and put one hand on it, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her belly and began to talk to the baby.  
"Don't listen to your mother she is just being moody she gets that way sometimes you just wait and see" Brenda tried to pull away "hey don't tell my child that I'm moody" Dylan raised a eyebrow "your child?" Brenda stuck out her tongue "yes since you seem to think I'm moody I've just decided that it's my child but if you give me a back rub I might let you hold it once in awhile."  
"Gee thanks" Brenda ran her hand through Dylan's hair looked at him with a smile "I'm so glad you changed you changed your mind" Dylan kissed the top of her head "about what?" "About the baby and me" Dylan looked down at Brenda and his eyes never left hers "so am I its good to have you home Bren" Brenda sighed and snuggled closer "it's good to be home and I love you" "I love you too."

Dylan took her hand and kissed it before gently biting one of her fingers when the phone interrupted them. "Talk to me!" Steve's voice filled the phone "hey man! Janet and I were wondering what time we should bring the things by" Dylan turned around and looked at Brenda "hey Bren what time do you want Steve and Janet to bring the things by?" Brenda shrugged "now is fine and then we can have dinner together if you would go get some take out."

Dylan continued to stare at Brenda as he repeated her suggestion to Steve "sure that's fine, so are you almost done with the nursery?" Steve just thought he tease his old friend Dylan shook his head he knew he had to get started but the time just seemed to get away from him.  
"No and I think it's beginning to bug her you know what a neat freak she is" Brenda had snapped up "hey pregnant not deaf" Dylan held up his hand in defense "sorry" and not long after the conversation ended.

"See you later man." Dylan closed the door behind Steve and Janet, Brenda was sitting on the futon struggling to keep her eyes open.  
Shortly after Steve and Janet had left Brenda had gone to bed she wanted to get started on the nursery but she just didn't have the energy to do anything. Dylan had gone with her but when she fell asleep he had gotten back up and started working on the nursery.

It seemed strange to him that the birth could be only days away but he wasn't worried at all it finally seemed like he was gonna have everything he ever wanted a life with Brenda and the family he never had growing up.  
The only thing that worried him was his role in all of this would he be a better father to his kids than his father had been to him? Brenda had faith in him like always but sometimes late at night he would wonder if he would be a good father.  
Brenda had made all of this possible the moment she forgave him in the hospital room and he was going to do his best to make sure that she would never regret that decision he was gonna make sure that they had a good life. He had finally stopped running and he liked it everything seemed right with the world and it was like everything that had happened in his life so far had just been leading up to this.

Dylan stood back and looked at the wall paper he had just hung and it hit him that he was getting the room ready for their first born. An idea he had completely ruled out after the fight he and Brenda had in London he could never picture himself having a family with anybody other than Brenda.  
Dylan was so completely lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Brenda coming into the room. "Hey I thought I was the only one having trouble sleeping?" Dylan spun around "what are you doing up?" Brenda rolled her eyes "I'll give you three guesses" "bathroom?" Brenda ran her hand over her belly "what else."

"So what do you think?" Brenda walked over to Dylan and rested her head against his shoulder and looked at what Dylan had done "I didn't know you could do that" "I've got many hidden talents" Brenda looked up at him "really any other you care to share with me?" Dylan looked away and shook his head "no!" "Hey!" Brenda playfully hit him on his chest Dylan turned around and captured her lips with his "at least not now."

Brenda looked around the room "so are you coming to bed?" "Yeah I'll work on this tomorrow" Brenda leaned up against him and wrapped her arms around his neck "will you do something for me?" "Sure what?" Brenda lower lips shot out and gave him her best puppy dog eyes "carry me I'm too tired to walk" Dylan held back his laughter "I don't think so!" Brenda shrugged "well you can't blame a girl for trying."

"I guess not." Dylan took Brenda's hand and lead her in to their bedroom Brenda sat down on the bed and watched Dylan as he got undressed and when he came into bed she rested her head on his chest and draped her arm around his waist. Dylan looked down at her "so where you surprised by Kelly's phone call?" Brenda nodded she had almost dropped the phone when Kelly had called she had never in a million years expected that but also she couldn't help but wonder if there was something else going on. "Yeah who would have thought she would be interested in throwing me a baby shower?"

Dylan tightened his hold on her as the image of Brenda tumbling down the stairs at the beach house played through his mind "I know after everything that happened I would have thought that she would want to stay as far away from us as possible." "I know but maybe she misses our friendship" Dylan looked down at her "you think so?" Brenda shifted a little as she tried to get comfortable "no not really it feels like Donna played a part in this but I don't really care who thought of it it's a really sweet thought."

While Brenda and Dylan talk across town Jim was having a difficult time sleeping he was tossing and turning and slowly driving Cindy crazy. "Why did you say we'd come?" "You need to make peace with Dylan before the baby comes and you're running out of time"  
Jim tried to shape his pillow but he didn't seemed satisfied and let out a frustrated grunt "I'm not sure how to handle it I'm not gonna apologize for having my reservations about him" Cindy gently laid her hand on his chest "no but you will apologize for being so hard on him through the years and you will apologize for the other night both to him and to Brenda. And if you are honest with him and explain the real reasons for your treatment of him I'm sure that he will forgive you and if you give him the one thing he has wanted all these years both him and Brenda will forgive you."

"And what is it he wants?" Jim snorted as he turned over to face his wife Cindy smiled at him "your acceptance, support and love." "Not my soul?" "Stop it Jim you promised me that you were gonna make peace with Dylan and Brenda and comments like don't exactly help"  
Jim exhaled he knew he had to find a way to get past his resentment towards Dylan but he wasn't sure how to go about it "I know I what I promised you and don't worry I won't break that it's just gonna be hard to do." "I know but you do want to be a part of your daughter's and your grandchild's life?"  
Jim nodded "I do and I understand that no matter what I say and do I will never be the most important man in Brenda's life and maybe that is what has been bugging me right from the start."  
"Yeah but you will always be the most important man in my life" Jim pulled his wife close and gently kissed her forehead and smiled "well that is good to know."

Kelly woke up early and decided to take a walk on the beach her conversation with Donna from yesterday was still spinning in her mind. Even though she had denied it when Donna said it but now that she was on her own she could admit that she felt lonely and she missed being a part of and "us" and if she had to be completely honest she missed Brandon.  
She wanted to be nice and not resent Andrea for her budding relationship with Brandon but she couldn't she always hoped that he come back and that they would start all over she wanted him to look at her with passion in his eyes.

She wanted the passion that Brenda and Dylan shared even in high school she was always jealous of the way Dylan looked at Brenda. She wanted that "look" that made it clear to everybody that Brenda was the only one for Dylan she wanted Dylan to look at her like that.  
In fact that was one of the reasons why she had been a willing participant in their summer affair she had hoped that the look would become hers and once it did everything would be fine. But she never got the "look" and Dylan never fell for her like he had done for Brenda and there were things in his life he never shared with her.  
They were things he had shared with Brenda and he had not been afraid to tell her so especially during their many fights about his continued friendship with Brenda. She always knew that no matter what she did and no matter how far away Brenda had been there was always a big part of Dylan that had never been hers.  
She had always been jealous of Brenda and her relationship with Dylan had only made it worse and eventually ruined their friendship.  
She remembered all the fights they had and how they had hurt each other and deep down in her heart Kelly knew that she had caused the rift in their friendship. She always felt like whenever something good happened to Brenda is was like it was taken away from her even though she had never had any claim on it.

Kelly sat down and looked over the ocean she felt like she needed to make a change in her life maybe time away from Beverly Hills was what she needed. Maybe the time had come to finally let go of Dylan McKay but she didn't know how to after all old habits die hard. And that was just what her relationship with Dylan was and so was her feeling like Brenda was getting everything worth having. Kelly got up and began to walk back to the apartment with thoughts of Dylan, Brenda and Brandon clouding her mind.

Kelly, Donna and Janet had spent the last few days preparing for the baby shower and when Andrea and Brandon had arrived 2 days ago she had join the planning. At first the plan was to have it at the Pit but then they had decided that having it at Casa Walsh so the girls had spent most of the afternoon cooking and decorating.

While the girls were decorating for the shower Brandon had gone over to see Brenda and Dylan and to give Brenda the baby things he had brought from New York. When he got there Dylan opened the door and welcomed him inside. "Hey man welcome back it's good to see you" Brandon and Dylan shook hands like they had done since high school "good to see you too, so how are things?" Dylan shrugged "you know most of it good but then there are your parents" "I know my mother told me what happened. So where is Bren?" Brandon looked in the direction that Dylan pointed and saw Brenda sitting on the futon watching TV while eating ice cream and laughing.

Brandon looked at her and smiled he walked over and sat down next to her. "Hey sis" Brenda put the spoon down in the carton and threw her arm around Brandon's neck without letting go of the carton "Brandon! It's so good to se you I missed you" the twins pulled apart "I've missed you too sis."

Brandon watched in disgust as Brenda dipped two fingers into the carton pulled what looked like a pickle covered in ice-cream and took a big bite. Brenda could feel Brandon staring at her and looked up and held the carton out to him "do you want some?" Brandon looked into the carton his face twisted in disgust and disbelief and he covered his mouth with his hand he looked up at Dylan who had just walked out of the kitchen and his expression mirrored Brandon's.

Brandon pulled away from the carton "what the hell are you eating" Brenda licked her fingers and smiled "cookies and cream ice cream with popcorn and pickles" Brandon felt his stomach turn over "that's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard of" Brenda leaned back and took another spoonful as she rubbed her belly "you don't know what you're missing" Brandon shuttered "I think I'll survive."

Brandon looked at the TV screen wondering if having this conversation was a good idea but he decided to take a chance considering Brenda's good mood "so mom told me what happened at the restaurant" Brenda put the carton down and stared at Brandon "and now what? Are you here to tell me to give dad another chance?!" Brandon held up his hands in defense "no after what mom told me I don't blame you for being angry but was it really that bad?" Brenda took a deep breath "remember the fights dad and I used to have when we were in high school? "  
Brandon nodded "how can I forget" Brenda exhaled "well this was ten times worse he said that if I left with Dylan I wouldn't have a father anymore. How does he expect me to just forget something like that?" Brandon shook his head he couldn't believe that their father had said that to Brenda no matter how angry he might have been "I honestly don't know but what happens now?"

"I really don't know I told mom she could come and see us whenever she wanted but as for dad I don't want him around and I don't want him around my baby if what he said it the restaurant is really how he feels."  
Dylan had been listing to their conversation and he walked over to them and sat down on the coffee table. "Look man you know that I've never wanted to cause any problems but I got to say that in my opinion it's your father who is causing all the problems. He has never accepted me as a part of Brenda's life and I doubt that he ever will. One thing is that he didn't wanted me to date Brenda in high school but Brenda is all grown up and she knows what she wants and by acting like this your father is only creating a bigger rift between them."

Brandon nodded "I'm not gonna defend my dad because from what my mom has told me he is way out of line and he needs to apologize to both of you I just think that it could drag out he hates to admit that he was wrong."  
Brenda sighed as the baby gave her a hard kick "I know but I just thought that he might want to be a part of his grandchild's life" "he wants to but you know what he is like once he makes his mind up" Dylan shrugged "yes but he needs to make a change if he wants to be apart of our lives."  
"You don't need to tell me I'm on your side you're my sister and Dylan is the closest I have to a brother so I'm here for you" Brenda smiled "thanks you're the best, so did you bring me the baby things I asked you to?" "Sure it's all out in the car and Andrea has washed it all for you so it's all ready to be put away till the baby comes, when exactly is that."  
Brenda leaned back and exhaled "it could be any day now we went to the doctor yesterday and all we have to now is wait." Brandon could help but notice that his sister looked tiered and a little stressed out "so are you up for this baby shower?" "Sure it's not big deal all I have to do is show up and hopefully eat."

Dylan eyes the now empty carton "which is currently her favorite thing to do" Brenda rested her hands on her belly "hey be nice!" Dylan looked at his watch "you better get ready if we don't want to be late."  
Brenda's pouted and spoke in a soft voice "can you and Brandon go and get the things out of the car and put them in the nursery" Dylan stood up and made a mock salute "yes mam!" Brenda smiled "and I love you."  
Dylan helped Brenda up and pulled her in for a passionate kiss and they completely forgot that Brandon was there "anytime now" Dylan reluctantly pulled away "okay."

While Brenda got getting ready for the shower Brandon and Dylan brought the boxes of baby stuff in the house and into the nursery and Dylan began to put the things in the closet and in the dresser. "You didn't need to bring all this stuff I thought Brenda gave you a list of all the things she wanted and the rest you could just leave in New York" Brandon laughed "these are the things from the list"

Dylan's eyes widened as the draws and shelves began to fill "you mean there is more in your apartment?" "You better believe it, I always knew that Brenda enjoyed shopping but she has become worse during her pregnancy" Dylan shrugged "so it's just things that are there right I mean all the clothes are here right?" Brandon threw his head back and laughed "oh no you've see nothing yet."

Dylan rolled his eyes as he filled another draw with what to him looked like very tiny clothes "can't wait, so are you happy about having your apartment all to yourself again?" "Sometimes but I got used to having her around and it was good after all the time we spend apart."

Dylan smiled and looked towards the door "I know what you mean it's like we have never been apart but then again I've missed out on so many things with the baby, I look at Brenda and on one hand she is still that amazing girl I fell in love with and on the other hand I see this mother to-be and I'm blown away all over again" Brandon smirked at the look on his best friends face "so things are good?"  
"Things are great I can't ask for anything more, well maybe your father's acceptance" Brandon nodded understandingly "just give him some time and he'll come around."

Dylan shook his head "I'm not gonna hold my breath I've tried to prove to him that I love Brenda and that I want to be with her but no matter what I do in his opinion I will never be good enough for her. But I've stopped worrying about it because I know now there is nothing he can do to break us it's not like in high school where he could forbid Brenda to date me she made it clear to him that she chooses me over him so I'm not worried anymore."

"But he must have gotten to you with all the things he said to you" Dylan looked away "he did but that doesn't matter what matters now are Brenda and the baby and I'm gonna do my best to make sure that Brenda is not stressing or hurting. Don't worry I'll be okay after all that is what I do right?" Brandon stepped closer to Dylan "tell her man she would want to know" Dylan a very unconvincing laugh "don't worry so much bro! Let see if she is ready otherwise we're gonna be late."

Brandon walked in to the living room and sat down on the futon as Dylan walked into the bedroom to see if Brenda was ready to go. When he came into the room Brenda was almost ready but she was struggling to close the zipper Dylan stayed where he was and looked at Brenda with a smile.  
Brenda turned around as she felt Dylan's eyes on her "it's not funny" Dylan held his hand up apologetic "I know you just look so sweet standing there do you want some help?" Brenda smiled and shivered slightly when she felt Dylan fingertips on her back "thanks! Are you okay?" Dylan leaned down and kissed her neck "yeah don't worry about me."

Brenda leaned her body against his and locked eyes with Dylan through the mirror "I have to tell you I heard what you and Brandon were talking about and I don't want you to feel like you can't tell about how my father's comments hurt you." "Don't worry about me Bren I'm fine"  
Brenda reached back and took Dylan's hand and brought it to her belly "listen to me Dylan no matter what my father says or does it will never change my feelings for you I let him come between us once before I'm not gonna let him do it again., we're gonna be a family and nothing will ever change that."  
Dylan smiled as he felt a hard kick against his hand "I know" "so don't worry about that, if you wanna worry you can worry about all the sleep you will loose once the baby is born"  
Dylan leaned down and planted a series of light kisses against her jaw line "I love you" Brenda brought her hand back and played with the small hairs on the back of his neck "I love you too."  
Dylan gently turned her around without releasing his hold on her "so are you ready to go" "yeah let's go."

Brandon followed Dylan and Brenda to Casa Walsh and when they got there Brenda got out of the car and stood there and looked at the house without saying a word. "So sis does it look like you remember?" Brenda felt slightly overwhelmed and took a couple of deep breaths. "Yeah I can't believe that I haven't been here since I got back I mean I lived in this house when some of the most important things in my life happened. I kinda expected it to change and grow along side with us."

Dylan laughed "this house never changes it's like the job of this house to always stay the same and that's what I've always liked about it." Dylan placed his hand on the small of Brenda's back and led her towards the front door with Brandon right behind them.  
When Janet opened the door she saw the three of them laughing and smiling. "Hi you guys good to see you. Now what is so funny?" Brenda shook her head "nothing we were just talking about all the things that happened to us when Brandon and I live here."

Janet stood back and ushered them inside "come on in you're the ones we're waiting for" Dylan shrugged as he led Brenda inside "well we always like to be fashionably late" Janet shook her head and smiled. "Why don't you go into the living room everybody is in there" Dylan and Brenda walked towards the living room but just as Dylan was about to enter he froze when he saw Jim sitting and talking to Kelly.

Donna looked up and saw Brenda and Dylan standing in the doorway and called out to them before she got up and gave Brenda a hug. Jim and Cindy looked at Brenda and Dylan who both looked like they were about to explode. Brenda was the first one to react she turned around and walked straight into the back yard and Dylan followed her. "Why is he here? He is gonna ruin everything." Dylan gently lay his hands on her shoulders "you can't blame the others they don't know about the fight we had with your father"

Brenda turned around and looked at Dylan "I would never blame them it's not their fault but I do blame my father he could have said no when they asked him. What does he expect? Does he want us to back in there and act like nothing happened and we're all such good friends?" "What do you want to do about it I mean do you want leave?"  
Brenda shook her head and sighed "we can't, not without hurting the girls they planned this for us and I'm not about to let him ruin it for everybody if he has any sense he'll leave." Dylan frowned "and if he doesn't?"

"I will let him know in no uncertain terms that his presence is not wanted" Brenda and Dylan didn't hear the back door open and they didn't even notice Cindy until she spoke. "I don't want to intrude but I want you to know that it was me who accepted the invitation"  
Brenda let out a shallow breath "why mom I thought that you understood that after what happened at the restaurant that I don't want anything to do with dad until he apologizes to Dylan and me"

Cindy walked closer to the couple "that is why he is here" Dylan frowned "I'm sorry Cindy I know you mean well but every time you have tried to make him and I get along it blows up and the situation gets worse than ever."  
"I know how you feel Dylan I have tried this before but this time it's different because he knows that he had gone to far and he wants to apologize to both of you."  
Brenda eyes her mother carefully "what is your role in this mom?" "I have made it clear to him that he is the one that will be missing out on some great things if he doesn't make things right with you?" Dylan let his arms drop "so he is doing this because you have put pressure on him?"

"No that is not why I'm here" Dylan spun around by the sound of Jim's voice and he could feel the anger rising inside of him and all his muscles tense up he looked Jim straight in the eyes gave him a cold glare he didn't move until he felt Brenda's hand on his arm.  
"Come on Dylan lets go" Jim stepped forward knowing that he needed to tread very carefully or the whole thing would blow up in his face "please don't go Brenda I would really like the opportunity to talk to you and to Dylan."

Brenda glared at her father she really didn't want he same old tiered excuses about why he didn't like Dylan "what you have some more insults you forgot to share with us the last time we spoke" "no I want to apologize for what I said to you and to Dylan and I want to try and explain why I acted the way I did."  
Dylan stepped away "every time you explain your actions it always comes back to that you think that Brenda and I drove you to it and you know what that is getting really old."

Jim nodded "I understand that you might not want to talk to me but please just listen to what I have to say and when if you still don't want to be around me I understand" Dylan turned his back to Jim "I don't think so" "please for Brenda and the baby's sake."  
Dylan spun around his eyes were blazing with anger and his fists hang clenched at his side "don't you dare stand there and act like you really care about my child because we both know that if you had your way Brenda would not be with me and our baby would not exist"  
Jim took a step back knowing that his last remark wasn't his smartest move "I can understand why you think that but I wanna clear up all of this."

Brenda walked over to Dylan and took his hand "we're gonna go back inside and I would really like it if you just left dad" "Brenda please give your father this last chance and I promise you won't regret it" Brenda struggled to refuse her mother Brenda could see the urgency in her mother's eyes and she felt her defenses crumbling.  
"Well its Dylan he needs to apologize to my God you heard all those awful and hurtful things he said to Dylan so how can you expect him to listen to anything that dad has to say"

"I want make it up to the both of you but especially you Dylan" Jim could see that both Brenda and Dylan were struggling and he really hoped that they would give him a second chance.  
Dylan looked at Jim for the longest time "fine if that is what you want" Brenda looked concerned up at Dylan "are you sure about this?" "Don't worry I'll be in soon" Brenda gave Dylan a quick kiss on the cheek "don't let him get to you."

Brenda and Cindy went back into the house leaving Jim and Dylan behind. The two men stood in the same spot without moving and it was clear by looking at Dylan that he was very angry, Jim walked closer to Dylan and was the first one to speak. "Look Dylan you and I have had our ups and downs but that doesn't mean that I don't care about you"  
Dylan snorted "yeah that always seems to be your opening line that and how you're only want Brenda's best but you know what I might have bought it when I was a teenager but not anymore. You have always blamed me for everything that went wrong in your family"  
Jim cleared his throat "I don't want to fight with you Dylan but you have to admit that you're partly to blame for the strain relationship I have with Brenda"

Dylan shook his head he couldn't believe that once again he had fallen for the same old crab "I knew it this is gonna be like all the other talks we have had over the years and it always comes down to you blaming me instead of looking at how you have treated Brenda. You have never understood or respected her choices you've never been able to see her for who she really is and not who you want her to be."

Jim frowned "and you have?" Dylan nodded "I know her better than anyone and because of that I know how much you're hurting her now and how much you have hurt her in the past" "I know my own daughter and if I have done things that hurt her it hasn't been because I wanted to but simply something that couldn't be helped."

Dylan laughed out loud "Do you even hear yourself when you speak I mean how can you say that hurting your own daughter was just something that couldn't be helped" Jim nodded "I've only ever wanted the best for her that is all I'm ever gonna want." Dylan shook his head he didn't buy a word of what Jim was saying "and that is not me right?"  
Jim shrugged "well I might have felt that way once but…" "Don't give me that crab, you have never accepted me as a part of Brenda's life and you have never given me a chance from the moment you saw me you decided that I wasn't good enough for Brenda and that opinion has never changed."

Jim shook his head "I never said you weren't good enough for Brenda" "no you just did everything in your power to keep us apart and the only times you seemed like you cared was when you wanted something from me" Jim stepped closer to Dylan "you know that's not true we took you in when you had nobody and what do you do? You use the time to get Brenda to take you back."

Dylan threw his hands up "that was years ago and to be fair it was Cindy who offered to me a place to stay and you were against" "I just didn't feel like it was the best idea because of what had just happened I mean you almost got my 17 years old daughter pregnant and you expected me to do."

Dylan shook his head as he struggled to keep his anger and frustration under control "I didn't get her anything and she wasn't pregnant so why do you still hold it against me" "I don't and that is not really what I wanted to talk about." Dylan shrugged "what do you want to talk about?"

While Dylan and Jim were talking Brenda had a difficult time sitting still and enjoying the party. Donna got up and walked over to Brenda and handed her a present. "I think its time to open the presents so why don't you start with mine" Brenda looked down at the present "I really wanna wait for Dylan" Donna looked around the living room "where is he anyway?" "He is outside talking to my dad."  
Donna jumped up "I'll go and get him so we can get on with the party" "no you don't have to" Brenda was surprised when she heard her own voice it sounded a little shrill Cindy got up and stopped Donna from going outside "I'll go and see what's going on."

"Thanks mom" Cindy walked out into the kitchen and looked out in the backyard and saw that Jim and Dylan were still talking but they seemed much calmer than when Brenda and her mother had left them.

Cindy walked back into the living room and gave Brenda a reassuring smile while Dylan and Jim continued their conversation. "I wanna try and explain why I have been so hard on you and maybe we can start over" Dylan shook his head "I don't think so after what I just heard nothing has changed and I don't think it ever will" Jim's demeanor seemed to soften "I don't blame you but please just hear me out okay."

Dylan folded his arms across his chest "fine so start talking" Jim nodded and continued on "remember when Brenda moved in with you the summer before your senior year?" "How can I forget?" Jim cleared his throat "when we found out what she had done I was so angry with you and I wanted to make you pay but then Brandon said something that hit a nerve. He said that most of our problems with you didn't really have anything to do with you."

"So why do you continue to treat me like you do?" Jim looked down "because a part of me is jealous of you" Dylan almost choked on his own breath "WHAT?"

Jim nodded "You are able to give Brenda the kind of life I've always wanted to give her but no matter what I will never be able to do that so a part of me resent you for being able to do it without ever having had to work for it."

"Money was never an issue with Brenda and I and maybe I haven't worked for my money but they did come with a price. I have all of that money because my father blackmail my mother into leaving me don't you think that I would rather be without that money and had the kind of childhood that Brenda and Brandon had.

I always hoped that when you looked at me you would see a member of your family and that you would treat me as such. Before Brenda came into my life I relied on myself and nobody else but she changed all of that and I opened up to people especially your family but as soon as there was problems you turned around and used it against me. Why?"

Jim sat down on the garden bench "because with you came the moment every father fears. The moment when he stops being the most important man in his daughters life and you were the one that took over as the most important man in her life and it was difficult for me to let go and now when I look back I can see that is why Brenda and I are not that close anymore. I wanted her to stay my little girl forever even though I knew that it would never happen."

Dylan frowned "but why didn't you have a problem with her dating Rick or Stuart?" "Because for one they weren't the first men in her life and because I knew that they weren't a threat to my relationship with her. She didn't have as strong feelings for them as she did for you I hoped that she would but she still loved you. And today I'm glad she didn't marry either one of them."

Dylan was confused by the turn this conversation had taken and he wasn't sure how to deal with it "why?" "Because they would have crushed her spirit of adventure she is not afraid to take chances she wants more than a "normal" life and they would never have been able to give her that but I seen now that you can."  
Dylan shrugged "so what does all of this mean?" Jim took a deep breath "it means that you and Brenda have my respect, support, acceptance, and blessing and believe it or don't do love you Dylan, and I'm sorry for the way I've treated you."

Dylan walked back and forth "I really don't know what to say it's a lot to take in all at once" Jim nodded "but I hope that you believe me when I say I really want us to have a better relationship after all there is a baby on the way and I want to be a part of its life if you and Brenda let me."

"Brenda and I know that you want to be a part of this and we want you to but only if you can accept us as a family." Jim smiled "I do and I hope you'll believe me. Speaking about the baby don't you think they are beginning to wonder if we're still alive?"  
Dylan and Jim walked inside and join the party Dylan sat down next to Brenda and kissed her reassuringly but it didn't work. She was still wondering what had happened in the back yard but she did her best to put it out of her mind so as not to ruin the party.

Brenda started opening the presents and everybody asked them what they were gonna name the baby but Brenda wanted to keep it a secret. They talked about the past and David had found all the old videotapes he made in high school like the camping trip, the time capsule and when they build the float.  
They laughed at their clothes and how young they looked and all the stupid things they said.


	9. Chapter 9

The party slowly began to break up and as Dylan and Brandon went to put the presents in the car Brenda went into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and stood and enjoyed feeling the cool air on her skin being 9 months pregnant during summer in LA was not the best combination. Jim walked in and saw his very pregnant daughter but to him she was still his little bunny fish. "Is the heat getting to you Brenda?"

Brenda turned around and looked at her father for a moment before heading towards the door. Jim realized that she was about to leave and as she walked past him he took a hold of her arm as soon as she felt her father's touch she pulled away as if she had been burned. "Don't touch me!" Jim pulled back "Brenda I just want to talk to you" "well I'm not really up for it so you'll have to wait"  
Jim pressed on hoping to make peace with his daughter "Brenda please I've just talked to Dylan and I really wanna talk to you too"

Brenda shrugged "well I don't wanna talk to you because this conversation will be just like all the others, it just goes round and round in circles and it doesn't get us anywhere and we hurt each other even more." "Brenda I wanna try and make things right between us you're about to have my first grandchild and I wanna be a part of its life" Brenda nodded "maybe so but this is not the best place for this conversation" Jim pointed towards the backdoor "then let's go outside"  
"no."

As Brenda spoke she felt a sharp pain shoot through her abdomen and to keep her balance she grabbed hold of the chair she was standing next to and Jim hurried to her side "Brenda!"  
Brenda pulled back as she glared at him "I'm fine it's just false contractions" Jim looked at his daughter with concern "maybe you should sit down and I can call your doctor."  
"No I just want Dylan to take me home." Brenda let go of the chair and walked outside and found Dylan and Brandon shooting hoops just like the old days.

Brenda stood there and watched the father of her baby and her brother and in that moment they looked 17 and she felt like she was that teenage girl who had fallen in love with Dylan all those years ago. The memory of Dylan sliding out from under Mondale could still bring a smile to her face and she could still recall how it felt, as he looked her up and down she knew right then that she would be a sucker for those eyes.  
Brenda saw the ball coming towards her, she caught it and watched as Dylan came running towards her with a smile on his face "hi beautiful" Brenda smiled "are you having fun?" Dylan gave her a quick kiss "yeah we were just waiting for you, so are you ready to go?" Brenda brushed her fingers across his cheek "yeah but finish you game I can wait."

"The ball Jones!" Dylan looked over at Brandon and threw the ball and turned his attention back to Brenda as they continued to talk he put his hand on her swollen belly and rested his forehead against hers. They were completely consumed by each other and they didn't realize that they were being watched by some of their friends.  
Donna kept staring at the couple "oh how sweet!" Janet smiled "I know I haven't known Dylan as long as you guys but still I have never seen him like this, have they always been like that?" Kelly rolled her eyes "yeah and worse I think the pregnancy is putting a damper on things." Donna shot Kelly a look "Kelly! You're not being fair."

"I was just kidding." Janet and Donna looked at Kelly for a moment but decided not to continue this conversation so they were happy when Jim and Cindy came over to say their goodbyes. Jim and Cindy said goodbye to everybody else before they made their way over to Brenda and Dylan. It was clear that there were still a lot of unresolved things between them and by pure instinct Dylan stepped in front of Brenda as Jim began to speak. "I know we still have a lot of things to work out."

Dylan nodded "yeah we do" Cindy looked at her daughter "but it would be nice if this could be a beginning and if it could be resolved before the baby is born" Brenda shrugged "we'll just have to wait and see." "Brenda please" Brenda glared at her father "I already told you not now."

"Okay I understand. Bye now." Brenda and Dylan watched as her parents left, Brandon and Dylan resumed their ball game. Brenda stood and watched them as Donna came over to her and put her arm around Brenda's shoulder. "Hey Brenda, do you wanna come sit down with us on the lawn."  
Brenda shook her head "no I'm okay here" Donna sighed "come on Brenda I know things aren't that good between you and Kelly but she did put…." Brenda smiled "Donna it has nothing to do with Kelly. It's just that I can't get that far down much less get back up again."  
Donna opened and closed her mouth a couple of times not knowing what to say at first "oh don't worry I'll help you" Brenda shook her head "it's sweet for you Don but it's really not a good idea."  
Donna nodded "it's just that we haven't had that much time to talk just you and me" Brenda looked around "we could go inside and talk if you want besides I really need to sit down right about now."

"Come on then." Brenda and Donna went into the kitchen as soon as they were inside Brenda eased herself into a chair as Donna made her way over to the fridge to get some water. She gave one of the bottles to Brenda and sat down next to her. "I can't get over that you're gonna be a mom" Brenda nodded "I know it scares me too sometimes" Donna smiled "you're gonna be great I mean you were able to help Dylan with Erica." "I was just her friend but this is different I'm gonna be responsible for this brand new life and if my baby turns out bad it will be all my fault" "don't worry you'll be fine. So what does it feel like?"

Brenda looked confused at Donna "what being scared?" "No silly being pregnant" Brenda exhaled "it's doesn't feel like one thing it's a mix of all your emotions it's scary and wonderful all at the same time" Donna stared at Brenda's protruding belly "how about when the baby kicks?" Brenda ran her hands over her belly "the first time I felt life it was like little bubbles and then it just changed to actual kicks."  
Donna didn't seem to be able to tear her eyes away from Brenda's a belly and she could help but imagine what it would be like once she and David decided to have kids "so does it hurt?" Brenda shrugged "no it doesn't hurt but now when I'm so close to my due date it's getting uncomfortable. It's clear that the baby is getting too big to stay inside of me and now it's pressing on my bladder all the time and it's hard to find a comfortable sleeping position.  
Remember then spring dance when you wore that really big red dress and we had to help you to get out of the car and stuff like that?" "How could I forget?"

Brenda shifted in her seat "well that's how I feel sometimes and then you add Dylan constantly fussing over me that is about how then last month of pregnancy feels like and ….." Brenda stopped when she noticed at Donna was no longer listing, Donna's eye shifted from Brenda's face to her belly and back and her eyes were wide  
"Brenda what is that?" "What are you talking about?" Donna half pointed to Brenda's abdomen "your belly" Brenda looked down at her belly and she could help smile at Donna's reaction. "That's the baby kicking it's just now that the monkey is so big you can see it and if you give me your hand you can tickle it under it's foot."

Donna leaned over and placed her hand on Brenda's belly and it was clear that it was the baby's foot she could feel. The baby pressed its food against Donna's hand but moved it when Donna ran her finger against it "and that doesn't hurt?" Brenda shrugged "no not really" Donna just continued to stare like she was trying to make sense of it all "that is so wild" "I know."

Donna and Brenda continued to talk about the baby and other things that were going on in their lives. But they were soon interrupted by Dylan he grabbed some water out of the fridge kissed Brenda and sat down next to her and instinctively put a hand on her belly. Brenda smiled "who won?" a wide smirk spread across Dylan's face as he beat his own chest "I did baby" Brenda gushed and batted her eyes as she spoke in a slight mocking tone "I'm so proud."  
Dylan rolled his eyes at her antics; Dylan was surprised at her good mood especially considering how the shower had started out "so what are you doing?" Brenda reached out and took Dylan's hand and placed it on her belly keeping her own on top of his "we were just taking about the baby and stuff like that." Dylan nodded as he held his laughter back "oh you mean the alien baby?"

Brenda smiled "She has already seen it and like you she was little freaked out" Dylan looked straight at Donna "so you can understand why I call it the alien" Donna mouth dropped and her eyes widened "I don't believe you two Brenda calls it the monkey and you call it the alien why don't you just find out if it's a boy or a girl and be done with it." "What would be the fun in that?" Dylan smirked as he too another sip of water Brenda could sense Donna's frustration and she thought it was a little bit funny "Donna I know I've messed with your shopping plans but we want it to be a surprise" Donna stared intensely at her friends "so you really don't know?" Dylan shook his head "I promise you Don we have no idea."

Donna exhaled as she leaned back in her chair she stared at Brenda and Dylan her she couldn't believe that they didn't know the sex of their baby it would be so much easier to shop and plan but on the other hand she wasn't surprised the couple always tended to do things their own way so why should this be different.  
Suddenly Donna leaned forward in her chair "what about names? Do you know what you wanna name it?" Brenda smiled at the interest had taken in all of this "yes we have but they are a secret too" Donna almost jumped out of her chair "come you can just tell me I can keep a secret."  
Dylan just shook her head "you have to wait like everybody else, speaking of waiting when do you think you'll be ready to go because Brandon is getting impatient."  
Brenda shrugged as she took a deep breath "I'm ready now; I just have to get up" Dylan pushed his chair and stood up he looked at Brenda and held out his hand "do you need a hand?" Brenda's eyes widened as she stood up "hey I'm not that big yet" Dylan looked her up and down "so you're gonna get bigger?" "Not if I can help it."

The three of them went outside Brenda, Dylan and Brandon said their goodbyes and all got into Brandon's rental car and drove to Dylan's place. Brenda sat in the back and she was just about to fall a sleep when they were home. Brandon opened the back door and offered Brenda a helping hand.  
Brenda had realized a few weeks ago that getting out of a car was not easy when you were 9 months pregnant and gladly took Brandon's hand "do you wanna stay for dinner we could order pizza or something?" "No I can't Andrea and I are going out" Brenda leaned against the car the days activities had caught up with her and she was really tiered "okay give Andrea my love and tell her thanks again."  
Brandon walked around the car "I will see you later guys" Brenda pushed her of the car and walked over to Dylan "and thanks for bringing all the stuff out for me" "no problem sis."

As Brandon drove away Brenda slowly made her way towards the front door with Dylan right behind her carrying all the presents Dylan couldn't help but smile and at the way Brenda was walking these days she looked like a duck. Brenda could hear him trying to stifle his laugher "what is so funny?" "Shake, waddle and roll."  
Brenda looked over her shoulder "hey it's not nice to make fun of your very pregnant fiancée don't you know I could crush you in your sleep" Dylan stopped walking "I completely forgot so do I have to be worried about going to sleep tonight?" Brenda shook her head as she continued to walk "nah you're good at carrying and bringing me things so I think I'll keep you around" Dylan rolled his eyes "It's good to know that you find me useful."  
Dylan put all the things in the nursery and Brenda went and sat down on the futon. It had been a good party but she was still angry with her father but she also wanted to know what he had said to Dylan when she wasn't there.

Dylan came in the room and sat down next to Brenda he put his head back and closed his eyes Brenda reached out and ran her hand across his cheek "are you okay?" Dylan leaned into her touch "I'm just tiered that's all" Brenda gave him a soft her eyes were pleading with him to open up "I wish you would tell me what is wrong" Dylan looked down at her belly purposely avoiding making eye contact with her, he could tell she was tiered and the last thing she needed was more stress. "I already told you I'm just tiered" Brenda exhaled "it's my father isn't it?" Dylan closed his eyes "not now Bren."

"Fine" Brenda pulled her hand away and tried to get up of the futon but failed in her first attempt but the second time she managed and walked into the nursery. Dylan remained on the futon for a moment but then he got up and followed her. "What's wrong?" Brenda didn't turn around "nothing" "is that why you're practically throwing the clothes in the dresser?" Brenda rearranged to clothes in the dress "no that's cause I feel like it."  
Dylan stepped a little closer but refrained from touching her "could you please stop it just for a second?" Brenda slammed one draw shut as she roughly opened another "why?" Dylan walked over to her and tried to get her to look at him "so you can tell me what is wrong. Brenda just looked away "no."

Dylan folded his arms across his chest "why are you angry with me?" Brenda spun around and glared at him "you really have to ask?" "Yeah I do?" Brenda threw her hands up "fine why don't you talk to me?" Dylan's eyes widened "what! I talk to you all the time" "yeah about little things."  
Dylan reached out to touch her but she pulled away "where is all this coming from?" Brenda exhaled as she struggled to keep her emotions under control "you tell Brandon how much my father hurt you by what he said but when I ask you, you don't wanna talk about it, you treat me like I'm sick or something."  
"That's not true you just don't need the stress, Remember what the doctor said?" Brenda buried her face in her hands "I know that but that doesn't mean that you can't talk to me and tell me what is going on with you, we're a family and we're suppose to look out for each other."

Dylan nodded "that's exactly what I'm doing" Brenda nodded "I understand but I wanna take care of you too and just because you tell me that you're still upset about what my father said that doesn't mean that I'm gonna fall apart." Dylan exhaled sounding like he still didn't see what the big deal was "fine what do you wanna know?" Brenda shook her head and turned away "nothing when you're gonna be like this" "what!" "Forget it."

Brenda put the baby clothes down and walked out of the room and into their bedroom and slammed the door behind her Dylan picked up a pillow and threw it across the room and sat down on the floor. Dylan sat there and tried to work out what had just happened and why Brenda had reacted the way she did. But when he thought about it he knew she was right he did keep things from her things he thought would stress her out. Dylan got up and walked into their bedroom and saw Brenda lying on the bed crying.

Dylan lay down next to her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry you're right I don't tell you everything but it's just because I want to protect you." Brenda breathed in and just being close like this made her relax a little "I know but I just feel left out like you don't trust me or something" Dylan tightened his hold on her "no it has nothing to do with that it's more like I don't want you to get caught in the middle" Brenda let out a small laugh "I hate to break it to you but I am caught in the middle and I always have been." "That's not it I know how much you parents means to you."

Brenda nodded "yes but don't you get it you're just as important to me and if my father does or says something that hurts you I want to know, we have to tell each other things like his otherwise we're letting my father come between us all over again."  
Dylan ran his hand over her belly it still blew him away that Brenda was carrying their child "I just don't want you to fight with him it's not good for you or the baby" Brenda nodded "I know that's why I didn't wanna talk to him today when he asked me to" "what did he say to that?" Brenda shrugged "he didn't accept it at first but then he got the message" Dylan pulled back a little "but you didn't fight with him?"

"No and stop worrying we both fine. I rather hear about your conversation with him." Dylan told Brenda about his conversation with Jim she was surprised by the reasons Jim had given for his treatment and she wasn't convinced. But she could sense that the conversation had meant a lot to Dylan that he finally had her father's acceptance, blessing and love. Brenda knew that Dylan had always wanted her father to see him as a part of the family and love him as such and just because she were having doubts she was not gonna take away Dylan's hope that he finally a member of the family.

While Brenda and Dylan spend the evening at home Brandon headed over to pick Andrea up. Since they got back to LA they hadn't had much time alone but tonight they were gonna go out and just enjoy being together. Sometimes it seemed unreal that after all these years they had finally gotten together but then again there had been several times during high school that they had come close to give into their feelings. But a mix of fear and uncertainty had prevented it sometimes he wonder what would have happen if they had acted on their feelings would they still be together or is better that they wait until now.  
Brandon was just about to open their hotel room door then it was open from the inside and he was greeted by a smiling Andrea. He stepped into the room as he pulled her into his arms and kicked the door shut and kissed her while lifting her slightly and as they kissed she spoke "I've missed you" "yeah?" Andrea pulled back a little "you sound surprised."  
Brandon lowered her back to the floor "Nah it's just nice to hear, so are you ready to go?" Andrea smiled "yeah so where are we going?" Brandon shrugged as he led her back towards the door "that's a surprise" Andrea pressed herself flush against Brandon and smiled "come on give me a hint" Brandon gave her a quick kiss and pulled open the door "okay, you've been there before" Andrea frowned slightly "that doesn't help" "good."

Andrea and Brandon left the hotel Brandon was happy to be alone with her and he didn't wanna think about what was going on between Brenda and their parents tonight he just to be with Andrea. As Brandon stopped the car Andrea realized where they were and looked at him and smiled.  
"I take it you like the surprise" Andrea nodded as she slowly released her seatbelt and pushed the car door open "I can't believe that you remembered" Brandon got out of the car and walked around it "how can I forget, so is it still your favorite place?"  
Andrea gave him a crooked smiled "well yes and no it's my favorite place in LA but not in the world." "So where is that?" Andrea moved closer to Brandon and wrapped her arms around his neck he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer "here" Brandon leaned down and gave her a quick kiss "that's my favorite place too" Andrea smiled "really?" "Yeah."

Andrea and Brandon spent the next couple of hours on the pier talking and having fun they walked out to the end of the pier and stood and looked out over the ocean. "So did Brenda and Dylan like the shower?" Brandon nodded "yeah but I don't wanna talk about them I wanna know if you've thought about what I asked you?" Andrea stood still and drew a deep breath "it's not that simple" Brandon took her hand and tried to make her look at him "yes it is all you have to do is say yes."  
Andrea looked down "but it's not just me it's more complicated" Brandon cupped her face in his hands and gently forced her to look at him "I know" Andrea blinked "are you sure that you're ready to have Hannah running around" Brandon rested his forehead against hers "yes I am I want you to move in with me" "really?" Brandon pulled her into his arms and whispered "I like having you there when I get home and I like picking you up from work and going home together" Andrea sighed "I like that too."

Brandon pulled back a little "so is that a yes?" Andrea nodded "yes" Brandon put his arms around Andrea and pulled her close and he slowly captured her lips with his "I love you" Andrea smiled against his lips "I love you too." Brandon wrapped his arms around her shoulders they began walking again "I wonder how the others will take this news?" Andrea leaned into Brandon and laced her fingers with his "Brenda is gonna enjoy this" Brandon nodded "she'll be happy for us"  
Andrea smiled "yeah and happy she was right." Brandon looked down at Andrea "what do you mean?" "She has been telling me what a great couple we'd make and that we should be together" Brandon nodded "she is right" Andrea looked up at him "I know but could we keep it to ourselves for now" Brandon frowned slightly "why?" "I wanna tell Hannah first and besides I wanna get used to the idea first" Brandon nodded understandingly "of course."

While Andrea and Brandon were out Kelly sat in her room and looked through boxes of old stuff she had agree to help Donna and Andrea with the shower but her heart hadn't been it. She really didn't feel like celebrating Dylan and Brenda's baby she couldn't help but feel like that baby should hers. Though she and Dylan had never discussed having children in fact when she had brought it up he had avoided the subject now she knew why.  
Even though she had helped with the shower and bought Dylan and Brenda a present she didn't feel any closer to either on of them especially not Brenda. She doubted that their friendship could ever be restored they were civil to each other but apart from that they didn't really have all that much to do with each other.

Kelly pulled out a bunch of old photos and looked at them there were pictures from all the things they had done together. She found a picture of her and Brenda together it was clear that they had been very close when the photo was taken.  
Then she saw a picture of her and Dylan together she looked so happy in it she wanted that feeling back but maybe it wasn't just the feeling she wanted back, she put the picture down and lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. She wanted Dylan she had gotten him to leave Brenda once and she was sure that she could do it again.  
Kelly sat back up and she took any memories of her friendship with Brenda and walked outside and threw it in the trashcan this time she wasn't gonna loose. She wanted Dylan and she would have him she was gonna do what ever it took. People who knew Kelly could see this for what it really was not a desire and love for Dylan but more a need for her to have someone who means the world to Brenda.

The next morning Brenda moved slightly and reached over to Dylan's side of the bed and opened her eyes when she couldn't feel him next to her. With some trouble she sat up and with even greater trouble she got out of bed she looked at herself in the mirror and saw that her belly was exposed she pulled her T-shirt down but it didn't cover her bump. She wasn't surprised it wasn't a lot of her clothes that she could fit into anymore and in fact she couldn't even button Dylan's shirts. Brenda walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of juice but there was not sigh on Dylan.

Even though it was almost 10 am Brenda was still tiered the baby didn't know when it was nigh and it had kept her awake and the LA heat didn't help her either. She had turned the air-condition on but it had left Dylan freezing and in the end it didn't matter because she couldn't sleep. Brenda looked around for a note from Dylan but found nothing she finished her juice and took a shower.  
Brenda went into their bedroom and began to look for something to wear she tried several outfit but none of them seemed to fit. She got more and more frustrated and she didn't hear Dylan calling out her name as he came home.

When Dylan walked into the bedroom he was shocked it looked like a bomb had exploded all of Brenda's clothes were scattered all over the room. He walked over to Brenda who was standing with her back turned and wrapped his arms around her.  
Feeling Dylan's arms made her jump she turned around and gave him an angry glare "what are you doing you scared me" Dylan let go of her "I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Brenda shrugged her shoulders "yeah well you did." Dylan looked concerned at her "what's with you?" Brenda glared at "nothing I should ask you the same thing."  
Dylan frowned slightly "there is nothing with me you're the one who snapped at me as soon as I walk through the door" Brenda walked over to the bed and searched through the pile of clothes "so you sneak out without letting me know."

Dylan took a couple of deep breaths "I thought I'd let you sleep" Brenda pulled one of Dylan's shirts out of the pile and put it on but she couldn't button it around her belly and she tied it under her breasts "you could have left a note." Dylan couldn't help but stare at her; she looked so sexy standing there in just panties and his shirt "I thought I'd be back before you got up" Brenda shrugged "well you didn't" Dylan reached out to touch her but changed his mind "next time I'll leave you a note."

"Whatever" Brenda turned around a left the room Dylan was a little confused he had no idea what had just happened he waited and then followed Brenda. He found her pulling the ironing board but she didn't seem to be able to get it to stand "what's going on?" Brenda hissed "nothing" "then why are you ironing?" Brenda let the ironing board drop and her hands flew to her hips "why do you think?" Dylan stepped back a little "I don't know that's why I'm asking."

Brenda's voice broke and tears began to burn in her eyes "well you try being 9 months pregnant in this heat with a baby that kicks you all night long and you're too fat to wear any of your clothes. I must have gotten about three hours of sleep and then when I went to get dressed the buttons popped of a shirt and I split a pair of my trousers even your shirts are too small now.

Dylan looked sympathetically at her "I don't know what to say." Brenda sniffled "There is nothing you can say let's just face it I'm a huge fat hippo" Dylan moved closer kissed Brenda's forehead he felt her relax against him and made her look at him "I think you're beautiful" Brenda shook her head "you're just saying that" Dylan brushed her tearstained cheeks "no I'm not" Brenda looked up at him with red and puffy eyes "so if some blond was to throw herself at you wouldn't care?" Dylan smiled "don't you know by now that you're the only one for me."

Brenda exhaled slowly "even when I'm acting crazy like this" Dylan leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips "especially when you're like this" Brenda wrapped her arms around his waist "I'm sorry Dylan I didn't mean to take it all out on you" "it's okay" Brenda buried her face in Dylan's chest and he could feel her hot breath through his T-shirt when she spoke "no it's not and I've been thinking about what you said last night."  
Dylan kissed the top of her head "what exactly?" Brenda tightened her grip around his waist "about trying to make peace with my dad" Dylan cupped her face in his hands and gently lifted her head and locked eyes with her. "You're sure?" "Yeah and I wanna do it before the baby is born I want us to be a family and if you can make peace with him then so can I." Dylan kissed her forehead "of course you can."

Dylan sat at the table and worked on some papers from the club with Brenda so close to her due date he didn't wanna risk being at the club when she went into labor he glanced over at the sofa and when he saw Brenda sleeping and he smiled.  
He was glad that she was able to get some sleep because she didn't seem to get any during night so whatever sleep she got was during the day was she simply to exhausted to stay awake. Sleep also tended reduce her mood swings as well and that was something that he truly appreciated he knew that when Brenda lashed out she didn't do it to hurt him and that she just couldn't help it. But that didn't mean that he wouldn't be grateful when they stopped and he hoped that this nap would make her in a better mood since they were having dinner with her parents tonight.

Very carefully Dylan got up and walked over to the futon and put a blanket over Brenda and placed a gentle finger kiss on her cheek. Brenda didn't move or showed signs of waking up so Dylan walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda out of the fridge and he was halfway to the living room when he heard the doorbell.  
Dylan practically ran to the door in the hope that Brenda wouldn't wake up he didn't make it half way to the door before the doorbell rang again and Dylan was getting very annoyed with who ever was on the other side of the door. He opened the door and without looking to see who it was he brought his finger up to his mouth to signal to the other person too keep quiet. Kelly saw Dylan's signal but ignored it and spoke "hi Dylan I was just passing by and I though I'd come and say hi."

Dylan looked over his shoulder and when he saw that Brenda was moving he tried to push Kelly out the door but without it being too obvious she made it hard for him. And before they were out the door Brenda sat up and still very sleepy she looked around the room and spoke to make it clear that she was awake "Kelly?" Dylan smiled at Brenda and motioned to her to lie down again "its okay baby go back to sleep."  
Kelly shrugged "oh you were sleeping I'm so sorry I'll just go" Brenda shook her head and sat further up "its okay I won't be able to go back to sleep now so come on in." Dylan frowned slightly "don't you think you should try?" Brenda shook her head as she smiled she knew he was only looking out for her "it's okay besides I wanna talk to Kelly" "I wanna talk to you too."  
"Come on in then" Brenda pulled herself up completely and placed her legs on the coffee table while Kelly made the short walk from the front door to the futon. Kelly sat down next to Brenda on one side she didn't want to be there but Kelly reminded herself that this was needed to get what she wanted "I'm sorry I woke you I didn't mean to" Brenda smiled "it's okay you had no way of knowing that I was sleeping" Kelly looked down at Brenda's belly it was almost as if she just now noticed that Brenda was pregnant "So how are you doing you I bet you can't wait for it to be over."

Brenda shrugged "well yes and no all my feelings are all mixed up" Kelly nodded "I can imagine but you lucky you're not doing it alone you have Dylan now" Brenda smiled as she looked over at Dylan "yeah, look Kelly I wanted to thank you for throwing us the shower" "I didn't do it alone."  
Brenda nodded "I know but you were in on it and after everything that has happened between us in the past I couldn't blame you if you didn't want to be a part of it" Kelly shrugged "I wanna try and rebuild our friendship I know it probably never be the same but I wanna try."  
"Me too" Kelly was completely by surprise what Brenda did next she never expected it but Brenda leaned over and gave Kelly a hug. Kelly was surprised how nice it felt it was like in that moment they were back to being the friends they had been before all the business with Dylan.

Kelly felt a sting of guilt and all of a sudden she wonder if she was doing the right thing if she was really gonna risk loosing Brenda as a friend for something she knew in her heart would never work. Kelly knew this feeling very well she had all summer when Brenda was in Paris and after wards. All through her life she had ignored this feeling but now she was beginning to wonder if she could do it this time.  
Then Kelly felt something that made her pull away and look down at Brenda's belly she had just felt the baby kick and a twinge of sadness ran through her body. "It's a very opinionated baby" Kelly cleared his throat "yeah?" Brenda threw a glance at Dylan who stayed in the background "it takes after its father" Kelly smiled "or maybe its mother?" Dylan burst out laughing "you tell her Kel" Brenda looked at both of them "hey don't gang up on me."

"See what I mean?" Brenda looked over at Dylan and smiled he smiled back at her he knew that this unresolved business with Kelly took more of Brenda's energy than she care to admit. Brenda might deny it she was asked but Dylan knew that Brenda would like to have some sort of friendship with Kelly. Though their friendship had always been a complicated one and one of the key factors had been mutual envy in various degrees Brenda had missed this friendly banter.

As Brenda leaned back her T-shirt moved and exposed a large portion of her belly and just then the baby kicked again and this time Kelly saw it. Even though it wasn't Brenda's fault all of a sudden it just became too much for Kelly to be around Brenda Kelly looked at her watch and stood up. "Look at the time I'd better get going" Brenda looked confused at Kelly "but you just got here" Kelly nodded "I know but I forgot I have somewhere I need to be" Brenda moved to stand up "oh okay I'll walk you out." "No don't get up I'll let myself out" Brenda nodded and remained seated "okay"

Kelly practically ran out of the house "bye Brenda, see you Dylan."

"Bye Kel" Kelly was out the door before Brenda had a chance to say anything she looked over at Dylan and her own confused look was met by his neither one of them had any idea what had just happened. With some trouble Brenda got up from the futon and walked over to Dylan and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Was it something I said?" Dylan kissed her lower arm "with Kelly you can never tell, so are you ready for tonight?"  
Brenda sighed "I'm not sure I wanna do this" Dylan looked up at her "come on Bren you need to do this" Brenda shrugged "I'm just not sure that I can trust him." Dylan played with her fingers "Bren your father is a lot of things but I really think he means this" Brenda sighed "I'm not sure" "I know what you mean but just hear me out okay."

"Fine" Dylan moved a little and pulled Brenda down on his lap while her hands are still wrapped around his neck he put his hand on her swollen belly and gently rubbed it. "Your father is a decent enough guy yes he is overprotective, controlling, stubborn and a few other things but you gotta know how lucky you and Brandon are."  
Brenda nodded "I know I know" Dylan shook his head as he brushed a few loose strands of hair away from her face "I don't think you do I mean did he smack you and your mother around, did he leave you to spend Christmas with the maid, did he push your mother out of your life when you were six years old? Did he break every promise or did he keep reminding you that you were a mistake from the very beginning?" Brenda shook her head "you know he didn't but I still have some issues with him."

"I know he is overbearing and I know he hasn't always been fair but I really think he means it when he says he just wants to be a part of our lives. So let's give him a chance and see how it goes and I know you don't really wanna admit it but you don't like this tension."  
Brenda looked down she knew Dylan was right she didn't like arguing with her father but sometimes she just got so angry and she refused to back down. Then she thought about the baby and she wanted her child to have just as good a relationship with its grandparents as she did "okay" "It will be cool you'll see."

As the doorbell rang Brenda took a deep breath and went over and opened the door she saw her parents and smiled. She was gonna give it a chance she was gonna listen and she was gonna give her father a chance to explain. Brenda moved to the side allowing her parents to come inside.  
Cindy reached out and hugged her daughter and Brenda hugged her back. Jim stayed in the background and was surprised when Brenda spoke to him in a friendly tone. "Hi dad" a careful smile spread across Jim's face "hi honey how are you?"  
Brenda led her parents further into the room "I'm a little tired and hot but other than that I'm fine" Cindy smiled sympathetically "well you look wonderful sweetheart" Brenda looked not feeling wonderful at all and would swear the baby could sense it because it had been extremely active the whole afternoon "thanks mom."

Cindy looked around the room "so where is Dylan?" Brenda motioned to the kitchen "oh he's just finishing dinner" Jim looked tentatively at his daughter "do you want some help?" "No its okay I'll be right back" Brenda left the room and walked into the kitchen where Dylan was getting dinner ready when he saw Brenda he looked at her to try and figure out if things were okay and when Brenda nodded her head he felt better.

In the living room Cindy smiled at her husband and Jim smiled back Brenda grabbed the salad bowl and the bread and walks back into the living room and placed it on the table and motioned to her parents to sit down "Dylan will be finished in a minute." Cindy smiled as Brenda lowered herself into her chair she remembered how uncomfortable she herself had felt when she was carrying Brenda and Brandon and how the last couple of weeks seemed to last forever "so Dylan is doing the cooking?"  
Brenda ran her hand over her belly and smiled "yeah because my back is killing me." Jim smiled at his wife "I remember when your mom was pregnant she sat down and cooked" "yeah that was the only way I could stand it." Brenda looked down at her belly and then she looked at her mother "I can't imagine what it must have been like to carry twins and I think I have it rough"

Cindy smiled "well I never had to deal with the California heat" Brenda winched slightly as the baby delivered an extra to her belly "I can deal with lack of sleep and things like that but the heat awful that just reminds me that next time I don't wanna be 9 months pregnant during the summer." "Next time?" Brenda turned slightly and looked at Dylan she hadn't heard him coming into the room he walked over and put the bowls he had in his hands down on the table. Cindy stood up and gave Dylan a hug "it's good to see you Dylan" "you too Cindy."  
Jim held out his hand with a smile "how are you doing Dylan?" Dylan shook Jim's hand "I'm good" Dylan stepped back behind Brenda "so what is this about next time?" Brenda looked up "it was just a thought" Dylan leaned over and kissed her on the cheek whiled he whispered "I like the way you think" Brenda pulled back a little as she turned to face him "yeah?" Dylan smiled and took his seat next to her "very much."

The dinner was uneventful it was clear that there were still some unresolved issues between Jim and Brenda but it was clear they were both making an effort. Brenda gathered up the plates and walked into the kitchen Jim got up and followed her "do you want some help?"  
Brenda nodded "you can dry I've always hated that" Brenda started to do the dishes and for a couple of minute they stood there without saying anything until Jim spoke. "I'm proud of you"

Brenda looked at him bother her voice and eyes revealed the surprise she was feeling "you are?" "Didn't you know that?" Brenda shook her head "no not really I mean I've never felt it I see the way you look at Brandon, the way you've always looked at him you've never looked at me like that. I can still remember when he met the president and I sat on the couch next to you and mom and I will never forget the look of pride you had in you eyes."

Jim stopped drying and stared at his daughter "but honey that was a really big thing" Brenda sighed she wasn't sure how to make her father understand "I know and I was really proud of him too but why haven't you ever shown me how proud you were of me" Jim carefully laid a hand on Brenda's shoulder "I have but Brandon meeting the President was extraordinary" Brenda stepped back and let her arms rest on her belly "I know that but what about RADA?" Jim frowned slightly "what about RADA?" Brenda exhaled as she felt the frustration build "when I was offered a permanent place all you said was "I'm happy for you" Jim nodded "I was."

Brenda felt tears beginning to burn in her eyes but she fought them off "yeah but you never said that you were proud of me even after I told how few actually got that chance. I've gone to one of the best and finest acting schools in the world and all you ever said was that you were happy for me do you have any idea how many people would kill for that opportunity and what it said about my talent and abilities. I don't think that you or mom even realize exactly how prestigious that academy is and what an amazing chance that was for me. You didn't even turn up for my graduation do you have any idea how much I wanted you there."

Jim was surprised by her outburst "I've said I was sorry but it just couldn't be helped" Brenda rested up against the counter "yeah I know you've told me that a million times but that still doesn't make it okay." "We weren't able to come to Brandon's graduation either" Brenda threw her hands up "this isn't about everything being split down the middle between Brandon and I this about how after I went to London and especially after Dylan moved in you barely spoke to me, practically every time I called you said hello and asked how I was doing but then you called mom for her to speak to me. And then when I called you and told the two of you about the baby you acted like Id committed some deadly sin."

Jim began pacing the kitchen floor "I'm sorry but how was I suppose to react when my only daughter calls and tells that she is pregnant but not only that but she is not with the baby's father" Brenda sighed "how about giving me some support telling me that you were there for me?" "You didn't want my help" Brenda covered her face for a second taking a few deep breaths before looking back at Jim "that's not true I just didn't wanna leave my life in London and go to Hong Kong and live my life on your terms."

Jim walked over to her "we never asked you to" Brenda threw her hands down "maybe you didn't say the exact words but that was the only help or support you offered me" Jim shrugged "but you didn't seem to need or want our help but you went to Brandon instead." Brenda nodded "yes because he didn't judge me and I wouldn't have to give up my dream" Jim stood beside her "we wouldn't have tried to make you give up acting" Brenda shrugged "well you couldn't have but that's not the point, I would never have been able to do the kind of work I wanted to in Hong Kong."

Jim walked in front of her and put both his hands on her shoulders "I'm so sorry that you think that I'm not proud of you because I am honey so much" Brenda blinked and swallowed hard "yeah?"  
Jim smiled finally feeling like they were getting somewhere "oh honey when you set your sight on something you go after it and you don't quit you're not afraid to follow your dreams and you're don't let other people tell you how to live your life. I think that's one of the reasons why we've had these fights over the years that and the fact that you're my little bunnyfish."  
Brenda sighed "I'm not a little girl and I haven't been for a long time" Jim smiled and shook his head "you will always be my little girl soon you will have your own child and then you will know what it feels like."

Brenda laid her hands on her belly "yeah and I know I will never treat a friend of him or her like you've treated Dylan my God I've never seen you treat anybody like that before or after" Jim took a deep breath now they were getting to the heart of the tension and conflict between them "I know I haven't been fair to Dylan and I realize that my problems with Dylan had nothing to do with him but everything to do with the fact that I was loosing you."

"You weren't loosing me but you drove me away with the way you treated Dylan" Jim sighed "you have to understand all of a sudden I stopped being the most important man in your life and that was very difficult to accept, but more than that you were growing up and you didn't seem to need me as much as you did before."  
Brenda looked her father straight in the eye "I did need you I still do it's just for different things than I did before, but how come you didn't act like that with Brandon you had completely different rules for us even though you tried to hide it."

Jim let go of Brenda's shoulders and let his head fall forward he knew Brenda was right, he had always told himself that he didn't treat them differently but that was a lie and he had fallen into the old trap stereotyping them "because deep down I've always know that you would be the first one to strike out on your own and look at you know you've lived in London and New York you've build a life for yourself away from us."

Brenda shook her head "that doesn't mean that I don't want or need all of you in my life because I do" Jim nodded "I know you do honey but you see that the big difference between you and Brandon you see he stays close by where as you have always been in such a hurry to get out there and see the world. I've always had this feeling that I had to enjoy you as long as I could because you would be the first one out of there."  
"Maybe but I'll always come home you're my family you don't have to worry about me." Jim smiled "there are a lot of things I can stop doing but worrying about you and your brother is not one of them I love you too much."

Brenda looked her father deep in the eyes and she knew he meant what he said tears ran down her cheeks and when Jim pulled her into a hug she didn't object. "I love you too dad." Jim cleared his throat as he released his hold on Brenda "we'd better finish these dishes I think they are beginning to wonder where we are.  
Brenda smiled "and if we're still alive."


	10. Chapter 10

**I've added the first part of this chapter just because it came to me as I rewrote the story so I really hope you like it. and once again thanks to all of you who take the time to review the reviews make all the hard work worth it.**

Brenda padded out of the bedroom her hair was pulled into loose bun she had on a pair of Dylan's boxers and bra her skin was glistening with sweat she walked into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge door and sighed as the cold air wash over her warm body.  
A huge smile spread across her face when she discovered some ice cubes in the freezer she took a couple out and ran them over her hot skin. Feeling cool she padded back into the living room as she continued to run the cubes over neck and chest she didn't hear the front door or notice that she wasn't alone until she turned around and saw Dylan standing in the middle of the room staring at her with his mouth slightly open.  
The boxers rested just below her belly her breast spilled over the bra cups and water trickled down her neck and down between her breasts. She knew that look on his face and before she had a chance to react Dylan closed the gap between them he tilted her head up slightly and captured her lips in a deep kiss and low moaned escaped his lips as Brenda pressed herself closer.  
His hands roamed all over her body and he tried to flick open her bra but stopped when he felt her tugging on his T-shirt he quickly pulled it over his head and it fell to the floor. Brenda let out a soft moan when she felt his naked skin under her fingers she let her head fall backwards as Dylan lips traveled from her neck to the swell of her breasts.  
Dylan smiled against her skin as he reached back and flicked open her bra and peeled the straps of her shoulders Brenda released her hold on Dylan and bra slipped further down her arms until she pulled it off completely. Dylan slowly backed them towards the futon but suddenly he stopped given Brenda's present condition maybe the futon wasn't the best place, Brenda sensed his apprehension and without a word she grabbed the waistband of his jeans and pulled him towards the dinner table.  
Dylan's eyes widen in surprise but she just smiled suggestively leaned against the table and without a word Dylan helped her sit up on the table Brenda hands moved quickly as she snapped open his jeans pushed them down over his hips. Dylan put a hand behind her neck and fused his lips against hers Brenda wrapped her legs around his waist as he slowly began to lower her towards the table's surface.

"Bro where the hell are y….." Dylan and Brenda's lips parted and they both looked in the direction of the voice and saw Brandon standing there completely paralyzed Brenda pulled Dylan closer in attempt to cover herself "Brandon get the hell out." Brandon seemed to unfreeze and ran out of the house slamming the door behind him Dylan helped Brenda sit up and down from the table Dylan pulled up his jeans and looked towards the door "I'm gonna …" Brenda nodded and sighed "I'm gonna take a shower."

As Brenda slammed the bathroom door behind her Dylan pulled open the front door and glared at his best friend "have you ever heard of knocking?" Brandon frowned "how was I suppose to know that you'd be mauling my pregnant sister on your dinner table" "I wasn't mauling her and given her current condition you know we've done that and a lot more and that we've done it often" Dylan didn't care that he was making Brandon uncomfortable he was the one who had just interrupted leaving Dylan feeling very frustrated.  
Brandon cringed "I don't wanna hear about you and my sister going at it like the energizer bunnies I just wanted to drop something of, so now that I have that I'm gonna go home and try and burn out the images that seemed edged on my brain.  
Brandon hurried to his car without looking back as Dylan went inside and closed the door behind him he could hear the water running the bathroom he locked the front door and hurried into the bathroom.

He stared at the outline of Brenda's naked form and without saying a word he stripped down and stepped into the shower Brenda jumped slightly when she felt Dylan's hands on her breast. Dylan kissed her just below her ear "I thought we'd finish what we started" Brenda shivered as he leaned further down and kissed her neck she let her head fall backwards against his shoulder. She put her hand back and played with the small hair on the back of his neck "thought you'd never get here" Brenda pushed her naked body closer to Dylan and he let out a low deep growl.

Brenda stood in the nursery putting away a few things her parents that bought for the baby she closed the draw and looked around the room everything was ready and all they could do now was to wait. Brenda rubbed the small of her back and added the finishing touch to the shelf next to the changing table Mr. pony.  
She heard the front door opening and Dylan calling out her name she didn't make it out of the nursery before Iris came in with a smile on her face she looked at Brenda for a moment and then she walked over and hugged her. "Oh darling it's so good to see you again you look so beautiful"

Brenda couldn't help but smiled at Iris "thanks but I don't feel it" Iris put her hand against Brenda's cheek "is the heat getting to you?" Brenda sighed "yeah that and the fact that I'm more that a week past my due date" Iris nodded understandingly "oh I remember that the same thing happened with Dylan I used to think he would never come out but he did and so will that grandchild of mine."

Brenda looked around and listened "by the way where is Dylan?" "Oh he went to get the presents I bought for the baby" Brenda smiled "you didn't have to bring anything Iris" "this is my first grandchild so I'm gonna spoil it every chance I get" Brenda held up her hands in defeat "okay I understand."

They heard the front door slamming shut and Iris put her arm around Brenda's should and they walked into the living room. Brenda sat down on the futon and just then Dylan came back from the kitchen with three bottle of water he sat down next to Brenda and handed her one of the bottles.

Iris sat down in a chair next to Brenda and opened a big bag and began to take all the things she had bought out. "So Brenda do you have any special plans for the birth?" Brenda looked up at Iris "yeah a pain free one" Iris nodded "well I meant something like a water birth" Brenda slowly shook her head "no just a regular one with all the drugs they will give me" Iris shrugged "well I read somewhere that…" "Mom!" there was no mistaken the tone in Dylan's voice and Iris stopped "okay I won't say anything else instead let me show you what I bought."

Dylan relaxed he was happy that his mother didn't continued to push the issue "well what is all of this?" "Well wind chimes have a real calming affect so I thought you could hang this up in the nursery." Brenda could feel Dylan's hand tensing up again and she had to hide her desire to laugh she knew how much Dylan hated the sound of wind chimes and she could still remember when he told her that Iris listen to them in her car. "Oh thank you very much."

"Oh I got more for you" Iris continued to pull more stuff out of her bag some of it made Dylan cringe while some of it was really sweet and useful. After Iris had shown them everything she had bought for the baby they ate lunch and even though Iris and Dylan's relationship had been very strain in the past they seemed to be getting on much better even though Dylan still had a few problems with his mother's new age life style.

Iris looked at the couple "so how are Jim and Cindy I must go and see them while I'm here?" "They're fine we had them over the other day" Iris smiled as she padded Brenda's hand "that's nice but you mustn't over do it you need to save your energy for the birth" Brenda nodded "I know."  
"So do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" "No" Dylan shook his head and he knew exactly what question was bound to follow so he was surprised when Iris asked "have you pick out the names right because if you need help I would be happy to give you some suggestion."

Dylan shook his adamantly in the back of his mind he wondered what she would have suggested if he had said no "its okay we have already picked the names." Iris leaned forward and smiled "so are you gonna tell me what they are?" Dylan and Brenda exchanged a look they knew they were driving people crazy with being so tight lipped about everything about the baby "no you have to wait just like everybody else but I think you'll like them."

Iris sighed as she leaned back and smiled "I'm sure I will as long as it's not Jack" Dylan jaw clenched after all this time Jack McKay was still the source of tension between the two of them "let's not go there okay" Iris sighed "fine not another word" "thanks mom."

Shortly after Iris went back to her hotel when Dylan returned from dropping her of the first thing he heard when he opened the door was the sound on wind chimes and Brenda sitting on the futon laughing at his facial expression. Dylan walked over to the futon and tried to grab the wind chimes from Brenda but she just kept moving them around but in the end he got them and put them down on the table.  
"We're not hanging them up" Brenda smiled "she said they were supposed to have a calming affect" Dylan glared at the wind chimes "they don't have that affect on me."  
Brenda smiled suggestively "I know in fact very few things seem to do that but I know of at least one thing that tends to calm you down or maybe it just a case of you being wiped out."

Dylan leaned down and began kissing her neck "yeah? You wanna show me what that is?" "I think you're gonna have to wait till after the baby is born but I could give you a little preview if you want" "I think I'd like that."  
Brenda wrapped her arms around Dylan's neck and gave him a kiss that left him out of breath and wishing that the baby would be born real soon. As Brenda pulled away she saw the affect her kiss had on Dylan and smile.

Later that night Brenda was moving around trying to find a comfortable sleeping position she had been moving around like that for more than two hours she had woken Dylan a couple of times but he had fallen asleep again when she had reassured him that nothing was wrong.  
She had gone more than a week past her due date and she was slowly going out of her mind because of the waiting, the heat and Dylan fussing over her asking if it was time every time she moved.  
She rolled over and looked at him what she wouldn't give to be able to sleep like that it had been a long since she had just gone to bed and fallen asleep.  
Brenda couldn't resist reaching out and running her hand across his cheek the feel of her touch made Dylan stir "Are you okay?" Brenda sighed "yeah I just can't sleep "come here."

Dylan pulled her closer and Brenda rested her head on his chest and he kissed the top of her head. Brenda closed her eyes and she had finally found a good sleeping position when Dylan spoke. "Hey Bren you're lying on my arm" Brenda didn't move she was in heaven finally a comfortable position and she felt her eyes drop "so don't you dare move it because I'm finally comfortable" Dylan smiled he knew how little sleep she was getting at the moment and if sleeping on top of his arm helped he was happy to help "I promise" Brenda mumbled "good now go to sleep."

They both fell asleep and when Brenda woke up it seemed like they had slept through the night but when she looked at the alarm she saw that they had only slept for about two hours. She got out of bed and slowly walked to the bathroom with no problems but half way back to the bedroom her water broke. "DYLAN!"

"What I haven't moved my arm now go back to sleep." Dylan reached out to touch her but was surprised when he couldn't feel Brenda next to him. He sat up and looked around the room for her when Brenda called out for him again. This made him jump out of the bed and follow the sound into the living room where he saw Brenda coming towards him. "The water broke" Dylan walked back towards the bedroom "I'll call a plumber tomorrow" Brenda hissed as she felt the fluids trickle down her legs "no MY water broke" suddenly Dylan was very awake he stared at Brenda with widened eyes "this is it."

Brenda bend slightly as a contraction hit her "I know we need to get to the hospital" Dylan put his arms around her and led her into the bedroom and helped her to sit on the bed and then walked around himself a couple of times not knowing quiet what to do. "Don't panic it could still take hours" Dylan nodded as he stopped walking not sure what to do with himself "yeah but now what" "just get dressed."

Dylan put on his jeans his shoes and a T-shirt and pick up the bag they had packed for the hospital. He helped Brenda up and began walking towards the door when Brenda stopped him. "Hey what about me I would like to get dressed as well" "I'm sorry let me help you." Dylan helped Brenda get dressed and called the hospital to let them know that they were coming in.

Then Dylan put his arm around her and she leaned on her as they walked out to the car and drove to the hospital. When they got there Dylan helped her out of the car and a nurse helped her into a wheel chair and drove her inside. Dylan signed her in while a nurse took her to her room helped her change in to a hospital gown and helped her in to bed.

Dylan came back into the room as the nurse attached the fetal heart monitor. "This way we can see how your baby is doing." Brenda looked at the monitor and then at the nurse "is everything okay?" The nurse smiled as she pulled the covers back over Brenda "its perfect don't worry, the doctor will be in to examine you soon but if you need anything just use the call button" Brenda nodded "thanks."

Dylan looked concerned at Brenda so far she had been really cool about the whole thing "so how are you feeling Bren?" Brenda moved slightly "so far it's not too bad" Dylan took her hand and brought it to his lips "are you sure?" Brenda nodded "don't worry I'm fine."

While they were talking Doctor Tyler came into the room "so Brenda at last you're here" Brenda exhaled "yes finally I was beginning to think that this baby would stay inside me forever" Doctor Tyler felt around Brenda's stomach "so how do you feel?" Brenda exhaled "I'm fine the contractions are not too bad and there is still a bit of time between them."

Doctor Tyler nodded "I'm gonna examine you now to find out much you have dilated." Brenda nodded and Doctor Tyler examined her and after he finished he smiled at her "every thing is as it should be you have dilated 3 cm so you still have a way to go." Brenda fell back against the pillows "is that it?" Doctor Tyler smiled understandingly "I'm afraid so all you can do now is wait I'll come and check on you once in a while and just call the nurse if you need anything." Dylan looked up at the doctor "thanks."

As Doctor Tyler left the room Dylan got up and began to pace around the room Brenda couldn't help but smile he looked so sweet not knowing what to do with himself. Brenda sighed "could you please sit down you're driving me crazy" Dylan stopped walking and sat down next to Brenda's bed "sorry I just don't know what to do, you want me to call your parents?" Brenda shook her head adamantly "NO and have them pacing up and down the hall driving everybody mad with their question I don't think so we'll call them later let them sleep."

Dylan stood up again and looked around the room "is there anything I can do for you? Do you want something to drink? Anything just ask?" Brenda winched at a contraction hit her "no I just want you to sit down and relax I can't deal with both labor and you pacing around like a lunatic."  
Dylan nodded and sat down "fine what do you want me to do?" Brenda grabbed Dylan's hand "I want you to take my mind of the pain" Dylan kissed her hand "how?" "Talk to me tell me a story" Dylan's eyebrow rose "a story?" Brenda winched again "just talk to me" Dylan smiled "okay."

Dylan and Brenda began to talk about their past all the things they had done together and they laughed about all the silly things they had done with the rest gang. They were interrupted by a knock on the door and the anesthesiologist came in to gave Brenda her epidural. The breaks in the stories became longer as Brenda's pain became stronger and as Brenda's pain grew stronger she became more irritable and short-tempered.

After a strong contraction Brenda sat further up and began to look around for her own clothes. Dylan stared at her "what are you doing?" Brenda struggled to get out of bed "I've changed my mind" Dylan shook his head feeling very confused "about what?" Brenda threw her hands up "this! Giving birth its too painful I don't wanna do this today I wanna go home."

Dylan stood up in front of Brenda on her bed "come on Bren you know we can't do that" Brenda leaned forward and rested her head against his stomach and hissed in a broken voice "that easy for you so say you're not the one in serious pain here, I wanna go home NOW" Dylan kissed the top of Brenda's head and ran his hands up and down her arms "I know but we still can't go home." Brenda sat up as she pulled away and glared at Dylan "fine but just know this we're NEVER having sex again you are never coming near me again. You did this to me its all your fault that I'm in all this pain."

As Brenda went on about how she and Dylan were never gonna have sex again and how this was all his fault a nurse walked through the door and she couldn't help but laugh at Brenda's comments and at the look Dylan had on his face. She looked at Dylan and smiled. "Don't worry I head that many times before she'll change her mind you'll see" "no I won't."

Dylan was sitting next to Brenda holding her hand and stroking her hair Brenda was moving around to stop Dylan from touching her "stop touching me you're giving me the creeps go do something else I don't want you here" Dylan sat back in complete shock the nurse looked kindly at Dylan "why don't you go and call your family and tell them to come down because it won't be much longer and the drugs will begin to have their affect soon so don't worry she'll calm down."

The nurse saw the shock in Dylan's eyes and she had to fight her urge to laugh she had seen and heard this a million times before Dylan made his way over to the door when Brenda called out to him. "Where are you going?" Dylan stopped and looked back "I'm just gonna go call everybody."  
Brenda lower lip began to tremble "please don't go I need you here I didn't mean what I said before I love you" Dylan gave her a quick smile "I'll call Brandon and ask him to call everybody else, okay" Brenda nodded "hurry back."

Dylan looked very confused as he leaves the room he walked over to the pay phones and punched in the numbers. "Hello?" Dylan cleared his throat "hey Jones what are you doing today?" Brandon shrugged "no much why?" Dylan smiled "can you do me a favor?" Brandon nodded as he tried to work out what was going on with Dylan there was something in his voice that seemed strange "sure what do you need?"

Dylan smiled as he sensed the confusion in Brandon's voice "call everybody and tell them it's time." Brandon frowned slightly "time for what?" "The baby is coming" Brandon jumped out of his seat "now? Are you at home?" Dylan shook his head "no we're at the hospital we've been here for hours but Brenda didn't want to call you until now." "How is Brenda?" Dylan exhaled "she is fine but a little on the testy side and I think we might need an exorcist but other than that she is fine. Look man I have to get back to her otherwise she'll kill me" Brandon laughed "okay see you soon man."

Dylan opened the door to Brenda's room and slowly walked inside while looking at both Brenda and the nurse he walks over to the bed and sat down "so how are things going?" The nurse smiled at Dylan "everything is fine I'm gonna go get the doctor and it won't be long before your baby is here if you look at the monitor you can see that the heart beat is just as it should be."  
Dylan looked carefully at Brenda "are you okay Bren?" Brenda smiled she looked much more relaxed than when he had left the room "I hate to tell you this Dylan but I'm in love with somebody else" Dylan's eyebrow rose "really who?" Brenda sighed "I'm seriously considering leaving you for the epidural man."

The nurse smiled "we generally refer to him as the anesthesiologist" Brenda exhaled as she shook her head "oh well he will always be the epidural man to me" Dylan carefully took Brenda's hand and the brought it to his lips "so the drugs are beginning to kick in?" Brenda sighed and leaned back against the pillows "oh yes I mean I can't even feel my butt."

Dylan stifled his laughter "and that's a good thing?" Brenda smiled "in this case it is the best" Dylan leaned in and kissed her cheek "I called Brandon he is gonna let everybody know" Brenda reached up and ran her finger across his cheek "good cause I'm so tiered I want this to be over."  
Dylan turned his head slightly and kissed the palm of her hand "I know baby but you heard the nurse she said the baby will be here soon." Dylan leaned over and gently kissed Brenda's forehead as he took her hand and laced his fingers with hers, they didn't even notice that the doctor had come into the room "excuse me but I need to check on you Brenda."

Brenda turned her attention from Dylan and to the doctor "sure" Doctor Tyler stood at the foot of Brenda's bed "so Brenda how are you holding up?" "I'm in love with the epidural man" Doctor Tyler laughed "he tends to have that affect on women in labor."

Dylan looked up at the doctor it was clear that Brenda was getting tiered and to him is seemed like they had been here forever "how much longer?" Doctor Tyler made a few notes in Brenda's chart "well Brenda is at 8 centimeter so it won't be much longer, so I'm just gonna go check on a few things and then I'll come back."

As the Doctor left the room the nurse came in and let Brenda and Dylan know that they had a few visitors "your family is here" Dylan nodded appreciatively keeping his attention focused on Brenda "thanks! Do you want to see any of them?" Brenda shook her head she really didn't feel like seeing anybody "no just go and say hi to them" Dylan gave her a quick kiss and stood up "I'll be right back."

Dylan left the room and went outside and saw Jim, Cindy, Iris, Brandon, Andrea and Kelly waiting outside. Iris was the first who saw Dylan she walked over to him and gave him a hug and smile. "Hi baby how is Brenda?" Dylan rubbed his neck "she is fine it won't be much longer" Cindy stepped closer "so everything is just as it should be" Dylan nodded "everything is fine but I have to get back in there I promised her I'd be right back" "See you soon dad."

Dylan laughed at Brandon comment and walked back in and sat down next to Brenda "so who is out there?" Dylan sighed "your parents, Iris, Brandon, Andrea, Kelly and the rest are on their way."

As another contraction hit Brenda she reached out and grabbed Dylan's hand and squeezed it very hard Dylan looked concerned at her "was that one worse than the others?" Brenda frowned and shook her head "different" Dylan eyed her carefully "what do you mean?" Brenda looked over at the fetal heart monitor it began to beep and the number began to drop Brenda looked over at Dylan and without saying it he knew what she wanted and he pushed the call button.

Doctor Tyler came in and heard the beeping of the monitor and looked at the charts. "Brenda I need you to turn over and lie on your left side so I can examinant you" Brenda looked up at her doctor and then at Dylan "is something wrong?"  
"I'm not sure I just wanna check something."  
Brenda turned over on her left side and Doctor Tyler lifted the sheet that was covering Brenda from the waist down. Dylan held Brenda's hand and focused on her but he glanced at Doctor Tyler for a moment and saw that his facial expression had changed.  
Doctor Tyler whispered something to the nurse who took Brenda of the monitors and hurried out of the room but she came back soon after accompanied by another doctor and nurse.

Doctor Tyler moved to the head of Brenda's bed "listen to me Brenda your baby is in distress and you are loosing a lot of blood we need to get you up to the OR right now." "What the hell happened?"  
Dylan jumped up from his chair and watched in confusion as the doctors and nurses worked on Brenda "the placenta has come loose this should happen after the baby has been born but in Brenda's case it now and we need to deal with it right now" Brenda eyes were pleading with him as she held out her hand "don't leave me Dylan" Dylan grabbed her hand and held on "I'm right here."  
"I'm sorry you have to stay here Dylan we're gonna do our best to get both them through this try and relax and go wait with your family as soon as there is any news I'll come and talk to you. Let's go people."  
Brenda cried and held on to Dylan's hand as she was wheeled out of the room and towards the elevator when they got there Dylan leaned down and kissed her. "I love you" "I love you too so much."

Dylan saw the elevator doors close in front of him and all he could hear was the beating of his own heart. It was like the rest of the world didn't exist all he could think about was Brenda and the scared look she had on her face. He desperately wanted to make that look go away he knew that she was scared and that she needed him and it was killing him that he couldn't be there for her like she had always been there for him.

Dylan saw Iris standing in front of him but he couldn't hear what she was saying he gave her a completely empty look and first when she reached out and touched his cheek did he react. He took a couple of deep breaths as he threw his arms around her neck like he had done when he was a little boy and he hung on as if his life depended on it. Iris was surprised by his actions but held on to him and tried to get him to talk.

"Dylan what's going on did Brenda have the baby?" Jim stared at Dylan "is something wrong with the baby?" Iris pushed Dylan back slightly and forced him to look her in the eye "tell me what's going on darling" Dylan took a deep breath "they've taken her to the OR."  
Cindy hand flew to her mouth and her voice broke "oh my God what is wrong?" Dylan cleared his throat "she is loosing a lot of blood and the baby's heartbeat is dropping because the placenta has come loose, they are gonna do their best but its bad she could…." Jim wrapped his arms around his wife "what else did they say?"

"That is all they would tell me they'll let me know as soon as there is any news." Dylan walked past them and sat down on a chair and buried his head in his hands and it was clear to Brandon who was sitting next to Dylan that he was crying. Brandon wanted to reach out and comfort his friend but he sat there completely paralyzed so when Andrea took his hand he jumped and motioned for her to follow him he got up walked away from the others.

Andrea pulled Brandon close to her and hugged him, while standing there he ventured to ask the question he feared the answer to. "How bad is this?" Andrea exhaled "it's bad but if they get the baby out in time he or she should be fine" Brandon nodded "what about Brenda?" Andrea brushed her thumb across his knuckles "she is loosing a lot of blood and that is never good."  
Brandon took a deep breath and asked the question he feared the most "could she die?" For a split second Andrea considered keeping the worst case scenario from Brandon but she knew he needed to know "if they don't stop the bleeding then yes.

But I'm sure she will be fine she is a fighter" Brandon shook his head "why did it happen?" "Its just one of those things that happens and nobody can explain" Brandon walked over and sat back down next to Dylan who hadn't moved from the position he was in before.

Andrea sat next to Brandon holding his hand, Jim and Cindy are holding each other and Iris was completely shocked and tried to compose herself. Kelly felt left out and didn't quiet know what to do with herself and was about to go and sit down next to Dylan when the elevator doors opened and Steve, Janet, Donna and David come walking down the hall. Steve smiled at Dylan "so did she kick you out or what?"

Dylan just got up and walked away from the group as Andrea brought the others up to date on Brenda's situation Kelly followed him and walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder but he recoiled from her touch as if her hand was on fire.  
"Don't" Kelly sighed "I'm just trying to help" Dylan's jaw was clenched as he hissed at her "well guess what you can't so just leave me alone" Kelly stepped closer "please don't push me away I know ….." Dylan felt the anger rise inside him and his voice grew louder "what do you know? How I feel? What I'm going through? You have no clue what so ever so why don't you just stop playing therapist and leave me the hell alone because this really doesn't concern you."

Kelly kept going "Brenda is my friend I'm just as worried as you are." Dylan shook his head "you have no idea what this is doing to me I could loose the only woman I ever really loved I could loose my family all over again and there is nothing I can do about it so don't tell me you know what it's like" then he turned away from her he just couldn't deal with her right now.

"You just have to believe that things will turn out the way they are meant to" Dylan spun around and glared at Kelly through his tears filled eyes "do you even listen to yourself I might loose Brenda and my baby and you think that is how things are meant to be?" Kelly shook her head that's not how she wanted it to sound "no I'm just saying that everything will work out somehow."

"You don't get it do you? How do you expect me to hope for the best after everything that has happened in my life? Just leave me alone I don't want you here." Jim walked over and guided Kelly away from Dylan. "Why don't you give him some space?" Kelly stared confused at Jim "I'm only trying to help him" Jim smiled at the blond woman "I know but I don't think he wants your help" "whatever."

Jim walked away from Kelly shaking his head and headed over to the nurses station for some news on Brenda but before he got there he stopped when he saw one of the doctors who went with Brenda to the OR coming towards him. Dylan stopped he could feel his throat getting tighter, his heart was pounding and breathing became painful.  
He wiped his eyes again took a deep breath, tried to prepare himself for whatever the doctor had to say and he kept telling himself not to show the pain he was feeling just like he had done most of his life. Dylan didn't even notice that the others had joined him.

"Mr. McKay I'm Doctor Wilder and I'm a pediatrician I've just come from the OR congratulation you have a beautiful son he is 8 pounds and perfectly healthy." Dylan nodded "what about Bren?" Doctor Wilder sighed "they are still operating but when there is any news you will be told that is all I can tell you at the moment, but if you go with the nurse she will take you to see your son."

Dylan shook his head adamantly "no I'm staying here" Doctor Wilder stepped closer "I know this is a very difficult time for you but I really think that you should go see your son it might help you" Dylan felt his throat close up and his breathing became labored "no don't you get it it's all his fault that this has happened to Bren."

Iris stared at her son with tear-filled eyes "DYLAN you know that is not true" Dylan hid his face in his hands for a second "this is exactly why I left Brenda in London I knew something like this would happen it always does every time I have something good in my life it's taken away every time I let people in I'm the one who ends up hurt, once again I got too close I should have known better."  
Iris stepped closer to her son and took his hand "I know you're hurting darling but there is a baby that needs you right and whether you know it or not you need him too"

"No I don't I need Brenda none of this matters without her if I can't have this with her I don't want it at all." Iris could feel her son's pain and she wished that she somehow could get through to him but she knew that right now he needed Brenda but she wasn't there.  
"What do you think Brenda would say if she heard you talk like this?" Dylan shook his head "don't try and guilt me into going up there because I'm not I told you already I don't want to see him" "Fine if you won't go se him I will" Iris turned around and walked over and talked to one of the nurses and they headed towards the elevator "damn it."

The others had pulled away during Iris and Dylan's conversation but it was hard not to overhear what was going on between them. Cindy is shocked by what she has just heard she knows that Brenda means the world to Dylan but still she is shocked that he doesn't want to see his son.

She also knows that she couldn't get through to him but somebody needed to. Cindy looks at her husband and it seems like he knows what she is thinking because he walks over to Dylan and puts his arm around Dylan's shoulder and gently guides him away from the group. "Don't start with me okay" Jim shook his head his voice was soft and calm "no I just wanted to know how you were holding up?" Dylan looked away "how do you think?" Jim nodded sympathetically "as well as me I guess" Dylan looked at Jim then down at the floor and back at Jim "I can't loose her not now"

Jim put a hand on Dylan's shoulder "I know but right now you need to focus on what is linking you to Brenda and right now that is that your little baby."  
Dylan shook his head "the baby is not my first priority Brenda is and I would have thought that you would understand, Brenda is it for me and I can't and I won't do this without her" Jim took a deep breath "you won't have to just think about it he is there all alone just like you were once and he needs you just as much as you needed Brenda back then" Dylan sighed he knew that Jim was right "fine but promise me that you will come and get me when there is any news" Jim nodded "of course."

While Dylan and Jim were talking Brandon and Andrea were talking to Donna and David. Donna looked worried at Andrea "how long before we know anything?" Andrea looked at the time she knew that now that the baby was out the long they had to wait the risk of bad news grew but she was gonna keep that bit of knowledge to herself.  
"Hopefully it won't take much longer now that the baby is out" David eyes traveled to Dylan and Jim "what about Dylan?" Brandon exhaled "I don't think any of us can get through to him when he is like this" Donna continued to look at Dylan "why won't he go and see the baby?" Brandon looked down "he will when he is ready."

Jim gave Dylan a hug before Dylan walked pass Brandon and headed towards the elevator when he was shocked when he saw Iris coming out of the elevator with her arms tightly wrapped around his son.  
"I thought you might like to see him right about now" Dylan stared at his mom "is it okay for him to be here?" Iris nodded "Sure Doctor Wilder was up there so it's okay and besides he should be with his daddy, why don't you hold him?" Dylan shifted a little as he stared down and the tiny baby in his mom's arms "I don't know how to" "don't be silly just support his head and hold him close to your heart."

Iris gently placed the baby in Dylan's arms and smiled as Dylan held his son gently as if he was afraid that he would fall apart in his arms. Dylan looked at his son and gently ran a finger across the little face and stopped at the nose and smiled he would recognize that nose anywhere it was just like Brenda's Dylan gently lowered his head and whispered to his son "hi Wills."

Iris took a couple of deep breaths trying to get her emotions under control "he looks just like you" Dylan just stared at the baby "no he has Bren's nose" Iris stood next to her son and just stared at the baby in his arms "so what's his name?"

"William Michael McKay after granddad" Iris smiled she was happy that they have decided to name him after Jack's father he and Dylan had been very close and she knew how much he would have loved to be here to see this. God knows there was no love lost between her and Jack but Jack's father had always been good to her and treated her like his own daughter.

"He would have been so happy for you" "thanks mom" Iris couldn't help but smile after Dylan had just called her mom he didn't do it that often but she loved it when he did. The gang slowly made their way over to Dylan, William and Iris and they all fussed over the baby but Dylan didn't let go of him.  
Everybody was completely preoccupied with baby William so they didn't notice Doctor Tyler coming towards them. "Excuse me Dylan" Dylan slowly turned around and took a deep breath in a desperate attempt to calm himself "how is Bren?"

Doctor Tyler smiled "Brenda is fine she made it through the surgery just fine she lost a lot of blood and she will be weak for a while but other than that she is just fine. They'll be taking her to her new room so if you follow me I'll take you there. And congratulation I know it was very scary but sometimes things like this happen and we don't quit know why."

"Thank very much." Everybody hug while Dylan with William in his arms followed the doctor to Brenda's room. He stopped outside the room for a moment and looked at her she is pale and looked weak but that didn't matter she was alive and well and so was their son and at that moment everything was right with the world.

Dylan leaned down and kissed Brenda's forehead and took her hand and sat down in chair next to her bed and talked to her. "I love you so much! New rule never don't ever do anything like that again okay. I have never been so scared before I thought I was gonna lose you I don't know what I would do if I ever did. You did so good Bren you have to wake up and see him he is so beautiful he has your nose and he smells so good sorta like fresh bread it's really weird."

After a while William started to fuss and Dylan panicked a little and went out to find a nurse but he barely made out of the room before a nurse came in. "I think something's wrong with my son" the nurse smiled and shook her head "I'm sure he is fine he's just hungry that's all"  
Dylan eyed her not really believing her "are you sure? Maybe we should get a doctor to look at him" the nurse padded his shoulder "how about you feed him and then we'll see okay?" Dylan looked down at the little boy in his arms and suddenly he realized very little about babies and all the things he had read he couldn't remember "maybe you should do it." "I don't think so I'll be there to help you but you'll be doing the feeding."

The nurse led Dylan to the nursery and pointed to a rocking chair and motioned to Dylan to sit down and she left the room for a minute returning with a bottle and a cloth and handed the bottle to Dylan and after that she draped the cloth over his left shoulder. Dylan looked at nurse with surprise "that's for when you burp him" Dylan eyed the cloth in surprise "do you really think that's necessary?" the nurse nodded "trust me I know what I'm talking about" "okay" the nurse stood next to Dylan "before you give the bottle to your son you need to check the temperature first" Dylan nodded "I know you can put a little bit of milk on the wrist."

"Yeah that's right well then all you need to is hold the bottle so that your son takes in the least possible amount of air because that can give him a stomach arch. He might not take right away but don't worry he will just give him time." The nurse showed Dylan how to hold William and the bottle at first William wants nothing to do with the bottle but then he discovers what it is and begins to feed. Dylan is completely mesmerized by his son he can't take his eyes of him he is a perfect mix of himself and Brenda.

Things had changed it was no longer just him and Brenda here was this brand new person who relied on him and Brenda for everything. Right now Dylan's emotions were all over the place but one thing he knew was that he didn't want the relationship he had with his son to be anywhere near the one he had with his own father

Dylan's thoughts were interrupted by the nurse coming back in the room Dylan jumped slightly when she spoke. "How are you doing?" Dylan didn't look up "fine he has almost finished the bottle" the nurse looked down at a very content baby "that's good so I think you should burp him so he doesn't get stomach arch" Dylan looked up at the nurse "you mean padding him on the back?"

"Yeah lift him so his heard is resting on your should and then gently pad him on the back and he should burp just make sure that the cloth is still there cause him might spit up a little." Dylan handed the bottle to the nurse makes sure the cloth is still on his shoulder in case William spits up and gently lifts his son so his head is resting on Dylan's shoulder.

Dylan began to gently pad his son on the back and it didn't take before William burped Dylan looked at his son with surprise he couldn't believe a little baby could make such a loud noise. Dylan cradled his son in his arms again and watched as he fell a sleep.  
"You can put him down now he is gonna be a sleep for a few hours and you look like you could use some sleep as well." Dylan shook his head "no I'm fine" The nurse smiled "I know and understand how you're feeling you wanna spend every waking moment with him but trust me you need some sleep." Dylan eyed the nurse for a moment and then nodded "okay"

"I'll bring him to your fiancée's room when he wakes up again." Dylan kissed his son and gently placed him in the crib and went back to Brenda's room she was still sleeping and Dylan sat down in the chair next to the bed and rested his head on the bed he was just gonna sit here for a minute and then he would see the others. But as soon as his head touched the bed he was fast asleep.

Jim, Cindy, Iris, Brandon and Andrea still sat in the waiting area the other had gone home but had promised to come back later Jim looked at his watch it had been hours since they had brought Brenda out of surgery when he asked about her he was told she was stabile but still sleeping. The waiting was driving him crazy Cindy padded her husband's hand and he looked at her and she gave him a reassuring smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for your great reviews and I'm glad you like the lastes chapter so here is another one and more will follow soon now that I've finished rewriting the story. So please keep those reviews coming.**

Brenda began to wake up she made a few whimpering noises moved her hand slightly and slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room and she saw Dylan sitting next to the bed. She reached out and ran her hand through his hair the feeling of somebody touching him made Dylan jumped he sat up and looked very confused but seeing Brenda awake made him smile. "Hey Bren" Brenda swallowed hard her throat was dry and it was hard for her to speak "the baby where's my baby?"

Dylan took her hand and brought it to his lips "its okay Bren just relax" Brenda tried to sit up but she didn't have the strength her eyes searched Dylan's for any sign. "Dylan is the baby okay?" Dylan smiled as he kissed her hand again "yeah the baby is fine he's sleeping right now" Brenda swallowed again and tears began to form in her eyes "he?" Dylan nodded and a huge smile spread across his face "yeah it's a boy he is so beautiful Bren you did so good."  
Brenda looked around the room hoping to see a crib next to her bed "when can I see him I wanna hold him?" Dylan shifted in his seat "maybe you should wait you've just had surgery" Brenda adamantly shook her head "no I wanna see him now please go and find him for me."

"Okay" while Dylan left the room Brenda moved slightly and tried to sit up but it was to painful for her to do it on her own she pushed the call button and a nurse came in and help her. She was still sore from her surgery but that seemed to disappear when she saw the door opening and Dylan walked into the room cradling their son in his arms.  
He walked over to the bed and gently placed the baby in Brenda's arms her eyes began to water and she let out a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding "hey gorgeous it's mummy what took you so long?" Dylan sat down on the bed and wrapped his arm around Brenda's shoulder "I can't believe he's really here" Brenda nodded "I know it's like all this time I've been wondering what it would be like when he got here and now that he is here it's nothing like I thought it's much better."

Dylan kissed the top of her head "I know what you mean when I was feeding him I couldn't take my eyes of him" Brenda leaned into Dylan's chest "he looks just like you" Dylan gently ran his little finger down the baby's nose "no he has your nose." "Maybe but there's not denying he is your son."  
Brenda continued to look at her son but then she looked up and made eye contact with Dylan and tears began to run down her cheeks Dylan got worried he got up afraid that he might have hurt her in some way "hey what's wrong? Are you in pain?" Brenda shook her head "no it's just everything has finally caught up with me the surgery…" Dylan leaned down and cupped her face in his hands "I know I have to tell you Bren I have never been so scared in all my life I thought I was gonna loose you I love you so much and I never wanna feel like that again."  
"I love you too and don't worry I'm not that easy to get rid off" Dylan rested his forehead against hers and looked her straight in the eyes "promise?" Brenda smiled "I promise so have the grandparents seen him" Dylan placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and stood back up "only for a minute."

Brenda looked towards the door "are they still here?" Dylan shrugged "I don't know I forgot all about them do you want me to go find them?" Brenda nodded "yeah I bet they are driving the staff crazy with all their questions" "okay I'll be right back" Dylan left the room and Brenda was completely consumed by her son so she didn't even hear the door being opened and her family coming into the room it was the sound of her mom's voice that made her look up.  
"How are you honey?" A wide smile spread across Brenda's face "oh just look at him mom" Cindy walked over to the bed tears formed in her eyes as she looked at Brenda and William together "he is beautiful" Brenda looked up at her mother and smiled "do you wanna hold him?" Dylan sat down on the bed next to Brenda as Cindy reached down and held her grandson in her arms for the first time. She looked at Brenda with tears in her eyes and Brenda knew from the look on her mother's face that it wouldn't be easy to get her to let go of William.

While his mom held William Brandon walked over to his sister and gave her a hug he didn't want her to know how worried he had been while she was in surgery and did his best to hide it but Brenda saw right through it "I'm okay."  
Brandon cleared his throat "I know" Brenda sighed and pushed at his shoulder "so stop worrying and go hold your nephew" Brandon stood up "I will, hey you never told me his name." Brenda smiled "William Michael McKay" Brandon looked down at the sleeping baby "it suits him" Brenda nodded "it does doesn't it?" While William was passed from person to person Brenda buried her face in Dylan's chest and let everything sink in.

Jim kept in the background and he was the only one who hadn't held William Brenda and Dylan exchanged a look and Dylan went over and gently took William from Brandon's arms and walked over to Jim. "I thought you might like to hold your grandson."  
Jim looked at the sleeping baby and then at Dylan "are you sure?" Brenda smiled "go on grandpa." Jim laughed a little and wrapped his arms around his grandson he looked at his wife for a moment and then he looked over at Brenda who had her arms around Dylan and he still couldn't believe that his little girl had just made him a grandfather.

Brenda sat up in the bed she had just finished breastfeeding and burping William now she sat and just enjoyed holding her son. She couldn't get over how much she loved him and how much she was into the her new role as a mother and she was even more surprised by how much Dylan seemed to love his new role too.  
She had sent him home to get showered and changed she had tried to convince him to stay home and get a few hours of sleep but he had refused but she had insisted that Brandon drove him home and back to the hospital. The amount of sleep Dylan had gotten over the last two days was minimal and she didn't want him to take any chances by driving home himself.

Brenda's train of thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door Brenda looked up and saw the nurse who had helped her and Dylan over the past days. "I was wondering if you're up for" visitors" "who is it?" the nurse looked back over her shoulder "I have a group of people who claim to be your friends and that are desperate to see you" Brenda nodded "yeah send them in" the nurse smiled and looked at the two of them "do you need anything else?" Brenda shook her head "no we're good thank you." "If you do just let me know, I'll send your friends in."

The nurse turned around and nodded at the gang Donna was the first one to enter the room she hurried over to the bed and gave Brenda a careful hug. The other followed her Steve and, David carried balloons, flowers and several gift bags. Brenda looked up and she couldn't help but smile when she saw all the balloons and flowers "you guys you didn't have to do this" David shrugged "it's all part of the service" Donna looked down at the baby "besides we're almost aunts and uncles so we have to spoil him" Brenda looked around at her friends "thanks you very much."

Janet stepped away from Steve "so how are you feeling Brenda are you getting used to being a mom" Brenda sighed "I'm good I'm still a little weak but that's just because of the surgery but other than that I'm find and I love being a mom" Steve looked around surprised not to find Dylan glued to Brenda's side "so where is proud father?" "I send him home he has barely slept since I went into labor though I doubt he'll be gone for very long."

Kelly was there but kept in the background she really didn't feel like oohing and aahing over Brenda and Dylan's baby but she also knew it would seem odd if she didn't show. Brenda looked at Donna it was clear by her every movement that she was dying to get her hands on William Brenda shifted position and motioned to Donna. "Do you wanna hold him Don?" Donna beamed "I thought you'd never ask oh you haven't told us his name" Brenda frowned slightly "I thought Andrea and Brandon told you" Donna didn't take her eyes of the baby "no they wanted the two of you to tell us."

Brenda smiled at the sight of her friend "oh well his name is William Michael McKay" Donna smiled "I like it, Oh David look at him he is so beautiful and perfect and the smell of him it's just like fresh bread." Donna leans closer to David while she is studying William very intensely before placing him in David's arms. Brenda noticed the slightly scared look on David's face "they say it's contagious" David stared confused at her "what is?" Brenda held back her laughter "babies."

William began to whimper and David tried to settle him down but he couldn't Steve reached over and took William from David. "Let me show you how it's done.""Please enlighten us." Steve was doing his best to settle William but nothing he did seems to help without anybody noticing it Brandon and Dylan had walked into the room.  
"Hey Steve what are you doing to my son?" Steve turned around "hey Dylan Brenda said she send you home" "I'm back now so hand over my son." Steve shook his head and smiled Dylan walked over and took William from Steve and almost instantly William settled down closes his eyes and fell sleep.

Dylan walked over to the bed and sat down next to Brenda but not before giving her a kiss. Brandon was standing next Andrea with his arm wrapped around her shoulder Donna looked around the room and found the gift bag and handed it to Brenda "what is this?" Donna shrugged "just something David and I bought for William" Brenda sighed "you didn't have to do that you've already bought so much for him." Donna just smiled "I think he is gonna need this especially when you consider who his father is." Brenda opened the bag and pulled out a little wetsuit William wouldn't be able to where it for at least two years but it was so cute. Dylan saw it and nodded approvingly and Brenda shook her head.

"We were sure that Dylan would have him out there as soon as he is able to stand." Dylan smirked "you know it let's just hope he has more talent than is uncle" Brandon frowned "hey I wasn't that bad" Dylan laughed "you whipped out faster that Erica did." Brenda's hand flew to her mouth with everything that had been going on she had simply forgotten "Erica I completely forgot when I talked to her the other day I promised to call her when she became an aunt" Dylan smiled "don't worry I called her when I was home she can't wait to meet Wills but she can't come out now she had finals at school."  
Brenda ran her fingers across his cheek "did you get any sleep while you were home?" Dylan shook his head "no not really but it doesn't matter" Brenda looked tenderly at him "Dylan you need to get some sleep once we bring Wills home you'll be begging for sleep so promise you you'll go home and get some sleep tonight" Dylan nodded he knew she was right "okay I promise."

Kelly remain in the back ground she did her best smile and see happy but it was all fake she had to restrain herself from making gagging noises and watching Dylan and Brenda being so disgustingly happy bugged her. She had refrained from holding the baby but then again nobody had suggested to her that she hold the baby until this very moment when Brenda realized that Kelly was the only one who hadn't held William. "Hey Kelly do you wanna hold Will" Kelly adamantly shook her head "no it's okay he's sleeping" Dylan looked down at the sleeping baby and smiled "come on Kel he doesn't bite."  
"Very funny" Dylan stood up with his sleeping son and walked over to Kelly and gently eased him into Kelly's arms. "Just support his head and you'll be fine." "I know I've held a baby before."

Dylan walked back over to Brenda and they exchange a look that made it clear they don't know what is going on with Kelly. Dylan and Brenda looked at the other things that David, Donna, Steve and Janet have bought William while Kelly stood with William in her arms without saying a word. She looked at the baby in her arms and it's clear that he was Dylan's son but she could also see some of Brenda in him a perfect mix another bond that they will always share no matter what happens.  
Kelly became more and more uncomfortable holding this baby in her arms and just like any other baby would William sensed it despite being a sleep and he woke up and began to scream Kelly was quick to give him back to Dylan.  
"You better take him I don't think he likes me." "Of course he likes you" Brenda wrapped her arms around her son but William didn't settle down he just kept screaming Dylan got nervous and he was about to give him to Brenda thinking he was hungry. "I think you should take him it sounds like he is hungry."

"No he's not I just fed him besides it sounds different when he is hungry you can get him to settle down just as well as I can." Dylan held William to his chest and began to gently rock from side to side while rubbing small circles on his back slowly William's crying into whimpering and then just as suddenly as it had begun it stopped and William went back to sleep. Brenda looked at Dylan and smiled and a voice from behind them spoke "You're a natural."

"Hey it's grandma." Iris walked over to Dylan and gave him a kiss on the cheek and placed a kiss with her hand on William's head then she walked over to the bed and sat down on the chair next to it. "A young grandmother" Brenda smiled "true" Iris took Brenda's hand "so how are you doing darling you gave us a scare" Brenda took a deep breath "I know but I'm fine now just a little sore from the surgery and my son is a regular barracuda when I'm nursing but I'm getting used to it."  
Iris stood up and pulled Brenda into a gentle hug "well you did so good he is absolutely beautiful" Brenda nodded as she looked at Dylan and William "I know I still can't believe he is all mine." Dylan looked up "hey" Brenda smiled "sorry ours" Iris sat back down "so how long do you have to stay here?" Brenda shrugged "probably another couple of days but personally I can't wait to get home."

They all continued to talk until a nurse interrupted them and informed they that visitors hours were over they all said their goodbyes Iris was the last to leave, Brenda was hoping that she could help her convince Dylan that he needed to go home and get some sleep. "Iris could you drop Dylan off at home he needs to get some sleep."  
Dylan shook his head "Bren I told you I'm fine" Brenda took his hand and locked eyes with him "Dylan just go home and get some sleep you have barely slept since I went into labor" Iris looked at her son she understood why he didn't want to leave but he looked like he was about to drop "Brenda's right you be sleep deprived soon enough" Dylan sighed "fine but promise you call me if you need anything."

"I promise now go home and get some sleep" Dylan kissed Brenda and William goodbye he didn't want to go but he knew Bren was right he needed to get some sleep. Iris dropped him off at home it was weird to be in the house without Brenda and it was even weirder to be lying in bed without her but Dylan's head barely hit the pillow before he was fast a sleep.

Finally the day had come when Brenda and William could go home Brenda was happy to be going home she still felt weak after the birth but today she was going home with Dylan and their son. Sometimes it still surprised her that she was not longer Brenda or Bren but she was mom and she had the body to prove it.  
Her scar didn't bother and it wasn't really that sore anymore but her breast was another matter it seemed like they continued to grow of course they were filling up with milk but Brenda wonder when it would stop.  
There was no point in putting anything with buttons down the front on because she couldn't close it. And as this wasn't enough there were the emotional changes as well.

The other day she had scared the life out of Dylan when he came to see because all she did was cry and couldn't explain why. She had gone on about how she wasn't ready to be a mother, how she didn't know what to do and how William didn't like her. One of the nurses had explained to Dylan that it happened to all new mothers and most likely it would be over tonight or tomorrow. Her mother had been a big help and at the moment Brenda couldn't believe that she would be able to do this without her mothers help.

Brenda's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her mother's voice. "So are you worried about going home?" Brenda looked down as he voice began to break "what if I can't do this what if I'm a terrible mother what if he cries and I can't make him stop?"  
Cindy smiled "of course you're nervous and you will be for a while but the most important thing you can do is listen to your intuition and trust it you've carried him for 9 months you have a connection that only him and you share, so trust that and you'll be fine and don't be afraid to ask for help."

Brenda looked down "you make it sound so easy" Cindy pulled Brenda into her arms "I'm trying to get you to relax and enjoy your baby because that is the most important thing because if you're tense he will sense it and it will affect him too. But another thing is that you have to take care of yourself and make sure that you get enough to eat and enough sleep. I know right now you feel like all you can focus on is William but you have to make sure that Dylan is involved right from the start."

Brenda pulled away from her mother "I know that and he is getting up in the middle of the night" Cindy shrugged "I know but that's not what I mean when you breastfeed William and that is special for the two of you and that bonds the two of you and it's important that Dylan has something like that do see what I mean?"  
Brenda nodded "yeah he needs some of the "good" stuff too." Cindy smiled "yeah like let him be the one who bathes William or something like that, so do you feel better?" Brenda shrugged "yeah a little bit but I'm still not sure about everything?"

Cindy put her arm around Brenda's shoulder "I know but just remember I'm only a phone call away." Brenda exhaled "thanks mom now all we need is the guys" "are you missing us?" Brenda turned around at the sound of Dylan's voice and huge smile spread across her face as Dylan made his way over to her with William sleeping in his arms.  
Brenda leaned down and gently kissed her son's forehead and then she kissed Dylan. "You look so handsome Will did daddy dress you all by himself?" Dylan shrugged "well almost but I do think that I got the diaper thing under control" Brenda smiled "good now we know who will be taking care of that" Dylan nodded "yeah mommy."

Brenda shook her head and smiled "I don't think so! So any news on when we can get out of here?" Dylan nodded "we just have to sign some paper and then we're good to go." "Well let's get it over with so we can go home."  
Cindy, Brenda and Dylan who was still holding William left the room and signed the release papers and went down to Dylan's car and drove home Brenda sat in the backseat next to William in his car seat constantly looking at him and holding his little hand.

When they pulled up in front of the house Brenda saw that Brandon's car and she was glad that he seemed to be the only one there. She loved her friends and she does want to show William off but right now all she wanted to do was to spend some time alone with Dylan and William. She had been in the hospital for more than a week and it seemed like every time they had a little time alone somebody else came to visit so it would be nice just to be the three of them.

They got out of the car Cindy carried Brenda's bag and Brenda gently put her arms around her son and held him close as they walked through the door and saw Brandon, Andrea and Jim waiting for them. "Hey who let you in?" Brandon held out his arms "we thought since we come bearing gifts you wouldn't mind" Brenda stared at her brother "what do you mean?" Brandon shrugged "you see mom's been cooking up a storm and she needed some help getting it all here so the freezer is full and I think there is enough food to feed an entire army." Brenda exhaled it was so nice to know that they didn't need to worry about cooking for the next few days "thank you so much you didn't have to do all that."

Cindy smiled "it's nothing I remember what it's like to have a new baby and I wanted to make it easy for you" Dylan walked over to Cindy "thank you so much Cindy just one little question…." Cindy smiled and laid her hand on Dylan's shoulder "yes I've made lasagna I know how much you like it." Dylan smirked "thank you Cindy."

Brenda sat down on the futon with William Andrea sat down next to her and asked Brenda if she could hold him. It was not that she didn't want Andrea to hold him but right now she liked it better when he was in her arms but reluctantly she handed her son to Andrea. "He is so beautiful and calm." Brenda smiled never taking her eyes of her son "I know I can't get tiered of looking at him or holding him or smelling him that wonderful baby scent just gets me every time."  
Andrea studied the baby's face "so whom do you think her looks like the most?" Brenda looked up and smiled "Dylan for sure and he has his father's ability to sleep through anything too" Dylan gave her a sly smile "hey I can't sleep through everything Bren."

Brenda smiled "no you wanted to call a plumber when my water broke" Brandon burst out laughing "what?" Dylan shook his head "I wasn't fully awake when it happened" Jim looked at his son "just wait till it's your turn Brandon and we'll se how calm you are." Brandon smirked "I can tell you I won't wanna call a plumber that's for sure." Brenda looked at the sleeping baby in Andrea's arms she decided to go and put him down in his crib she excused herself and left the room.

When she returned she saw Dylan sitting on the futon with his head turned back at the sealing she sat down next to him which cause him to jump. "Sorry did I wake you?" Dylan shook his head and gave her a sleepy smile "no I wasn't sleeping" Brenda looked around the room "so where is everybody?" "They decided to give us some time alone."  
"That's good because all I wanna do is sit here with you" Brenda put the baby monitor down on the table in front of them and put her head on Dylan's chest as Dylan wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her close. They sat there half a sleep enjoying being alone again for the fist time since William was born.

When William began to whimper Brenda jumped up like she was afraid that he had been crying for a long time she walked in and picked him up from his crib and went back to join Dylan on the futon. As she sat down next to Dylan he looked at her slightly confused and a little bit amused "I think you sprung a leak" "what are you talking about?" "This."  
Dylan held out his t-shirt and showed her the went stains on it as Brenda pulled her t-shirt allowing William to feed and it was then that she noticed that her t-shirt as well as her nursing bra was soaked with milk. She knew that it could happen but she still found it a little strange where as Dylan found it very amusing. "I have absolutely no control over that."

Dylan smiled "I know but it's still kinda funny" Brenda frowned slightly "I'm not sure if I think it's funny it's like my body is not my own anymore it does all these things I have no control over." "I know but it seems like at least one person in the room is enjoying it." Dylan pointed to William who was happily feeding Brenda looked down at him and smiled she had to admit the first it felt a little strange but now she loved feeding her son somehow it made her feel close to him just like when he was inside of her."

Dylan blinked a few times allowing his eyes to get used to the bright morning light he looked down and saw Brenda's arm lying a cross his waist she was lying on her stomach her face down in her pillow and she was fast asleep.  
Dylan moved a little while keeping an eye on Brenda doing his very best not to wake her he looked over at the crib at the foot of the bed and Will seemed fast asleep. All thought they had made the nursery ready with everything he needed Brenda and Dylan felt more comfortable having him close by it also made things a lot easier when he woke up during the night.

Dylan moved closer to Brenda he decided to advantaged of the fact that Will was sleeping and closed his eyes but he had barely closed his eyes before Will began to whimper Dylan lay completely still hoping that Will would go back to sleep but it soon became obvious that the baby had no such intentions. Will's whimpering became louder Dylan hurried out of bed but in such a way that he didn't disturb Brenda she moved a little as her arm hit the mattress but she didn't wake up.  
Dylan walked over to the crib and gently slit his arm under his son and lifting up he held his son close to his chest and quietly left the bedroom giving Brenda a chance to sleep a little bit long. Dylan walked into the nursery changed Will's diaper before he went back into the living room and sat down on the futon.

"So you didn't wanna sleep in buddy?" The baby just stared at Dylan Will moved his fists a little but he didn't take his eyes of his father Dylan stroked his son's cheek and then gently ran his hand over the full head of dark hair Will had. "I thought we'd let mummy sleep she deserve it after last night, you sure kept her busy or maybe you just want to be with her all the time is that little man? Not that I blame you cause she one of a kind your mummy."

Will looked very intensely at his father like he was really interested in hearing what Dylan had to say. "It's true your mummy is the best she's smart, funny, caring, extremely beautiful and completely unpredictable but in a really good way. And not matter what she will always be there for you not matter what you do cause that's the kind of person she is I've never known anybody like her. You know there have been times when we weren't there for each other but that will never happen with you Wills no matter what your mummy and I will always love you and be there if you need us.  
You know until I met your mummy the only person I could depend on was myself and I always had to remember that I was a loner that didn't let people in but she changed all that. She was there for me whenever I needed her and when I thought I didn't she saved me from doing a lot of stupid things and when I did them anyway she was right there to help me."

Dylan got up her walked over to the patio doors and looked out on the wet back yard it had rain during the night but now it was clearing up. He continued his walk around the room until he reached the mantle he took down a picture frame with a picture of Jack he showed it to Will for a minute and then he put it back. "That's your grandfather but you won't be seeing him you see he did something he shouldn't have so now he's not around. Not that he ever really was around that much you see he wasn't really a good father we used to fight a lot and he was never really there for me when I needed him."  
Dylan bend down and placed a soft and gentle kiss on his son's forehead he had never expected it would feel like this to be a father there were so many things he wanted to teach and show Will but most of all he didn't want him and Brenda to make the mistakes their parents had each in their own way. "Listen Wills I'm gonna make you a promise I'm not gonna be anything like my dad was and I will do my best to be the father you deserve we might not always agree but I will never treat you like he did me. And I will never do to your mummy what he did to your grandmother Iris.  
You know she left when I was six and she was never there for me when I needed her and I will not do that to you no matter what happens I will never leave you and I will never treat your mummy the way my dad treated mine."

Dylan continued to talk to Will about how different his life would be different from Dylan's and how he was gonna be a better father to Will than his father had been to him Dylan was so consumed by his son that he didn't noticed that he was being watched.  
Brenda stood in the door way watching them she had woken up when she had realized how long it had been since Will had demanded her attention and when she had seen that the crib was empty she had gotten up. She had heard most of what Dylan had said to Will which had caused her eyes to fill with tears she had wiped them several times but the tears kept coming making her curse the hormones that running around in her body.

As Dylan continued to talk she couldn't help but feeling like she was intruding on something very private so very carefully she turned around and walked back into the bedroom and climbed back in bed. She decided to take advantaged of the fact that Dylan and Will was bonding in the living room and lay down and to relax but it didn't take long before she had fallen asleep again.

Brenda had no idea how long she had been sleeping when she was woken by Dylan soft voice mixed with Will's crying she looked up at Dylan and it was clear that if he could he would have let her sleep. "I'm sorry Bren but I think Will is hungry." "It's okay you've already let me sleep longer than normal." Dylan reached out and placed Will in Brenda's arm she bent down and placed a soft kiss on her son's forehead while running a finger along his cheek.  
"Morning handsome did you miss mummy?" But William wasn't in the mood for cuddling he was hungry and he continued to cry "oh I see you have inherited your father's patience." Dylan stood at the foot of the bed observing two most important people in his life "hey I heard that."

"I know" Brenda placed William next to her rolled over on her side lifted her T-shirt making it possible for William to nurse and within seconds he stopped crying and he was lost to the world. Brenda looked around for a cloth but Dylan was ahead of her and before she could ask he handed her one and like her son Brenda was completely lost to the world and all she saw was her son. "I'm gonna jump in the shower Bren." "Mmm" Dylan got up from the bed and walked over to the door but Brenda didn't react or move she wasn't even aware that he had gotten up Dylan opened his mouth to ask her if she heard what he said but he changed his mind and walked into the bathroom and got into the shower.

When he after his shower walked back into the bedroom Brenda wasn't there he put his jeans on and looked around for his favorite black T-shirt but he couldn't find it. He walked into the nursery and found Brenda finishing dressing William while she talked to him and made faces and the sound of Dylan's voice didn't make her look up. "Bren have you seen you favorite black T-shirt?" "Okay" Dylan looked confused for a moment before speaking again "did you hear what I said Bren?" "Yeah I'll just have whatever you're having just no coffee."

Dylan took a deep breath and left the room it annoyed him that Brenda didn't pay attention when he spoke to her but then again he felt bad for feeling like that because she was taking care of their son and loved it and how could he blame her for that. Dylan walked back into the bath room he stood by the sink and began to shave it didn't take long before Brenda joined him there. "He's in his crib will you listen for him while I take a shower?"  
"Sure" Dylan couldn't take his eyes of Brenda as she undressed and got into the shower she turned on the water and let the hot water splash her in the face leaving her feeling refreshed and fully awake. She had completely surrendered to her own little world loving every moment in the shower Dylan continued to steal glances of her through the glass door and he had a hard time concentrating on his shaving. "Are you trying to torture me?" The sound of the water filled Brenda's ears and drowned out the Dylan's voice "what?"

"Nothing just forget it" Brenda turned off the water grabbed the towel next to the shower and dried her hair before wrapping it around her chest and stepping out of the shower. She walked up behind Dylan wrapped her arms around his upper body as she placed small gentle kisses on his back before she rested her cheek against it "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you because of the water" "I was just saying that how about we take Wills to the beach today it's supposed to be nice today not to hot" Brenda smiled "yeah I think that's a great idea he's 4 weeks old it's about time he saw the ocean."

Dylan was a little surprised but glad that Brenda agreed with him "yeah? I gotta stop by the club this morning but how about I come pick you up when I'm done." "Great we'll be here waiting for you." Brenda loosened her grip Dylan turned around kissed her nose. "Now go get dressed because I'm never gonna finish with you standing here looking like that."  
Brenda winked "nice to know I still got it" "oh believe me you do." Dylan shook his head as Brenda walked out the bathroom swaying her hips from side to side. Soon after Dylan left for the club while Brenda gathered the things they needed for the beach she went a little overboard but she didn't wanna forget anything.

Hours later Dylan walked through the door and called out for Brenda and within second she came out from their bedroom motioning to Dylan to keep it down. "What?" Brenda sighed "he's sleeping" Dylan shrugged "that doesn't matter we'll just put him in his chair and he can sleep on the way to the beach" Brenda looked apologetic at him "I think we should just stay home today."  
Dylan ran his hands through his hair he really wanted to take Wills to the beach and he had looked forward to spending a day out of the house with Brenda and their son. "Come on Bren he can sleep in his chair." "It's not that he sneezed a few times I think he might be coming down with something" Dylan frowned and he felt himself starting to worry "does he have a fever?" "No I just don't wanna take any chances."  
Dylan sat down on the futon he hid his frustration very well but then again Brenda was right if Wills really was sick they shouldn't take any chances "do you wanna take him to see Doctor Littman?" Brenda shook her head "no I don't think we need to I just don't think that going to the beach is a good idea at least not for Will but you can go if you want."  
"Don't be silly I'll stay here with you and Wills." Brenda sat down next to Dylan she put her hand on his knee and gave him a soft smile "if you wanna go to the beach you should I don't mind Will and I will be okay here."

Dylan locked eyes with her "I know it's just I wanted all of us to go together" Brenda nodded "maybe another day okay." "Yeah" Dylan cupped Brenda's face in his hands and pulled her close he was just about to kiss her when William began to cry.  
Brenda pulled away from Dylan and ran into the bedroom and picked him up. "Shh it's okay, don't cry baby mommy's here." Brenda settled him down as she walked back into the living room she sat down at the other end on the futon she held William in her arms and just liked earlier she was completely lost in William and didn't pay any attention to Dylan.

Dylan was feeling the frustration returning and decided that since Brenda said she didn't mind he might as well go to the beach. He got up he walked into their bedroom and got his stuff together before going back to the futon he bend down and placed a small kiss on Brenda's cheek and ran his finger down William's nose "I'm gonna go to the beach."  
"Okay have fun" Brenda barely looked up but she did turn William a little and moved his hand up and down "can you wave bye bye to daddy." Dylan could help but smiled at Brenda's antics but there was also a twinge of something he couldn't put into words "see you later buddy."

As he was halfway out of the door the sound of Brenda voice made him stop and turn around "oh Dylan could you pick up some detergent on your way home?" "Sure Bren." Dylan knew when he left home that it wasn't surfing weather but he needed to get out of a little while he needed to get his head around what was happening with him and Brenda he had expected things to change once William was born but he didn't expect it to be like this. It was like Brenda had changed that was natural of course and a part of him understood it but he a part of him wanted her to stay the way she was before.

Dylan's thoughts was interrupted when he felt somebody sitting down next to him he didn't need to look he knew who it was and it wasn't the person he felt like seeing right now. "What do you want?" Kelly pulled back a little "well hello to you too I just saw you sitting over here and I thought I'd come join you where's Brenda and the baby" Dylan gave her a quick glance "they're at home look Kelly I'm not really in the mood for company" Kelly shrugged as she stood up "oh okay but you know where to find me if you need to talk."

"Yeah" Kelly walked away with a huge smile printed all over her face this was too good to be true Dylan and Brenda were already fighting and Dylan was down on the beach alone while Brenda sat home alone with the baby. Kelly convinced herself that this was the chance she had been waiting for now if she played her cards right she would have what she always wanted and Dylan would be back where he belonged. Kelly went back to her lounge chair and began to work out a plan to get Dylan back she didn't wanna come on to strong but she also knew that this might be her last chance.

As Kelly walked away Dylan realized that the one person her really wanted to be with wasn't here so her walked back to the car and drove home not forgetting the detergent he had promised to pick up. When he got home he gently pushed the front door in case Wills were sleeping as he stepped inside her saw Brenda sitting on the futon she looked up and smiled when she heard the front door.

"Hey how was the beach?" Dylan walked over to the futon and laid down placing his head in Brenda's lap and like always she let her hand fall down and stroked his cheek. "The same where's Wills?" Brenda smiled down at Dylan "I just put him down so with a little luck we should have some time just the two of us" Dylan lifted his hand to the back of Brenda's neck he pulled her down and captured her lips with his own "I like the sound of that" Brenda smiled against his lips "me too."

Dylan pointed to the book in Brenda's other hand "so what are you reading?" Brenda showed him the cover of the tattered book "Byron." Dylan would have recognized that book anywhere he had read those poems more times than he could remember "yeah I haven't read that in a while" Brenda looked down at him "you wanna read it with me?" "Yeah you go first."  
Brenda began to read out loud, Dylan put his hand on top of Brenda's and softly began to play with her fingers bringing each one up to her lips and kissed them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Once again thanks for the great reviews I love them so please keep them coming.**

With great care Dylan closed the door behind him he was very careful not to make a sound it was 2 am and Brenda and William were fast asleep and he didn't want to disturb them. Without making a sound Dylan took of his shoes and silently made his way towards the bedroom through the dark living room he was almost at the door when he tripped over something and it was only luck that he didn't fall. "Damn it what the hell is this?" Dylan bend down and pick up what turned out to be one of William's toys Dylan shook his head in frustration he put the toy on the nearby table and pushed open the bedroom door.

Not a sound came form the room Dylan got undressed and crept in bed. He tried to snuggle close to Brenda like he always did when he came home and she was sleeping but when he looked down he saw that it was impossible William was lying next to Brenda. Considering that he was only 8 weeks old he sure took up at lot of room.  
Dylan sighed and rolled over on the other side and went to sleep but he wasn't comfortable he was worried that he might roll over on William in his sleep. Unable to fall a sleep Dylan sat up and gently eased his hands under William and began to lift him but Dylan hadn't noticed that Brenda had her arm draped protectively over her son so the movement woke her and she jumped up.  
"What!" Dylan finger went to his lips "shh it's me Bren I'm just gonna put him back in his crib" Brenda lay back down and her eyes began to drop again "why he's sound asleep" Dylan studied his sleeping son his arms were stretched out to the side as well as his legs and he had content look on his face. "That's why he won't even notice that we put him back and why didn't you put him back when he fell asleep?" Brenda could barely keep her eyes open "he was fussy and having him in bed with me made him settle down" Dylan nodded "but he's fine now so I'm gonna put him back."  
"Okay" Brenda moved a little giving Dylan the room he needed to get a good grip on his son and very carefully he lifted the baby up and walked to the crib at the end of the bed and just as gently as he had lifted his son he put him down in his crib. The baby stirred a little but then he went back to sleep Dylan crawled back in bed and snuggled closer to Brenda who had already fallen asleep again. Dylan had barely fallen asleep before William began to cry Brenda sighed and got up and brought the baby back to the bed and whispered to Dylan. "Dylan mover over a bit" Dylan covered his head with his pillow "oh come on Bren not again" "fine we'll just go in the living room."

"Come on Bren" Brenda took William's blanket from the crib and without looking or listing to Dylan she walked in the living room she lay William down on the futon she grabbed the blanket at the end of the futon and covered herself. Dylan fell asleep expecting Brenda to return when she had fed William so he was surprised when he later reached out for Brenda and realized that she wasn't there.  
He looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was 4:30 in the morning he listen but he couldn't hear William crying or fussing so he got out of bed and walked into the living room and saw Brenda and William fast asleep on the futon.

Dylan sighed and went back to bed and hours later he was woken by the phone he covered his head with his pillow and after the second ring the phone stop but Dylan couldn't get back to sleep. He put on his jeans that was lying on the floor and walked in the living room he could here Brenda laughing and talking but he couldn't see her. He walked toward the kitchen and that's when he saw a blanket spread out on the floor and Brenda was lying on top of it with William next to her and the phone in her hand.  
"Do you wanna say hello to him." Brenda moved the phone from her ear and held it towards William's ear. "Listen Will its grandma Iris can you say hello grandma?" William didn't make a sound he just had surprised look on his face it was clear he couldn't understand where the sound was coming from and to be fair he had no idea who it was. Brenda moved the phone away from William when it was clear that he wasn't all that interested in the phone and continued her conversation with Iris.

Dylan walked passed them and into the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee but they were out not the best way to start the day in Dylan's opinion. He walked back into the living room and sat down on the futon he looked at William who had spotted a rattle next to him and he opened and close his hand in the hope that somehow that would result in him holding the rattle.  
Dylan didn't pay attention to Brenda's phone conversation until he realized who she was talking to. "Yeah here's right here he just got up do you wanna talk to him? Dylan phone its Iris." Brenda held the phone out to him Dylan rolled his eyes before he took it as he talked to Iris Brenda continued to play with William making him laugh out loud several times.

Dylan ended his conversation and put the phone and spoke to Brenda sounding a little annoyed. "You told her she could come and visit us?" Brenda nodded never taking her eyes of William "sure what's the big deal? She wants to see Will she is his grandmother" Dylan exhaled he really didn't want Iris or anybody else coming to visit he just wanted to spent some time alone with Brenda and Will.  
"She was just here" Brenda looked up "so? What's with you today?" Dylan shook his head "nothing" William discovered his hand and became completely consumed by it and Brenda noticed this and sat up she looked and at Dylan "really you're just your regular cheery self?" Dylan barely looked at her "yeah."

Brenda was surprised by the way Dylan acted "why are you in such a bad mood? Dylan frowned slightly and exhaled "you could have talked to me first" "about Iris coming?" Dylan rubbed his eyes in an attempt to wake himself "yeah it would have been nice to be asked." Brenda sighed "fine I'll do that next time is there anything else?" "No that's it" "good."

Brenda got up from the floor she picked William up and walked over to Dylan and placed William in his arms. "See if you can get your grumpy daddy to smile Will, I'm gonna takes a shower."  
William stared at his father for a minute and then he let out a loud squeal of happiness and he moved his hands up and down as if he wanted to show Dylan how happy he was to see him. Dylan couldn't help but smile squealing like that was something William had just started doing and it was only when he saw Dylan or Brenda.

Dylan continued to play with the baby and just like he had done with Brenda William laughed out loud several times they were interrupted by Brenda calling out to Dylan from the bath room. "Do you wanna give Will his bath or should I?"  
"What?" With William in his arms Dylan walked into the bathroom where Brenda stood in front of the mirror with a towel wrapped around her body and one wrapped around her hair while she was brushing her teeth. "I couldn't hear you before" Brenda bent down and spit into the sink "I just asked if you wanted to give Will his bath or should I" Dylan shook his head "no I'll do it but it doesn't have to be right now does it?"

"Yeah we need to leave in 45 minutes and I really wanna fed him before we leave." Dylan couldn't hide his surprise it was printed all over his face he couldn't remember Brenda saying anything about them going anywhere today so he assumed that she was talking about her and William. Dylan didn't know what to say he had hope that he and Brenda would have been able to spend some time together today but it seemed like she had other plans. "So where are you going today?"

Brenda stopped brushing she took the toothbrush out of her mouth and just gave Dylan an angry glare that surprised him and he didn't understood. "What did I say now?" "I can't believe you just asked me that you know how important it is."  
Brenda practically threw the toothbrush down she reached out and took William out of Dylan's arms and with out a word walked into the bed room closing the door behind her. Dylan stood where he had been left and he had not idea what had just happened he wanted to follow her but he thought she might need a minute or two alone.

In the bedroom Brenda laid William in the crib while she dressed she searched through the cupboard a found a pair of jeans she pulled them on but she couldn't zip or button them the same thing happened with the next few pairs she tried on. Brenda stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself although she had lost almost all the baby weight there were still a few pound she needed to loose before she could fit into her old jeans.  
Brenda ran her hand across her abdomen stopping at her scar it wasn't all that big and it wasn't too bad anymore and normally it didn't bother her but at this moment when she couldn't find anything to wear it seemed worse to her. Brenda sighed and let her head drop back she walked back over to the cupboard she took a deep breath and looked through her things she finally found a skirt that fitted. She put it on bed and continued to look for a top when Dylan opened the door and walked in.  
"What's going on with you?" Brenda turned around and glared at him "how could you forget?" "Forget what?" Brenda turned away from him as she let out a deep breath "nothing it doesn't matter I'll go on my own."

Dylan ran his hands through hair not really having a clue of why she was so out of it "don't do this Bren tell me what it is" Brenda fought to keep her voice from breaking "I can't believe you I told you yesterday twice" "about what?" "William's doctor's appointment he's getting his immunizations but its okay we'll just go alone."

Dylan let his head fall forward she was right she had told him she even reminded him just before he left for the club Dylan walked over to Brenda and put his hands on her shoulder and kisses the top of her head. "I'm sorry Bren I forgot" Brenda pulled away and continued her search for something to wear "Its fine so are you coming or what?" "You know I am, I'm gonna have a quick shower and then I'll give Wills a bath" Brenda shrugged "no its okay I'll do it I'm not dress just go take your shower."  
"I love the look by the way you should go with that." Dylan motioned to her standing there in her bra and panties normally Brenda would have taken that comment for what it was a compliment but not today after her bad experience with her jeans "very funny just go get ready" walked out the bedroom door "on my way."

45 minutes later they sat in the car Dylan drove while stealing a few glances at Brenda who was sitting next to him resting her head against the window she hadn't really said anything since they got in the car and the silence was deafening. "Are you okay Bren?" Brenda didn't move she just continued to stare out the window "I don't know what you mean" Dylan's eyebrow rose "really what about last night and then again this morning" Brenda threw a quick glance at Dylan "what about that?" Dylan took a deep breath "this morning you freak out because I forgot about the doctor's appointment and last night you slept on the futon.  
"Well excuse me for being exhausted and for falling asleep do you have any idea how many times I had been up last night before you got home? And then you flip out because I wanna feed William in bed because it's easier for me." Dylan tightened his grip on the wheel he really didn't want this to turn into a fight "that wasn't it I just couldn't sleep with him lying there" lifted her head away from the window and sighed "well I'm sorry I didn't know we disturbed you so much" Dylan's exhaled and tried to keep his frustration under control "that's not what I meant I just …."

"It's not a problem we slept just fine on the futon and if I'm okay with it why aren't you? We all got to sleep and that's the most important thing right?" Brenda leaned back against the window Dylan nodded he knew that Brenda was tiered and he wasn't surprised with the number times she was up during the night but that didn't stop him from feeling that in a way he had lost Brenda when William was born. "Look Bren…" Brenda felt tears beginning to form and closed her eyes "can we please not do this now" Dylan just nodded "fine."

They didn't have to wait long before they were called in when they walked into the examination room Doctor Littman smiled when she saw Dylan even though Doctor Littman was a pediatrician Dylan was still her patient. "Dylan it's good to see you again and under such happy circumstances I'm sorry I was off when he had his first check up. I must say I was surprised when I found out it that you were coming in and it wasn't about yourself I can't believe you're a father." "That seems to be the general consensus."

Doctor Littman motioned to Brenda who was standing next to Dylan with William in her arms "and this must be the mother." "I'm sorry this is Brenda my fiancée and this is William." Dylan eased his arms around William and proudly showed him to Doctor Littman Brenda smiled when she saw the pride shining in Dylan's eyes.  
"He is absolutely beautiful I can see the both of you in him now let's just hope he doesn't take after his father when it comes the numbers of times he has been here or the ER." Brenda nodded the thought of William getting hurt sent shivers down her spine "yeah we could do with out that" Dylan frowned slightly "I wasn't that bad" "yes you were."

Doctor Littman weighed and measure William and asked questions about what he could do at this point and how he was eating and sleeping. "He has just started laughing out loud" Brenda was beaming with pride at their son's latest development Doctor Littman nodded "really does he do it for everybody or just for you?" Dylan caught Brenda's eyes and they exchanged a look and a smile "no it not only for us but he makes these squeals when he sees either Bren or me and we're the only ones he does that with."

Doctor Littman smiled at the parents apparent joy at their son's healthy development she had seen it a hundred times before but it still brought a smile to her face to see two parents so completely mesmerized by their new child. "That's because he can recognize you he's starting to communicate with you more and more and how he is eating are you breastfeeding or is he bottle fed."  
Brenda shook her head "no I breastfeed him and he's doing good at least counting by the number of time I'm up at night" Doctor Littman nodded understandingly "well he seems to be a very happy little baby that is thriving his weight and measurement are just as they should be so I'd say you two are doing a wonderful with him. Is he on a schedule or do you take cues from William by that I mean let him sleep when he's tiered feed him when he's hungry and things like that?" Dylan frowned slightly as he shook his head "no he isn't on a schedule should he be?"

Doctor Littman smiled reassuringly "no I'm just asking some parents like schedules just like some babies like it but then again taking your cues from the baby is good too there's no right or wrong way. It all depends on the parents and the baby the same goes for weaning him of course with weaning it also depends on the mother has to be back at work."

Brenda shrugged "well I don't have to be back at work on a certain date I more or less decided that myself so we're not in a hurry we're really lucky" Doctor Littman nodded "and what about you Dylan are you able to spend some time with William?" Dylan smiled "yeah like Bren said we kinda decided our own work hours so that's good." "Good for you I guess all that's left is the immunizations" Brenda felt her hands becoming sweaty and cold at the same time and when Dylan looked at her he saw that all the color had drained from her face Brenda held William tightly to her chest and she wasn't about to make room for the doctor.

Dylan smiled he knew how much Brenda heated needles so he could only imagine how she felt about what William had to go through now. Dylan wrapped his arm around her shoulder and whispered to her. "Do you want me to hold him?" Brenda didn't say anything she just nodded handed William to Dylan she walked behind Dylan and when she saw that Doctor Littman had the shot ready she hid her face in Dylan's back. As William got the shot he began to scream and when Brenda heard William scream she jumped and then she wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes while Dylan settled William. Doctor Littman looked at Brenda and gave her a reassuring smile while she padded Dylan's shoulder. "It happens all the time it's hard to watch when you know it will hurt your child."

Brenda sniffled feeling a little embarrassed "it's just that I really hate needles" Doctor Littman nodded "well then I think it's a good idea that both of you came today. Now William might be a little cranky and fussy over the next few days it's perfectly normal but if you have any questions you're welcome to call."  
Dylan nodded "thanks we'll remember that" Doctor Littman smiled "do that and remember each other go to a movie or go to dinner don't forget you're a couple as well as parents" Brenda frowned slightly "isn't he too young for us to do that?" Doctor Littman shook her head "no just have someone you trust to baby-sit and he'll be fine if you're worried he might get hungry while you're out buy a breast pump that way he can still get your milk from a bottle. And after all you're only a phone call away." Brenda shifted a little not feeling completely convinced "okay we'll remember that."

When they got down to the car Dylan assumed that they were going home so without saying a word he turned the car around to drive home when Brenda stopped. "How about we get some lunch before we go home?" Dylan looked at her with surprise "are you sure I thought you might like to go home and relax?" Brenda shook her head "no let's get some lunch we haven't done that in a while."

Dylan nodded looking forward to send some time with Brenda and Will outside of their home "so where do you wanna go?" Brenda smiled "how about the pit?" "I'd like that."  
When they walked into the Pit Nat was the only one they knew who was there Dylan had William in his arms and it didn't take long for Nat to spot them "hey my favorite family." Nat gave Brenda a hug and made a few funny faces to William and showed them to a quiet booth "I haven't seen you in a while." Brenda smiled apologetic "I know it just…" Nat nodded "say no more having a baby takes up a lot of your time" Brenda nodded she was till couldn't believe that she was able to function when she constantly felt tiered "tell me about it we just came from the doctors."  
Nat looked worried at the little baby that was snuggled safely in his father's arms "is he okay?" Brenda nodded adamantly "he's perfect he just had to have his immunizations" "oh so is this just a little visit or can I get you some lunch?"

Dylan looked up at Nat "lunch would be nice." Dylan and Brenda gave Nat their orders and a few minutes later the door opened and Steve and Janet walked in they soon spotted Brenda and Dylan and walked over to their booth. "It's Mr. Mom." "Very funny man."  
Steve and Dylan shook hands Brenda stood up when Steve reached over to give her a hug Steve looked her up and down and smiled.  
"Hey I see you got your figure back" Brenda looked down herself and shook her head "this is not my figure" "so you got Dolly Parton's figure that's not necessarily a bad thing" Brenda covered her mouth and laughed a little not knowing what else to do Dylan gave him a look remembering how Brenda had reacted earlier today. "Are you checking out my fiancée?" Steve shook his head "wouldn't dream of it I'm married man" Janet's eyebrows rose "oh you remembered that" Steve leaned in a kissed her cheek "of course."

Brenda looked up at the two of them "do you wanna join us?" Janet smiled "are you sure?" "Yeah sit down." Brenda moved all their things and sat down next to Dylan while Steve and Janet sat down across from them and Nat brought lunch over for them. The four of them talked and laughed and they hadn't seen that Kelly had walked in she had stood in the back ground watching them well watching Dylan with William in his arms and with Brenda next to him.  
It wasn't until William began to cry Kelly moved Dylan tried to settle him down but with no luck Brenda said something to Dylan and stood up taking William with her Brenda walked over to Nat who nodded and showed her to back. Spotting that Brenda's seat was free Kelly hurried over and sat down next to Dylan surprising all three at the table. "Hi Dylan" Dylan shrugged "hey Kelly why don't you sit down" Kelly smiled at Dylan's offer "so you're out without Brenda again" Dylan smiled "no she just went to feed Wills" Steve moved slightly forward in his chair "hi Kelly"

"Hi Steve hi Janet" Steve and Janet exchanged a look as Kelly continued to talk to Dylan who was concentrating on eating his lunch so that when Brenda returned she could eat hers in peace just like he had and he didn't really pay any attention to Kelly. Shortly after Brenda returned with William against her shoulder rubbing small circles on his back when she saw Kelly sitting next to Dylan she sighed she wasn't in the mood for Kelly.

"Hi Kelly" just as Brenda said Kelly's name William burped very loudly causing Dylan, Steve and Brenda to laugh a little Kelly frowned a little "I think there's something wrong with your baby Brenda." "No he's perfectly normal" Steve: looked at Kelly expecting her to move but she didn't "would you like me to get you a chair Kelly?" "No I'm good."  
Dylan looked up from his plate when Kelly didn't move he looked at Brenda who didn't seem angry it was just clear that she wasn't in the mood for Kelly Dylan stood up and walked over to Brenda. "I'm finished give me Will and you sit down and eat you lunch" Brenda eased William into Dylan arms and smiled appreciatively "are you sure you're done?" "Absolutely sit down babe." Brenda handed William and sat down to eat her lunch while Dylan sat down on a chair Steve had brought over for him Kelly just sat there trying to hide how annoyed she was with the fact that Dylan had moved in order for Brenda to sit down.  
Kelly had come over hoping that she could get Dylan to notice her more but nothing seemed to work then she decided that she would try and make herself look more vulnerable for and that she decided that she would try to get Brenda to blow up at her. "I bet you can't wait till you begin to loose the baby weight"

Brenda stopped chewing for a second Dylan stared at Kelly it was clear by the look in his eyes that he was furious Brenda just took a deep breath she wasn't gonna let Kelly get to her she wasn't 17 anymore. "Actually I've lost most of it already." Kelly raised her eyebrows and looked Brenda up and down "really?" Brenda willed herself not to shift or move under Kelly's gaze she wasn't up to dealing with all of this "well when you have a baby your body changes.  
Kelly pursed her lips "I'm not sure I could handle that" "well we're all different that way, so Kelly you haven't told us what brings you by." Kelly hated that she couldn't get Brenda to react the only thing she had accomplished was looking stupid and she didn't know how to get out without leaving. "Well I just came by and when I saw Dylan's car I thought I'd come in and say hi after all he and I didn't really talk all that much when I saw him last at the beach."

Brenda didn't know how to react why hadn't Dylan mentioned that he had seen Kelly at the beach why did she have to hear it from Kelly but then she felt guilty for thinking like that because they had planed to go to the beach together. But still the green eyed monster got the better of her but she wasn't gonna let Kelly see that. She just nodded and ate her lunch.

When they got into the car Brenda rested her head against the window and closed her eyes she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in the pit. It wasn't till the car stopped and she heard Dylan open the car door that she opened her eyes and got out. Dylan removed William from his car seat and carried him towards the house. Brenda stood back and watched the men in her life walk inside the house the meeting with Kelly had made her down and she couldn't ignore the jealousy that were beginning to surface and she kept wondering why Dylan hadn't told her about meeting Kelly at the beach.

She wanted to be cool about it and she told herself that he hadn't told her because there was nothing to tell but she didn't really believe it and Kelly's behavior made it impossible. Brenda still couldn't believe the way Kelly had acted it was clear that she coming on to Dylan and Brenda was shocked that Kelly would do it right in front of her.  
The sound of Dylan's voice brought her back to reality "earth to Bren are you gonna stay out here all day?" Brenda jumped a little "what?" "Aren't you coming?" "Yeah" Brenda followed Dylan inside the house she motioned to Dylan offering to take William but he shook his head and walked into their bedroom and put the sleeping baby down in the crib. Brenda walked over and sat down on the futon she stared into space as she while playing with her hair in her head she knew that she had nothing to worry about but her heart was a different matter.  
Normally she would just see it for what it was Kelly playing games but not now not when her past insecurities had surfaced along side some new ones. She let her hand drop from her hair and placed it just where her scar was and with her finger she traced the scar on top of her skirt. She felt tears burning in her eyes and she blinked a few times to make them go away she laid her head back.

Dylan walked back into the room and saw Brenda sitting starring into thin air he walked over and sat down next to her. Dylan took her hand and felt her stiffen under his touch and he let go "did he go down alright?" Dylan nodded "he's fine" Brenda shifted in her seat "he didn't have a temperature?" Dylan shook his head "no he was just fine, you seem quiet."  
"Yeah" Brenda turned her head and looked at him Dylan leaned back he let his head fall back and made eye contact with Brenda. "What's going on?" Brenda shrugged "I'm thinking" Dylan urged her on "about what?"  
"Why you didn't tell me you met Kelly at the beach." Dylan looked away he didn't really have a reason for not telling her they had talked for 5 minutes and that was it there wasn't anything to tell.

Dylan shrugged "I don't know it didn't seem like that big a deal I was there and she came over and talked to me that's all" "oh" Dylan frowned feeling slightly confused by Brenda's reaction "what?" "Nothing" Brenda got up and walked over to their bedroom peaked inside to check that Will was still sleeping. Dylan looked as she walked away but he wasn't about to give up and forgetting that Will was a sleep he called out to Brenda. "It's not nothing when you're acting like this"

"Shhh you're gonna…." before Brenda finished William began to cry Brenda let her head fall forward and sighed Dylan cursed himself for waking William he stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll go" Brenda exhaled and walked towards the door "no it has to be me" "just go sit Bren I'll settle him" "Dylan listen to him he's hungry and you can't do that."

Brenda pushed open the bedroom and walked over to the crib and picked up the crying baby she laid him down on their bed before laying down next to him and lifted her top allowing William to feed. Dylan stood and watched them Brenda felt the weight of his stare and looked up and gave him a smile.  
When William was finished Dylan picked him up to burp him it took William longer than normal and he whimpered. Dylan continued lightly pad his son on his back but when he finally burped he didn't stop whimpering he just started crying loudly Brenda watched them and was surprised that he continued to cry. She walked over to Dylan and held out her arms "maybe he's still hungry" "you think?" Brenda shrugged "he didn't eat as much as he normally does so it's worth a try." "Yeah" Dylan placed the baby in her arms and Brenda sat down and tried to get William to feed but he wasn't interested he just started to scream even louder. Brenda stood up and walked into the nursery and changed his diaper but that didn't help either.

Brenda looked around feeling a little bit desperate she walked back into the living room. "How about some music he likes that" "good idea." Dylan walked over and turned on the radio and "cry baby" came on Brenda and Dylan exchanged a look when it only made the crying worse. "Okay bad idea" Brenda walked back and forth holding William close she began humming Dylan stared at her for a moment trying to figure out what she was humming but he couldn't worked it out.  
William seemed to like it too his crying turned into whimpering and when Brenda began to sing the actual words he stopped. "I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more just to be the man who walked a 1000 miles to fall down at your door na na na na" Dylan stared at her "what the hell are you singing?" Brenda shrugged "the first song that I could thing of" Dylan laughed "and that was it."

"What you don't like it?" Dylan didn't get a chance to answer because William had realized that Brenda had stopped singe and he began to cry Brenda began to sing again as she walked around and William's crying turned into whimpering and then he stopped.  
Brenda placed her hand on his forehead to check if he had a fever but he didn't Dylan stared at her hoping that somehow she would have the answers to what was going on with William. "Does he have a fever?" Brenda shook her head "no but he's not himself" Dylan saw the worry in Brenda's eyes "do you wanna take him back to the doctor?" Brenda shrugged "no it's probably the immunizations Doctor Littman said they might make him cranky."

"Are you sure?" Brenda nodded as she looked down and saw that William had fallen a sleep with great care and walking very slowly she went inside their bedroom and put him hold in his crib she turn on the baby monitor and closed the door behind her as she walked out. Dylan was sitting on the futon looking over some papers from the club while humming the same song Brenda had just sung to their son. Realizing what he was humming he threw the papers down next to him and cursed under his breath.  
"Damn it Bren" Brenda jumped slightly "what?" Dylan didn't look up "nothing" Brenda walked over to the futon and sat down next to Dylan resting her head against his shoulder "I'm sorry." Dylan back and looked down at her "for what?" "About before I didn't mean to snap at you" "don't worry about it." Dylan leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead and when he didn't feel her pull away he placed his hand on her cheek and turn her to face him.

Brenda didn't speak or move she just looked at him before leaning up and planting a sweet kiss on his lips. Dylan smiled against her lips as he pulled her closer and when she straddled his lap he let out a low moan. Brenda moved a little and let her lips brush down his neck as Dylan's hands moved from her thighs to her butt and with a light pressure he pulled her even closer.  
Dylan moved laying Brenda down on the futon covering her body with his he moved her hands up and down her side until he found the hem of her top. He felt Brenda playing with the small hairs on the back of his neck he planted small kisses all along her jaw line as he moved his hand under her top and let it rest on her belly.  
As soon as he had done it he regretted it he felt Brenda stiffen under his touch she stopped what she was doing and pushed Dylan of her she stood up without looking at him. "What's wrong Bren?" she refused to look at him "I can't do this" Dylan let his head fall forward "why not?"

"I just can't." Brenda walked into the bathroom she locked the door behind her she turned on the shower and got in letting the warm water run down body along with the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. She hated feeling like this in her head she knew that her scar and the remaining baby weight wouldn't bother Dylan but making the rest of her believe it was a different matter.

Brenda turned of the water stepped out of the shower and wrapped a big towel around her body when she walked into the living room Dylan was nowhere in sight. She quietly into their bedroom and got dressed when she walked back into the living room she saw Dylan putting on his jacket she stopped dead in her track not really knowing what to say. "Are you going somewhere?" Dylan stopped and sighed "they need me down at the club" Brenda drew a sharp breath "oh"

"I wouldn't go if it wasn't important" just as Brenda was about to answer William started screaming Brenda sighed as she went to get him when she came back to the front door William was screaming despite Brenda's attempts to settle him. Dylan leaned down giving both Brenda and William a goodbye kiss. "I'll be back soon and call me if you need anything."

Yeah" Brenda watched as Dylan left and once again she felt the tears burning she sat down on the futon and began to feed William who was still crying. When he was finished Brenda rested him against her shoulder and burped him Brenda heard William burp and as soon as she did she remembered that she had forgotten the cloth.  
Brenda shook her head when she realized that William had spited up on her Brenda laid William down for a second so she could take her T-shirt of. Brenda picked William up and walked over to the stereo and turned on some music hoping that it would settle him again but this time it didn't help his screams just got worse.  
Brenda checked everything that could possibly be bothering William but there was nothing wrong thinking that his stomach might be bothering him she decided to give him a bath hoping that it would help but it didn't. Not knowing what else to do Brenda sat down on the futon and held William close and she rocked back and forth and finally he seemed to settle but every time she stopped rocking he started crying.

Brenda sat there rocking William hoping Dylan would be home soon she looked at the time and realized that he had been gone for more than two hours. She debated with herself if she should call the club and finally she picked up the phone and called the club. She dialed the number for the office but no one answered then she dialed the number for the bar it took ages before the phone was answered but Brenda didn't recognize the voice "the after dark" Brenda cleared her throat "its Brenda can I please talk to Dylan." "You're who?" Brenda sighed "I'm your boss' fiancée can I please talk to him" "oh right he's not here." Brenda smiled with relief "oh good when did he leave?" the bartender voice was filled with surprise "he hasn't been here all night."

"Okay thanks" Brenda got a sinking feeling in her stomach if he wasn't at the club where was he? She picked up the phone and dialed his cell phone but it went straight to voice mail. Brenda hung up the phone she sat on the futon and stared straight ahead a million thoughts were running through her mind and she couldn't make sense of any of it maybe he had been in the club and something had happened to him on the way home. Brenda started playing these worst case scenarios over and over again in her head and she had to fight her urge to call the hospital to hear if he had been brought in.

William had fallen asleep and she had put him back to bed and even though Brenda was in desperate need of sleep she couldn't sleep before she knew where Dylan was. Brenda sat on the futon staring at the front door the only interruption was when William woke up demanding her attention and that's where Dylan found her when he walked through the door at 4 am seeing her sitting there startled him.  
He could tell by the way she was sitting that something was wrong and as he sat down on the futon he could see that she had been crying he went to hold her hand but she pulled away but he didn't give up. "Are you okay Bren?" Brenda sniffled "just peachy how about you?" Dylan frowned a little "tiered and confused" Brenda shrugged "well imagine how I felt when I called the club" Dylan pulled back a little "when did you call the club?"

"Earlier tonight and imagine my surprise when I was told that you weren't there that in fact you hadn't been there at all where the hell were you?" Brenda was furious now that she knew he was fine she wanted on explanation Dylan stared at her he had no idea what was going on with her. "I already told you I was at the club" Brenda shook her head "I called and the guy said you weren't there and then I called your cell and it was turned of" Dylan frowned "what guy?" "The bartender" Dylan shrugged "why didn't you call the office?"  
Brenda threw her hands down "I did but you weren't there." "I don't know what else to tell you I was there" Brenda felt her eyes burning with angry tears "yeah and you also said that you would be back soon that was more than 5 hours ago" Dylan sighed "I told you to call me if you needed me so when you didn't call I thought you were okay."

"I did call but you weren't there and as for things being fine well that all depends on whether you call our son screaming his head of and nothing would settle him and then you add me sitting here worrying about you wondering if I should call the hospitals to hear if you had been brought in."  
Brenda brushed away the tears on her cheeks while glaring at him Dylan knew she was angry but it was more than that she had been really scared for his safety and he hated that she had spend the whole night worrying about him. "Bren I'm sorry I don't know who told you I wasn't there but I was all night I'm sorry I should have called I didn't mean to worry you."

Brenda nodded as she stood up and began to walk away Dylan reached and grabbed her hand he tried to pulled her in for a hug but Brenda pulled away. "I wouldn't do that if I was you William spit up on me three times and I haven't had the time to take a shower." Dylan watched as she walked into their bedroom and closed the door behind her as he heard the door close he buried his face in his hands.


	13. Chapter 13

Brenda took a deep breath as she continued to play with the diamond ring on her left hand she hadn't slept since Dylan came home in fact she had only gotten a few hours that night. She moved her hands up to her cheeks and wiped away the tears she looked over at Dylan lying next to her he was dead to the world as always it took a lot to pull him from his sleep.  
She had given up on falling asleep and now she just laid there thinking about how things weren't as she had imagined they would be. She knew that things would change with the birth of William but she never though it would be like this she felt so torn like no matter what she did she was letting somebody down.  
She wanted to be a good mother to Will she wanted to be a friend and a lover to Dylan just like she had been before Will was born but she wanted to Brenda too not just mother and girlfriend but a person. But she didn't know how to do all those things so she had focused all her energy on William feeling he needed her most.

But the side affects had been how it had impacted her relationship with Dylan and even though they were together and engaged she had never felt so much distance between them and she didn't know how to change it. She wanted thing to be like they used to between the two of them but she knew that no matter what that would never happen they had both been changed by William's birth.  
Brenda let out a deep breath all of these thoughts had been running through her mind the last couple of weeks and she had nobody to talk to. Her mom had told her to call of she needed to talk but she hadn't because every time she spoke to her mother there was this unspoken thought of her mothers that at least Brenda hadn't had twins like herself.

Brenda didn't really feel that close to Donna to talk to her about all of this and then there was the Kelly factor and how much of what she told Donna would be told to Kelly and Andrea was busy with Brandon she had thought about calling Valerie but she hadn't done it.  
There had been a few fleeing moment when she had caught herself thinking that maybe things had been easier if she had stayed in London and been a single mother. But then she was overwhelmed with guilt for thinking like this and she ended up feeling worse than ever.

Brenda sat up and very carefully she got out of bed and walked into the living room she made herself a cup of tea and opened the patio doors. It had been raining last night she took a few steps out onto the grass she went to sit down on a lounge chair but she was cold and she went inside put on Dylan's grey hoddie. She pulled it closely around herself and was immediately overwhelmed by his scent she walked outside and sat down she brought the sleeve out to her face and inhaled.  
She missed being close to him she missed being wrapped in his arms feeling his lips on her neck he knew exactly where and how to touch her to make her melt and how to send her over the edge again and again he was the only one who had found that special spot on her neck. And he knew that kissing it or blowing on it never failed to make her loose all her defenses making her wrap her arms around his neck and whimper in his ears.

"Hey" Brenda jumped she hadn't heard Dylan coming she took a moment before looking at him knowing that he would be able to read her thoughts. Brenda moved her leg as she saw Dylan making his way to sit down on the lounge chair "you scared me" Dylan took in Brenda's tense form "I'm sorry, what are you doing out here?"  
Brenda looked down and sighed "I couldn't sleep so I came out here" Dylan wanted to reach out and touch her but he didn't "look Bren about last night I'm really…" Brenda didn't look up but she just shook her head "just forget it. " Dylan moved closer to her "no Bren I'm sorry I forgot my cell and I don't know why you were told I wasn't at the club cause I was" "don't worry about it I'm not" Brenda stood up and walked around the lounge chair to go inside when Dylan grabbed her hand "Bren."  
Brenda stood still but she didn't look him in the eye "forget it I'm gonna make some breakfast are you hungry?"

"Yeah" Dylan followed Brenda into the kitchen he watched without saying a word as she began to make breakfast. It didn't used be like this normally they couldn't go five minutes without pawing at each other but it wasn't like that anymore but he worst part was that they didn't talked like they used to things had really changed.  
Dylan was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Brenda speak to him it was only when she put her hand on his arms that he reacted. "What?" "I asked what you to eat" Dylan shrugged "just coffee and toast" Brenda nodded "sure? I can make you something if you want" Dylan shook his head "coffee and toast is fine."

They walked into the living room and sat down at the table and began to eat their breakfast was interrupted by a knock on the door followed by William crying. Dylan stood up and walked towards their bedroom. "If you get the door I get Wills" Brenda stood up "okay" Dylan leaned over the crib and picked up the baby he immediately realized why the infant had demanded his parent's attention.

Dylan held the baby close to his chest as he walked into the nursery. "Hey little buddy you sure are wet well I'm gonna fix that for you" Brenda stood in the door way and looked at them "do you need me?" Dylan glanced back at her "no we're good" Brenda didn't move "you're sure?" Dylan nodded "yeah he's just wet. Brenda spoke as she turned around and walked back into the living room" "okay there's clean onsies in the top draw." "I know Bren where wa arrgghhhh."

Brenda dropped the big envelope on the table and ran into the nursery when Dylan stood signaling to her to come and take over. As soon as she got over there Dylan sprinted off to the bathroom leaving a very confused Brenda behind. Brenda diapered and dressed William and with him in her arms she walked into the bathroom. She looked at Dylan who was bend over the sink with his toothbrush in his mouth while scrubbing his face with what clearly smelled like her face wash. "What's wrong?"

Dylan didn't move "IshouldhaveletyoudoitandIthoughtihadthisduckingthigworkedoutbuthegotme." Brenda shook her head "what did you say?" "He peed on me okay I took of his diaper and he peed in my mouth and when I tried to move he got me in the face."  
Brenda tried so hard to hold back her laughter she completely red in the face and she looked like she was about to explode. Dylan shook his head and continued to viciously brush his teeth and Brenda couldn't hold back her laughter Dylan removed his tooth brush from his mouth for a second.  
"Yeah laugh it up but you wouldn't be laughing if it was you who got sprayed with pee." Brenda smiled "come babe it's just pee it's not gonna kill you wait till the day his diaper leaks or throws up on you and trust me that will happen" Dylan stared at her "just wait till he pees on you" Brenda bend down and kissed the baby's forehead "he's not gonna do that to his mummy right baby?"

"Just you wait look I'm gonna take a shower I smell like pee." Brenda walked out of the bathroom and sat down at the table as William got getting antsy she laid him to her chest and she smiled as he began to make sucking and smacking noises. She let her hand run over his dark hair and brushed her finger lightly against his cheek earning her a short glance from her son.  
He looked more and more like Dylan there were very few trades of her in him expect his nose and the area around his eyes the rest was all Dylan. William finished eating and Brenda cradled him against her shoulder while rubbing small circles on his back and soon a loud burp followed.

Brenda saw Dylan walking over to them and smiled. "Look baby there's daddy you think he's still mad at you for peeing on him? Will just remember next time don't do it in the morning because it not a morning person." Dylan shook his head "ha ha Bren very funny" Brenda gave him a bright smile "I thought so too" Dylan laughed a little "besides I was never mad."  
Brenda's eyebrows rose "could have fooled me" Dylan noticed the big brown envelope that Brenda had dropped earlier when she had heard Dylan yell, he picked it up and looked at it, it was addressed to Brenda. "What's this?" Brenda shrugged "I don't know I didn't get a chance to look at it before so why don't you open it" Dylan held it out to her "it's for you" Brenda nodded "so I don't care just open it."

Dylan tore open the envelope and out dropped a small white envelope while Dylan held on to a bunch of papers he looked at them with confusion before looking straight at Brenda "it's a script" Brenda shrugged "oh" Dylan was surprised by her reaction and frowned slightly "what do you mean by oh and why is somebody sending you a script?" Brenda looked at the papers in Dylan's hand "how should I know isn't there a note or a letter?"  
Dylan picked up the white envelope and read the note inside as the read the first three words he felt the jealousy rise inside of him. My darling Brenda is read and as Dylan got to the end of the note he was pissed. "Apparently somebody who knows you pretty well" Brenda nodded "it would be to know I'm living here" Dylan frowned he wasn't sure which part of the note pissed him off the most "yeah my darling Brenda somebody who wants you to stop wasting your time and talent playing house."

"What?" Dylan handed Brenda the note and she read it and she smiled and shook her head "that's just Roy he doesn't mean anything by it" Dylan slumped down next to Brenda "he must have meant something since he has sent you a script."  
Brenda nodded "he tends to send me things I might be interested in" Dylan looked her straight in the eyes "so are you interested in doing this did you ask him to find you something?" Brenda shook her head "what? No of course not William is way too young and when should I have had time to ask him to find me something" Dylan pulled back a little "maybe you're tiered of "playing house" but I just thought you wanted to stay home with William."

Brenda was surprised by Dylan's reaction and she couldn't quiet figure out where all of this was coming from "yeah I do but at some point I do wanna go back to work" Dylan nodded "is that now?" Brenda exhaled "NO I already told you Roy just sends me things from time to time and stop acting like I've done something wrong cause I haven't."  
Dylan shrugged "I was only asking be…." Brenda shook her head "stop I don't want to do this with William here besides I need to get ready Donna will be here to pick me up in about minutes."

Dylan frowned "but Iris plane lands in 90 minutes you can't make back here before we have to leave" Brenda sighed "look even if Donna wasn't coming one of us had to stay home with Will because I don't think a crowed airport is the best place for him do you" Dylan shrugged "I guess not."

Dylan went over the morning as he drove to the airport and as he waited for his mother he hadn't meant to react the way he did but that note had really pissed him off. Bren wasn't wasting her time she had said many times that she was in no hurry to go back and she still meant that right. Dylan thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his mother's voice "Dylan it's so good to see you."  
Iris pulled her son in for a hug and when she sensed that Dylan didn't pull away she smiled "hi Iris" Iris looked around "where's that gorgeous grand son of mine?" "He's with Bren but I'm sure they'll be home soon" Iris smiled "how are you baby, how's Brenda?"

"Good" Iris stole a few glances at Dylan it was clear that something was wrong he wasn't as happy as he had been the last time she saw him. Dylan barely said anything in the car and he answered Iris question with a yes or a no. When they walked in the house it was clear Brenda and William wasn't home Dylan sighed he had hoped that they would be there to take the attention away from him.  
"Listen I'm thirsty do you want something to drink?" "Just water" "be right back" as soon as Dylan walked into the kitchen the front door was opened and he heard Brenda's voice mixed with William's cries.  
Dylan hurried to the door where a frantic Brenda handed him the screaming child and she herself look close to tears her jacket covered in spit up. "We were on the way home and when there was this projectile spit up he needs a diaper change and I think it has leaked."

Iris moved to take Will from Dylan "here let me help you with that" Dylan shook his head "no it's okay I got it" Brenda looked at Dylan and then at Will "maybe she should after what happened this morning." "No I'll do it" Dylan walked of with William while Brenda took her jacket of and put down the diaper bag and few other shopping bags as soon as her hands were empty she walked over and gave Iris a hug. "I'm sorry if I smell like spit up."  
Iris laughed "oh Brenda don't be silly it's so good to see you" Brenda pulled back "you too did you just get here?" Iris nodded and eyed Brenda carefully "yeah what was that about this morning?" Dylan could hear them talking "Bren!" Brenda laughed at the tone in Dylan's voice "stop it, William had a little accident and he kinda peed on Dylan." Iris smiled "oh that normal" Brenda bit her lip to keep from laughing "well Will sure knows how to aim." Iris shrugged "well the stain doesn't last so it shouldn't be a problem" "well he didn't hit Dylan's clothes" as Brenda was about to tell Iris where Dylan was hit he walked into the room while holding William close to his chest he shook his head for a moment then looked at Brenda. "He peed me in the face and in my mouth okay."

Iris stifled her laugher "how did he manage that?" Brenda smiled "he's got good aim" Dylan grunted a little "well from now on I'm keeping my mouth close when I'm changing him" Iris cleared her throat to keep from laughing "good idea."  
Dylan motioned to Iris and she quickly wrapped her arms around the baby and huge smile spread across her face William just stared at her like he was wondering who this woman was and why she was holding him. Iris was completely lost in William she carefully sat down on the futon and talked to him. "You're such a beautiful baby yes you are you look just like your daddy did when he was a baby."

Dylan shifted his weight as he heard that comment it was strange to see his mother so completely wrapped up in William when she had bailed out on him when he was growing up. Brenda tried to make eye contact with Dylan but he didn't seem to want to and she went over and sat down next to Iris.  
Dylan sat down behind Brenda but without making contact with her Iris stole a glance at them but the returned her attention to her grandson. "Are you hard on mummy and daddy?" Brenda looked back at Dylan "no he's not too bad" Iris smiled at the baby "so he's easy to settle?" Dylan shrugged "most of the time yeah."

Iris lifted Will into a different position "that good so how about you to go out and let me baby-sit him?" Brenda was quick to shake her head "it's sweet of you Iris but I don't think so" Iris looked straight at Brenda "I would love to spend some time with this little guy." Brenda smiled "I know but I just …."  
Dylan looked down at Brenda and suddenly the thought of spending some time alone with Brenda filled his mind "well maybe we could….." Brenda avoided making eye contact "no you know what he was like yesterday so now it not the best time." Iris nodded sensing that Brenda wasn't gonna give in at that moment "just know my offer still stands."

"Thank you" Brenda could feel Dylan tensing up behind her but she didn't want start anything so she just rested her elbow against the back of the futon and looked at their son as he giggled and smiled at his grandmother. Her eyes became heavy and the voices became more and more faint she felt some movement in front of her and behind her and then she felt Dylan's arms around her but she was too tiered to react.

Dylan placed a sleeping Brenda on their bed pulled the covers over her placed a soft kiss on her cheek and looked at William who like his mother was fast asleep. He wrote a quick note for Brenda and put it next to her on the bed to make sure she saw it when she woke up. Dylan stopped in the door way and looked at them before turning around and walked over to the door where Iris waited. "Are they asleep?" Dylan nodded "yeah they had a pretty rough night?" Iris eyed her son "and what about you?" Dylan shrugged "I'm good." "Okay" Iris nodded not believing him for a second.

Dylan wrote a quick note for Brenda and left it next to her side of the bed before taking Iris to her hotel. He walked his mother to her room and brought his mother's luggage into her hotel room; he was half way out the door when Iris's voice stopped him. "I wanna show you something." Dylan shook his head "not now" "please" Dylan hung his head and shut the door and walked over and sat down on a chair next to Iris as she pulled out a big folder and opened it revealing pictures of Dylan from when he was born until he was six.

Dylan took a deep breath he really didn't want to go over the same old story again, but he was surprised because he had never seen this folder before. "I remember the first time I held you in my arms. We just stared at each other for the longest time; you didn't cry or fuss you just stared at me." Dylan sat back in his chair "I don't wanna do this" Iris locked eyes with him "well we're going to because we can't run from it anymore and I want you to understand why I did what I did because we can't go on like this, you've only ever heard your father's side of the story and I want you to hear mine."  
Dylan's jaw was clenched and his voice hard "at least he was there to give it to me." Iris stared at him "was he really?" Dylan folded his arms across his chest "yeah he was" Iris held up her hands in defeat "I don't wanna argue about this, I just want you to hear me out okay?" Dylan shrugged "fine."

Iris took a deep breath "a couple of hours after you were born the nurses wanted to take you back to the nursery, but I told them that I wanted to keep you with me and finally they let me. And I just stared at you, I couldn't believe that you were really mine, I never thought I could love anybody that much. I tried to call your father from the hospital, but I couldn't reach him. He saw you the first time when you were six days old. He spent about an hour with you before going off on another business trip. I was so sad that he couldn't seem to see how fantastic you were, I couldn't understand why he couldn't see what I saw."  
"Well maybe that was because I was a mistake right?" Dylan glared at Iris as she shifted a little, then she reached out and put her hand on his arm and looked him straight in the eyes. "You were NEVER a mistake to me. Yes, the pregnancy wasn't planned, but the moment I found out I was pregnant I wanted you" Dylan leaned forward and glared at his Iris "but it didn't last did it?" Iris fought hard to keep her emotions under control "I should have fought you father when we split up."  
"So why didn't you?" Iris closed her eyes for a moment, she wanted Dylan to know the truth but dragging up the biggest mistake she ever made was painful. "Your father was a hard man to live with." "Trust me, I know. I had the bruises to prove it." Iris inhaled sharply, she didn't think that Jack would actually have hit Dylan but she knew better than anyone about the temper he had.

Iris swallowed hard and her voice sounded strange even to herself "he hit you?" Dylan nodded "yeah but you knew that."  
"No, I never thought he would do that to you. Well, there was one time where I thought he might. You were about five years old and we had just come home from a party at one of his friends and I wanted to leave early because you had been sick. We got into a fight on the way home and we continued to fight once we got home.  
I knew things were getting out of hand so I said that I wanted to go and check on you. He lost it; he slapped me so hard across the face that I fell down. When I got up and went to go check on you he threw me against the wall. I tried to get up and he was just about to punch me in the face when you walked in."

Dylan looked at Iris with shock; he didn't remember that night at all. He remembered the yelling and the fighting, but he didn't remember walking in on his father hitting his mother. Iris wiped the tears from her cheeks she could see the shock in her son's eyes. "Jack had this wild look in his eyes and for a moment I thought he was gonna hit you too.  
But, then Theresa came and got you before anything happened." Dylan sat back in shock "I don't remember that at all. I do remember that you would come into my room late at night after I had been put to bed" Iris took a deep breath "you remember that, I always thought you were asleep" Dylan nodded "yeah, I heard you cry too."

Iris covered her mouth "you weren't supposed to hear that, I used to come into your room because you were the only good thing in my life with Jack" Dylan swallowed hard he was still completely thrown by what he had just learned "why didn't you leave?" Iris exhaled "because I didn't think I would get custody of you and that was all I wanted." Dylan leaned forward hand placed his hand on top of his mother's "but why if you told what he did to you."  
Iris eyes were shining with unshed tears "I didn't have any proof; I never went to the hospital. All I had was my word for it and you know what your father was like, he would deny it and turn things around and I would be the one to blame" Dylan sighed "but why didn't you try?"

"Because of my drinking problem, there were two things that made me stay with Jack: you and alcohol." Dylan shook his head; all of these things were new to him. Jack never talked about Iris when he was growing up. The only thing he said about her was that she was weak "I don't remember you being drunk. So, did you drink all the time?"  
Iris shook her head "no, I didn't drink when you were a baby because Jack wasn't home that much. So, I was able to stop and I wasn't falling down drunk and I didn't drink everyday. But, I drank when things got bad." Dylan took a deep breath "but why didn't you fight him harder?"  
"Because he was gonna make it a very public affair dragging you into court, putting all of us through the ringer, and finally I just gave up. I couldn't put you through a trial, having you put in the middle. So I gave up. I couldn't fight like he did, I didn't want to; but not a day goes by when I don't wish that I had fought him with everything I had. And maybe I would have won. But these pictures were all I had of you and I don't want that for you."

Iris looked at Dylan with red and teary eyes and she saw the tears in Dylan's eyes. She tightened her grip on his arm and Dylan stared her straight in the eyes. "Why are you telling me this now?" Iris looked him straight in the eye "because I don't want you to make the same mistake I did, fight for what you want most in this world" Dylan shook his head "I don't understand."  
Iris spoke carefully "you and Brenda." Dylan shrugged "mom, we're fine" Iris looked him straight in the eyes "no, you're not, I saw it today" Dylan pulled back not wanting Iris to interfere in his and Brenda's relationship "we just had a baby and we're just a little tired that's all" Iris took his hand "I saw the distance Dylan; you have to work at it."  
"I know, it's just…" Dylan hesitated, he wasn't sure he could talk to her about this but he needed to talk to her because the distance between him and Brenda was driving him crazy. Iris smiled sympathetically "I know this is new to us, but I wanna help if I can" Dylan looked down at his hands "I miss my girlfriend." Iris looked confused at him "I don't understand" Dylan spoke slowly "I miss Bren, it's like she's not the same person anymore" Iris smiled "honey, she's just had a baby" Dylan nodded "I know and I get that, but so did I; Wills is my son too."

Iris nodded "you're right, you did; but remember she carried him for 9 months and the birth was pretty traumatic for her as well, so of course she is gonna react to that" Dylan looked up "I know, I was there. I stood outside and waited hoping that she wouldn't die; believe me, I remember Iris tightened her hold on his hand "I know, honey and I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you, but her body is changing and she has to get used to that too.  
Dylan frowned and looked away this wasn't something he wanted to get into with Iris "eeeww mom, don't" "okay, I won't say anything about that again. I've said it and that's it."

Dylan moved around in his seat he finally got up and walked over to the window and looked out and in a low voice while still looking away from Iris he spoke "I don't wanna be like him" Iris shook her head "what do you mean?" "I don't wanna be the kind of father he was and I don't want Bren and me to turn out like you and Jack."  
Iris smiled and walked over to Dylan, she put her hand on his shoulder and made him turn around and look at her. "Oh baby, you won't you're already a much better father than he ever was" Dylan snorted "I still have 18 years or more left to screw up the poor kid" Iris smiled up at him "you won't. I see how much you love him and you are a better man than he was. I see the way you look at Wills, the way you hold him, how your whole face lights up when you hold him and you are a wonderful father; trust me."  
Dylan looked away "I want the best for him" "I know you do" Dylan sighed "and for Bren" Iris nodded and urged him on "yeah?" Dylan exhaled "I'm just not sure that I'm it" Iris frowned "what do you mean?" Dylan looked at his mother "I don't wanna let her down or stop her from reaching her dreams" Iris shook her head as she smiled "oh honey, don't you know you could never do that, you're a part of her dreams." Dylan shrugged "yeah maybe" Iris put her hands on his shoulders "there's no maybe about it. Don't you know how much she loves you? She stood by when no one else did; she wants to be with you otherwise she wouldn't be with you."  
Dylan looked down "yeah" Iris smiled "don't doubt her love for you, have the two of you talked about what happened when Wills was born?" Dylan shook his head "no, not really."

Iris released her hold on Dylan "maybe you should; it could help you understand where the other person is coming from" Dylan shrugged "yeah maybe" Iris looked straight at him "I want you to be happy; all three of you." Dylan exhaled "so do I" Iris smiled "then you have to work at and don't give up" "I know" Dylan looked at the time; he didn't realize how long he and Iris had been talking. He needed to get home, he needed to see Brenda.  
Dylan gave Iris a hug and grabbed his jacket "I better get back in case Bren needs me." Iris smiled "okay, I understand" Dylan pulled away "you're coming by tomorrow right?" "Of course, and don't forget these" Iris held out the folder full of pictures Dylan looked at her with surprise, but then he took it.  
"I don't remember ever seeing any one of these at home." Iris looked down "Jack probably didn't want them around since I took all of them" Dylan's voice was filled with surprise "you took these?" Iris smiled "yeah, every time we'd go out or if we were just at home I always had my camera with me." Dylan smiled "thank you, mom." Iris voice cracked "I love you, Dylan." Dylan pulled her in for a hug and that was all Iris needed to know that they were closer than they had been a few hours ago.  
Dylan quietly undressed and crawled into bed; he wrapped his arms around Brenda and buried his face in her neck "I love you, Bren."


	14. Chapter 14

Brenda put the her keys in the diaper bag she bend down to pick up the car seat with William in she had just sat it down on the ground for a second but when she reacted for it she didn't get a hold of anything.  
She looked down and the car seat with William was gone she turned around but he was not where to be found she looked again spinning around herself and panic began to spread through her body she tried to scream out for him but not sound would come out she looked around the parking lot but he was no where to be seen. The diaper bag fell of her shoulder as she ran across the parking lot frantically looking for her son.  
She stopped when she heard an ear piercing scream coming from the other end of the parking lot she ran towards the sound and was met by a crowd of people all standing in a circle staring at the same horrible sight. Brenda tried to fight her way through the crowd but the harder she tried the more difficult it got she stopped when an old woman in the crowd just looked at her and shook her head.  
Brenda began to shake, cry and scream desperately calling out for her son for somebody to help her. She felt somebody touch her shoulder she looked back and saw Dylan he looked so calm so at easer and he kept saying her name Brenda just stared at him shaking her head. She let him pull her into his arms before she pulled away and called William's name but she couldn't find him and then she heard Dylan calling her name over and over again.

Covered in sweat Brenda bolted up from her bed she looked around and saw Dylan with his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down Brenda stared at him with disbelieve and surprise. "Sshh Bren its okay." Brenda shook her head "but I lost him I can't find him anywhere" Dylan stared confused at her "what are you talking about?" Brenda hiccupped "I'm so sorry I only put him down for a second and when I turned around he was gone I looked but I couldn't find him somebody must have taken him" Dylan shook his head "I don't know who you're talking about" Brenda took a deep breath "William."

"Wills is fine Bren he's sleeping in his crib he's not gone I promise he's right here." Dylan led Brenda out of bed with his hands resting on her shoulder they walked over to the crib looked and saw the infant sleeping peacefully with his hands resting on both sides of his head. Brenda stared at him and listened to his rhythmic breath his chest rising and falling slowly just as it should she reached out and gently ran a finger across his cheek and down his nose.  
The baby wrinkled his nose for a second but otherwise he didn't move or react to his parent's presence. Brenda breathed a sigh of relief and let Dylan lead her back to the bed she lay down close to him but as he was about to wrap his arms around her she sat up again.  
"What's wrong?" Brenda looked around the room "have you locked all the doors?" Dylan nodded "yes they're locked" Brenda didn't move "and the windows?" Dylan smiled "yes" Brenda was still shivering "are you sure?" Dylan wrapped his arms around her again "yes I'm sure but I'll go check if you want." Brenda looked up at him "you don't mind?"

"Of course not" Dylan got out of bed and went through the house checking every door and window when he returned to their bedroom Brenda was sitting in the exact same stop waiting for him. Dylan got back in bed and pulled Brenda down with him to his surprised she pulled his arms and around her and snuggled close to him.

Dylan paused for a second he could feel her shaking in his arms and he tightened his hold on her happy that she let him hold her even if it was just for comfort. "Everything is okay the door and windows are locked William's sleeping in his crib and nothing is gonna happen to him."  
Brenda snuggled closer to him "I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to him" Dylan exhaled "I know but nothing's gonna happen to him cause I will always protect both him and you" "I know" Dylan felt Brenda's body relax and soon after her breathing changed making it clear that she was sleeping Dylan buried his face in the nook of her neck and breath in her sweet scent.

Brenda stirred suddenly she felt cold she sat up and sat that Dylan wasn't beside her she got out of bed and walked over to the crib and it was empty. Brenda was surprised normally she would she would hear William crying right away Brenda walked into the living room as first she could she Dylan anywhere but then she spotted him lying on the futon. He was lying there in just his grey sweat pants on his naked chest laid William with his father's arms wrapped protectively around him he was fast asleep.

Brenda smiled they looked so a like she hadn't noticed it before but they had the exact same look on their as they sleep. A part on for Brenda was worried that William might fall down but she trusted Dylan she quietly crept near she grabbed the blanket hanging on the futon and draped it over the two of them. She slowly walked away but she didn't get very far before she heard Dylan's voice "I wasn't sleeping" Brenda nodded "its okay I was just making sure you weren't getting cold I'm gonna go back to bed" Dylan moved slightly "you could join us" "there no room just go back to sleep I'm gonna go."  
Brenda walked back into their bedroom and got back in bed it felt empty without Dylan next to her she had thought about joining them for a second or two but there really was room beside she felt like she was intruding like she didn't belong there at all.

Brenda had been starring out over the ocean as she had replayed last night's events in her mind her eyes were resting on Dylan standing at the water's edge dipping William's feet in the water as it rolled in over the beach. Brenda could hear William's squeals of happiness mixed with Dylan's laugher they looked so sweet as they stood there. Iris looked in the same direction as Brenda and the back at Brenda. "It looks like William's has the same love of the water as his father" Brenda sighed "yeah" Iris looked back at Dylan and Will "let's just hope he is not as much a dare devil as Dylan."

Brenda sat down on the warm sand "yeah I really don't want Will to have frequent flyer miles at the ER" Iris nodded understandingly "I know I still worry about Dylan" Brenda exhaled "yeah me too." Iris smiled "they look like they are having fun" Brenda nodded "it's good" Iris looked down at Brenda "you could join them" Brenda shook her head and smiled "no let them do this together."

Iris shrugged "well I'm gonna sneak closer and take some pictures" Brenda looked at Iris with surprise "you brought a camera?" Iris frowned slightly "yeah didn't Dylan tell you or show you?" Brenda shook her head "what do you mean?" "When Dylan was a baby I used to have my camera with me everywhere."

"No I didn't know that" Brenda sat by and watched as Iris made her way to where Dylan stood with William Brenda laid back and closed her eyes automatically bringing her hands up to rest on her stomach on top of her scar. She let the sun warm her body and she realized how much she missed the California weather Brenda felt somebody blocking the sun she opened her eyes and it took her a second to recognize the person standing over her. "Hi Brenda you decided to come to the beach"

Brenda nodded "yeah we thought it was about time we took William" Kelly shrugged "oh he's here too" "of course Dylan and Iris took him down to the water" Brenda stood up and without trying to look too obvious she tried to fix the wrap she had around her waist. She was wearing a bikini she had bought before she got pregnant she had had serious doubts about wearing it but she felt okay wearing it.  
She had put on a wrap because the briefs hit her just below her scar making it clear for anyone to see. The bikini top was a little too small now that she was breastfeeding and the top made her breast appear fuller than they really were.  
Brenda had thought long and hard about even wearing a bikini before they left home but she wasn't out to impress anybody and it was just gonna be the four of them well that was until now. The sound of Kelly's voice pulled her from her thoughts "oh how nice Iris is here too" Brenda nodded "yeah she came yesterday Will is her only grandchild and naturally she wants to spend time with him" Kelly sighed "of course."

Kelly and Brenda talked and they didn't notice Dylan, William and Iris returning before Dylan placed William's wet feet on her back. Brenda jumped and turned around coming face to face with a laughing Dylan and William moving his arms up and down with a huge smile on his face. Dylan didn't even notice Kelly he was completely focused on Brenda and William Brenda leaned in and blew raspberry kisses on Will's belly.  
"Hey you scared mummy you little monkey did daddy put you up to this?" Dylan shook his head "it was completely his idea he told me to do it?" Brenda giggled "really so you taught him to speak?" Dylan smirked "yes he's very advanced for his age"Brenda's eyebrows rose "really" Dylan nodded proudly "yeah he's our kid after all."

Kelly had done her best to make eye contact with Dylan but she had failed she moved closer hoping that somehow that would make Dylan look at her but not such luck. She finally grew tiered of being subtle and spoke up. "Hi Dylan" "hi Kel" Dylan looked at her for a second or two he really wasn't in the mood for Kelly he just wanted to spend a nice day at the beach with his family he quickly returned his attention to Brenda.  
Brenda smiled a Dylan "so why you did come out of the water you looked like you were having fun, is he hungry?" Dylan shook his head "no he needs a new diaper" Brenda nodded and held out her arms "do you want me to do it after last time?" Dylan smiled "no it's okay I'll be right back."

While Brenda and Dylan had been talking Iris had turned her attention to Kelly she never really liked her and she didn't think she had been good for Dylan. It was clear to Iris that Kelly was up to something and she wasn't sure that either Dylan or Brenda had noticed it. Iris shook her head "don't be silly that's what grandmothers are for" Brenda looked at Iris "are you sure?" Iris smiled and held out her arms "of course darling we'll be right back." "Thanks mom" Dylan eased the baby into Iris' arms Brenda and Dylan waved to him as Iris went to find a place to change the baby.  
William didn't see to mind at all he had discovered Iris' hair and how it was different from his parents and began to tuck at Iris' curls. Dylan laughed as William squealed when he got a hold on a big chunk of Iris' hair. "I wonder if my mom is gonna have any hair left when they returns" Brenda laughed "he does have a powerful grip" Kelly smiled at Dylan "it must be nice that Iris volunteered to change his diaper" Dylan shrugged "why?" Kelly kept looking at him "well from what Brenda said before it seems like you don't like it" "there are things that are more fun but I don't mind."

Kelly looked at Brenda and then at Dylan "oh what did actually happen?" "You kinda had to be there" Dylan was a little surprised that Brenda hadn't said anything to Kelly but then again it really wasn't any of Kelly's business. Bren shifted she felt a little uncomfortable she could feel Kelly looking at her and almost as a reflex she wrapped her arms over her belly "I most say you're brave wearing a bikini after just giving birth." Brenda smiled "Kelly I didn't just give birth Will is 10 weeks old besides breastfeeding is a great way to loose the baby weight"

Kelly shrugged "really I just think you're really brave." "Well I'm a pioneer among women" Brenda had whispered her answer under her breath and only Dylan had heard what she said and laughed confusing Kelly and pissing her off. "What?" Dylan shook his head "nothing Kel." "Oh well I can't blame you for wearing a wrap I guess your scar is pretty bad." Brenda took a step back a little comment like that made all the fear and insecurity that she tried to bury came back to the surface.  
Normally she would have a comments or a look that would shut up Kelly but no this time Brenda didn't really know what to say or do she just stood there. Dylan didn't ignore the comment and glared at her "Kel" Kelly shrugged "I'm just saying that it must be a drag to have a big scar like that" Brenda took a deep breath "it's really not that big besides without it we would have Will." Kelly smiled "I know and I was just saying that it must be really awful" Dylan's jaw was clenched as he hissed "shut up Kelly."

Brenda looked down and took a step back "you know what I'm gonna go see if Iris needs some help" Dylan reached out to her but she pulled away "Bren!" Dylan looked at Brenda walked of in the same directions as Iris then her turned around and glared at Kelly. "What's wrong with you?"Kelly shrugged "I'm sorry I was only trying…" Dylan shook his head "I don't know what you were trying to do and I don't wanna know if you pissed be pissed at me don't take it out on Bren" Kelly shook her head "I don't know what you mean." "Leave her alone Kelly."

Dylan packed up their things walked over and put them in the car before heading towards the little beach restaurant where he knew Brenda and Iris had gone he found them sitting at a table Brenda was eating some lunch while Iris played with Will. He walked behind Brenda chair he placed a kiss on top of her head before sitting down next to her Brenda looked at him and gave him a tight smile. Iris looked from Dylan to Brenda and back again "so I've been thinking." Dylan's eyebrows rose "that sounds dangerous" Iris shook her head "a ha no I was thinking how about I baby-sit William tonight and you two can go out and spend some time together."

"Oh Iris I don't think so but thank you" Brenda shifted in her chair not liking Iris' idea she looked over at Dylan and he seemed very hooked on the idea. It had nothing to do with Iris it was just that Brenda had never been away from William he had always been within her reach Iris smiled at Brenda "it would only be for a few hours it would give you two some alone time you haven't really had any since William was born." Brenda nodded "no we haven't but I just think it's too soon"

Iris reached out and took Brenda's hand "darling I know it's hard to leave him even for a few hours bur you know how much I love him." Brenda smiled "and he loves you and I feel safe knowing you're with him still I don't know" Dylan took a deep breath "look Bren we could go somewhere close by and we'd have our cell phones with us so mom could get a hold of us if William needs us"

Iris nodded "just go out have some dinner for as longs as you feel comfortable." Brenda looked at Dylan and saw how much he wanted this "I guess if we had our cells you could call us if you needed us to come home" Iris smiled "just a few hours go out have fun and have a few baby free hours"

Brenda looked down "I guess it could be good." Dylan nodded "just a few hours Bren who knows he might sleep through it all" Brenda exhaled "okay let's go out Dylan thank you Iris"Iris smiled "my pleasure you deserve some time alone" "yeah thank you very much mom" Iris nodded "that's what grandmothers are for."

Brenda stood in front of the mirror in their bedroom putting the finishing touches on her make up she had put her leaving a few tendrils that curled seductively to her chin on either of her face. She had debated with herself whether or not to wear any jewellery she had settled on a pair of earrings Dylan had given her for their first Christmas in London and around her neck she worn the crystal necklace Iris had given her all those years ago.

She picked up the piece of paper that was lying on the bed she grabbed her purse and walked into the living room. She walked over to where Iris was sitting she sat down and handed Iris the paper she was about to tell her about what was on the paper when she felt the weight of Dylan's stare and noticed the smiled on Iris' face. All of a sudden she felt very self conscious she gave them both a confused look. "What is there something wrong with the dress it's too tight right?"  
Dylan just stared at her she looked absolutely beautiful and it always surprised him how with so little effort she always managed to be the most beautiful woman he had ever known. The black dress she had on fit her like a glove it hugged her all the right places showing of how beautiful her body still was. She had made pregnancy look sexy and no she made motherhood look sexy Dylan swallowed hard he missed having her in his arms he missed feeling her skin against his he could feel his physical need for her and he took a deep breath before speaking. "No not at all you look absolutely gorgeous Bren."

Brenda looked down her dress and blushed slightly "really?" Dylan nodded never taking his eyes of her "without a doubt." "Well thank you, I made a list of everything you need to know there are the numbers for our cells, when he has had his immunizations there's the number for doctor Littman. I think I got all the numbers." Brenda handed the paper to Iris and she took it and read it with a smile. "I'm sure you did everything is gonna be fine." Dylan looked at Brenda "I've also left the number for the restaurant so if something goes wrong with our cells she can get a hold of us on that number." Brenda's eyes widened and her voice shook "why would anything go wrong with our cell phones maybe this is a bad idea."

"Nothing is gonna go wrong so go out and enjoy yourselves and I promise to call." Brenda walked in circles a couple of time trying to make sure that she had remembered everything she made her way over to Dylan but then she stopped dead in her tracts.  
"The milk!" Iris and Dylan followed her to the kitchen she stood in front of the fridge looking at the bottles of milk inside when she heard Dylan and Iris coming in she closed the fridge door and turned around.  
"There are five bottles I think that should be enough but he has never been bottle fed so he might not want any so if he doesn't eat just call" Iris smiled "I'm sure five bottles are more than enough and I'm sure he will eat" Dylan nodded as he looked at Brenda "of course he will Bren come on lets go." Brenda took a deep breath "yeah okay let's go" Iris smiled "have fun and don't worry everything will be fine" Brenda nodded slowly "okay."

Dylan began to walk towards the door but stopped when he realized Brenda wasn't behind him he walked back took her hand and gave it a gently pull. "Let's go" "I just wanna say goodbye" Brenda walked back into their bedroom where William lay sleeping in his crib Brenda looked at him for a moment before bending down and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Mummy loves you very much we'll be back soon be good for Grandma Iris."  
"But keep her busy buddy." Brenda turned around she hadn't noticed that Dylan had followed her into their bedroom he walked over to Brenda and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and whisper "he'll be fine I promise."  
Brenda nodded Dylan heal out his hand and she took it she looked at him and gave him a soft smile they said goodbye to Iris walked outside got in the car and drove off. As soon as they got in the car Brenda took out her phone to make sure that it was on Dylan saw this and put a hand on her shoulder. Brenda put the phone back in her bag and gave Dylan a soft smile.

As soon as they were seated in the restaurant Brenda took out her phone and placed it near her plate she glanced at Dylan who just nodded and smiled "he's okay Bren." Brenda sighed "I know and I promise to stop staring at the phone."  
"So what are you having?" Brenda looked around the room looking at all these strangers sitting around eating without any interruptions she looked over at Dylan and it was weird sitting alone with him and all they needed to focus on was each other. It hadn't been like that in a long time normally while they ate they would listen for William or one of them would have him in their arms while tried to eat and have a conversation.  
"Bren?" Brenda sighed as she looked at Dylan "I was just thinking how long it's been since we've done something like this" Dylan reached across the table and laid his hand on top of hers "I know it's nice." Brenda's face lit up in a bright smile "yeah it is" as the night progressed Dylan and Brenda seemed to be more in sink that they had been when they had left the house earlier but it wasn't like it used to be.  
After finishing her dinner Brenda stole a quick glance at her phone but then looked down she had promised Dylan and she was gonna honor that promise. "Why don't you call?" Brenda jumped slightly "what? No it doesn't matter I was just…" Dylan smiled "wondering how things were at home." Brenda sighed "yeah" Dylan nodded "so why don't you call and find out?" Brenda's eyes widened "are you sure?" Dylan smiled "absolutely."

Brenda got up and walked outside and called the all so familiar number. "Hi Iris its Brenda how's my baby?" Iris shook her head and smiled "he's fine honey he woke up shortly after you left he's had something to eat and it went very well so don't worry." Brenda nodded "is he awake now?" "No I just put him down so take your time you and Dylan go out have fun and don't worry you about a thing he's just fine" Brenda smiled "if you're sure." "I am now go have fun."

Brenda walked back inside feeling a little mixed up she was happy that William seemed to be enjoying spending time with Iris but she still missed him. Dylan tried to read her as soon as he could see her but he couldn't really see what was going on with her. "So?" Brenda smiled "he's fine Iris just put him down and he is sound asleep" Dylan's eyebrows rose "really that's good" Brenda nodded "yeah it is." Dylan leaned forward "so how about we get out of here?" Brenda shrugged "what do you have in mind?" Dylan smiled "we could go to the club" Brenda bit her lip "you think?"Dylan shrugged "you said yourself he sleeping and if we hear anything we'll go home okay." "Yeah let's go."

Brenda and Dylan stepped into a packed "after dark" Brenda hadn't been there while it was open it was completely different to see it packed with people and the music playing. Dylan placed her hand on her lower back and led her towards an empty table. "You want something to drink?" Brenda nodded "yeah a coke or something like that." "Okay don't run off I'll be right back" Dylan gave her a smile and wiggled his eyebrows at her before heading in the direction of the bar she saw him go behind the bar and talked to the bartenders. Brenda looked a the people around her she didn't see anybody she knew but that really didn't bother her she liked just being there with Dylan.  
She looked back towards the bar but she couldn't see Dylan she looked around the room but she could see him anywhere Brenda jump when a voice behind her spoke. "So do you wanna dance?" Brenda didn't even turn around she more interested in finding Dylan but that seemed like a lost cause. "No thank you" "good cause I can't really dance with this knee I just thought I'd ask for old time's sake."

Brenda turned around to see who would ask her to dance without being able she had heard that voice before but she couldn't really place it. At first she didn't recognize him he seemed taller than the last time she had seen him he was certainly more buff and muscular she remembered Brenda stood up and looked surprised at the man before her. "Didn't I tell you not to get hurt playing football?" Tony Miller shrugged "yeah and I tried but sometimes the opponents don't really care"  
Brenda looked at him with concern "is it serious?" Tony shook his head "no nothing permanent but I'm out for the rest of the season, what about you the last I heard was that you were in London working as an actress." Brenda smiled "yeah I was until a couple of months ago now I'm back" Tony's eyebrows rose "to stay?" Brenda sat down and motioned to the chair across from hers "for now at least we'll see what happens." Tony sat down "we?"  
Brenda smiled "yeah I'm engaged and we have a 10 weeks old son" "congratulations but not married I guess there's still hope for me." Tony smiled at her making it clear that he was only joking and Brenda couldn't help laugh a little "I wouldn't hold my breath" Tony shrugged "so who's the lucky guy?" A big smile spread across Brenda's face "Dylan McKay" Tony smiled "wow good for you."

Brenda nodded "thanks what about you?" Tony smirked "no not yet I'm still playing around you will not believe how much action playing in the NLF will get you I mean they are just throwing them selves at me." "I can't believe you just said that." Brenda laughed Tony looked at her trying to keep a straight face but he couldn't and he began laughing as well. "I'm only kidding I guess I just haven't found the right one yet."  
Brenda smiled "you will" Tony stood up "thanks Brenda look I better be going but it was great seeing you again and say hi to Dylan for me and if he messes up again just come find me okay." "Yeah you too just be careful okay and I'll pass the message on to Dylan."

Brenda watched as Tony left the club along with some of his friends Brenda got tiered of waiting for Dylan and decided to go and see if she could find him. She walked up to the bar but there was no sight of him she tried to get the attention of the bartender but he didn't even notice her so Brenda walked towards Dylan's office she could hear him talking to somebody and walked in and saw him talking to one of the waitresses. "Dylan?" Dylan sat behind his desk "hey Bren I'll be out in a second I just gotta fix this" Brenda stepped closer "what's wrong?" "One of our suppliers screwed up our order so we're running low on everything."  
Dylan was franticly going through a lot of papers he didn't even look up or acknowledged Brenda's presence "oh okay I'm just gonna call home and see how things are?" Dylan shook his head "I just did that ten minutes ago and everything is fine" Brenda wrapped her arms around her waist feeling slightly annoyed "thanks for letting me know" Dylan pulled a bunch of paper out of a draw "I was gonna tell you as soon as I found the invoice and I thought I would have done by now." Brenda looked down "you're busy so I'm just gonna go out and wait for you." Dylan shook his head "no Bren stay, damn it where is that fucking invoice."

Brenda stepped closer "do you want some help?" Dylan threw the papers down "no" Brenda's hands flew to her hips "fine don't take my head off okay it's not my fault I'm gonna go out and get something to drink I haven't had anything since we got here." Dylan nodded "I know it's not your fault and didn't what's his name bring it over" "no I don't know you're talking about and would you please stop yelling at me." Dylan stopped looking for the invoice and looked at Brenda this wasn't how he wanted their first night out to be coming to the club had been a mistake. Brenda stood there looking him straight in the eyes with her arms wrapped around her waist neither one of them moved. "I'm sorry for yelling, I asked the new bartender to bring you something to drink and to tell you that I'd be right back."

Brenda frowned "yeah because it was such an emergency that you couldn't even spare 15 second to tell me what was going on yourself" "Bren I didn't think it would take me so long to find it" Brenda shook her head "yeah whatever" Dylan cleared his throat "you know I rather be out there with you than in here" Brenda shrugged "fine" Dylan stared at her "why are you trying to pick a fight?" "I'm not I'm just a little annoyed after having spent almost an hour waiting for you and you didn't even tell me what was going on."

Dylan moved away from his desk and over to Brenda he reached out his hand to pull her into his arms but she pulled away. "I am sorry Bren." Brenda shrugged "just do what you have to I'll wait outside" Dylan let his head fall forward "Bren stop doing this"Brenda shook her head "what am I doing?"Dylan sighed "you're pushing me away ever since Wills was born you…"  
Brenda exhaled "I had a baby Dylan and on top of that I had surgery so I'm sorry that it has taken me some time so get back on my feet." Dylan nodded "I know I was there remember and it not about that it's about you not talking to me, how every time we're alone together barely speak to me unless its about Wills, how you flinch every time I touch you or how you pull away when I try to kiss you." Brenda stared at Dylan she could feel tears burning in her eyes but she was not gonna cry she hated how she always cried when she got really angry and her voice became louder "so this is about sex? Well I'm terribly sorry if your needs are not being met."

Dylan threw his hands up and his voice grew louder "God you're so frustrating"Brenda cheeks were flushed and her eyes were brimming with unshed tears "you forgot fridget." Dylan's jaw was clenched "that's not what I'm saying" Brenda glared at him "then what, what do you want from me?" "I want my girlfriend back it's like she disappeared when Will was born and I just want her back."  
Brenda stumbled a few steps back the words actually hurt her physically Dylan turned away from her for a second before facing her again his jaw was clenched he had his hands in his pockets and his eyes filled with emotions. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Brenda stepped back "yeah maybe so" Dylan reached out to her "Bren please talk to me."

"Trust me you don't wanna hear what I have to say and I really don't wanna talk to you right now so excuse me for a second." Brenda walked past Dylan and over to his desk and called for a cab."Don't do that Bren we'll go now" Brenda glared at him "what about you precious invoice" Dylan shook his head "it doesn't matter I wanna talk to you"  
Brenda shook her head "well I don't want to hear what you have to say and I don't wanna talk to you so I'm gonna go home and you can do whatever you need to do in peace. I'm gonna go wait outside." Dylan stood in front of her "don't do this." "I can't do this with you now" Brenda just walked out of the club it didn't it didn't take the cab long to get there she gave the driver the address sat back and stared out the window she didn't even realized the tears that she had held in was now running now her cheeks.


	15. Chapter 15

Brenda took a deep breath and wiped her eyes before she very carefully unlocked the front door and slowly closed it behind her she waited a second before turning around; she carefully slipped off her heels. "You're home early, I told Dylan everything was fine, that you could stay as long as you wanted."  
Brenda jumped at the sound of Iris's voice; it had been so quiet that she thought that Iris might be asleep, but no such luck. Brenda turned around and hoped that she could fool Iris into thinking they had had a wonderful time. "Oh Iris I didn't see you, there were something at the club that Dylan needed to take care of and I was really tired so I took a cab home."  
Iris looked down "that's too bad, but you had a good time?" Brenda gave her a weak smile "yeah, how about you? How is William, did he give you a hard time?" Iris's face lit up with a big smile "he's been a perfect little angel; it's been such a pleasure spending time with him." Brenda nodded "that's good, I'm happy you enjoyed it."  
Iris smiled "I can't get over how much he looks like Dylan" Brenda looked down "hmmm"  
Iris nodded "I think he looks more and more like him" Brenda exhaled "yeah, look I'm just gonna go change I'm sorry Dylan's not here to take you back to the hotel." "I'll take a cab, don't worry about me" Brenda gave Iris a tired weak smile and walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

She walked over to the crib and looked at the sleeping baby. The tears began to run down her cheeks again; she sat down on the bed and just stared into space while playing with the diamond ring on her left hand. She let herself fall back; she stared at the ceiling trying to figure out how things had gotten so off track.  
Everything was falling apart and she wasn't sure how to stop it. Brenda took a deep breath in an attempt to get her breathing to slow down and his scent overwhelmed her. She turned her head and right next to her lay one of his T-shirts. Brenda buried her face in the T-shirt and just sobbed; she pushed her face harder into the T-shirt so she would not wake William.  
When she heard the knock on the door she sat up and once again she wiped the tears from her eyes. When the door didn't open she got off the bed and opened it and found Iris waiting for her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Brenda nodded "sure. I'm sorry I was gonna change and come out and say goodbye, I just got side tracked."  
"What's wrong?" Brenda shifted her weight from side to side, hating the fact that Iris was so good at reading her because right now the last thing she wanted to do was to talk.

Iris walked over and sat down on the futon and Brenda followed her, sitting down next to her. "I'm just tired; it's been a long day" Iris looked around the room "you know, when Dylan was a baby I didn't have a monitor; it must make things easier."Yeah, it's nice to have" Brenda looked down at her hands, she knew exactly what Iris was talking about; she looked back up and hoped her smile looked sincere.  
"I heard you crying" Brenda sniffled "I'm tired and I have a headache" Iris shook her head "darling please, I know you better that that"  
Brenda sighed "Iris, I really appreciate you babysitting William and everything, but there's nothing wrong."  
"Something is very wrong; you come home crying and Dylan calls asking me if I've seen you" Brenda's head snapped up; she hadn't heard the phone and she wondered how much Dylan had told her Brenda breathed in; she knew that she couldn't hide anything from Iris. "We had a fight."

Iris nodded "I figured as much" Brenda sniffled "it got pretty bad and I left" Iris smiled "oh honey, you'll work it out, you always do."  
"I don't know how to. It hurts; I can't breathe and I constantly feel like I'm drowning. No matter what I do, its wrong and sometimes I wonder if I made a mistake coming back."  
Iris was shocked by Brenda's last comment and she wasn't completely sure what she meant. Iris reached out and pulled a sobbing Brenda into her arms "oh darling, what happened?" Brenda hiccupped "everything is falling apart. He said he misses his girlfriend and that I haven't been that person since Will was born. And I know things have changed and that I've changed a little, but I never knew he felt like this."

Iris nodded "did you talk about it?" Brenda shook her head "no, I can't remember the last time we had a conversation that didn't involve Will in some way, it's like we don't know what to say, so we say nothing." Iris nodded "then things are bound to go wrong when you don't talk." Iris loosened her hold on Brenda and instead put her hand on top of Brenda's and encouraged her to go on. "But, it's not just that, it seems like the connection we used to have is gone. I mean we used to be able to just sit next to each other; each doing our own thing, but somehow we were still together, but, it's not like that anymore."

Iris smiled "of course not, the two of you have a child; it changes things" Brenda nodded "I know; and I never for one second thought that it wouldn't. But, I never expected it to change so much. That's why I said that maybe it would have been easier if I had stayed in London." Iris frowned slightly "why do you feel that?" Brenda sighed "because I feel like I'm been dragged in all these different directions and I try to be there for William, for Dylan and I'm trying to figure out where I fit in; but I can't and things just get worse and worse."

"You're a wonderful mother; but you don't have to do everything on your own. Let Dylan in, let him help you" Brenda exhaled "I know, it's just I feel like I have to make up." "Make up for what?" Brenda shifted in her seat; she began to twist and turn her engagement ring and without looking at Iris, she spoke in a soft voice.  
"For how I failed him...." Iris' eyebrows rose "who, Dylan?" Brenda looked down "no, Will" Iris shook her head "you've never failed him" Brenda sighed "when I was pregnant, I had this picture in my head of how it would be when he was born. How it would be when they placed him in my arms for the first time; a moment that just belonged to the three of us. But, we never got that moment" Iris smiled "yes, you did; when you woke up and Dylan brought him in to you."

Brenda shook her head "no, you don't understand, he had been inside of me for nine months. I was able to feel him move before anybody else I was the one who discovered how you couldn't get him to move if he didn't want to. And I thought I would be the first to see him, to hold him, feed him, bathe him; but all of those things had already been done by somebody else. My whole family and most of my friends had seen him before I did and it shouldn't have been like that."  
Iris nodded "I know, but that wasn't your fault" Brenda shrugged "maybe not, but I still feel like if I had been more careful or slowed down; then it wouldn't have happened." Iris looked sympathetically at Brenda "you can play the "what if" game for as long as you want, but it won't change anything. Yeah, you were cheated out of that moment and I can understand that you wished that his birth had been different. But, the most important thing is that you and William are okay."

Brenda nodded "I know; and I don't wanna sound like I'm whining, it could have turned out so much worse" Iris took a deep breath "have you talked to Dylan about this?" Brenda shook her head "no." Iris shrugged "I think maybe you should; it might help you."  
Brenda looked down and exhaled "maybe or....." Iris smiled "what?" Brenda looked down "it's just, have I completely lost it? Am I overreacting?" Iris frowned a little "I don't know what you mean."

Brenda took a deep breath "with William, it's like I feel like I can't breathe when I'm away from him I constantly worry that something is gonna happen or I'm gonna do something wrong." Iris smiled "Oh honey, welcome to motherhood. What you're feeling is absolutely normal. I remember the first night after I brought Dylan home from the hospital. I didn't sleep; I sat and watched him to make sure he was breathing. And I hate to break it to you, the worrying part is never gonna go away. It will get easier, but you'll always worry."  
Brenda shook her head "great, something to look forward to" Iris nodded "but, you're not the only one who worries about Wills" Brenda nodded "I know" Iris stood up "go talk to him" Brenda shrugged "maybe I'll wait 'til he gets home." Iris shook her head "no, you won't be able to talk properly. Go, I'll stay here with Will."

Dylan sat in his office he had given up on finding the invoice and played the fight with Brenda over and over again in his mind. This wasn't how he had thought the night would end he really thought that a night out would be just what they needed to get back on track.  
Dylan didn't hear the knocks on the door it was only when he heard somebody speak his name he looked up and saw one of the waitresses. "The crowd is thinning and we're out of a lot of things do you wanna close up?" Dylan nodded "sure" "you know you don't need to be here I'll close up" Dylan looked down at the papers in front of him "thanks Nikki I know just clear out the club, clean up and lock the lock the door behind you when you go."  
Nikki nodded and walked out of the office "okay, good night boss." "Yeah you too." Dylan sat back in his chair and stared the ceiling while trying to figure out how to fix things with Brenda yet again there was a knock on the door he didn't turn around thinking it was Nikki again "what now Nikki?"

"It's not Nikki." Dylan sat up straight and looked at Kelly he really wasn't in the mood to deal with her and after what had happened on the beach earlier he really didn't have anything to say to her. He got up from his chair and walked over to her he folder his arms across his chest and glared at her. "What do you want Kel?" "I was here so I thought I'd come in and say hi" Dylan eyed her "really that's all?" Kelly shrugged "well and I wanna apologize for what happened earlier"

Dylan shook his head "it's not me you need to apologize to." "Okay I'll tell her the next time I see her." Dylan continued to stare at Kelly he was absolutely not convinced that she meant what she said but he really didn't care all he wanted to do was to go home and make things right with Brenda.  
"Good, well if that's all you wanted I'd better get home" Kelly smiled "can't we talk for a minute we never talk anymore" Dylan frowned "talking never was our strong suit besides what do you wanna talk about?" Kelly shrugged "you, me whatever just talk" Dylan shook his head "listen Kel I really need to get home to Bren and Wills."

"Can't you just wait five minutes?" Kelly smiled at Dylan as she walked closer to him she put her hand on his upper arm and began to pull at his shirt with her fingers Dylan pulled away from her looking at her like she had lost her mind. "What are you doing?" Kelly smiled "nothing, how are things at home?" Dylan stepped further away "things are good" Kelly frowned "really you're here this later and things are good, why don't I believe you."

Dylan shook his head "well I really don't care what you believe and what is it to you anyway" "I just don't like seeing you this way" Kelly moved closer again smiling at Dylan she reached for him but he pulled away. "What are you talking about?" Kelly shrugged "trapped" Dylan frowned "I'm not trapped." Kelly shrugged "I know you wanna do right by your son but that doesn't mean you can't have fun" Dylan cleared this throat "have fun?" Kelly smiled "yeah fun."  
Dylan frowned "with you? Kelly smirked "we could have a lot of fun like we used to" "no thanks." Kelly shot him a seductive smirk making it perfectly clear what she wanted from him "you could still see your son you don't need to be with Brenda for that" Dylan laughed at Kelly's pathetic behavior "no you're right I don't need to be with her but I want to."

Kelly stepped closer "come on you settling down that's not you" Dylan shook his head "you're wrong Kel being with Will and Bren is all I want." "Are you sure?" Kelly reached out and pulled Dylan face to hers and kissed him Dylan quickly pulled away and glared at her. "What the hell are you doing?" Kelly smirked as she tried to get closer to him "you know you want this" Dylan snorted "no I don't I want Bren not you" Kelly reached and tried to touch him "Dylan please."

Dylan grew frustrated "no Kelly I already have everything I want I love Bren I can't remember a time when I didn't love her she's my family and before Will was born the one true thing in my life. You need to understand that and because it will never change." Kelly pouted "Dylan you don't mean that" Dylan's voice became louder "yes I do and I think you should go" Kelly whined "Dylan just listen….." "I think you're the one who should listen."

Kelly and Dylan jumped at the sound of her voice they hadn't heard her cone in and they both wondered how long she had been there. Brenda took a deep breath before walking into the office she walked over and stood across from Dylan not even looking at Kelly until she spoke. "Look Brenda I'm sorry it just happened we were talking and it just happened."

Brenda didn't respond she just continued to look Dylan straight in the eyes Kelly moved closer to Brenda and reached out to put her hand on Brenda's shoulder but she recoiled from Kelly. "I'm really not that interested in anything you have to say all I really want is for you to leave now" Brenda spoke in a very calm and clear voice.

Kelly wanted to stay she wasn't sure if the kiss would be enough to break up Dylan and Brenda she wasn't sure how much of their conversation Brenda had heard and she really didn't want to miss this chance to get to make Brenda doubt Dylan. "Brenda I really think that the three of us need to talk about this."  
Kelly voice was sugar sweet Brenda just shook her heard and stared at Kelly "like I said I don't wanna hear anything you have to say the only person I wanna talk to is Dylan so would you just please leave now." Kelly didn't give up "but Brenda I really think…"  
"I really don't care what you think just leave now." Kelly really didn't want to leave but she knew there was nothing else for her to do she grabbed her purse from the desk and walked out the door and slammed it behind her. Dylan stared at the door for a second before turning and saw that Brenda was sitting on the sofa with her face buried in her hands.

Dylan sat down next to her he lifted his hand several times before very gently placing it on the small of her back. "I'm so sorry Bren." Brenda moved a little and faced Dylan she could see the worry and fear in his eyes it was the same look he had had in his eyes that night when she had broken up with him in his condo all those years ago. "Did you mean what you said?" Dylan looked at her with confusion he never expected her to react like that he expected yelling, crying and anger but this complete calm surprised him.  
"Yes I'm so sorry I never wanted her to kiss me." Brenda shook her head "that's not what I meant; did you mean what you told her about me and Will?" Dylan still couldn't believe how calm she and he wondered how much of his conversation with Kelly she had heard "you heard that?" Brenda nodded "yeah I did."

"Of course I meant it don't you know how much love you I never want you to doubt that I am where I want to be with you and Will?" Brenda got up and walked back and forth a couple of times before she stopped and looked straight at Dylan. "You do know we're not a package deal" Dylan frowned "what do you mean?"

"You don't have to be with me to be a father to Will" Dylan jumped to his feet and grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into his arms tightening his grip on her and spoke with such conviction. "You're it for me Bren I never want to be without you again I love you so much I never thought it was possible love somebody a much a I love you. And you're wrong about the package deal you, me and Will we're a family and nothing is ever gonna change that."

Dylan let go on Brenda he sat back own on the sofa he rubbed his hands over his face he knew that she might not want to talk about what he was about to bring up but he needed to say it. "When the doctors came out and told me that Will had been born and that I could go a see my son as soon as I wanted to I didn't go" "Dylan its okay we don't have to talk about this" "but that's just it we've never really talked about it and I think we need to. I blamed him for what was happing to you all I thought about was you and how it didn't make sense without you I honestly don't know what I would have done without you. Everybody kept telling me that I should go see Wills but I didn't and I doubt I would have seen him if Iris hadn't brought him to me."

Brenda sat down next to Dylan she took his hand in both of her urging him to look at her "why?" Dylan exhaled "you weren't there" Brenda looked into his eyes "I don't understand" Dylan sighed "I didn't want it without you I kept thinking I don't wanna be like him and that I needed you there to help me."  
Brenda sighed "like Jack?" Dylan nodded "I want to be a better father than he ever was I don't wanna make the mistakes he made." Brenda smiled "you're a great father and you'll never be like him because you know you don't want to and that's what keeps you from following in his footsteps."  
Dylan shrugged "it's just that sometimes I feel like there is more of him in me than I want there to be" Brenda nodded "maybe but that doesn't mean you're gonna be like him." "You know he used to hit Iris?" Brenda was shocked she knew that Jack and Iris didn't have a happy marriage and that Jack had a temper hearing this was news to her. "Did you ever see it?"

Dylan nodded "apparently I did but I don't remember it I remember them yelling and screaming at each other I remember Iris coming into my room crying when she thought I was sleep, but the physical violence I don't remember" "why didn't you tell me this before?" Dylan looked down "because Iris only told me yesterday."  
Brenda sighed "wow did he ever ….." Dylan read her mind "not when I was little but when I got older and we would fight more and more yeah he did hit me and after the first couple of times I stood up to him and hit him back. I thought that maybe he would lay off me stood up to him but it didn't really help all that much."  
Brenda smiled "you're nothing like Jack and it doesn't matter how much you say there is of him in you you'll never been him, after all you promised Will you wouldn't be like Jack" Dylan's eyes widened "you heard that?"

"Yeah I just didn't wanna say anything cause it was your moment so I went back to bed so just remember that the next time you think you're like Jack." Dylan nodded and tightened his grip on Brenda's hand she always had faith in him she saw things in him that nobody else did and he knew he did the same for her.  
"You know I had this picture in my head of how it would be when Will was born how when the doctor placed him in my arms it would be just be the three of us being a family but we never got that" Dylan nodded "I know." Brenda looked down "at least not how I pictured it I mean my family and my friends saw my baby before I ever did other people had held him before I did."  
Dylan exhaled "I wish we had had the moment you pictured in you head" Brenda sniffled "I keep thinking that maybe if I had slowed down it wouldn't have happened" Dylan shook his head "it wasn't your fault Bren."  
"I know that in my heart but sometimes I can't help but think that I might be to blame and then I think about you and Will and I remember how scared you told me you were." Dylan cupped Brenda's face in his hands and looked her straight in the eyes "yes I was scared I had never been so scared before but that was not your fault so get that out of your head because you're the only one who thinks that."

Brenda looked down at her hands suddenly finding them very interesting "what you said about missing your girlfriend." Dylan looked down "it didn't come out right" Brenda shook her head "no I think I understand what you mean because I feel the same way sometimes" Dylan frowned slightly "about me?" Brenda shook her head "no about myself."  
Dylan urged her on "what do you mean?" Brenda took a deep breath "I have to figure out how to be all the things I was before as well as a mother."

"You don't have to be anything other than yourself just like you've always been." Brenda looked down at her hand playing with the ring on her left hand "but I do; because I wanna be your girlfriend, your lover, your best friend and the mother of your child but I also wanna be Brenda. And I'm worried that I won't be good enough at all those things and I don't wanna let you do and I don't wanna let Will down either."

"You are a wonderful mother and you are not letting me down." Brenda got up from the sofa she stood still with her back to Dylan she took a deep breath and turned back to face him. "What do you see when you look at me what do you think?" "I see you" Brenda walked further away "what do you think what do you feel?" Dylan couldn't help but notice how tense her body was even her shoulders were raised "the same things I've always thought and felt." Slowly Brenda turned around but she didn't make eye contact with Dylan "and that hasn't changed?" "No I see the same girl I've always seen."

Dylan looked at her with confusion a part of him wanted to get up and take her in his arms but he knew that it wasn't what she wanted at that moment. Brenda's voice shook "have you really looked at me" "I don't understand what you mean" Brenda exhaled "how can you?" Dylan stood up and took a step towards her "Bren you gotta help me out here cause I don't get it."  
Brenda drew several shaky breaths "You said that I pull away from you and you're right I do" Dylan let his head fall forward "Bren what I said earlier I didn't mean it like that" "but you're right I do pull away and I do freeze when you touch me and do you know why?" Dylan looked up and locked eyes with Brenda and he noticed the fear and confusion in her eyes "no" tears began to burn in her eyes and she fought to hold them back "because I don't see what you see and I'm afraid."

Dylan took another step forward he hated seeing her like this but he was also happy that she finally seemed to open up to him "afraid of what?" "That you'll change your mind once you see what I see" Dylan looked her up and down "see what?" Brenda's voice broke "me I feel self conscious and the thought of you seeing me naked…."  
Dylan walked over to Brenda he stood in front of her and let his head drop he made eye contact with her and held her gaze. "You are so beautiful and nothing is ever gonna change that." Brenda struggled to look him in the eye "you can't say that you haven't seen the scar.…" "no I haven't but that doesn't matter because I love you, I want you and I need you and nothing is ever gonna change that."

Brenda turned her back to Dylan it wasn't like her worry about how she looked she had always known that she turned him on and she had never doubted that before. But now it was different her body had changed and it would never completely be the same again. Dylan stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders "you know tonight when you walked out of our bedroom and I saw you I stopped breathing you looked so beautiful and so sexy."

Brenda blushed and looked down "Dylan don't" "I'm serious and it not just when you're dressed up I think you look even more sexy when you wear that old blue shirt of mine that you or my grey hoddie." Brenda let herself relax in Dylan's arms and for the first time in a long time she felt like they were getting back to the couple they used to be.  
Dylan felt her relax and pulled her closer to him enjoying feeling the entire length of her body pressed against his. "You know I miss the times when I would sit and read a script or something and you would sit next to me doing the same and even though we weren't talking it was just a really nice way of being together we haven't done that in a while."

Dylan nibbled on her throat "no you're right there are a lot of things we used to do that we stopped doing" Brenda played with the small hairs on the back of his neck "we should make an effort we can still do all of those things it's not like we're talking about staying out all night partying just being together making to most of the hours when Will is sleeping." Dylan's lips traveled higher and he found that special spot on her neck "that sounds good." Brenda turned her head up towards Dylan and captured his mouth with hers and gave him a long lingering kiss. "I love you." Dylan locked eyes with her "I love you too."

Dylan gently opened the front door and guided Brenda inside only a little lamp was turned on and Iris lay on the futon sleeping the baby monitor was standing on the coffee table next to her. Dylan walked over put a blanket over Iris took the baby monitor and turned of the light. He walked into the bedroom and saw Brenda standing next to Will's crib he wrapped his arms around her waist he rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.  
"Were you serious when you said yes?" "What do you mean?" Dylan moved his hand down he captured her left hand and laced his fingers with hers. "Marry me." Brenda pressed herself closer to Dylan's body and whispered in his ear. "You do remember you asked me before Will was born?"

"Of course I remember so why waste anymore time marry me now." Brenda turned around in Dylan's arms and draped her arms over his shoulders. "I love you but I'm not getting on a plane to Vegas and you're forgetting the little matter of a license and the fact that we don't have one."  
"I didn't mean right this moment I was thinking more like tomorrow or next week" Brenda eyes went wide "you're serious aren't you?" "Absolutely so what do you think?" Brenda let go of Dylan walked over and sat down on the bed as she sat there she played with the diamond ring on her finger.

Dylan joined her on the bed and his hand found hers. "What are you thinking?" Brenda looked up at him "why the rush?" Dylan looked down at their joined hands "there's no rush I can wait as long as I have to I mean if you want a big wedding that's fine we can do that too." "No" Dylan looked up "what are you saying no to?" Brenda leaned closer and rested her head against Dylan shoulder.  
"I don't want a big wedding I just want it to be you and me" "are you sure?" Brenda released Dylan hand let herself fall back on the bed and stared at the ceiling "yes I know some people might be upset but it's not about them it's about us."

Dylan laid down next to her "we can't do it alone we need a witness" Brenda turned and laid on her side one arm was tucked under her head while the other rested on her hip. "Oh yeah and Will is too young?" "Unfortunately yes so do you have any suggestions?" Brenda exhaled "this is hard because no matter whom we ask somebody is bound to be upset" Dylan laughed "yeah maybe we should just ask a stranger?" An idea began to swirl in Brenda's mind but she wasn't sure what Dylan would think of it.  
"Very funny, look I know in the past things have been pretty tense between you but what do you think about asking Iris." Dylan didn't respond he continued to stare at the ceiling before he turned and looked at Brenda. "You're right things between her and me have been pretty screwed up but yeah we can ask her if you like."

Brenda reached out and took his hand "only if you want her there it's you choice I mean we could also ask Brandon if you rather it be him" "do you want Brandon instead?" Brenda sighed "a part of me thinks it would be nice to have him there but with him comes everybody else and I really just want it to be us."  
Dylan pulled Brenda to his side "If we tell him that we want a private ceremony he'll respect that" Brenda rested her head on his chest "yeah I know so who do you want there?" in a swift motion Dylan pulled Brenda on top of him, he loved Brenda's body felt against his own "how about we ask both of them?" "Okay I'd like that" "good we'll ask them tomorrow."

Brenda and Dylan changed their clothes and went to bed it didn't take long before Dylan was drifting off but Brenda couldn't sleep. Dylan lay next to her on his side with one arm draped protectively across her waist she laid on her back with her face turned towards Dylan. Brenda was holding his hand in hers and was playing carefully with his fingers she jumped when she felt Dylan grabbing her fingers to make her stop without opening his eyes.  
"Go to sleep and stop worrying about whatever you're worrying about" Brenda turned to look at him his eyes were closed and he looked very much asleep "how do you know I'm worried you're sleeping."  
Dylan turned his head as he opened his eyes and looked at her "well I'm not sleeping now besides who can sleep with you tugging and pulling at my fingers like that and whenever you're worried about something you attack my hands, not that I mind I just wish you would talk to me instead."  
Brenda looked down at Dylan's hands "I don't do that every time I worry" Dylan grabbed her hand and stilled her motions and pulled her close "no when its small things you ask me over and over again if I'm sleeping and if I'm sleeping or pretend to be you start poking at me until I wake up."

Brenda looked away "you notice that?" Dylan burst out laughing "it's kinda hard not to you're next to me going "Dylan are you sleeping, Dylan are you awake, can't you sleep either and oh I didn't know you were sleeping."

Brenda looked down "I'm not that bad" Dylan brushed back some of her hair and kissed her throat "yes you are but I don't mind but could you please tell me what has you lying awake playing with my fingers." "I was just thinking about the night you asked me to marry you" Dylan frowned not sure where she was going "and that memory worries you?" Brenda turned to face Dylan "no it was a great night I was just thinking about what we talked about that night."

Dylan ran his hand up and down her arm "what do you mean?" Brenda took a deep breath "about our future and where we'd live and I was just thinking that maybe we should start doing something about it." "Moving?" Brenda shrugged a little "yeah if you still want to" Dylan moved closer to Brenda wrapped his arms tighter around her and kissed her temple. "Is this because of what happened with Kelly?" "No it's just….. I don't know maybe a little."

Dylan titled her head and looked her straight in the eyes "because you know you have nothing to worry about I don't want Kelly I want you" Brenda ran her fingers across his cheek "I know it's just there nothing keeping us here Brandon and Andrea are back east Erica is in London so maybe it's time for us to go too." "To New York?" Brenda nodded "yeah or London" Dylan was surprised that she mentioned London when they talked about it last she seemed more set on New York.  
"Would you want to go back to London?" "Of course I loved it there I just didn't stay because it wasn't the same without you and when I thought that I would be raising Will alone I though it would be nice to be around family." Dylan tightened his hold on her "well you're not alone anymore."

"I know so do you wanna stay here because we could do that too it just okay this is gonna sound like something Iris would say but…." Dylan pulled slightly away from Brenda and scrunched up his face. "Don't mention my mom when we're in bed okay Bren" Brenda giggled and moved herself back into Dylan's embrace.  
"Don't be such a baby all I was trying to say was that things tend to get messed up here and I don't want that to happen again." "Yeah maybe it's time to go whether it's London or New York I don't care as long as we're together." Brenda buried her face in Dylan's neck "I love you" Dylan tightened his hold on her "I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

Dylan looked up when he heard the front door being opened her smiled when he saw Brenda walking in but she didn't look too happy. Brenda slumped down next to him on the futon and let her head fall back. "Hey babe how did the shopping go?" she exhaled and let her fall against Dylan's shoulder "don't ask all I want is something simple but you will not believe all the taffeta that has been killed to make these dresses every single one I saw looked like a giant snow cone, remember the dress Donna wore to the spring dance?" "No" Dylan shook his head seeming a little surprised that she thought he would remember.

Brenda looked up at him "come on Steve commented that she had to be hiding an army of midgets under it" "sorry I only had eyes for you that night" Dylan wiggled his eyebrows causing Brenda to giggle "very good answer McKay but are you serious you don't remember?" "It was blue right."  
Dylan looked serious believing that he had remembered correctly Brenda shook her head and laughed. "No it was red but that's not the point all the dresses I saw looked like something out of "Gone with the wind" I'm never gonna find anything."

Dylan leaned closer "who says you need a dress" "yeah I could just wear bra and panties right?" Dylan pulled her closer as looked her up and down "I know I wouldn't complain" Brenda swung her leg over his and straddled his lap resting her hands on his shoulder "I bet you wouldn't." Dylan hands moved from her waist to her butt "come on you have a week I'm sure you'll find something" Brenda grinded herself against Dylan and she smiled at the look in his eyes "I hope so, where's Will?" Dylan slid his hands under her T-shirt and Brenda shivered as Dylan ran his fingers up and down "I put him down 30 minutes ago and Iris is out doing something or other."

Brenda leaned down and captured Dylan's lips with her own "okay so did Brandon call?" "Yeah he's coming on Thursday but Andrea couldn't get of work." Brenda ran her fingers through Dylan's hair "well we'll see her went we get to New York" Dylan moved his hand higher till he reached the hooks of her bra his fingers were itching to open it but he knew that there was good chance that Will would wake up soon and his hand traveled down to her waist again.  
"Yeah speaking of moving I was thinking how you'd feel about me selling the club?" "Do you want to?" Dylan traced small circles on her hip bone making Brenda shiver and shift slightly "I could make Nikki manager but really if we're not planning on coming back to stay why hold on to it." Brenda ran her finger across his chest "but you're not selling your half of the pit are you?" "You don't wanna see that go?" Brenda shook her head "no besides I'd still like to get a free mega burger if we get to town" "that and Nat would be the only reason to keep it is sure isn't for the profits." Brenda frowned slightly "is it that bad?"

Dylan smiled at the worried look on her face "no it's fine let's just be glad that we don't have live of it because that would be a whole other deal" "well it's really your decision you the one who own them" Dylan shook his head "well legally yes but they are yours too and I want your opinion." "Okay I think you should sell the club and keep the pit." "Yeah me too" Dylan leaned in and captured her lips with his and Brenda wrapped her arms around his neck.  
Dylan pulled her flushed against his body and moved to lay her down on the futon when William began to whimper Brenda pulled away to get up but Dylan stopped her. "I'll go" "okay" Brenda sat up pushed back her hair and straightened her clothes.

Dylan went into their bedroom returned shortly after with a much happier baby in his arms he sat down next to Brenda keeping Will in his arms. "I think he was just bored." Brenda leaned down and looked Will in the eye and smiled "well who can blame him we're so much more fun than Mister Pony aren't we baby" "I can't believe he likes that thing" Brenda swatted Dylan playfully on the shoulder "don't be mean Mister Pony may not be the pretties' toy but he is good to have around." Dylan crinkled his nose and frowned "Bren it smells and it looks weird" "hey crossing the line and he doesn't smell anymore not after I washed him."  
"Oh come on Brandon must have giving you a hard time about that thing too." Brenda looked away and giggled so hard her shoulders were shaking she still remembered how Brandon had cried when he lost his Mister Lion and how he made her swear not to tell. "No he didn't" Dylan eyed her not believing for a second that a young Brandon wouldn't have teased his sister "come on Bren what aren't you telling me?" Brenda adamantly shook her head her eyes and her face was the picture of innocence "nothing."

Dylan had always been able to see straight through her and he knew there was something she wasn't telling him "come on I know you are hiding something" Brenda hid her face in her hands for a second before looking back at Dylan "fine but you can NEVER tell Brandon you know this because I kinda promised I wouldn't tell anybody" "okay." Brenda took a deep breath "Brandon didn't have a Mister Pony he had a Mister Lion….."

Dylan was already laughing he knew that no matter what how this story would turn out he knew it would slightly funny "hey don't laugh." "I won't I promise." Dylan fought hard to get control of his laughter he covered his mouth and drew a couple of deep breaths "anyway Brandon had a Mister Lion and he loved it so much and then he lost it and cried for three days straight." Dylan's eyes widened as he began to laugh again "for three days?"  
Brenda looked at him with a surprised look "come on didn't you have anything like that when you were little?" "Not that I remember." Brenda shook her head and leaned and gave Dylan a kiss on the cheek before getting up and walking into the kitchen to get something to eat.

Thursday morning Brenda woke up and found a note on the pillow next to her she looked over at the clock and was surprised to see that it was a little after nine. She picked up the note and walked over to Will's crib the baby was fast a sleep and she walked into the living room and sat. The note was from Dylan saying that he had gone to pick up Brandon from the airport and that they would be back later.

Brenda was happy Dylan had gone alone she still had a few things to do she was so thrilled when she finally found her dress yesterday it had been it was a little dressier than she had planned on but when she saw it she knew it was the right one. It was a vintage dress from the 50's it was ivory with a sleeveless bodice with a scoop neckline it had scrunched chiffon around the waistline and a ivory tulle petticoat under the chiffon & rayon layers.  
She had given the issue of shoes a lot of thought because they were having the ceremony at the beach but when she had found a pair kitten heels that to her big surprise matched her dress she had bought them. She thought that she might just wear them there and back and be barefoot during the ceremony she wasn't gonna wear a veil she was just gonna put some flowers in her hair to keep it simple.  
All she had to do was finishing her vows it was actually harder than she thought she knew what she wanted to say she wanted desperately to express her feelings for Dylan but it seemed like no matter how hard she tried the words never seemed to come out right. She could of course take the easy way out and find some thing in a book or find a poem but she wanted to write it herself.

Brenda sat down with a pad and started writing but she never got past the first two sentences before she decided it wasn't right. Brenda wrote down a few words before she was interrupted by Will she went into the bedroom and picked him up from his crib. The baby smiled and some loud squalling noises letting his mother know that he was happy to see her Brand walked back into the living room with her son in her arms. "Hey buddy did you have a nice nap? Do you wanna go play?"  
Will made some soft noises and made eye contact with Brenda while putting his hand in his mouth he seemed intrigued by what Brenda was telling him. "Are you all ready for tomorrow we getting married remember, and grandma is gonna be there and Uncle Brandon do you remember him? You haven't seen him for a long time. And we're all gonna go down to the beach and we're gonna dress up but I promise that nobody is gonna make you wear something weird or frilly."

Brenda spread out a blanket and found some of William's toys and lay them on the blanket she laid William down and go down next to him and began to play with him. Learning her laughter and smiles Brenda was so engrossed in playing with William that she didn't her the front door being opened. It wasn't until Dylan said her name she saw that they were back from the airport she carefully laid William on his belly and got up she gave Dylan a quick kiss before hugging Brandon. "Hey sis it's good to see you" "you too and thanks for coming" Brandon laughed "my sister is getting married where else would I be I know some other people who would also love to be here."

Brenda exhaled she really didn't want to get into that now "I know how much dad would love to give me away but we just want to keep it small and even though things are heading in the direction we want it to be this way" Brandon held up his hands "okay I won't mention it again so how is that nephew of mine?" Brenda moved a little making it possible of Brandon to see Will who was lying on the blanket Brenda smiled as he looked at her son.  
"He's getting so big he can hold his head for short periods of time." The three adults looked over at William just in time to see him roll on to his back Dylan and Brenda froze for a second but then they saw William flapping his arms and legs and laughing out loud and they smiled. Brenda stared at William and then at Dylan "Oh did you see that?" Dylan's eyes were wide "yeah, has he done that before when he was with you?" Brenda adamantly shook her head and lean into Dylan's arms "no it's the first time pretty soon he'll be walking."  
Brandon stared confused at his friend and his sister they were completely in awe of the little roll over that their son had made "come on Brenda he rolled over he's not crawling." Brenda looked at her brother with a genuine hurt look on her face "hey it's big" Brandon stepped back "I'm sorry okay?" "You better be."

The three of them walked over to the futon Dylan leaned down and picked William up before sitting down next to Brenda. William squealed at Dylan Brenda leaned her heard on Dylan shoulder Brandon looked at his sister and hid best friend and he couldn't remember a time where they both looked so happy and content. "So what time is the wedding?" Brenda looked up at Dylan with a big smile of her face "late tomorrow afternoon and the beach" Brandon leaned forward resting his elbows against his knees "and you're sure you don't need any help?" Brenda lifted her head from Dylan shoulder and shook her head "no it's all been taken care of it's just gonna be the five of us."

Brandon raised his eyebrows "five?" Dylan nodded never taking his eyes of his son "yeah you, my mom, Will, Bren and me" Brandon couldn't help but smile Iris McKay was a lot of things but conventional wasn't one of them and he remembered how tense the relationship between Dylan and his mother had been in the past "Iris is here?" Will made a few frustrated grunts and kicked his legs Dylan lifted him and shifted his son into a different position that seemed to please the boy.  
"Yeah my mom is here but I have no idea where she is right now I thought she'd be here spoiling Wills rotten" "oh she was but then she went out" Dylan eyed Brenda "out where?" Brenda shrugged "she wouldn't say all she said was that it was a surprise and we'd find out tomorrow." Dylan let his head fall backwards and exhaled "oh Bren don't tell me you let her go now she gonna show with some palm reader or fortune teller or the Dali Lamah or if we're really lucky all three just you wait and see." "Come on she is not that bad she hasn't done anything weird while she's been here."

"I know that's why I'm worried." Brenda shot Dylan a look telling him to lay of Iris even though things were a lot better between Iris and Dylan he still made a few comments here and there. Brandon looked at the couple in front of him "is she still as strange as she used to be?" Brenda shook her head "no" while Dylan nodded "yes." Brenda stared at Dylan "come on she is not that bad anymore."  
Dylan nodded maybe he was being unfair to his mother "no you're right she's much more relaxed." Brandon shook his head at the interaction between Brenda and Dylan and he remembered how Brenda had reacted to Iris when they first met "so what did she say when you told her you were getting married?" Dylan laughed "I thought she was gonna jump through the roof out of pure happiness" "don't be so mean she's just happy for us" Dylan sighed as he looked at Brenda "I know she walked around saying I told you so, I was right just one moment and I'm so happy for you. "  
Brenda laughed "yeah she was really excited about being right" Dylan nodded "what was that bit about one moment she looked at you every time she said it?" "I told you already it was something she told me a long time ago" Dylan shook his head "I don't remember that."

"That's because you don't always listen" Brenda leaned in and brushed her lips against his and settled her head against his shoulder. The three of them ended up spending the rest of the day together catching up and remembering. Iris had called and told them she would see them tomorrow and they had ordered some take out and hung out like they used to.

Brenda gently closed the bedroom door behind her not wanting to wake William and walked back over to the futon Brandon looked at his sister and stood up "I'm gonna head back to the hotel" Brenda at him with surprise "already?" Brandon nodded "yeah I need to catch some z this jet lag is killing me."  
Dylan yawned as he stood up and walked towards the door "I'll drive you" Brenda followed them and stopped Dylan as he was putting on his jacket "I'll do it if you want you were up early and unlike me you didn't take a nap. Dylan smiled he was actually relived at the thought of staying home cause he didn't feel like running all over town "are you sure Bren?"

"Of course" Dylan pulled the door open he shook Brandon's and hand as Brenda was half way out the door his hand shot out and pulled her into his arms. With his thumb he pushed lightly under her chin bringing her face to his and fused his lips on hers only pulling away when air became an issue. "Drive carefully" Brenda licked her lips "I will and don't worry I'll be back before you know it" "I hope your driving skills have improved sis" Brenda glared at Brandon and Dylan looked from one twin to the other. "Maybe I should go instead" Brenda held on to the keys "no I'm going and everything will be fine."

Dylan nodded and released his hold on Brenda and watched as the twins go into the car and drove off he closed the door behind him and walked over to the futon and sat down. He was looking forward to tomorrow he wasn't nervous or worried it felt right it felt like they should have done it years ago but it didn't matter now because they were doing it now and that was all that mattered.  
He dug into his pocket pulled out a small black velvet box and opened it he smiled when he saw the band from the moment he saw it he knew it was the right one he knew she would say it was too much but he knew it would look so good on her hand and that was all the reason he needed to buy it. He closed the box and held it tightly in his right hand and smiled things were finally coming together after so many stops and starts they were right on track.  
A whimper from the monitor pulls Dylan from his thoughts and he crosses the short distance to the bedroom and opens the door. He gently takes William in his arms the baby is not fully awake and he seems to be dreaming Dylan places a soft kiss on his forehead and whispers softly in his ears till he goes back to sleep. "Its okay buddy I'm right here just go back to sleep I'll still be here."

Brenda felt Dylan moving besides her she rolled over and saw Dylan moving his head from side to side with a worried expression on his face. She gently pulled on his shoulder calling his name hoping to wake him up but without any result she brought her hand to his cheek and said his name again. Dylan sat up bathed in sweat he looked at Brenda before pulling her close to him fisting her hair kissing her all over her face and neck.  
Brenda was surprised by his actions and tried to pull away to make eye contact but that only made Dylan tighten his hold on her. Dylan's breathing slowed down and he released his hold on Brenda but he didn't let go completely and he didn't take his eyes of her either Brenda put her hand against his cheek. "What's wrong?" Dylan shook his head "nothing" "this is not nothing talk to me." "It was just a dream" Dylan lay back down and pulled Brenda into his arms he kissed the top of her head and took a deep breath "I don't ever want to be without you." Brenda snuggled closer to him feeling his breathing slow down "you won't I'm not going anywhere I'm right where I wanna be."  
"I know I guess I still worry that something will happen and the rug will be pulled out from under us and I don't want that." Brenda exhaled "I think that's finally our turn to have things work after everything we've been through" "God I love you" leaned down and captured her lips with his "I love you too so much."

Brenda looked in the mirror and saw her wedding dress hanging behind her on the closet door and she smiled she pinned a small amount of her hair back and put two small lavender flowers in as well. She put on little strawberry lip-gloss she walked over to the closet she stared at her dress for a moment before she carefully slipped it. She brushed her hands down the knee length skirt a couple of times before slipping on her heels the walked back over to the mirror she brushed back a few strands of hair.  
She opened the bedroom door and stepped out into the living room where Iris was playing with William "hey there"Iris turned around and saw Brenda the older woman smiled and got up from the floor where she had been playing with her grandson and walked over to Brenda. "Darling you look beautiful" "yeah?"Iris smiled and motioned for her to turn around "you look stunning darling but something's missing" Brenda looked down herself not knowing what that could be "what?"

"This" Iris held out a flat faded green velvet box Brenda carefully opened it and found a thin string of pearls Brenda looked at Iris with surprise. "They were my mothers they not worth much if anything but I want you to have them" Brenda shook her head "I can't they're yours" Iris smiled "they were but I want you to have them I never wear them and I know that you'll take good care of them and that's the most important thing."  
Brenda tears welled up in Brenda's eyes as she gently ran a finger across the pears "thank you so much" "so do I get to see them on?""Of course" Brenda put on the pearls it was a short necklace that just came down to the top of her color bone Brenda leaned in and gave Iris a hug. "So where's Dylan?"

"He had a few last minute details Brandon will be here any minute to pick us up and we'll meet him at the beach." Brenda nodded as she walked over and picked up William the baby smiled when he saw his mothers face and made some happy gurgling noises. "Hey baby we're getting married today are you ready for that? I am and I think you daddy is too so all we need is for you to be ready so what do you say handsome?" William listened intensely to his mother starring at her like he understood every single word she was saying he made a few noises kicked his legs "is that a yes baby?"

"I think that was what he was trying to say" Brenda nodded at Iris statement and continued to talk to Will she was interrupted by a knock on the door Brenda went to get it but Iris motioned to her that she would get it. Brandon stepped in he gave Iris a hug and walked over to his sister. "Hey sis you look beautiful" "thank you" Brandon looked her up and down "so are you all ready?" "Yeah I just have to change Will's diaper and then we're ready" Iris held out her arms "I'll do that" Brenda shook her head "no its fine you don't have to" Iris smiled "come on we don't want any accidents with your dress."

Brenda nodded remembering when Will had peed on Dylan "oh yeah you're right" Iris left the room left the room Brandon put his arm around Brenda and gave her shoulder and pulled her into gentle hug before sitting down on the futon padding on the seat next to him for Brenda to join him. "I can't be live my little sister is getting married" "come on enough with those 4 minutes okay" Brandon shrugged "just stating the facts" "yeah whatever."

Brandon looked at his sister in her wedding dress "so are you nervous?" Brenda sighed and smiled "not at all I keep having this all feels so right that I can't believe we didn't do it sooner" "well maybe it feels that way because it's right for you both now." Brenda nodded maybe there was some truth to that "maybe but I really don't care I'm getting married to the love of my life and that's all that matters." "I'm happy for the both of you I can see how happy you make each other" Brenda smiled and gave Brandon a quick peck on the cheek "thanks Brandon, so have you seen Dylan he said he had something to do but I have no idea what it is."  
"Yeah I've seen him and I know what he is doing" Brenda motioned to her brother to continue "well?" "I can't tell you" "Brandon please I'm your twin you have to tell me it's like the law or something" Brandon snickered "how does that amendment go because I'm dying to know?" Brenda shook her head "you know I don't like being kept in the dark" Brandon shrugged "yeah but you just have to wait because I'm not telling."

"Brandon come on just one hint" her voice was a little shrill Brandon nodded "okay it's not the first time" Brenda shook her head she was more confused now than before "first time for what?" Brandon shook his head "you wanted a hint that's your hint." "That doesn't help me" Brandon smirked "I know but that's all you're getting" Brenda looked away frustrated that she wasn't closer to figuring the secret out "fine I'll figure it out on my own." "Yeah? Well good luck with that."

Brenda mocked pouted hoping that she could get Brandon to reveal something else but he just shook his head and she realized that she might as well give up because he wasn't gonna tell her anything else. Brenda stood up and smoothed her dress down and she decided to try one more time. "Brandon please?" "Absolutely not." "What's going on?" The twins turned around they hadn't noticed that Iris had returned.  
"Apparently Dylan has something planned and Brandon knows and he won't tell me." "Oh that" Brenda stared at Iris confusion was written all over her face "you know too?" Iris nodded "of course." Brenda from one to the other not liking being kept in the dark "so what is it?" Iris smiled "it's a surprise" Brenda let her arms drop this wasn't getting her anywhere "I give up."

"Good, well if you're done trying to figure out your surprise we better get going I think it's time." A huge smile spread across Brenda's face making Brandon and Iris laugh and William squealed at the sound of laughter. Brenda smiled took William in her arms and blew raspberries on his cheeks making him squeal even louder. "Come on sis let's get you married." The four of them left the house and drove the short distance to the beach Brenda thought that she might get butterflies on the way there but she was perfectly calm.

She sat next to Will making faces she knew would laugh she just loved the sound of his laughter. As they stepped out of the car Brenda's smile grew even the weather was with them there was a slight breeze but the air was still warm and inviting. As Brenda was about to step on to the sand Brandon stopped her he opened the trunk and pulled would a bouquet of lavenders mixed with other blue and white flowers. "I believe these are yours."  
Brenda stared at the beautiful bucket "wow thank you is that my surprise?" "No but they are from Dylan." Brenda took the flowers in her hands and they made their way down the beach and it didn't take long before she spotted Dylan. She stopped for a second a took a deep breath it finally sunk in that she was getting married today she didn't take her eyes of him he looked so handsome standing there in a pair of dark pants and a loose white shirt.

Dylan swallowed hard when he saw her she looked so beautiful she had made a big deal about him not seeing the dress but now seeing her like this he was happy he hadn't seen it before. When she reached him he actually stopped breathing for what seemed like forever and he didn't even notice Brandon or his mother he leaned in and whispered in a husky. "You are so beautiful I can barely breathe."

Brenda didn't say anything the sound of his voice made her shiver all she could do was sighed and take a deep breath. As the sun began to set the ceremony began the justice of the peace said a few words before Brenda and Dylan exchanged their vows. Before Dylan began his vows he took both of Brenda's hands in his and kissed them both earning him a shaky breath from Brenda. He looked straight into her eyes forgetting everything around him and all he saw was her.

"I knew from the first time I saw you that you were different than any girl I knew. You saw in me the man I wanted to be I trusted you enough to let my guard down and I stopped being a loner. You save me from myself you made me wanna be saved.  
You're unpredictable and you keep me on my toes. I love you more than I ever thought I could you're the mother of my son, you are my family. I know that things will change even if we don't want them to but the one thing that will never change is how much I love you. I Dylan take you Brenda to be my wife to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health. For richer or poorer, for better or worse, I promise I will love and cherish you and I will deny all those that would come between us. A promise that I will keep forever till death do us part.

As Dylan pulled the ring out and slipped it on her finger Brenda gasped as he slipped the diamond crushed wedding band on her finger." Brenda had tears running down her cheeks she had sworn she wouldn't cry but she just couldn't help it. Brenda stole a glance at William before returning her full attention to Dylan she tightened her hold on his hands and let out a shallow breath.  
"There are not words that can describe how much I love you I've been in love with you since I was 16 years old. You are my best friend you know me better than anyone you see past my front and give me strength I feel strong when I'm with you. You believe in me when I doubt myself and you make me believe as well. I love our little family, I love falling asleep in your arms, I love waking up and seeing your face but most of all I love you. I know that things haven't been easy and that they might not be easy in the future but I will love you for the rest of my life and that will never change.  
I Brenda take you Dylan to be my husband to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health. For richer or poorer, for better or worse, I promise I will love and cherish and I will deny all those that would come between us. A promise that I will keep forever till death do us part."

The justice of the peace barely had time to declare them husband and wife before Dylan pulled Brenda into his arms fusing his lips on hers dipping her backwards. He pulled her back up lifted her slightly of the ground and whispered in her ear. "I love you Mrs. McKay." "And I love you husband" Dylan let Brenda slide down his body till her feet hit the warm sand Brenda walked over and gave Brandon a hug while Dylan took William in his arms and gave Iris a hug. She put both of her hands on his cheeks and smiled at him through tears of happiness. "I'm so happy for you baby and thank you for wanting me here."

"Thank you mom it wouldn't be the same without you" Brenda moved closer to Dylan and instinctively he draped his arm around her back letting it rest on the small of her back as she rested her head against his shoulder. He let go for a second to shake Brandon's hand but then it found its natural place again. "Congratulation man she's you problem now" "hey!" Brenda glared at her brother. "Stop picking on my wife."  
Brandon rolled his eyes as Dylan tightened his hold on Brenda and kissed the top of her head Brenda glanced up at him and smiled. Brandon shifted his weight from one foot to the other "so I know you wanted to keep this private but I have a little surprise for you two" Brenda eyed her brother not feeling at all good about that statement "what did you do?" "I guess you just have to wait and see."

Dylan and Brenda shared a look and then they both looked at Brandon who just shrugged his shoulder and began the walk back to the cars. Before they even got there Brenda guess where they were going and she exchanged a look with Dylan both hoping that Brandon hadn't planned a party. They really were in the mood and they to keep it private and neither one of them was up to see Kelly after what happened.  
When they got to the pit it looked closed and they both thought that Brandon had planned a party but when they stepped inside the place was empty they both braised themselves for their friends jumping out but nothing happened until Nat appeared. He walked over to them with a big smile on his face and hugged them both. "Brandon let me in on your secret so congratulation I hope you'll have many happy years together."

Brenda held Will close to her heart and rested her head against Dylan shoulder "thank you Nat what is this" Nat shrugged "well Brandon told me you wanted to keep it private so that's just what we did a private dinner at the peach pit." Dylan's eyebrows rose "you didn't have to close down for us" Nat laughed loudly "of course I did but there is one little catch" "and what's that?" "A picture of my favorite young family for my wall" "okay" Nat found a camera and took several pictures of Brenda, Dylan and William.  
Then he led them over to a booth where the table was draped with a white table cloth, there were candles, flowers and only two seating. Brenda looked at Brandon and Iris trying to figure out what was going on "aren't you gonna join us?" Brandon shook his head "no this is for you two." Brenda looked at her brother and mother in-law "you don't have to leave" Iris leaned in and hugged Brenda as well as Dylan "yes we do we're gonna take William home."  
Brenda nodded and smiled "okay I guess we'll see you later tonight; there are plenty of bottles for him in the fridge and if you need we're only a phone call away." Dylan wrapped his arms around Brenda's waist and rested his head against her shoulder "I kinda planned that we're staying somewhere else tonight" Brenda turned her head and looked at him "what?" Dylan could sense her worry "we're not going too far and we can be home in like 15 to 20 minutes" Brenda relaxed against Dylan's body "okay but call if you need anything."

"You know I will don't worry and enjoy yourselves." Brandon and Iris left the pit Brenda and Dylan began to eat their dinner they were completely relaxed and enjoyed being alone together. Halfway through dessert Brenda remembered the surprised she hadn't been able to guess.  
"What is this surprise you've planned?" Dylan gave her a blank look "what surprise." Brenda pouted and gave him her best puppy eyes "Dylan come on" Dylan reached out and took her hand and kissed it "okay fine do you want it now?" Brenda had bright smile on her face as she shifted in her seat "yeah" Dylan pushed back his chair and stood up "I guess we better leave then." Brenda stared confused at him having no idea what he was planning "why?"  
Dylan held out his hand to her and pulled her up from her chair "because it isn't here and it's not that big of a surprise." Brenda wrapped her arms around Dylan's neck and gave him a quick kiss "whatever it is I'm sure I'll like it."

Brenda and Dylan said their goodbyes to Nat and left the pit and drove to the Bel age hotel as they stepped out of the car Dylan wrapped his arm around Brenda's waist and lead her into the lobby and towards the elevator. When they were in the elevator he took her hand and placed a key card in it.  
Brenda looked at the key card and when her eyes caught the number she blushed she leaned her head back on his shoulder in a way that made it possible for her to kiss him. "Room 271 you're good." Dylan kissed her just below her ear and whispered "you ain't seen nothing yet" as they walked down the hall towards their room Dylan still had his arms wrapped around Brenda's waist while he kissed and nibbled on her neck. When they reached the door Brenda opened the door tried to go inside but Dylan stopped her. "No we're gonna do this the right way."

Dylan bended down and with one arm around her waist on the other one under her knees her carried her inside. "Dylan put me down I'm too heavy." "Heavy you got to be kidding me just quit moving around." Dylan kept her in his arms and fused his lips on her she wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly he loosened his hold and let her slide down his body. He pulled his lips from hers when air became an issue and moved from her lips down her jaw line to her neck and to that special spot that made her knees go weak.  
Brenda let out a whimpering sound that encouraged Dylan to go on he moved his lips to her pulse point and sucked on it making Brenda dig her fingers further into his shoulder she skillfully moved her hands down his chest until she felt the buttons on his shirt and she began to undo them. She got the shirt open and slowly pushed it of his shoulders and ran her fingers over his chest Dylan shivered at the feel of her fingers on his chest and she snaked his hands up her back finding the zipper of her dress and slowly opened it.

He slipped his hand inside the dress and caressed the soft silky skin of her lower back when he felt her fingers working the button of his trousers his need for her grew and he slipped the dress of her shoulders. He pulled and watched in awe and the dress slid down her body pooling on the floor leaving her in her bra and panties he never got tiered of looking at her she had an amazing body even though she sometimes didn't think so.  
He could sense she felt a little uncomfortable and he wrapped his arms around her bringing her lips to his and soon his trousers were lying next to her dress. He stepped out of them backing them towards the bed he sat down and pulled her down with him and he moved them further up the bed he loved the feeling of her underneath him the feeling of her skin against his.  
He let his lips wander down her neck to the swell of her breast he moved his hand around her back and very skillfully he opened the bra clasp he was quick slip the straps of her shoulders and the bra landed on the floor. He kissed the valley between her breasts as he moved further down her torso and made his way to her stomach when he reached her scar he could feel her tense up. But he didn't stop he ran his thumb across the scar before replacing it with his lips and he felt her relax again he moved back up to her lips and whispers between the kisses. "My gorgeous wife" Brenda smiled against his lips moving as she moved her hands down his back until she reached the waist band of his boxers Dylan deepened the kiss as he felt her tugging his boxers down.


	17. Chapter 17

The morning sun streamed through the window waking Dylan he rolled over to snuggle closer to Brenda but noticed that she wasn't asleep she was lying on her back playing with the rings on her finger. Dylan touched the ring on his own finger before leaning in a planting a soft kiss on Brenda's cheek. "Good morning Mrs. McKay."

Brenda turned her head and looked at Dylan with a huge smile on her face she ran her hand across his cheek Dylan turned his head making it possible for him to kiss her hand. "And good morning to you husband I can't believe we're married."  
"Believe it because this it's true" Brenda snuggled closer to Dylan wrapping his arms tighter around her and sighed "what are you thinking?" "I was thinking how happy I am."

Dylan raised his eyebrows "yeah?" Brenda ran her lips against the base of his neck "mmmh and then I was thinking how happy I am that we did it like this." "What do you mean?" Brenda looked down "promise not to laugh." "When have I ever laughed at you Bren?" Brenda rolled her eyes and without being able to see this Dylan knew what she was doing he smiled and kissed her neck.

Dylan smiled "okay I promise." Brenda nodded "remember when Jackie and Mel got married." "Yeah" Dylan pulled Brenda as close as he could that day kinda marked the beginning of the end of their relationship and thinking about it now reminded him much time they had wasted all the things they could have done if they had stayed together.

"Well when we were getting ready for the wedding Kelly, Donna and I talked about what kind of wedding we wanted and when Jackie and Mel exchanged their vows I imagined the two of us getting married."  
Dylan drew small circles on her shoulder blade "you know what I was thinking watching you standing there?" Brenda shivered "what?" "That all I wanted to do was to run out of there with you and go back to Mexico" Brenda smiled against his neck "really?" "Yeah just you and me on a beach far away from your father doing whatever we wanted."

Brenda stared into the air and her voice was filled with conviction "I would you have gone with you if you'd asked me to." Dylan inhaled her sweet scent "I know I think that's why I didn't do anything"  
Brenda voice was filled with surprise "why?" "Because no matter what it wouldn't have lasted you're father would have pressed charges and at some point we would have had to go back."

Brenda exhaled and in her heart she knew it was the right decision "I know" Dylan reached out and brought her left hand to his lips "so does real life match your fantasy?" "What?" Dylan played with her rings "the wedding" Brenda shook her head "no real life is so much better."  
Dylan pulled slightly away and looked down at her "really?" "Back then I wanted everybody to be there and for my dad to give me away but I so happy we did it like this because it's really just about us being here together like this it just feels so right."

Dylan continued to look at her "me too but what about Jim and Cindy?" Brenda sighed "I know my dad will be upset that he didn't get to be here that he didn't give me away and I think my mom will be upset too but they have to understand that we wanted to do it like this and that is what matters. I didn't miss them being here it was perfect" "I think so too" Brenda smiled and looked down "but you know I do kinda miss Will now and I know we've only been away from him for like less than half a day and that I'll see him later but I still miss him."

"Me too" Dylan rolled over and reached out for something lying on the night stand Brenda looked up and saw that he had picked up his mobile phone and pressed the number. "Hello?" Dylan cleared his voice "hey mom it's me" a big smile spread across her face she wasn't surprised that they called in fact she had expected more calls from them but she guess they had really tried to control themselves.

"Darling how are you two?" "Good really good but…" Iris shook her head "you wanna hear how William is?" Dylan nodded as he looked at Brenda "yeah we do."  
"Well he's fine he's eating and sleeping just as he should" "that's good mom" Iris wondered for a moment if she should leave it at that but she wanted to be straight with them.  
"But I do think he's missing you but he is not fussing or anything like that so you shouldn't worry but it just seem like he can sense something is missing."  
Dylan swallowed hard "okay but promise you'll call if he….." "you know I will just relax and enjoy your time together" Iris interrupted her son knowing full well what he was gonna say. "Okay look mom Bren really wants to say hello to him so could you put the phone next to him so he can hear her."

While Dylan handed the phone to Brenda Iris held the phone next to William's ear. "Hey baby it's mommy I miss you so much are you being good for your grandmother? You have to go easy on her so you don't scare her of. I love you so much baby and we'll be home soon so don't worry I think daddy wants to say hello as well."

"Hey Wills are you giving grandma a hard time? Just remember to keep her up at night like you do me and your mom." William began to whimper and Iris was back on the phone. "I don't think he likes it very much I think he just realized that he is missing you two but he's okay don't worry."

Dylan nodded he felt a small knot forming in his stomach at the sound of Will's crying but he knew that his son would be fine. "Okay we'll be home in a few hours and if you need us just call."  
Iris shook her heard at her son hearing him worrying like this was a whole new side of him she had never seen before "I know just relax everything is fine and I will call you if there is a need for it so have fun and I'll see you later." "We will and we'll see you later" "bye darling and give my love to Brenda."

"I will bye." Dylan hung up the phone and turned back to Brenda who looked at him with concern and worry printed in her eyes Dylan pulled her closer and kissed her "he's okay."  
Brenda snuggled closer to Dylan resting her head against his chest "it's just that I miss him so much it hurts." Dylan looked down at her "we can go home now if you want to see him."

Brenda tilted her heard upwards and locked eyes with Dylan "I do wanna see him but I also wanna be here with you and I'll see him later." Dylan lay back down and pulled Brenda close to him "okay but you have to promise me one thing." "What?"  
Dylan ran his hand up and down her Brenda's arm "that if it gets too bad you'll tell me so we can go home."

Brenda laid her arm across Dylan's waist and her leg was intertwined with his "I will" "Good! So are you hungry?"  
"Famished" Dylan sat up and was about to get out of bed when he felt Brenda pulling him back down he looked at her and she gave him a look that makes it clear to him what she wanted "I thought you wanted breakfast."

"Oh but I do" Brenda pulled him on top of her wrapped her arms around his neck and fingered the small hairs on the back of his neck knowing full well what that did to him. "So we're not talking food?"

"Ah ah" Dylan pulled her close brushing his lips from her collar bone to her lips paying extra attention to that special spot on her neck earning him a husky moan that caused him to smile.

Hours later Dylan gently leaned over Brenda and planted a soft kiss on her cheek "come on wife let's go." Brenda stared at him as she remain still "now what?" Dylan sat up "I'm taking you out"  
Brenda rolled over and pulled the sheet around her body "where are we going?" Dylan wiggled his eye brows. "It's a surprise" Brenda pouted "tell me please" Dylan just shook his head "no just get ready."

"Okay." Brenda sat up and looked around she found Dylan's T-shirt and put it on before getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom and getting into the shower. She leaned her head back and let the water stream down her face with her eyes closed she reached out for the shampoo bottle but she couldn't get.  
That's when she realized that Dylan had found his way in the shower "let me do that for you." Brenda leaned into his touch "I haven't heard anything about a water shortage."

Dylan poured some shampoo into his hand and began to massage it into Brenda's hair "well we need to protect the environment." Brenda shivered at his slow gently touch "so that's your reason for joining me."  
Dylan leaned down kissed that special place on her neck that was bound to make her shiver "yeah you can say I'm an environmentalist" Brenda's arm reached back and she ran her hand through his hair and pushed her neck closer to his lips "yeah but I could also say that you're something else and it starts with an h."

Dylan's hands were splayed on her hip and her stomach "you have dirty mind Mrs. McKay" "You would know." Brenda turned around in his arms and his lips found her and he gave her a gentle kiss that quickly deepened before he pulled away leaving Brenda out of breath "now hurry up and get ready."

Brenda stood completely still her heart was pounding and her breath was shallow "hey no fair." Dylan just grinned as he got out of the shower "I know just get ready" Brenda wrapped a towel around her body and followed Dylan out of the bath room. "Where are we going?" Dylan shook his head "I'm still not telling you" "what should I wear?"

"Whatever you like" 30 minutes later Dylan and Brenda left their room hand in hand and soon they were at restaurant called Duke's Brenda had never been before but Dylan seemed right at home. "This used to be my favorite hangout before I met you."  
Brenda looked around "wow how come you've never taken me here before?" Dylan shrugged "I've never taken anybody here I just thought that it might be time to share it with you."

"I love it." Brenda and Dylan were shown to their table ordered and soon their brunch arrived. "This place is amazing I've never seen anything like it." Dylan looked around and nodded "I know this place never changes."

Brenda took in the décor she wasn't surprised that this had been one of Dylan's favorite places there was something about it that just fit him "we have to take Will here one day."  
"There are lots of place we should take him" Brenda rested her head against her hand as she looked at Dylan with a sweet smile "like where?" "Baja, Hawaii and Europe."

Brenda nodded as she remembered something from when they traveled together "yeah and that little hotel in St. Paul de Vence" Dylan smiled at her excitement "Colombe d'Or that was a great place."  
"I can't believe all those famous painters used to live there it was a great place." Dylan smiled at the memory of the time they had spend there a little hotel filled with paintings from some of the greatest artist ever."

Dylan nodded "I know and we have to take him for picnics in the country as well" Brenda took a bite out of her breakfast "just no limos" "promise."  
Dylan looked at Brenda he could tell that she was missing Will and Dylan had to admit talking about him had made him miss him even more. He stood up and held his hand out to Brenda "are you ready to go?" Brenda took his outstretched hand "yeah let's go."

When they walked into their hotel room Brenda wrapped her arms around Dylan's neck and kissed him "the last 24 hours have been amazing and I love that you did this for us." Dylan smiled against Brenda's lips "I love you and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Dylan loosened her grip and turned around putting his hands on her shoulders while resting his forehead against hers "but I'm ready to go home" Brenda giggled "you miss him don't you?" "So much."

Brenda pulled Dylan closer "you're as bad as me" Dylan shook his head "no one is as bad as you" Brenda searched his eyes wondering if he thought she was to overprotective "am I that bad?"  
Dylan pushed a loose strand of a hair away from her face and leaned his forehead against hers. "Yes but I like that" "you do?" "Yeah you're his mom and if you weren't like this then who should be?" Brenda brushed her fingers across Dylan cheeks "you're right but I'm gonna make more of an effort with us."

Dylan pulled slightly away and brought his lips to her forehead "me too cause I never wanna be without you or Wills." Brenda put her arms around Dylan's neck and pulled and whispered "you won't" "promise?"  
Dylan exhaled loving the feeling of Brenda's arms holding him close "absolutely." "So what do you say are you ready to go home?" "You know I am."

30 minutes later they pulled up in front of their house the car had barely stopped moving before Brenda opened the car door and hurried to the front door closely followed by Dylan.  
Brenda gently opened the door not wanting to wake Will in case he was sleeping but he wasn't Iris was sitting on the sofa with Will in her arms she heard the door being opened and saw Brenda and Dylan coming through it. "Oh you're back I didn't expect you for several hours." Dylan closed the door behind them "yeah we changed our plans a little" Brenda looked from Dylan to Will "we missed this little guy so much we couldn't stay away."

Iris got up and walked over to Brenda and placed Will in her arms mother and son looked at each other for a minute before a huge smile spread on Wills face and he squealed loudly as if to say that he had missed her. Brenda kissed his forehead and held him close. "Hiya baby I missed you so much it's so good to have you back in my arms, have you been giving grandma a hard time?"

Iris smiled at her daughter in-law "he's been good as gold."

Brenda nodded "that's my boy do you wanna say hello daddy." Dylan took his son in his arms and just like he had done with Brenda Will smiled and squealed loudly at the sight of his daddy.

Dylan moved Will so his head was resting against Dylan's shoulder and he whispered his hello to his son. "Hey buddy I've missed you so much we're not doing this again anytime soon it's too hard."

While Brenda and Iris said hello Dylan enjoyed being home with his son he walked over to the futon and sat down still holding Will in his arms Iris and Brenda followed him and Brenda sat down next to him. Iris couldn't help but notice the air of happiness that both Brenda and Dylan had about them "So did you enjoy your time alone?"

Brenda nodded and smiled "yes and thank you so much for staying with Will last night we really appreciate it." Iris padded Brenda's hand "you're welcome and I didn't just do it for you I did for me as well I love spending time with this little guy."  
Brenda smiled she was really happy to see Iris being so involved with Will and how much time she wanted to spend with him "I know you do."  
Dylan turned his attention away from Will he exchanged a look with Brenda and she nodded "look mom Bren and I have something to tell you."

Iris looked at both of them trying to figure out where they were going with this "are you okay? I mean everything is alright isn't it?" Dylan moved Will into another position "yeah everything is fine but I'm not sure you're gonna like it very much."

Iris frowned "what is it?" "Bren, Will and I are moving to New York" "you're what?" Iris voice rose she had not been expecting that Dylan held up his hand "I know it might come as a shock to you put it's been our plan ever since before William was born but we feel like now is the right time to go."

Iris sighed "I understand you have to do what is right for you. The flight will just be a little longer that's all." Iris got up and hugged Brenda before going over to Dylan and carefully giving him a hug without squashing Will. "I know you won't get rid of me that easily and as longs as you are happy I'm happy too." "Thanks mom."

"So when do you leave?" Brenda sat down next to Dylan she ran a finger under Will's foot making him pull it up she smiled at the reaction and turned back towards Iris.  
"We're gonna start packing things up tomorrow and figure out what we're taking and what we're leaving so as soon as that is done we're going." "Have you found a place to live yet?" "We're gonna live in my old apartment for now until we find just the right place."

Brenda answered as Dylan eased Will into her arms the baby looked at her for a moment and a huge toothless smile spread across his face. Iris smiled at the look on her grandson's face and she was so happy that she was able to be a part of his life. "Well if you need any help I'll be happy to do so"  
Dylan put his arm around Brenda's shoulder and she leaned into his touch resting her head against his chest "we might just take you up on that."

Dylan lifted his head from his pillow and looked at Brenda she was laying on her back one hand behind her head the other one resting on her hip. Her tank top had ridden up exposing her stomach Dylan moved closer as he let his hand wander across her soft creamy skin she moved her head deeper into her pillow but remained asleep.  
Dylan let his hand wander under the hem of her top and up her back Brenda stirred at the feeling of his warm touch she moaned a little a slowly opened her eyes.  
As her eyes found his a sly smile spread across his face "hey." Brenda ran her fingers down his cheek "how long have you been laying there?"  
Dylan moved his head slightly and kissed the palm of her hand. "Long enough to realize that I really don't wanna start packing."  
Brenda snuggled closer to Dylan "really?" Dylan smirked "I know a much better way to spend our time."

Brenda stared at him "really name one" "how about I just show you." Dylan pulled Brenda closer so she was under him he braced his weight on his forearm as he traced her jaw line with his lips.  
Brenda leaned into his kiss "we really should start packing." "Mmm." Dylan mumbled against her neck Brenda leaned into his touch "but I get the feeling that packing isn't your top priority."

Dylan shook his head "no you are" Brenda giggled and rose her body against his "this is much better than packing." Dylan nodded "you got that right."

Dylan began to tug at the hem of her tank top trying to get it of her but she wasn't being very helpful. He moved his lips to her neck gently sucking and nibbling as he tried to push the straps of her top down but Brenda pushed on his shoulders and whispered. "Dylan come on."

Dylan looked at her with surprise "what?" Brenda moved around trying to put some distance between her and Dylan "we can't do this now." Dylan pulled her closer "we have plenty of time to pack." Brenda sighed "I know but I'm not having sex with you when our son is in the same room."

Dylan lifted his head from Brenda's neck and looked toward the crib "he's sleeping besides he can't see us." Brenda shook her head at Dylan "so?" "So you can't be as loud as you normally are but it would be okay" Dylan smirked at the shocked look on Brenda's face. "I'm not loud besides that's not the point we're not having sex when he is in here."

Dylan looked over at the crib and then at the door and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively knowing there was no chance Brenda was gonna go for the idea "we could move him."  
Brenda pushed him completely of her and sat up in bed "NO I'm not moving our baby just because you're horny so you're just gonna have to wait."

Dylan ran his fingers up and down her spine "till when?" Brenda pulled away from Dylan "till we've finished packing." Dylan let his head fall forward and let out a frustrated groan he knew that there was no changing Brenda's mind so he might as well get up and start packing.

Hours later they were hard at work packing up they couldn't believe how much there was to pack and it seemed like the more they packed the more they stilled needed to pack.  
Dylan walked into their bedroom and saw Brenda sitting on the floor surrounded by boxes and a huge pile of their things in front of her. "What's all this?" Brenda motioned to the boxes "I've split it into three boxes to take, to throw and don't know."

Dylan nodded "so where do all of these things come from?" Brenda continued to sort through the stuff "oh this is just from our closet."  
Dylan looked in the boxes he seemed to agree with the things they were taking then he looked in the box of things she was gonna throw out. "What's this?"

Brenda looked up for a second "that' what we're not taking." Dylan stared at her in disbelief "you can't be serious." Brenda looked at Dylan "what do you mean?"  
Dylan reached into the box and pulled out a leather jacket that looked like it had crawled up and died it was hard to see that it was a jacket. "You can't throw this one out."

Brenda looked up at Dylan and his poor excuse for a leather jacket. "You've gotta be kidding me." Dylan shook his head "what's wrong with it?" Brenda giggled "it's been ages since that thing could have been worn anywhere without people laughing at the sight of you."

Dylan ran his hands over the jacket "it's a great jacket worn in and everything." "Really well when was the last time you wore it because I don't remember" Brenda asked.

Dylan scowled at her she was right he hadn't worn it in ages but he didn't want to admit defeat. "It wasn't that long ago" Brenda raised her eyebrows "oh really when do you plan on wearing it again?"

"Maybe today." Dylan shook the jacket a few times and struggled as he put it on Brenda burst into laughter when she looked at her husband he looked ridicules. "If there was any doubt before it's gone now that jacket has got to go."

Dylan struggled with the jacket trying to get it of "or what?" Brenda paused for a second then smiled "Or I'll divorce you."

Dylan laughed "I doubt irreconcilable jacket differences are ground for divorce" Brenda pointed to the jacket "I do any judge would agree with me if they were to see that thing."

Dylan shook his head and smiled he knew she was right that jacket she was usually right and it didn't bother him he dropped the jacket in the box. He bended down above her and as she raised her face to his their lips melted into a long and gentle kiss reluctantly Brenda pulled away. "Mmmm we need to stop this cause we have loads more to pack."

Dylan leaned down again "this is so much better than packing besides Will is asleep now so maybe we should take a break from packing."  
Brenda drew a couple of shaky breath "as tempting as that sound we really need to get back to work" Dylan nodded and slowly stood back up "hmm okay."

Brenda tilted her head back and looked at Dylan "just remember I promise to make it up to you." "Oh really? Dylan smirked Brenda nodded with a mischievous gleam in her eyes "In a big way."

Dylan swallowed hard "I'm gonna hold you to that." Brenda's attention returned to the box in front her "you better, oh I completely forgot to call Steve and Janet to arrange a day to return the stuff we borrowed from them. Dylan shrugged "I'll do it now so what day were you thinking?"

Steve slowly put the phone down he was still shocked by when Dylan had just told him he walked into the kitchen and joined Janet and Maddy. "Who was on the phone?" Steve sat down "it's was Dylan."  
Janet lifted Maddy a little bit higher up on her hip "oh do they need to borrow something for Will?" Steve shook his head "no they wanted to return the things they'd borrowed." Janet nodded understandingly "so they got their own stuff send out."

Steve shook his head "no they're moving back to New York." Janet sat down next to Steve "wow but they talked about it before so I'm really not that surprised." Steve nodded "yeah." Janet placed her hand on top of his "hey are you upset about this?" Steve looked down at his hands "no it's just seems like all of our friends are leaving."

Janet leaned her head against Steve's shoulder "yeah but that's the way it's suppose to happen." Steve exhaled "maybe" Janet gently placed her hand against his cheeks "so when are they leaving?" Steve leaned into her touch he was a little surprised at the sadness he was feeling "on Friday."

Janet looked at Steve with surprise and a little confusion "so soon what else did he say?" "Not much just that they would be bring the stuff over on Thursday."

Janet pushed her chair back and stood up "we should throw them a going away party" Steve looked up at her like she wasn't making any sense "what?" Janet nodded and smiled eagerly convinced that this was the best idea ever "on Thursday when they come over we'll throw them a surprise going away party."

Steve hesitated Dylan and Brenda were very private people and he wasn't convinced that this would god down well with them "I'm not sure." Janet seemed almost giddy at the thought of her idea "come on it will be fun and a nice way to say goodbye."  
"Yeah okay let's do it I'm gonna go call the others." Steve grabbed the phone and began dialing some very familiar numbers.

Brenda closed the bedroom door behind her and stepped into the living room she looked around the place looked so much bigger now that they had packed up almost everything. There were boxes stacked by the door and half filled boxes around the room waiting to be filled. Dylan had gone to empty the storage room while Brenda had finished up around the house with Iris leaving earlier that day Brenda had worked the packing around William.  
He was sleeping now but Brenda was too tired to pack any more stuff she sat down on the futon she let her head fall back and close her eyes.  
She drifted off but her eyes snapped open when she heard the front door being opened she smiled when she saw Dylan she moved a little as he sat down next to her and placed several cartons of Chinese food on the coffee table and placed a soft kiss on Brenda's lips. "Hey you've been busy."

Brenda looked around the room "yeah there's not a lot left so how did you do at the storage room."

Dylan nodded "good there's some stuff in the car but it's not much and the rest I've thrown out."

"Good now let's eat I'm starving." Dylan handed Brenda some chop sticks and they had dinner right there on the futon while they talked and laughed. Brenda placed the empty carton on the coffee table and leaned back Dylan couldn't take his eyes of her and soon his empty carton was placed next to hers.  
He pulled her to him Brenda moved a little and finally settle when she was straddling his lap. "I do believe you made me a promise earlier today." Brenda looked at him with mock confusion "did I?" Dylan nodded "oh yes did Mrs. McKay."

Dylan began to kiss her neck moving down to her collar bone he blew on her soft skin causing her to giggle. "Oh yeah it's coming back to me now."

"It better be" Dylan moved them both and lay down on the futon without letting go of Brenda he loved feeling the weight of her on him the way her body fit his and how soft her skin was. "I love you." She whispered into his neck Dylan tightened his hold on her "I love you too Bren."

Brenda and Dylan pulled up in front of casa Walsh Brenda removed Will from his car seat while Dylan carried some of the things they had borrowed to the front door.  
He went back to the car several until they had everything. "I can't believe that once we return this we're more or less finished." Dylan brought Brenda's hand to his lips and placed a light kiss "It feels good doesn't."

Brenda inhaled Dylan's lips on her hand send shivers down her spine "yeah but you do realize that now that we're returning the crib Will have to sleep with us tonight."  
Dylan played with the rings on Brenda's left hand "I know and I have a feeling it won't be the last time" Brenda smiled "I think you're right I mean if Brandon and I are anything to go by he will be a frequent visitor in our bed."

Dylan kissed her hand again and his eyes never left hers "I don't mind just as long as I get you all to myself some nights." Brenda took another deep and shaky breath "that's a must."

Dylan leaned in and gave Brenda a soft kiss that quickly turned passionate when the need for air became too big they reluctantly released each others lips and rested their foreheads against each others.  
They didn't even realize the door being opened and it wasn't until Steve cleared his throat that they realized that they weren't alone. "Are you gonna stand out here all day or are you gonna come inside."

Dylan up at the house and then back at Brenda "we haven't decided yet." Brenda shook her head "yes we have and we're coming in."

Steve pulled Brenda into a hug and shook hands with Dylan, Dylan motioned to the stuff next to them. "Where do you want all of this?" Steve looked down at the stuff "it goes in the garage but I'll do that later."

Dylan picked up a few items and motioned to the garage "we could take it out there now." Steve just shook his head and push the front door wide open "no just take it inside and I'll do it later."

The four of them walked inside the house when they looked into the living room they saw most of their friends standing there shouting surprise. Brenda had William in her arms and she could feel him jump at the loud voices he began to whimper into Brenda shoulder. Dylan heard his son's whimpering and immediately he placed a comforting hand on Will's back. "Shhh baby its okay."

Dylan leaned closer to the baby "hey buddy we got you." Donna was the first one who walked over to the she gave both Brenda and Dylan a hug she tired to make eye contact with William but he still buried his face in his mother's shoulder. "I'm sorry I guess we didn't think." "I guess not."

Dylan mumbled his comment and Brenda was the only one who heard him she looked at him with surprise but he was completely unapologetic. He had done nothing wrong they were the ones who scared Will because they didn't think and he wasn't gonna apologize for being upset by that. "He's fine you just scared him."

They walked into the living room they said hello to everybody there and Brenda sat down on the sofa Dylan sat down next to her. Donna was quick to join them. "I can't believe you're moving why can't you just stay here?"  
Brenda looked at Dylan then at Will and then back at Donna "because it's time to move on ever since we got back together the plan had been to go back to New York. Brandon is there and I can do a lot more stage work there."

Donna pushed a loose strand of hair behind her "I guess I understand I'll just have to come visit the three you." Brenda put her hand on top of Donna's and smiled "that would be great, Dylan could you take him for a minute?"

"Sure come here buddy." Brenda handed William to Dylan it was then Donna caught a glance at Brenda's hand she grabbed Brenda's left hand and then she grabbed Dylan's left hand. "You got married?"

Dylan caught Brenda's eye and smiled "I think we did; didn't we?" Brenda looked down at the rings on her fingers and shrugged her shoulders. "Oh yeah we did."

Donna's hands went to her hips "ha ha very funny; when?" Dylan looked up "two weeks ago" Donna's eyes went wide "wow." "Yeah Dylan and I wanted to keep it small besides it was jus the three of us and Iris and Brandon."

Donna wasn't surprised they were at time a very private couple "I understand so have you told everybody?" Brenda shook her head "no not yet." Donna squealed with joy "oh my god this is so good I get to do it."

Dylan tried to stop her but there was no way she could keep this to herself. She jumped up and hurried into the kitchen and dragged Steve and Janet back into the living room. She looked like she was gonna explode with giddiness she looked at Brenda and Dylan and then back at the others.

"Here's to Dylan and Brenda McKay I wish you a good life in New York and a very happy marriage." Their friends stared a Donna for a moment it took them a while to connect the dots Steve, Janet and David congratulated Brenda and Dylan and none of them noticed Kelly standing in the doorway.  
Donna was the first to spot her she called out her name as she walked over to her. "Kelly you made it." Kelly walked down the few steps and into Donna's arms "yeah I did."

Donna giggled and motioned To Brenda and Dylan standing across the room "so did you hear Brenda and Dylan got married?" Kelly didn't respond as Donna led her over to where Brenda and Dylan was standing instinctively Dylan placed his hand on the small of Brenda's back she looked at him and smiled.

He noticed how completely at ease she seemed and he knew no matter what Kelly had to say Brenda could handle it and rise above it. Kelly reached out and pulled Brenda into a very awkward hug "congratulation."  
Brenda pulled away from Kelly and leaned into Dylan's body "thank you." Dylan looked down at Brenda and Will and then glanced at Kelly "yeah thanks."

Kelly looked around the tension filled room a couple of times before making eye contact with Brenda again "look can I talk to you for a minute." Brenda shrugged her shoulders "why?" Kelly motioned to the kitchen "please."

Brenda sighed and the turned around to face Dylan "could you take Will?" Dylan gently leased Will from Brenda's arms to his own "sure."

Brenda and Kelly walked into the kitchen Brenda sat down at the table and looked at Kelly who sat down across from her. Kelly didn't say anything she just sat there trying to figure out what to say.

Brenda motioned to Kelly "You wanted to talk so talk." Kelly looked down at her hands "I'm sorry okay." Brenda just looked at her "for what?" Kelly looked up and made eye contact for the first time "for everything."  
"Okay" Brenda got up and walked towards the door when Kelly spoke and she stopped walking. "Is that all you have to say?" Brenda turned around "what else do you want me to say I accept your apology that's what you wanted right?"

Kelly shifted in her seat "yeah but I want our friendship back." Brenda walked back towards the table "I'm sorry what?" "I want us to be friends again."

"Kelly please we haven't been friends years."

"Is that how you feel?"

Brenda exhaled "We hardly ever speak there's this weird tension between us and it seems like we're only inches away from clawing each others eyes out and I'm sorry I just don't have time for that."

Kelly nodded "but we could change that?" Brenda sat back down "how? I don't trust you and is seems like you go out of your way to hurt me how do you expect us to be friends?" "Look I told I was sorry can't we just go back to the way things were." Brenda shrugged "back to where the beginning after you went of with Dylan what tell me."

Kelly looked down this was harder than she expected "I don't know."

Brenda sighed as she shifted around in her seat "look Kelly this isn't high school and I'm not gonna waste my time being angry with you because frankly I have more important things to do with my time but we're never gonna be friends like we used to. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna ignore you or not speak to you but that's it."

"What do you mean?"

"That yes to some extent we're friends but I don't feel close to you Kelly."

"Oh I can understand that I guess." Brenda nodded and stood up she looked towards the living room and the back at Kelly. "Good now I'm gonna go back to the party are you coming?" Kelly nodded and stood up "yeah."

The two of them walked back to the party Brenda walked over to Dylan and sat down next to him he looked at her and she just smiled and nodded as she leaned into him and rested her head against his shoulder.  
Kelly stood in the background and watched them the jealousy was still there and she doubted that it would ever go away but it wasn't just Brenda she envied but also Dylan. He had all the things with Brenda she could have had with Brandon if they had gotten married and she would always miss having that.  
All of them enjoyed the rest of the party they watched David's old videos and remembered when they dreamt about the real world and the dreams they had back then. When the time came to say goodbye it had been hard but they had been through goodbyes before and they knew that it wasn't the end.

Dylan lay on his side watching Brenda she was sound asleep so was William who was laying between them and considering his size he sure took up a lot of room but Dylan didn't mind. For the first time in his life he was convinced that everything was gonna be alright because he finally had the family he had so desperately wanted growing up. He knew now that no matter what happened he would be fine because they were a family and nothing was ever gonna change that.


	18. Chapter 18

Well we have come to the end of this story that was my first fan fiction so I'm a little sad to let it go but the time has come. So here as promised is a epilogue it was meant to be a short one but then this idea hit me and I think this is a good way to end this story. So sit back and enjoy the last part of "Soulmates" but before I wrap up this story I would like thank all of you who has read and review my story you've stuck lived with long pauses between updates and updates coming later than promised.  
I know I've lost some readers along the way and I'm sorry for that but I have also gained some and I'm really happy with that. You guys have left me some awesome reviews you're really positive and I'm grateful for that because this is my first story and I will be posting more stories. But now with Soulmates done I will focus all my writing energy on finishing "A new life" I've promised several people that I'll have an update soon and I'm gonna keep that promise. You guys have been so great you've you send thoughts, ideas and when I needed help like with baby names you send me some great ideas and thank you so much for that.

I especially want to thank Crystal for letting me run my ideas past you for giving me ideas on where to take my story and when I got stuck you gave me the kick to get on with it. You listen to me bitch and moan about my stories and whatever else goes on in my life and for that I'm grateful (So is Martin). Crystal you are the best I love you loads and but thank you sooooo much. Okay on with the last chapter I hope you all like the way I wrap it up.

Brenda splashed some cold water on her face it felt so great she began to brush her teeth to get that awful taste out of her mouth she stood there in a pair of pajama bottoms a tank top and her hair was pulled into a messy bun.  
The sound of their son's voice interrupted her and she quickly finished up and followed the sound "MOM!" "Coming" when Brenda walked into their son's room she knew exactly what the problem was.  
There on his bed sat their three and half year old daughter she looked a lot like Brenda her hair was darker and her eyes had a little more blue in them but other than that she looked so much like Brenda. "What's going on?" William pointed to his little sister "Sara is bugging me" Brenda sighed "Will come on"  
William shook his head "she is; she asking me to play hide and seek and I don't want."

Brenda looked over at the little girl who placed her hands over her eyes and said hide and seek again Brenda smiled Sara loved her big brother she wanted to do everything Will did. Will felt the same way he played with her all the time he had a lot of patience with her and things had to be bad for him to get angry with her.  
Brenda walked over and lifted Sara up and balanced the child on her hip. "Come her girlie, she just loves to be with her big brother." William shrugged his shoulders "yeah I know" Brenda ruffled her son's hair "hey its okay I'll take her with me you need to get dressed because we need to leave soon."

Brenda walked into Sara's room and pulled some clothes out of the closet Brenda tried to help Sara but she didn't want help she pulled the jeans from Brenda's hands "no me do it" Brenda pulled her hands back "okay."  
The little girl struggled with her jeans putting both her legs in the same trouser leg several times but finally she got it right and with a huge smile and pride glowing in her eyes Sara stood up. "I did it." Brenda smiled "you sure did now let's go get some breakfast."

Brenda and Sara walked into the kitchen where Dylan was making breakfast Sara crawled up on a chair as Brenda walked over and stood next to Dylan he leaned in and gave Brenda a kiss "morning babe."  
Brenda leaned into Dylan's body "do you need help?" Dylan smiled down at her "no I'm good."

Brenda walked over and sat down next to Sara and soon they were joined by Dylan and William, Brenda looked at her children and it still amazed her how different they were and had been so from the very beginning.  
Will was very laid back an easy going boy who noticed everything he has some of his fathers dare devil tendencies but he also he had a calm about him. He had loved books from her was very young and had learned to read really fast but most of all he was a really sweet and loving boy.  
Sara was very different from Will to Brenda and Dylan it seemed like she hadn't really been happy until she had been able to talk. She was so cute it hurt it she loved her brother and father but other men she didn't like men and there was nothing anybody could do to change her mind.  
Dylan was really happy with her dislike of other men less to worry about in the future from his point of view and they joked that she had been born a feminist. Sara sees all things hears all things and knows all things and wants to be involved in all things And despite the 3 years age difference Will and Sara are really close they seem to compliment each other in a way that Brenda recognized from her own relationship with Brandon.

Dylan looks at the time and realizes that they were running late "come on we gotta go" "I forgot something" Sara sped down the hall throwing the door to her bedroom open. "Do you really need it now?" Dylan called after her" "yes" a loud voice rang out from the little girl's bedroom.

"Sara come on already" Dylan and Will waited at the door slowly loosing their patience when Sara finally came out of her room Dylan started at her and shook his head.  
Sara is wearing 30 plastic necklaces she normally uses when she plays dress up Dylan walks over to her and got down to her height "you look very beautiful."  
Sara smiled and twirled around "thank you daddy" Dylan shook his head "but you need to go take those necklaces of you can play with them when you get home." Sara stopped twirling and stared confused at her father "but you said I look pretty" Dylan nodded "yes and you do but you can't wear them to kindergarten."

Sara looked down at herself and ran her fingers over the necklaces "why not?" Dylan decided to appeal to Sara's good senses hoping that would help "because you might loose them."  
Sara shook her head with conviction "no because I'm not taking them off" Dylan exhaled as he glanced at his watch and at Will who was waiting by the door "maybe not but you still need to take them of so go put them back please."

Sara didn't move her lower lips began to quiver "no I want to bring them" sympathetically Dylan pushed Sara's dark hair off her shoulder "I know you do but you can't" Sara pulled away from her father and stomped her foot "yes I can."

Dylan sighed "If you don't take them of I'll have to." Sara didn't move she just crossed her arms across her chest and pouted Dylan shook his head he knew he was in for a fight but he also knew that Brenda didn't want her to take them with her.

Dylan reached out and tried to take of the necklaces causing Sara shake her head and cry. Brenda heard Sara's crying and walked into the hall and. "What's wrong?"

Sara looked up at her mother with her arms crossed over her chest hoping for some understanding "daddy is taking my things" Brenda looked over at Dylan who was shaking his head.

The situation with the necklaces wasn't new but it had been a while since Sara had last tried to bring them with her Brenda nodded "because you can't take them with you honey" Sara pouted "I want to, I look pretty."

Brenda smiled "I know but daddy is right you need to leave them here now go put them back before daddy does it for you." Sara pouted as she walked back into her room and returned a few minutes later without any necklaces she scowled at both Brenda and Dylan but she did give Brenda a kiss goodbye before they walked out the door.

Brenda shook her head it were times like this she worried about the future if Sara fought them so hard already the thought of Sara as a teenager scared her. Brenda sighed as she began to straighten up after breakfast she knew there were one more important thing she had to do but she didn't know how she would feel after so she put it off.

Brenda sat on the edge of their bathtub looking over at the sink she really didn't need to look at it she knew it already she had been through this twice before this was just to be a 100% percent sure. She looked at the time and realized it was time she walked over to the sink and picked up the white stick she took a deep breath and looked down at the little window that revealed the answer she already knew.

Brenda sat back down on the edge of the tub she wasn't sure how she felt about it a part of her was happy and another part wasn't sure. She heard the front door open and close she put the test down on the sink and walked into the living room and found Dylan reading the print outs of the book he was working on.

She sat down on the sofa she picked up a script that had been sent to her yesterday Dylan looked over at her and saw her playing with her hair. She was holding a script but he could tell she wasn't reading she was a million miles away "are you okay?" Brenda looked up from her script "yeah I was just thinking" Dylan urged her on "about what?"

"Do you remember about 6 weeks ago when the kids were sick?"

"Days filled with projectile vomiting is hard to forget."

"And that's all you remember?" Dylan looked confused at Brenda the vomiting was really the first thing he thought of when he remembered that time then he finally realized what she was getting at.

_Brenda lay half asleep on their bed she hadn't even bothered to crawl under the covers Will and Sara had been sick for the past couple of days so neither her nor Dylan had gotten much sleep. When Dylan had gone to check on the kids Brenda had taken the opportunity to relax for a moment but she had soon fallen asleep.  
__Dylan quietly closed the door behind him and tip toed over to their bed he smiled when he saw Brenda's sleeping form he crept down next to her. She was lying on her side her long dark hair had fallen to one side exposing her neck her tank top had ridden up revealing the soft skin of her stomach and waist.  
__Dylan couldn't resist the urge and he reached out and let his arm snake around her waist as he buried his face in the nape of her neck. Brenda moaned softly as Dylan pulled her into a tight embrace and his lips sucked and nibbled on her pulse point she let her head fall back against him giving him better access to her neck.  
Brenda reached her hand up and ran it through Dylan's hair sensing that she was waking up Dylan's fingers found the hem of her top and with a soft touch he moved under her top. Reaching up he cupped her naked breast in his hand brushing his thumb against her nipple smiling against her neck at the feel of her response to him.  
Brenda rolled back against Dylan she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes were clouded with desire they stared at each other Brenda was about to speak when Dylan just nodded knowing exactly what she was gonna ask. Dylan leaned down capturing her lips with his and slowly moving on top of her bracing his weight on his fore arms Brenda wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Brenda whispered against his lips "they could wake up any minute." "I'll be quick."_

_Brenda laughed "that's not a good thing." _

"_Trust me this will be" Brenda giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her and she could feel his physical reaction to her._

Images of Brenda's naked body filled his mind and gone was his focus he knew that there was no possible way that he could focus on his book now. He shot up from his seat he hurried over to her and dragged her on her feet and pulled her towards their bedroom. Brenda giggled as he lead her towards their bedroom "what are you doing?"

Dylan wiggled his eyebrows "I just think it's times for a repeat performance don't you?" Brenda giggled as Dylan captured her lips with his and backed her towards the bed when she fell back on the bed he stood there for a second and stared at her with a sly smile on his face.

Brenda brushed some of her hair back "I can't believe you acting like you're severely sex deprived when I know for a fact that you're not" Dylan didn't move he just let eyes roam over her body she was so sexy nobody had ever turned him on like she did.  
Brenda pushed herself up on her elbows smiled "but I'm not surprised I remember after Sara was born you crept around me like a horny cat burglar I practically had to fight you off with a stick." As he moved closer to the bed couldn't take his eyes of her "it's not my fault motherhood makes you even sexier."

Dylan joined Brenda on the bed and began to work his way from her lips to her neck Brenda pushed her head further into the covers and moaned. "I hope you feel like that when we have number three" "trust me I will" Dylan stopped kissing her neck and looked her straight in the eye. "So do you wanna start working on the next McKay?" Brenda smiled at him "you've already done your job."

"So you don't want anymore kids?"

Brenda giggled "that's not what I meant.

Brenda cupped Dylan's face in her hands she brushed her thumbs over his cheeks and smile. "I'm pregnant" a huge smile spread across Dylan's face he pressed his lips against her and whispered "I love you." "So you're happy about this baby?" Dylan nodded "very happy, aren't you?" Brenda smiled "of course I am.

At that moment looking into Dylan's eyes all her worries disappeared and she was happy about this baby "I mean we didn't plan it but still this is a good thing." "We didn't plan Will or Sara and they turned out pretty well" Dylan reminded her Brenda giggled "true and we seem to do our best work under pressure."

Dylan gave her a surprised look "what?"

Brenda pushed herself closer to Dylan "come on Sara was conceived in an airplane bathroom and this baby was conceived under the pressure of projectile vomiting" Dylan shook his head "we're twisted you know that?"

Dylan captured Brenda's lips he slowly released them and slowly moved his lips down her neck down the valley between her breasts until he reached her still flat belly.  
He pulled back a little and stared at her belly before softly kissing it he gently moved his hand to her belly and caressed it. Brenda rand her hands through his hair she tried to pull him back to her face but he devoted all his attention to her belly. Brenda shook her head and pulled away Dylan looked at her with surprise "what?"

"Don't make me do it" "do what?" Dylan asked in fake innocence causing Brenda to shake her head "do you remember when I was pregnant with Sara."

"Of course."

"And do you remember what I did"

"No."

Brenda shot him a look and he realized what she was talking about he shook his head at the memory. From the moment they had found out she was pregnant again Dylan hadn't been able to keep his hands of her he was constantly touching and caressing her belly.  
Brenda loved the feeling of his hands on her skin but not all the times he even touched her belly when she was sleeping causing her to wake up.  
So one night when she had gone to bed before him she had taken a lip liner and written across her belly _**"hands of we're both sleeping"**_ she had left the light on so he would see it and he had laughed when he saw it. "You were rubbing my belly like it would grant you your wishes I kinda felt like the magical lamp in Aladdin."

Dylan shrugged his shoulders "I just love the feeling of our baby is growing inside of you." Brenda smiled "me too" "besides rubbing your belly is the only way for me to feel the baby move."  
Once again Dylan's hands made their way to her belly Brenda kissed his cheek "I know just remember to let me sleep."  
Dylan hands drew lazy circles on her belly "that works both ways."

"What do you mean?" Brenda asked in mock innocence Dylan laughed "come on pregnancy makes it hard for me to keep up." Brenda snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer "with what exactly?"  
Dylan sucked gently on her lower lip "you're horny 24/7" Brenda tried to get out from under Dylan "I'm not that bad."

"Okay remember when you were pregnant with Sara and we went out to dinner with Brandon and Andrea? Before we even made it to the table you dragged me into the bathroom and you tried to have your way with me."  
Brenda blushed a little it was true that pregnancy made it even harder for her to keep her hands of Dylan they had always been good together but pregnancy seemed to heighten the intensity.

Dylan cupped her face in his hands and shot her a sly smile "hey not that I'm complaining" Brenda snaked her arms around Dylan's neck and whispered "good because then you would be looking at a very long dry spell."  
Dylan smirked "like you would be able to keep your hands of me" Brenda shrugged "yeah well maybe you're right" "you know I am" Dylan voice made her whole body tingle.

Dylan leaned down to capture her lips but was interrupted by the phone he leaned his forehead against Brenda's hoping the phone would stop ringing but not such luck slowly he pulled away from Brenda and sat up and answered the phone. "Hello?" Brandon voice filed the phone "hey D."

"Hey B." Brenda shook her head she couldn't believe that that those nicknames had stuck since high school. Brenda got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom when Dylan's voice stopped her "Hold on a second I'll ask her."

She turned around and looked at him "what?" Dylan moved his mouth away from the phone "Brandon and Andrea want to know if we can watch the twins on Friday." Brenda nodded "of course we can" Dylan turned his attention back to the phone "you heard her right? Okay we'll talk to you soon."

With that Dylan hung up and turned back towards Brenda but she was gone and Dylan could hear the faint sounds of water coming from the bathroom Dylan walked back into the living room and began to read the print outs of his book.

Early Friday evening Brandon and Andrea dropped of their 18 month old twins Hannah had gone to visit Jesse for the weekend. Andrea and Brandon had gotten married two years earlier Steve, Janet, Kelly, Donna, David and their six months old daughter Amy had all flown to New York for the wedding.  
And for the first time in a long time they all seemed happy even Kelly who was single and enjoying it she was devoting her time to her career and she was happier than anyone had ever seen her before.

With Brandon, Andrea and the twins living close by, Brenda and Dylan had babysat them several times. Sara liked having them around because it meant she wasn't the youngest but she faulted them for being boys. Will like playing big brother to them he tried to teach them things and he along with Sara he would play with them.

Brenda was standing in the kitchen making dinner when she heard Sara shouting "YOU'RE EVIL."

The shouting was followed by a door being slammed so hard it made Brenda jump and one of the twins started crying. Brenda turned of the heat and walked towards the kids rooms when she reached Will's room Dylan was already in there comforting the twins.  
They made eyes contact and Brenda walked over to Sara's door and knocked on it when there was no answer Brenda slowly opened the door and walked in.

Sara sat on the bed with a tears stained face and with some marbles in her hand Brenda sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" Sara's shoulders shook "they broke Molly" Brenda reached out and pulled the little girl into her arms knowing exactly how much Molly meant to her daughter "oh girlie what happened?"

Sara sniffled as tears continued to stream down her face "they took of her head" Brenda kissed the top of the little girls head and "maybe we can fix her let's go find out."

Brenda stood up and walked towards the door but stopped and walked back to the bed when Sara didn't follow her "Will's my brother." Brenda turned around and looked at her daughter and was a little surprised by the determent look in her daughter's eyes "yeah?  
Sara lower lips shot out "and they can't have him."

Brenda walked back over to the bed "Sam and Jared?" Sara nodded "yes" Brenda sat down on the bed "oh honey nobody is gonna take Will from you."  
Sara didn't say anything she just continued to play with the marbles Brenda picked one up and then she handed it to Sara. "What are those?" Sara moved the marbles from one hand to the other "they're magic stones."

Brenda urged the little girl on "how are they magic?" Sara took a deep breath "they make everything okay." Brenda handed a marble back to her daughter "how would everything be okay?"  
Sara exhaled "boys would want to play with girl toys" "you and Will play with your toys."

Sara nodded and gave Brenda a frustrated look "yeah but he never wants to play with Barbie dolls "Brenda nodded "daddy's a boy and you were playing with Barbie dolls yesterday."

Sara jumped off her bed she walked over to the box that contained all her Barbie things she pulled out a doll with a very weird clothes combination and walked back over to Brenda "daddy's just not very good at it."

Brenda giggled "I can tell, maybe we should go join the boys and see if there is something all of you can play together, what do you say?"

Sara just shrugged as she walked towards the door Brenda followed her they walked into Will's room and found the four guys playing with cars well Dylan and Will played while Sam and Jared sat next to them clapping and laughing at the sound Will and Dylan were making.

Dylan looked up at his wife then he turned and looked at his daughter and saw her tear stained face Dylan sat up and reached over on the bed and held out Sara's doll to her. The head was back on and a huge smile spread on the little girl's face she grabbed the doll and hugged it tightly to her chest before flinging herself into Dylan's arms. "You're the bestest daddy."

Dylan kissed the top of his daughter's head he knew how much she loved that doll it was a gift from Erica and Sara had loved it from the moment she saw it.  
It was her most priced possession she slept with every night and she took it everywhere it she hadn't been happy when she couldn't take it with her to kinder garden but she had come to accept it.

Sara kissed the doll and then she pulled out of Dylan's embrace she looked at her doll then at the twins and finally back at Dylan. "Daddy can you put Molly somewhere so THEY can't get her?" Dylan looked at Sara "sure but don't you wanna play with her?" Sara firmly shook her head "no not now."

Dylan stood up "okay I'll put her in your room and I'm gonna go help mommy with dinner, are you four gonna be able to play together with out anymore shouting, slamming door, or dolls loosing their heads?"

Will and Sara nodded as she sat down and grabbed the nearest car and began to play with her brother Dylan stood still and looked at them playing before walking into the kitchen where Brenda was trying to salvage their dinner.

Dylan walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist Brenda leaned back into his embrace "well if it isn't the bestest daddy" Dylan kissed her check and whispered in her ear "I do try."

Brenda giggled at the heat of his breath "well you have to try harder when you're playing Barbie dolls." Dylan pulled back and made eye contact with Brenda "what?" Brenda laughed as the image of the doll flash through her mind "I saw your pathetic attempt to combine an outfit for one of them."  
"How am I supposed to know I've never played with Barbie dolls before?" Brenda giggled again "I know Sara knows it too because she doesn't think you're that good at it."

Dylan pulled Brenda close again "so I guess this bestest daddy thing has its limitations" Brenda exhaled "I don't think so to her you are the bestest daddy even if you are a boy."

Dylan laughed "she really doesn't like anything with y chromosomes does she?" Brenda nodded "I think I figure out why" Dylan planted small kisses down her neck "care to share with the rest of the class?"  
Brenda leaned into Dylan's touch "because boys don't want to play with girls toys and even if they do they're not good at it."

"Wow let's just hope she keeps that attitude until she is way past her teenage years it would really help me sleep better at night." Brenda shook her head "you don't have trouble sleeping last night you didn't even notice that Sara had snug into our bed last night until you fell out."

Dylan nodded "true, that girl tosses around like the Tasmanian devil." Brenda smiled and then she motioned to the stove "I completely forgot the pasta could you drain it."

"Sure" Dylan began to drain the pasta but slowly he stopped it looked really strange to he shook the pot back and forth and the pasta looked even weirder he put the pot down and looked over at Brenda.

"Bren is this a new type of pasta?" Brenda shook her head "no why?"

"Well just look at it" Brenda looked down into the pot and saw the semi dissolved pasta it was clear that in the confusion shouting and slamming doors she had forgotten to turn the pasta off.

Brenda shook her head and let it fall forward as she reached for the phone and handed it to Dylan "Pizza."

30 minutes later Dylan put the pizza boxes down on the table and called out to the kids for the second times without getting and answer. He was about to call again when Sara arrived wearing a dress, gloves and a tiara she had at least 30 plastic necklaces on and an evening bag in her hand.  
Right behind her were the twins when Dylan saw them he burst out laughing they looked like ET when he had been dressed up. They both had on dresses and some really weird hats when they looked up at Dylan he could see that they had paint all over their faces it was clear that Sara had done this but the twins seemed happy.

Brenda and Will walked into the kitchen Brenda stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the twins but Will just walked past them and sat down at the table.  
Dylan crouched down next to Sara and the twins fighting the urge to laugh "what have you been doing?" Sara flashed her father a killer smile "the magic stones worked."

"Magic stones? Dylan asked Sara nodded eagerly as she explained "yeah they made it so Sam and Jared wanted to play girl things." Dylan nodded and motioned to the get up the small boys had on "oh I see so what is this?"

"We were playing princesses" Sara stared firmly surprised that her dad couldn't see that Dylan fingered one of the necklaces that hung around the little girl's neck. "So you're all princesses?"

Sara shook her head and frowned "no daddy I'm the princess they are my…" "Ladies in waiting?" Dylan added as he stifled a laugh "yes."

Dylan motioned to the two small boys next to Sara "so where did you get the paint?" Sara straightened up and carefully explained the situation "well mommy says I can't play with hers so I used my felt tips I used the ones that smell nice."

Dylan shook his head "Sara those felt tips are for paper only you can't draw on your cousins" Sara frowned not understanding what the problem was "but they like it they were laughing."

Dylan exhaled feeling like he had already lost this battle "maybe so but you still…. You know what let's eat and we'll take about this later okay?"

"Okay daddy."

They all sat down and ate dinner both Brenda and Dylan were trying really hard no to laugh when they looked at the twins. Most of the color came of it the bath and for the rest of the evening Sara and the twins play together it seem Sara had discover the benefits of being older.

After Brandon and Andrea had picked up the twins and Will and Sara was in bed Dylan and Brenda collapsed in front of the TV they were half asleep when Will came walking in looking a little confused. "Daddy?" Dylan turned his attention from the TV to his young son "hey buddy I thought you were sleeping."

Will shook his head "no" Brenda spoke in a soft soothing voice "are you okay baby?" Will nodded "yeah I was just wondering… Dylan motioned to Will to join his parents "come here" Will walked over and snuggled down between his parents.

Dylan looked down at his son "what's wrong?"

Will picked at his pajamas "you have to be dead before they can make you into a mummy." Brenda's voice was filled with surprise "a mummy?" Will looked up at her mother and then to his father "yeah I saw this book at school about Egypt and mummies and I was just wondering."

Dylan nodded "well you have to be dead before you can become a mummy but don't worry they don't make mummies anymore."

Will shook his head "I'm not worried I thought it sounded interesting" Brenda's eyebrow rose "oh okay."

Dylan ruffled his son's dark hair "tell you what how about tomorrow we'll go looking for some books about Egypt" Will smiled at his dad as he rose from the sofa "that would be cool." Brenda and Dylan exchanged a look as the little boy walked back to bed.

Brenda pulled her hair back into a pony tale she looked in the mirror one last time before leaving the room she walked into the kitchen and found Dylan waiting for her when he heard her he looked up and gave her a giddy smile he got up and walked over to her. "So are you ready to go?"

Brenda nodded "yeah but we don't have to leave for another 10 minutes" Dylan shuffled his feet "well we better leave you never know with the traffic."

Brenda giggled at Dylan's reasoning "you're really excited about this doctor's appointment aren't you?" Dylan nodded eagerly "yeah aren't you?" Brenda leaned in and kissed him "of course."

30 minutes later they sat in the doctor's waiting room waiting for their turn around them sat women I various stages of pregnancy Brenda was resting one hand on her small bump the other was intertwined with Dylan's.  
As she sighed Dylan gave her hand a light squeeze causing her to look at him she smiled as he brought their intertwined hands up to his lips and kissed hers. Soon Brenda's name was called and they walked into the doctor's office they sat down across from the doctor she asked them a few questions before guiding them towards the examination table.

Brenda got on the table and lifted her T-shirt as Dylan sat down next to holding her hand the doctor turned on the ultra sound and squirted some gel on Brenda's belly.

Doctor Keyes on turned on the small screen "okay let's take a look at this little baby of your."

The doctor ran the sonogram's transducer over Brenda's belly a couple of times before the baby appeared on the screen she explained to them what she was seeing "everything is just as it should be perfect size of a 16 weeks old baby."

The doctor moved the screen making it possible for both Brenda and Dylan to see while she pointed everything out on the screen she pressed a button and smiled at Dylan and Brenda. "And this is your baby's heartbeat" Brenda gripped Dylan's hand "I love that sound."

"Wow" this was the third time that he had been in this situation but it still amazed him that the sound he was hearing was the heartbeat of his and Brenda's unborn child.

Doctor Keyes moved the probe a little and her facial expression changed a little "oh wait a minute."

Dylan eyes shot from the screen to Brenda and then to the Doctor "is something wrong?"

Doctor Keyes shook her head and smiled "no everything is fine I should have said babies not baby."

Brenda raised herself up on her elbows she looked at the doctor like what she heard had to be a mistake "what do you mean?" Doctor Keyes smiled at Brenda "You're having twins."

Brenda's eyes grew wide "excuse me."

Doctor Keyes turned up the volume and "yeah listen there are two separate heartbeats."

Brenda was completely shocked she started at Dylan with her mouth slightly open waiting for him to say something but he didn't he just stared at the screen with pried in his eyes Brenda stared at the screen then at Dylan and then at the doctor.

Brenda tried to sit up "no no no no no we're not having twins there must be something wrong with that thing of yours or you're high or something." Dylan stared with surprise at his wife "Bren!"

Brenda stared wide eyed at Dylan "you don't seem to understand we're talking two babies at the same times two babies inside of me, two babies for me to push out. So now our very nice doctor is gonna do it again and we'll see that there is only one baby in there."

Doctor Keyes nodded hoping that by this Brenda would get over her initial shock "okay I'll do it again." The doctor moved the device over Brenda's belly again and just like before two separate heartbeats could be heard.

Brenda stared at the screen and listened to the sound that filled the room and there was no denying that there were indeed two separate heartbeats "wow there really is two babies inside of me."

Doctor Keyes smiled "yes there is I know this is a shock but they both have good strong heartbeats it looks like one of them is hiding but everything looks good."

Brenda looked from the screen to Dylan to the doctor "now you're sure there isn't anymore babies hiding." Doctor Keyes smiled "yes I'm sure you're having twins."

Dylan couldn't take his eyes of the screen and the sound of the babies' heartbeats made his own heart jump "wow."

Brenda didn't say much on the way home Dylan was getting little worried about her reaction of course he had been shocked too but he had gotten over it pretty fast. As they walked into their apartment Brenda sat down on the sofa she didn't even notice that Dylan sat down next to her.

Dylan brushed a loose strand of hair from her face "are you okay Bren?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Brenda turned and looked at him with a smile on her face but he could still see the worry in her eyes. "You seem like you're a million miles away."

Brenda placed her hand on her baby bump "I'm just thinking."

Dylan urged her on "about?" Brenda shook her head "lots of things like what Will and Sara are gonna say and that we need to find a bigger place to live, stuff like that."

Dylan smiled as he put his arm around Brenda's shoulder "Sara will be thrilled now she'll have somebody new to paint on and Will he's gonna love having somebody else to do all the things he doesn't want to."

Brenda nodded "yeah I guess."

Dylan pulled her closer and captured her lips in a gentle kiss "and don't worry we'll find something bigger to live in I promise."

Brenda ran her fingers across Dylan's cheek "I love you." Dylan turned his face and kissed Brenda's palm "and I love you and the McKay twins." Brenda giggled and settled into Dylan's arms "yeah the McKay twins."

Dylan stood in the door way and watched his sleeping wife she was 8 months pregnant and very tiered they were finally settled in their new house it had taken a little longer than planned but the most important thing was that they were done before the twins were born.

The knocking on the front door pulled Dylan away from Brenda and he walked down stairs and opened the door and found a clearly upset Brandon on the other side Dylan moved aside letting Brandon walk in.

"What's wrong?" Brandon stepped inside not knowing exactly where to go from there "I didn't wanna call I thought it would be better if I came over."

Dylan looked at his friend "what's happened?" Brandon looked around ad listened for the sound of his sister's voice "where's Bren?"

Dylan motioned to the stairs that lead up stairs "she's sleeping the doctor has told her to take it easy." "But she and the babies are okay?"

Dylan nodded as he stuffed his hands in his pockets "she had a few contractions yesterday but they're fine she just has to slow down so what was it you were gonna tell me?"

Brandon cleared his throat "my mom just called."

"What's wrong?"

Brandon shuffled his feet "my dad had a heart attack." "Is he okay?" Shock and surprise filled Dylan's eyes as he waited for Brandon to answer his question.

Brandon shook his head "no" Dylan asked the dreaded question but somehow he wasn't able to complete the sentence. "Is he?" Again Brandon nodded before wording his answer "yeah there wasn't anything they could do."

"I'm sorry bro." Dylan reached out and gave Brandon a manly hug they walked into the kitchen Brandon sat down at the counter as Dylan grabbed two bottles of water out of the fridge.

Dylan sat down next to Brandon ad pushed one of the water bottles in front of him. "How's Cindy?" Brandon moved the water bottle from one hand to the other "she's falling apart." Dylan sighed "she would be."

Brandon ran his hand through his hair "so I'm gonna fly out there and help her, my flight leaves tonight I just wanted to come over here before I left I didn't wanna tell Brenda over the phone." "So is Andrea going with you?"

Brandon shook his head "no we talked about it but that meant we would have to bring the kids and although my mom would love to see them we don't think that's what she needs right now. And we didn't feel right asking you to have with the Brenda being so close to her due date."

Dylan removed the water bottle from hi lips "yeah I think you're right and normally we would love to have them but I just think it would be too much." "I know."

Dylan leaned back in his chair "look I'm sorry you have to go alone but Bren just can't go." "I know Andrea said that they wouldn't even let her on the plane."

"I doubt the plane would even be able to get of the ground with her on it." Dylan laughed at the expression on Brandon's face "dude that's my sister you're talking about."

Dylan held his hands up in defense "I'm only following her lead yesterday when I was taking her to the doctor she didn't wanna get in the car because she was convinced that it would break if she got in."

Brandon snickered "is she really that big?" Dylan shook his head and laughed "no not at all she's just the size of a small whale."

Brandon stifled his own laughter by covering his mouth with his hand "dude again my sister, so what do Will and Sara say about the prospect of two babies in the house?"

Dylan leaned forward in his chair and began picking at the label "well Will is looking forward to have somebody else to do the things he doesn't want to and Sara is badgering us for sisters she is constantly playing with her magic stones."

Brandon's eyebrows shot up "magic stones?

Dylan nodded "that's marbles to you and me but she is convinced that they can provided her with baby sisters but yesterday she said that if the babies turned out to be boys she would really like a new princess Barbie doll."

Brandon laughed "what is it with that girl she really doesn't like boys does she?

Dylan shook his head "no Bren seems to think that the real problem is that boys don't want to play with girls' toys and not so much the male gender."

Brandon looked at his friend "but you don't think so? Dylan crossed his fingers and smiled "I don't know I just hope she keeps that attitude till she is way past her teenage years."

They both laughed and for a moment they forgot all about the reason for Brandon's visit they stopped laughing when they heard the sound of heavy dragged feet.

Dylan shot up from his seat and hurried to the stair case when he heard Brenda moaning and complaining he saw Brenda slowly making her way down the stairs.  
He hurried to her and wrapped his arm around her back causing her to lean some of her weight on him "are you okay?" Brenda nodded "yeah I'm good."

Dylan ran his free hand over her belly hoping to feel something "and the babies?" Brenda sighed and leaned closer to Dylan "still in there and that's where I plan to keep them for another month."

Dylan shook his head knowing how determinate Brenda was to prove the doctor wrong "I know just remember what the doctor said they might come sooner and that it's not dangerous if they do."

"I know what the doctor said but she forgot that went two weeks past my due date with Will and a week with Sara so these guys are staying put for now." "I hear you."

They walked into the kitchen and Brenda was surprised to see Brandon as soon as he saw her he walked over and gave her a kiss on the forehead and hugged her as much as her very protruding belly would allow.

Brenda knew from the moment she saw him that something was wrong. "Hey look at you sis." Brandon had never been able to fool her "what's wrong?" Brandon moved to guide Brenda off her feet "come on let's get you into a chair."

Brenda refused to let her brother help her "Brandon!"

Dylan led Brenda over to a chair and sat down next to her Brandon sat across from her he didn't say anything Brenda looked at her husband and then back at Brandon. "Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" Brandon cleared his throat "mom called."

Brenda looked with confusion at her brother "so?" "It's about dad." Brenda's voice revealed her worry "what about dad?" Brandon continued "he had a heart attack."

Brenda's voice broke "but he's gonna be okay right?" Brandon released a breath he felt he'd been holding ever since he got the news "I'm sorry Bren there was nothing they could do."

Brenda stared at Dylan with disbelief edged in her eyes then she looked back at Brandon and the tears in his eyes confirmed what she already knew to be true. Brandon got up and walked over and stood behind Brenda's chair, he bended down and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

Brenda looked down at her hands "how's mom?" "She'll be okay I'm flying out there tonight."

Brenda looked up at her brother "I wish I could go with you."

Brandon nodded "I know but just concentrate on the babies and I'll take care of the rest" Brenda ran her hand across her belly "Okay."

Brandon pulled a chair over and sat down next to Brenda he put his hand on top of her hand and made her look at him. "I don't have to leave for another few hours so if you need to talk or there is something you'd like for me to put in his casket let me know okay?"

Brenda nodded "okay" Brandon stood up "look I better get home and start packing but call if you need anything."

Dylan looked at his best friend and brother in law "we will" Brenda gripped Brandon's hand "tell mom I love her."

Brandon smiled "I will."

Dylan felt Brenda move around he looked at the alarm clock next to their bed it was 2 am and they were both wide awake Brenda hadn't really reacted to the news of her father's death she hadn't cried or said anything about it.

Dylan sat up and pulled Brenda into his arms she didn't object or react but when Dylan put her hand on her very swollen belly she snuggled into his embrace but she didn't look at him. "These babies will never know either one of their grand fathers."  
Dylan ran his hand over Brenda's belly in slow circular motions "I know" Brenda felt herself relaxing into Dylan's touch "It doesn't seem fair" Dylan shook his head "no it doesn't."

Brenda looked down at her belly "I don't want it to be like this" Dylan kissed the top of her head "I wish I could make this better for you." Brenda sighed "I know I just wish…." Dylan's hand stilled "What?"

"That he and I could have been closer" "oh Bren" Dylan tightened his hold on her Brenda took a deep breath as one of the babies kicked inside of her.  
"It seemed like he never got over the fact that I grew up I just wish he could be as happy for me as he seemed to be for Brandon" "I'm sure he was."

Brenda let her shoulder sink not completely sure if what Dylan said was true "maybe but I never want our kids to have the thoughts I'm having now." Dylan tried to get Brenda to look at him but without success "what do you mean?"  
Brenda folded her arms across her belly "I never want them to wonder about us being happy for them and the choices they make."

"They won't I promise" Brenda looked up and Dylan she brought her hand to his cheek and with a gentle pressure she urged his lips towards hers. "I love you so much and I love our family and I don't want that to ever change."

"I love you too Bren and we'll always be together no matter what."

Brandon sat in his parent's living room he was packing up boxes and as he glanced around the room he couldn't help but look at the different pictures frames his parents had spread around the room.  
There were pictures of Brenda and Brandon from birth till the present there were pictures of their grandchildren there were pictures from his and Andrea's wedding but a certain picture caught his eye.  
He walked over and picked up the frame it was a picture from Brenda and Dylan's wedding the sound of his mother's voice made him jump Cindy looked at her son "Nat send it to us."

Brandon put the frame down "I didn't know" Cindy picked it up "it made you father a little sad that he didn't get the chance to give his only daughter away."

Brandon nodded "mom they wanted to keep it small I think that if they could have done it just the two of them they would have but they needed witnesses and that's why we were there."

Cindy gave Brandon a sight smile "I understand and so did your dad." "Yeah?" Cindy nodded "I promise you he did."

Brandon and Cindy began to gather the frames when the phone interrupted them Brandon put the frames down and walked over and answered the phone. "Hello?" The happy voices of Will and Sara filled the room "Hi grandma."

A big smile spread across Cindy's face at the sound of her grand children's voices "hello my darlings how are you?"

Cindy sat down and put them on speaker phone Brandon hears his nephew and niece and walked over to his mother "hi guys."

Sara was the first to answer "oh Uncle Brandon I got a new Barbie doll" Brandon smiled "that's nice."

The little girl continued "and Will got a book about the sheet people." Cindy stared at the phone wondering what the little girl meant "sheet people?"  
Will corrected his younger sister "they're called mummies but that's not the thing you suppose to tell grandma."

"But I did get a new Barbie" Sara sounded slightly annoyed Cindy spoke up hoping to make the little girl focus on her instead "I'm happy for you darling what else is it you need to tell me?" Sara paused for a second "mommy had the babies."

"Did she?" The little girl continued "and you know what? My new Barbie has a pretty dress…."

Cindy tried to interrupt Sara but there was not stopping her until Dylan stepped in. "Hello Cindy?"

"Dylan is everything okay?"

Dylan voice was filled with happiness and pride "everything is perfect we just wanted to call and tell you that you're a grandmother again."

Tears of joy filled Cindy's eyes "oh I'm so happy, how's Brenda?" "She's fine and so are Nathan and Emma."

Cindy free hand laid across her heart "A boy and girl I'm so happy for the two of you."

"Thank you."

"And it went well?

"Just as it should the babies are fine and Bren is fine and we're all looking forward to you coming to visit us."

Cindy smiled "So do I give my love to Brenda and the kids and I'll see you soon." Dylan nodded "I will and Bren sends her love too."

Cindy hung up the phone she leaned back into her chair Brandon sat down next to her and he couldn't help notice the smile on his mother's face. "So I guess Bren that the babies."

Cindy nodded and smiled "yes she did a boy and girl and everything is fine."

Brandon looked at his mother "good I'm happy for them."

Cindy took Brandon's hand "so am I and your father would be too you know we often talked about moving back to the states and especially after Brenda and Dylan moved to New York we planned on going back there."

Brandon smiled at the thought of having his mother in the same city as himself "so do it I know Brenda and I would love to have you close by."

Cindy tightened her hold on his hand "I would love to be closer to you two and the children, especially now. "Then do I'll help you find somewhere to live" "Thank you Brandon."

Dylan walked over to the stair cases and for the second time called out for Will and Sara. "Come on guys Grandma will be here any minute."

Dylan got no reply but instead there was a knock on the door he walked over and pulled it open and saw Cindy standing on the other side he pulled her into a hug before guiding her inside.  
Dylan didn't get a chance to say anything before Will and Sara came running down the stairs and threw themselves into the waiting arms of their grandmother. "Will, Sara I've missed you so are you ready to go to the zoo?"

Before they had a chance to answer Brenda's voice was heard followed by a giggle and the sound of running children's feet "Nathan James McKay get back here."

Dylan looked up and saw his naked 18 month old son come running towards the stairs with a huge grin on his face Dylan walked up the stairs and took the child in his arms. "Hey were do you think you're going?"

The boy just giggled and snaked around trying to get out of his father's grip but Dylan didn't let go and then Brenda appeared that the top of the steps with a semi dressed Emma on her hip. "Dylan did you get him?"

Dylan smiled up at his wife while holding out their youngest son "yeah I got Houdini right here."

Cindy smiled at the sight in front of her she remembered when she was in the exact same situation and she didn't have older children to consider.  
Cindy walked over and gave her youngest grandson a kiss and waved to Brenda and Dylan "okay we're gonna go, how about after the zoo I take them back to my place and give them dinner?"

Will flashed his grandmother a killer smile "can we have lasagna?"

Dylan eyed his mother in law not wanting her to take on too much "are you sure about this?" Cindy nodded and smiled "of course, come on let's go guys." Sara ran to the door "yeah the zoo" Will was quick to follow "bye mom bye dad see you later."

Dylan waved to his kids "have fun guys." Brenda gave her mother a grateful smile "thanks mom" Cindy smiled back as she headed out the door "you're welcome darling."

Brenda sat on the steps leading down to the back yard she smiled as she watched Nathan and Emma running around Dylan walked out and sat down behind her.  
As he handed her a cup of tea she leaned back against his chest. "When we first got together did you ever think that we would end up here watching two of our four children running around?"

Dylan placed a soft kiss on top of Brenda's head "I've never imagined having a family with anybody other than you."

Brenda tilted her head slightly and made eye contact with Dylan "really?"

Dylan brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked her straight in the eye "absolutely I love you Mrs. McKay."

Brenda pulled Dylan closer and she rested her forehead against his and exhaled "well you're lucky because I love you too."

"Yeah we are lucky" Dylan pulled Brenda closer and placed a soft kiss on her cheek and neck earning him deep sigh he settled he head against Brenda's and his eyes settled on his two youngest children.


End file.
